La Fleur du Mal
by Akatsuki-no-Hana
Summary: "Si j'en crois mes infos, maintenant que vous êtes là, il doit y avoir douze personnes sur l'Archipel Shabondy dont la prime excède les 100 millions de Berry ... La dernière des supernovas est, Coralie "La Demoiselle", capitaine des Walkyries". Un passé trouble et sanglant, une vie de vengeance, des nakama d'exceptions, une aventure ... Une Histoire.
1. TOME UN : AUBE - Chapitre 1

**PREMIER TOME : AUBE**

 **Chapitre 1 : le Chapeau de Paille, le Chirurgien, le Captain et la Demoiselle**

 _Quelque part sur les Shabondy_

\- Si j'en crois mes infos, maintenant que vous êtes là, il doit y avoir douze personnes sur l'Archipel Shabondy dont la prime excède les 100 millions de Berry … Annonça une femme avant de les nommer :

Capone « Gang » Bege, prime 138 millions de Berry.

Jewelry Bonney dit « la Gloutonne », prime 140 millions de Berry.

Basil Hawkins dit « le Magicien », prime 249 millions de Berry.

Scartchmen Apoo dit « la Marré Rugissante », prime 198 millions de Berry.

Eustass « Captain » Kidd, prime 315 millions de Berry.

X-Drake dit « le Pavillon Rouge », prime 222 millions de Berry.

Urouge dit « le Moine Fou », prime 108 millions de Berry.

Killer dit « le Massacreur » , prime 162 millions de Berry.

Trafalgar Law dit « le Chirurgien de la Mort », prime 200 millions de Berry.

Coralie dit « la Demoiselle », prime 214 millions de Berry.

 _Autre part sur l'Archipel …_

\- Franchement Coralie, j'ai aucune envie d'être là … ça me donne envie de vomir ! S'exclama une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, la mine dégouttée.

\- … Et voici le lot suivant, une jeune femme … S'éleva la voix du marchand d'esclave, un certain Disco.

\- Je ne suis guère à l'aise non plus, Capitaine. Concéda une autre aux cheveux d'ébènes, le visage impénétrable mais dont les yeux, d'une couleur très caractéristique, brillaient de colère.

\- Regardez plutôt qui se trouve un peu plus bas. Fit la troisième et dernière du trio, le corps légèrement penché en avant, les mains jointes sous le menton comme pour brider ses pulsions, en désignant un homme brun.

Assit quelques rangs plus bas, tout à gauche des jeunes femmes, le désigné sembla sentir l'attention qui était désormais fixée vers lui. Ce dernier, tournant paresseusement la tête, leur sourit narquoisement en reconnaissant celle qui l'avait en premier repéré, attisant leur nervosité déjà à leur paroxysme.

\- Trafalgar Law. Cracha la première, tapant nerveusement son éventail sur sa cuisse par intermittence. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre ici ?

\- Son marché. Fit la seconde en fusillant le Pirate du regard, mais celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour leur camarade, et accessoirement Capitaine. Calme toi, Kai.

\- C'est pourtant pas le plan.

\- Et voilà maintenant deux autres célébrités. Les interrompit la troisième, en jetant machinalement sa chevelure brune dernière son épaule pour regarder derrière elle les nouveaux arrivants.

Les dites « célébrités », n'étaient autres que Eustass Kidd et son Second, Killer. Deux pontes dans le monde de la Piraterie. Deux « Supernovæ », comme les avaient surnommé la Marine, à l'instar de Trafalgar dit « le Chirurgien de la Mort ». Ces Rookies qui s'étaient distingués et avaient fait route sur Grand Line récemment. Et dont faisait également partie la jeune femme qui observait désormais avec attention ses potentiels ennemis.

Attention que lui rendaient bien ces derniers.

Si Law s'amusait à jouer avec les nerf des autres Pirates, il ne se privait pas de les jauger au passage. En particulier la petite brune qu'il avait surprit à le regarder. Il l'avait immédiatement reconnu, malgré son visage légèrement dissimilé par sa capeline, son identité n'était maintenant plus inconnue de personne. L'idée que cette petite fille lui cherche querelle l'avait fait doucement sourire, agitant visiblement les femmes qui l'accompagnaient. Il restait cependant méfiant. Sa réputation la précédait, et pas forcément en bien.

Mais ce fut quand Eustass « Captain » Kidd arriva qu'il s'amusa vraiment.

Si celui-ci fut irrité par l'attitude de l'autre homme, qui lui fit un doigt d'honneur agrémenté d'un sourire fourbe, il le fut encore plus par la jeune femme qui le regardait avec une certaine arrogance. En particulier quand cette dernière détourna les yeux, un rictus aux lèvres qu'on aurait pu qualifier de grimace mépris.

La tension palpable entre les Pirates ne s'apaisa nullement, ni par l'ignoble spectacle qui se déroulait plus bas sous leurs yeux, ni plus tard, par l'arrivée tonitruante d'autres flibustiers.

\- Ce ne sont pas les Mugiwara ? Fit la dénommée Kai.

\- Si. Répondit son Capitaine, Coralie, en fronçant les sourcils. Et ça n'annonce rien de bon.

Les événement qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison.

Si la surprise mêlée de rage fut la première impression des jeunes femmes en voyant apparaître le « lot clé » de cette ventes aux enchères humaine, la Capitaine tempéra ses partenaires en prenant sur elle également. Elle était d'autant plus curieuse de voir la réaction de ces fameux « Mugiwaras » dont la presse parlait tant. Et le moment était opportun, car visiblement ils étaient là pour cette sirène en particulier qui allait être vendue.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. Surtout quand Monkey D. Luffy fit son apparition et envoya son poing dans la figure d'un Dragon Céleste après que celui-ci eut tiré sur son ami homme-poisson. Rien de moins !

\- Xia He va regretter de ne pas être venue ! Rit silencieusement Kai devant ce spectacle très divertissant.

\- Je ne crois pas. Lui répondit la brune en voyant tout le public fuirent vers les sorties les plus proches. C'est maintenant que les ennuis commencent.

La Capitaine le sentait. Quelque chose était là. Son instinct ne la trompait jamais. Une chose puissante allait arriver.

Sans surprise aucune, ce fut la débâcle dans la salle des ventes. Après que le Chapeau de Paille eut lancer les hostilités en frappant un membre de la Noblesse Mondiale, il était désormais évident qu'ils étaient tous en danger par l'arrivée éminente d'un Amiral de la Marine.

Puis ses Nakama commencèrent à s'y mettre eux aussi, attaquant et baladant le personnel du marché aux esclaves. Même si l'un d'entre eux se débarrassa « accidentellement » d'un des deux autres Dragon Céleste, ces types semaient la pagaille de façon irrémédiable. Et malheureusement pour ceux encore présent dans la salle, ils devenaient indirectement concernés par ce bazar.

\- Si on ne se dépêche pas, un Amiral et un vaisseau de guerre vont débarquer ! Les avertit la rousse, Nami, « la Chatte Voleuse ».

\- La Marine est déjà là, Mugiwara. Fit alors calmement Trafalgar, attirant l'attention sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda sèchement le Chapeau de Paille. Et c'est quoi cet Ours ? Ajouta-t-il en désignant ledit Ours blanc qui accompagnait le Chirurgien de la Mort.

\- Ils avaient déjà encerclé la salle avant même que la vente ne commence. Intervint l'homme brun, assis nonchalamment, ignorant sa question. Après tout, il y a une base de la Marine sur cet Archipel. Je ne sais pas qui ils voulaient capturer … Mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que quelqu'un allait s'en prendre à un Tenryuubito … Eheheh … Tu as le sens du spectacle, Mugiwara-ya.

\- Tu es Trafalgar Law, n'est-ce pas ? Le reconnut la seconde femme de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille, Nico Robyn, avant de prévenir son Capitaine. Luffy, cet homme est un Pirate.

\- Hein ? S'exclama celui-ci, vaguement intrigué. Et l'Ours aussi ?

\- Et l'homme qui se tient là-bas, c'est Eustass « Captain » Kidd.

\- C'est lui qui a une plus grosse prime que celle de Luffy ?! S'étonna un homme squelette.

\- Sans oublier la femme, là-haut, « la Demoiselle » Coralie.

À l'annonce de leurs noms, les deux Pirates se redressèrent légèrement, regardant et jaugeant les Chapeau de Paille plus ouvertement. Une forme de compétition s'était déjà engagée entre les hommes qui, se reconnaissant entre eux des adversaires potentiels, agrémentaient l'air d'une tension déjà palpable. Seule la jeune femme brune à la capeline ne semblait pas concernée par ce match viril qui avait débuté, mais était de plus en plus amusée par les événements.

Seulement, la dernière des trois Dragons Célestes présents, prit les Mugiwara au dépourvu et menaça d'une arme à feu la sirène qu'ils étaient venus sauver.

\- Maintenant, meurs. Fit-elle d'un ton hautain, après avoir tiré sur le marchand d'esclave qui ne voulait pas perdre un lot aussi rare et coûteux, visant cette fois la jeune sirène.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle fut balayée par une force qui la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Vint alors, de derrière la scène, un vieil homme accompagné d'un géant, qui les laissa tous sans voix et perplexes. Il fut guère surpris de découvrir la salle des ventes vide de ses acheteurs et ria qu'il avait déjà volé ce qu'il lui fallait. L'ambiance déjà à couteaux tirés entre les Pirates, ne fit que s'alourdir, par son arrivée. Attirer toute l'attention ne semblait lui poser aucun problème, en revanche il fut très mécontent de découvrir que, l'homme-poisson, qui était avec les Chapeau de Paille et semblait être également une de ses connaissance, était blessé.

Mais intelligent comme le laissait croire son regard, il comprit très vite la situation avec les indices évident qu'avait laissé derrière lui Mugiwara.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez sauvé ? Lui demanda l'homme sans vraiment avoir besoin de réponse. Dans ce cas …

Il lança alors une onde qui souffla la salle, faisant s'évanouir les combattants qui s'en prenaient aux Mugiwara. Seuls ces derniers furent épargnés par cet étalage de puissance, ainsi que les trois autres Capitaines Pirates et leurs compagnons. Les premiers, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas visés, les autres, parce qu'ils y restèrent insensible, où du moins, y résistèrent.

\- Ce type … Maugréa dans sa barbe Eustass, le visage sévère déformé par un rictus.

\- Impossible ! S'exclama Trafalgar qui avait cette fois cessé de sourire.

\- Le Haki … Souffla Coralie, véritablement intéressée, comprenant maintenant d'où venait la source de la puissance qu'elle avait ressenti.

\- Ce Chapeau de Paille … Il va parfaitement à un homme sans peur. Fit le vieil homme en regardant Mugiwara sous les exclamations d'étonnement des autres qui étaient sidérés devant la force dont il avait fait preuve. J'avais hâte de te rencontrer, Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

L'ambiance dans la salle avait encore changé. De surprise et perplexe, elle était passée à l'expectative. Ce vieil homme, il n'était pas n'importe qui. Si la force qu'il avait libéré n'avait pas suffit à stupéfier tout le monde, le fait qu'il parvienne à libérer l'ex-future-esclave-sirène de son collier, avait achevé de convaincre tout le monde sur sa puissance.

Quand il remonta finalement l'auditorium, son attention fut attirée par les personnes encore présentes dans la salle et qui n'avaient pas bougé malgré le chahut et l'agitation des Chapeau de Paille.

\- Désolé les gars ... et mesdemoiselles. Fit-il en les regardant. Vous n'êtes là qu'en observateurs ? Vu comment vous avez encaisser mon attaque de tout à l'heure, vous ne devez pas être des demi-portions …

\- Qui aurait cru qu'on rencontrerait une telle pointure ici ? Dit Kidd d'une voix mi-amusée, mi-intéressée. Silvers Rayleigh, « le Seigneur des Ténèbres » ! Que fait une légende comme lui dans le coin ?

\- Par ici, je préfère qu'on m'appelle l'artisant-revêteur, Ray-san. Ne m'appeler plus par ce nom. Je suis un vieil homme désormais, j'aspire à une vie paisible.

\- Il y a plus tranquille comme endroit pour vivre. Ne put s'empêcher de commenter la femme aux cheveux rouges, Kai. Ou alors vous appliquez le fameux adage « soi proche de tes amis, et de tes ennemis plus encore » ?

L'ancien célèbre Second du tout aussi Légendaire Gold Roger sourit simplement à la question et se préoccupa plutôt de l'état de son ami homme-poisson.

Seulement, si maintenant ils étaient tranquille à l'intérieur de la salle des ventes, ce n'était pas le cas à l'extérieur, puisqu'un bataillon entier de Marine les attendait de pied ferme, les encerclant complètement. Comme l'avait dit Trafalgar, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils étaient là, les événements n'avaient fait qu'en faire venir davantage. Et après l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir pour la plupart : c'était pour lui que la Marine était venue.

 _\- Aux criminels à l'intérieur !_ Fit une voix dans un haut-parleur. _Vous êtes priés de libérez la famille Roswald ! Un Amiral sera bientôt là ! Il serait plus sage de vous rendre sans résister. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qui vous attend, sales Rookies !_

\- Alors ils ne se contentent pas de nous impliquez là-dedans, ils nous traitent comme si nous étions leurs complices … Ne sembla pas décontenancé Trafalgar Law.

\- Je vois que Mugiwara no Luffy est aussi barjo que ce que les rumeurs disent. Commenta Eustass, guère inquiet lui non plus. C'est pas pour me déplaire, mais je vais pas rester pour me farcir un Amiral.

\- Je suppose que c'est ce qui devait arriver avec vous dans les parages. Fit la Demoiselle, en soufflant légèrement de lassitude avant de sourire, amusée. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, et puis ce sera un bon échauffement pour le Nouveau-Monde !

\- Je ne peux plus utiliser mon pouvoir comme tout à l'heure, alors je compte sur vous. Les prévint Silvers Rayleigh. Ça deviendrait problématique si la Marine découvrait mon identité.

\- J'ai pas l'intention d'être sauvé par un vieil homme. Mais plus on s'attarde, plus il y aura de soldats. Je pars devant. Je vous aiderais au passage. Je m'occupe du nettoyage dehors, alors détendez-vous ! Fit avec arrogance Kidd, s'attirant les foudre des autres Capitaines Pirate, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Piqués dans leurs amours-propres, Trafalgar et Mugiwara suivirent Eustass pour s'occuper eux-mêmes des Marines au-dehors. Tout le monde les entendit même se disputer puérilement pour savoir qui allait s'attaquer aux soldats.

Seule la femme Capitaine ne se leva pas.

\- Tu ne les suis pas ? Demanda alors le vieux Pirate en passant près de la jeune brune qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, sentant émaner d'elle une puissance similaire aux trois autres Pirates.

\- Je les laisse à leurs démonstrations viriles pleines de testostérone. Répondit la concernée en souriant légèrement, avant de se lever suivit de près par ses Nakama. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, pas comme ça.

Rajustant sa capeline ainsi que le trench sur ses épaules, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, précédent les Mugiwara et les autres Pirates, sans même un regard pour eux.

Elle avait tout à fait conscience de l'effet qu'elle avait sur les autres et de ce qu'ils pouvaient en penser. De petite stature, même pour une femme, ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante, son élégance naturelle n'avait d'égale que son dédain. Son arme face à la dureté du monde et à l'image de petite fille fragile qu'elle pouvait renvoyer. À tord. La prime sur sa tête était là pour en témoigner, elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes ou même à sous-estimer.

Ainsi, laissant derrière elle ce qu'elle jugeait pour l'instant être des importuns et des obstacles à son objectif, elle apparut seule sur le champs de bataille. Ses camarades restèrent à l'écart, sachant bien que malgré son attitude fière et ses bonnes paroles, leur Capitaine avait elle aussi été atteinte dans son orgueil. Mais, à l'inverse de ses « collègues » Supernovæ, elle préférait soigner ses entrées.

Sauf que ce qui se présenta devant elle, était un vrai foutoir. Et encore, elle était polie.

La dénommé Capitaine Pirate Coralie s'y était attendu de la part de Mugiwara no Luffy, dont la réputation de trouble-fête n'était plus à faire, de même que Kidd, mais elle pensait Trafalgar Law un peu plus subtile. Pourtant, ce dernier s'amusait avec une tête humaine dans les mains.

\- Les hommes … Souffla-t-elle de lassitude, avant d'éviter une balle qui lui était sans nul doute destinée, les regardant d'un œil blasé mais néanmoins attentif, faire une démonstration de leurs talents.

\- Ne tirez pas ! S'écria un Marine. Il y a encore des civils derrières eux ! Ajouta-t-il faisant doucement sourire la jeune femme ou plutôt la « Demoiselle en détresse » en question.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'armada de Marines rassemblée devant les trois Capitaines Pirates, la quatrième et dernière Supernovæ décida qu'il était finalement temps de faire elle aussi son apparition. Dépassant les hommes, elle se planta devant eux, ignorant les menaces d'Eustass ou les interrogations bruyantes de Mugiwara.

\- Ce n'est pas une simple civile ! S'étrangla alors un soldat en la voyant sourire sadiquement. C'est Coralie « la Demoiselle », sa prime est de 214 millions de Berry ! Elle fait partie des Rookies !

Les Marines se reprirent alors vite, reformant les rangs que les « collègues » de la Pirate avaient gentiment bazardé.

Trop tard.

Sans leur laisser le temps de se tenir près outre mesure, un vent s'éleva soudain, emportant avec lui une douce fragrance et des pétales de fleur. L'odeur du danger. Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu comprendre qu'il se passait, les soldats se mirent à crier, le sang gicla de toutes parts et la plupart d'entre eux s'écroulèrent dans un souffle.

Satisfaite, la jeune femme ne prêta pas davantage attention aux Capitaines, repérant une brèche dans leurs lignes, tandis que ses amies et les autres Pirates arrivaient. Elle allait partir, mais les paroles de Mugiwara l'arrêtèrent net.

\- On dirait qu'ils improvisent, il est temps d'en finir avec tout ça. Commenta « Captain » Kidd en voyant les Marine leur foncer dessus sans formation quelconque.

\- Aaahh ! Me revoilà ! Me revoilà ! Rit le Chapeau de Paille en retrouvant une taille normale, après l'utilisation d'une de ses étranges techniques.

\- A propos, Mugiwara, ça me donne envie de te connaître. Mais la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je ne serai pas aussi gentil. Le prévint Eustass, jetant un froid.

\- Mais je serais celui trouvera le One Piece. Annonça d'une voix pleine d'assurance et pourtant sans arrogance aucune, Monkey D. Luffy.

Cette assertion fit tout de suite réagir les trois autres. Le « One Piece ». Trésor Légendaire du Pirate Gold Roger. Tous les jeunes Pirates qui se lançaient un jour sur les mers rêvaient de le trouver. Mais seuls les plus grands osaient l'affirmer. Cela eut au moins l'effet de faire sourire Coralie, qui jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, voyait d'un œil neuf son futur ennemi.

Il en allait de même pour les deux autres. Ces quatre là étaient finalement peut-être animés du même espoir. Bien que pour certains, il n'était pas encore une priorité.

\- Hey Kidd, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda son Second, en éliminant un Marine qui avait voulu s'en prendre à son commandant.

\- Killer … je vais te dire un truc. L'arrêta ce dernier, brisant enfin le silence qui s'était installé entre les Capitaines. Tout le long de notre périple jusqu'ici, les gens se foutaient de nous quand on disait qu'on allait trouver le One Piece. Ça m'a obligé à tuer tous ceux qui se moquaient de moi. Mais à partir de maintenant, tu vois, c'est plus la même musique. Là où on doit se rendre, c'est ceux qui n'ont pas le cran de le dire qui vont y laisser leurs peaux. À bientôt, dans le Nouveau-Monde ! Les prévint-il comme une menace … ou un défi. En avant les gars !

Souriant, la seule femme des quatre prit les devants et brisa les rangs la première. D'un signe de tête, elle indiqua à ses deux Nakama qui l'accompagnaient de la suivre. Quelques soldats s'enhardirent de leur bloquer le passage, mais ne firent pas un pli. Elles continuèrent leur chemin tranquillement, sans se presser, sachant pourtant l'arrivée imminente sur l'Archipel d'un Amiral.

Mais alors qu'elles allaient emprunter un pont pour rejoindre un autre Grove, une voix moqueuse mais néanmoins intéressée s'éleva dernière elles.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu te bas, Lady-ya ? Fit Trafalgar qui continua son chemin tout droit, suivit de son équipage. On te décrivait cruelle et sanguinaire, les journaux avaient-ils tord ?

\- Aujourd'hui je suis adepte du moindre effort. Le corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire tout aussi suffisant que lui. Vous aviez l'air tellement prompts à vous en occuper vous-même, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous rappeler que c'était « les femmes d'abord ».

\- Ce fut un plaisir, Mademoiselle. Termina-t-il en touchant son chapeau à la manière d'une révérence, avant de s'éloigner.

\- Non partagé. Maugréa la jeune femme, plus pour elle-même.

Mais le « moindre effort » fut de courte durée. Car devant-elles s'éleva alors le Grand Corsaire Kuma. Bartholomew Kuma, dit « le Tyran ».

* * *

Prenant cette fois d'avantage au sérieux leur ennemi, les jeunes femmes sortirent immédiatement leurs armes et se mirent en position d'attaque. Pas question de sous-estimer un tel adversaire, auquel cas leur arrogance leur coûterait certainement la vie.

Encerclant le Corsaire qui n'avait pas bougé, les Pirates attendirent patiemment que ce dernier engage le combat.

\- Pirate Coralie, « la Demoiselle », prime de 214 millions de Berry. Fit d'une voix mécanique leur ennemi, la tête braquée sur la Pirate.

\- Que fait un Shichibukai sur l'Archipel des Shabondy ! Merde ! Éructa la femme à la chevelure écarlate.

Avant qu'elles ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait, le Corsaire avait entamé son attaque et envoya ce qui semblât-être un rayon laser sur la Capitaine.

Esquivant difficilement mais habillement, cette dernière ne perdit pas une seconde de plus avant d'armer son Arc et de tirer une flèche droit dans l'œil de Kuma. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, ce dernier n'esquiva pas et retira sobrement le carreau de son globe oculaire, faisant naître au passage des petites étincelles de celui-ci.

\- Il n'est pas humain ! Cria la Pirate aux cheveux noirs, la plus silencieuse des trois, avant de taillader le bras de ce qu'elles avaient cru être le Corsaire, éclaboussant pourtant le sol et son sabre de sang.

\- Alors pourquoi il saigne rouge, Akemi ! S'énerva Kai en maniant à son tour l'un de ses redoutables Tessens, provoquant une large plaie au niveau du cou du mastodonte.

\- Une machine fait de chair et de sang. Ce n'est pas le Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. Argua la Capitaine. La Marine se surpasse de jour en jour … Dommage pour nous. Finissons-en.

Après un âpre combat, au cours duquel les Pirates usèrent de plus de force qu'elles n'auraient penser devoir en utiliser, le cyborg rendis l'âme dans des bruits mécaniques et anatomiques répugnants. Il avait vulgairement perdu sa tête, tandis que les articulations de ses genoux et ses bras étaient immobilisés par des flèches profondément enfoncée dans sa … chair ?

Sans plus tergiverser, les trois femmes s'en allèrent cette fois-ci au pas de course, s'éloignant le plus possible des bruits de combat qui s'élevaient un peu plus loin.

Retournant en ville, elles passèrent par les ruelles, évitant les grandes rues où la bataille et l'agitation faisaient rages également. Mais rapidement, tout fut bloqué, des gens furent arrêtés et la Marine envahit l'Archipel. L'Amiral et les renfort devaient avoir fait leur apparition.

Elles étaient coincées.

* * *

\- L'attitude de Kuma est inqualifiable. S'éleva la voix traînante et oh combien irritante de l'Amiral Kizaru. Je veux qu'on me retrouve Mugiwara, sinon les Dragon Céleste ne nous laisseront jamais tranquille.

De leur point de vue en hauteur, sur un bâtiment, les trois femmes observaient la Marine procéder à diverses arrestations de Pirates, constatant que la plupart n'étaient que des seconds couteaux, les têtes mises à prix les plus élevées semblaient avoir été épargné pour le moment.

La situation semblait désespérée, pourtant, elles restaient parfaitement calmes.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, vous n'intervenez pas et dès que j'ai posé un pied à terre, vous filez au bateau. Ordonna la Capitaine, la dénommée Coralie.

Non sans un certain malaise, les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance en la voyant s'éloigner.

Descendant le bâtiment face à la rue, pour ainsi attirer directement l'attention sur elle, la jeune femme Pirate marcha d'un pas assuré vers l'Amiral de la Marine, sous le regard effaré, mais aussi impressionné, des pauvres bougres capturés.

Remontant la rue, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres du Marine qui lui tournait le dos, tandis que le silence c'était fait autour d'eux, si bien du côté des Pirates, que celui des soldats qui semblaient tout aussi éberlués que fascinés. Ce fut ainsi l'attitude de ses hommes, et aussi sans doute l'atmosphère pesante qui commençait à s'installer, qui attira l'attention du grand homme en costume rayé jaune, que Coralie jugea au passage de très mauvais goût.

L'Amiral se retourna alors vers la jeune femme et l'observa sans vergogne de haut en bas. Elle avait des traces de combat récent, mais rien d'handicapant. Ses cheveux bruns battaient librement au rythme du vent des Shabondy, tandis que ses yeux d'un marron foncé presque noir, brillaient d'une étrange lueur de défit.

\- Voici donc la dernière arrivée dans le groupe restreint des Rookies ayant atteint les 100 millions de Berry. Dit-il d'un ton calme.

\- En effet. Répondit-elle désinvolte.

\- Alors c'est toi qui est à l'origine de la destruction de PX-8.

\- Il se pourrait bien.

\- C'est toi aussi qui a assassiné le Vice-Amiral Lomd.

\- Des ouïes-dires.

\- Et qui a détruis le la base du G-4.

\- On le prétend.

\- Tu essayes de gagner du temps. Déduisit le Marine, qui commençait à perdre patience devant l'insolence de la jeune femme.

La Pirate sourit plus franchement cette fois.

Sous ses airs de singe lent et idiot, Borsalino restait un Amiral, il n'était donc pas complètement stupide. Seulement, il se trompait. Ses camarades étaient loin depuis longtemps déjà. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste s'amuser.

Chose que le Marine comprit rapidement à la vue de son expression, et qu'il ne sembla pas apprécié, sans toutefois le montrer réellement. Il était totalement impassible, à tel point qu'elle ne vit pas venir le coup de pied qu'il lui infligea dans le ventre. Et ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la vitesse dont il avait fait preuve. Il était redoutable, elle allait de voir se méfier si elle ne voulait pas finir en petits morceaux.

S'encastrant des dizaines de mètres plus loin dans le mur d'un bar, Coralie retomba mollement sur le sol, grimaçant quelque peu au passage.

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de dire « ouf », que l'Amiral était déjà au-dessus d'elle. Peu désireux de laisser sa proie lui échapper une nouvelle fois, ce dernier l'empoigna par le cou et la soulevant de terre, la regarda avec une certaine suffisance.

\- Je suis déçu. Fit-il toujours avec la même lassitude. À la vue de ta prime, je pensais que tu serais plus à la hauteur. Et pourtant, à cet instant, tu ressembles plus à une vulgaire et fragile poupée qu'à la sanglante Pirate qu'on à pu me décrire.

\- Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit, dans la Marine. Répondit-elle en relevant la tête, le regard moqueur malgré le sang qui s'écoulait de sa tempe. De ne pas juger sur les apparences ?

Appuyant ses dires, elle rassembla ses forces en balança son pied dans les bijoux de famille de ce cher Amiral.

Ce dernier, sous le coup de la surprise, ne pensant pas qu'elle pouvait utiliser le fluide, lâcha momentanément la jeune femme qui s'écarta immédiatement et fit appel à son arme fétiche : son Arc. Le sortant de nul par, en touchant simplement le sol de sa main, elle fit apparaître l'arme en bois finement sculptée qui sembla sortir de terre. Elle était maintenant véritablement prête à en découdre avec son adversaire.

Se débarrassant de son couvre-chef désormais plus encombrant que joli, elle se mit en position d'attaque en bandant une flèche sortie de son carquois qui était apparu dans son dos tout aussi soudainement que son Arc.

Cependant, la jeune femme fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Son précédant combat contre la machine de guerre ne l'avait pas laissé sans dommages. Sans parler du coup que lui avait donner Kizaru. Sa tenue était là pour en témoigner. Son short noir était le seul vêtement qui était encore en état, son collant foncé était déchiqueté à plusieurs endroits, dont plusieurs plaies superficielles saignaient encore, son haut beige était poisseux de liquide rouge et son trench avait disparu dans la bataille qu'elle avait engagé avec l'Amiral.

Dans cet état, elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Pas contre Borsalino.

Tel n'était pas le but, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se ridiculiser.

\- Tu es aussi maligne que tu en as l'air ! Grogna le Marine en se retournant, faisant face à l'arme pointée vers lui. Oh oh ! Tu crois pouvoir me faire du mal dans un combat rapproché avec une telle arme ?

\- J'ai bien réussi avec ton copain, il y a quelques temps. Fit-elle, insolente. Et tu sais comment il a terminé …

\- Alors voyons ça.

Bien sûr, la jeune Pirate était en désavantage, elle le savait très bien. Surtout que son adversaire était extrêmement rapide. Pourtant, elle parvint à faire traîner le combat, mais tout en subissant de plus en plus de dégâts, sans pour autant véritablement en infliger à l'Amiral. Elle soupçonnait tout de même l'homme de ne pas y aller franchement avec elle. Était-ce parce qu'il avait compris qu'elle non plus ? La sous-estimait-elle parce qu'elle était une femme ? Ou voulait-il l'emmener dans ses retranchements en se jouant simplement d'elle ?

Dans tous les cas, il faisait une grave erreur.

Étant passé au combat au corps à corps depuis un moment déjà, la Capitaine Pirate, avec sa maîtrise du Haki de l'Armement qui était loin d'être parfaite, ne parvenait pas à réellement toucher son adversaire. Et alors que l'Amiral l'avait une nouvelle fois mis au tapis avec une attaque lancée à la vitesse de la lumière, elle ne put résister plus longtemps et ferma les yeux en faisant appel à son pouvoir.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende tout de suite compte, l'atmosphère de l'air changea soudainement. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le combat se finir sans s'être battue. Même un tout petit peu.

Ainsi, pendant que l'homme préparait sa nouvelle attaque, cette fois-ci pour l'achever, de puissantes lianes s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, jusqu'à son buste, l'immobilisant.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? S'exclama Kizaru d'un ton morne, guère affolé ou même intéressé.

Profitant de son avantage incertain, Coralie se releva, assez difficilement, et arma une nouvelle fois son Arc, visant cette fois-ci la tête de l'Amiral. Entre les deux yeux. Quitte à être arrêtée, autant emmener avec elle en enfer un des trois bras armés de la Marine.

Mais définitivement, ce jour là, était comment on le disait, un jour « sans ».

\- Pad Ho. Fit une voix calme, mais légèrement mécanique, derrière elle.

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle fut touchée dans le dos par une attaque inconnue qui la projeta à plusieurs mètres. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu venir, ou sentit venir.

Seulement cette fois-ci elle ne se releva pas et sombra dans le néant.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : La prison n'est pas une vie ou est-ce la vie qui est une prison ?**

Quand je me réveillai, ce ne fut pas l'endroit où je me trouvais qui me surpris en premier, mais plutôt le poids des chaînes sur moi.

Littéralement clouée au mur, le Granit Marin pesait sur moi, si bien que je pouvais à peine bouger le petit doigt. Sans parler que je me sentais lamentablement faible et démunie à cause du contact avec cette substance annulatrice des pouvoirs des Fruits du Démon. Ils n'avaient pas été de main morte sur la sécurité. Trop heureux de m'avoir capturé, ils ne voulaient certainement pas me voir m'évader. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur en vouloir pour ça.

Analysant l'endroit où ils m'avaient enfermé, j'en déduisis rapidement aux mouvements de balancier, que j'étais sur un navire pénitencier de la Marine, coincée au fond d'une geôle protégée par des barreaux. Qui étaient en soit bien inutiles, vu comment j'étais attachée, mais l'excéssivité faite homme …

Avec Enies Lobiby complètement détruite par l'intervention des Mugiwara, je n'aurais même pas le droit au simulacre de procès dont gratifiait le Gouvernement Mondial aux criminels de ce monde.

Dommage pour moi.

J'allais connaître directement l'enfer des prisons gouvernementales. Quelle chanceuse j'étais.

Tandis que mes pensées commençaient doucement à se remettre en place, je songeais au combat qui m'avait valu une cuisante défaite. Mais en soit, quelles chances aurais-je pu avoir contre un Amiral de la Marine ET un Shichibukai. Des bruits se firent alors entendre non loin de ma cellule. Je ne fus guère surprise en voyant apparaître Kizaru en personne.

\- Tu nous auras causer bien des problèmes, Pirate. Mais tu trouveras bientôt la place des gens de ton espèce : la prison.

\- C'est gentil à vous de m'offrir ce voyage d'agrément, Amiral. Ris-je, bien que ce fut douloureux avec mes diverses blessures au ventre, ce malade avait dû me casser plusieurs côtes. Vraiment, je ne vous avais rien demandé de tel. Le séjour en prison bonus est vraiment obligatoire cependant ?

\- Plaisante tant que tu le peux encore. Tu rira moins à Impel Down.

\- Oh, carrément ! Impel Down ! La célèbre prison sous-marine. Je vais enfin voir à quoi elle ressemble. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas aussi décevante que votre base du G-4. Cette dernière était aussi sordide que miteuse. Un peu comme son Commandant. Je vous dirais comment aura été mon petit séjour dans votre précieuse prison, quand nous nous reverrons … après.

\- …

\- Et dites-moi, quel sera le repas servi pendant le voyage ? Je voudrais pas dire, mais j'ai un p'tit creux moi !

Contrairement à ce que j'avais espéré, L'Amiral ne répliqua pas et ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et s'en alla plutôt sans dire mot. À la place, un petit soldat de bas étage vint faire le planton devant ma cellule, jetant de temps à autre des regards inquisiteurs dans ma direction.

Voilà qui allait me faire passer le temps.

* * *

Le voyage fut moins long et plus amusant que je ne l'aurais cru.

M'excusant une dernière fois à l'officier qui avait effectuer mon transport entre le navire de guerre et le quai de la prison, je le saluai d'une main enchaînée alors qu'il s'éloignait, me laissant au bon soin de l'Amiral lui-même.

\- Il n'y a guère de honte à être gai de nos jours, Colonel ! M'écriai-je, souriant de toutes mes dents tandis que l'homme remontait d'un pas rageur sur le bateau, n'appréciant que peu le Coming-Out que je venais d'effectuer pour lui.

C'était tellement triste de le voir caché sa véritable nature, mentir aux autres ne me posais aucun problèmes, mais se mentir à soi-même en revanche, était aussi inutile que douloureux.

Perdant légèrement patience face à mon attitude désinvolte, Kizaru me tira par le bras, cachant me semblait-il sa surprise de me voir ainsi fanfaronner. S'il savait … je n'avais pas encore fini !

Avançant vers l'immense battisse, je pus voir ce qui m'attendait en partie : elle était laide et peu avenante, comme je l'avais imaginé. De même, la sécurité dans elle bénéficiait était outrageusement efficace. Une vingtaine de bateaux de la Marine encadraient la prison. Mais l'Amiral ne me laissa pas plus longtemps observer les alentours et m'emmena face à un grand homme dont la mocheté n'avait d'égal que sa répugnante haleine.

\- Je confis la prisonnière Coralie, dit « la Demoiselle », coupable de piraterie, sous votre contrôle, Directeur Magellan. Récita presque Borsalino en confiant les chaînes qui me liaient, au fameux dénommé.

\- Elle sera mise sous bonne garde, Amiral Kizaru. Lui assura l'homme en me tirant à son tour vers la prison.

L'intérieur était aussi catastrophique que l'extérieur pouvait le laisser penser. Sombre, sordide, … J'entendais déjà les cris de tortures, dont les prisonniers bénéficiaient gracieusement. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qui m'attendait, après tout, on ne savait que peu de chose sur Impel Down, personne (ou presque) ne s'en était évadé pour en témoigner. La Marine ne pouvait pas être très objective à ce sujet, puisqu'elle l'utilisait comme un vulgaire moyen de dissuasion.

Je ne me gênai ainsi absolument pas pour poser des questions au Directeur, qui plus étonné qu'autre chose, ne me répondit pas et sembla par la suite agacé.

Conduite au « Niveau 4 », ou le quatrième Cercle, l'Enfer des Flammes, par un ascenseur qui semblait être l'un des seuls points d'accès de cette prison, une chaleur torride m'assaillit immédiatement quand nous y pénétrâmes.

On m'emmena près d'une immense cuve d'eau bouillante. M'expliquant alors le principe de la « stérilisation », je fus déshabillée sans vergogne par l'une des hauts responsables en charge des prisonniers, une certaine Domino, puis plongée dans un bain bien chaud qui n'avait rien de relaxant. Néanmoins, j'avais connu bien pire, je ne bronchais donc pas à la sortie et fut quelque peu surprise des regards légèrement impressionnés que la gardienne de prison me prêta en me tendant la tenue de bagnard.

Avaient-ils vraiment cru que j'allais pleurer pour si peu ? Ces gens étaient bien naïfs s'ils pensaient que ce petit baptême était efficace sur les gens comme moi.

Affublée de ce vêtement rayé absolument immonde, je poursuivis ma route avec mes geôliers jusqu'aux quartiers de ce cher Directeur Magellan.

Quand j'arrivai dans celui-ci, ce ne fut cependant pas lui qui m'accueillit, mais un étrange énergumène à l'aspect plus que douteux, affalé sur un gigantesque bureau. Il eut un sourire vaguement goguenard en me voyant, ce que je lui retournai d'un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux, avant d'entendre … un bruit répugnant.

\- C'est Monsieur le Directeur. Fit l'homme, d'une voix niaiseuse et lasse. Ce gros feignant passe tout son temps aux toilettes, c'est moi qui effectuais votre entrée dans notre belle prison, je suis le Sous-Directeur Hannyabal.

\- On repassera sur le côté esthétique de ce bâtiment. Commentai-je, le vexant véritablement à ma plus grande surprise.

\- Cet établissement est le plus beau et le plus respecté du monde entier ! Un peu de respect, jeune fille ! Alors voyons un peu qui nous avons là … Nom : Coralie ?

\- Présente ! Souris-je en levant mes mains, bien que bloquées par mes chaînes.

\- Et pour le reste bah … rien. Si ce n'est le sobriquet que vous à affubler la Marine, il n'y a rien sur vous, votre équipage, la composition de celui-ci, vos origines, pas même votre âge ! Le niveau de renseignement de la Marine à bien diminué …

\- Pour cela, que je peux qu'être d'accord avec vous. Affreusement déplorable …

\- Hum. Fit-il le regard scrutateur posé sur moi. Nous saurons vous faire parler. Bien ! Voyons où nous allons vous mettre … votre prime s'élève à 214 millions de Berry, alors vous êtes susceptible d'aller …

\- …

\- … 214 MILLIONS DE BERRY ! S'écria-t-il alors, comme réalisant quelque chose soudainement.

\- Un problème ?

\- Comment une si petite fille peut valoir autant ?

\- C'est justement à cause de ce genre de mauvais jugement que tu n'es pas Directeur, Hannyabal !

La voix de Magellan avait claqué comme un fouet et aurait pu paraître d'autant plus impressionnante si elle n'avait pas été ponctué par le bruit de la chasse d'eau.

Ce dernier fit son retour dans son bureau, adressant un regard peu amène à son subalterne qui décampa fissa de son siège. Prenant alors place, le Directeur me fit de nouveau face. Il semblait plus intelligent qu'il ne me l'avait laissé penser de prime abord.

Il prit le tant de me jauger d'un œil plus professionnel cette fois, me laissant presque une sensation de malaise au bout d'un temps.

Je ne connaissais pas grand chose à cette prison, seulement qu'elle était constituée de cinq niveaux d'incarcération équivalents à la prime qu'un prisonnier avait sur sa tête. Plus on s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la battisse, plus les détenus étaient des criminels reconnus et avérés. De même, les moyens de tortures allaient de pair avec leurs péchés, dépassant largement le cadre du politiquement correct au file des « Cercles ».

Et qui disait Impel Down, disait son célèbre Directeur. Magellan. Détenteur du Doku Doku no mi, faisant de lui un homme-poison. Il n'était donc pas à prendre à la légère, et si je voulais vivre, il valait mieux pour moi ne pas trop tirer sur la corde.

\- Pour le danger considérable que vous représentez, vous serez enfermée au sixième Cercle, en attente d'une date d'exécution, « Demoiselle » Coralie. Concéda-t-il après d'interminables minutes.

Légèrement étonnée par cette décision, je me laissai guider par les gardes et le Sous-Directeur vers l'ascenseur, songeant que, finalement, mon idée n'était plus si bonne que ça.

* * *

De nouveau pieds et poings liées par des chaînes dans une geôle miteuse et sombre, je profitais de quelques instants de solitude pour réfléchir à la suite des événements.

Petit rappel : j'étais enfermée dans la prison la plus sécurisée et la mieux gardée au monde, dont personne ne s'était évadé, si l'on omettait le cinglé qui s'était tranché les jambes sachant que, moi, je tenais encore aux miennes, et pire encore, je me retrouvais dans une cellule, dans un étage de qui ne devait même pas exister !

La situation s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu. Mais cependant, pas forcément insurmontable.

Mon arrivée dans ce fameux sixième Cercle, dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler, fut très remarquée. Le silence qui semblait être de rigueur ici-bas, avait rapidement laissé place à une agitation certaine chez les prisonniers. Ces pauvres imbéciles n'avaient visiblement pas l'habitude d'avoir de nouveaux codétenus, et surtout pas une femme. Ils me répugnaient. Mais les gardes ne s'étaient même pas formalisés de l'émoi qui avait gagné les hommes, sifflant et bavant sur mon passage.

Heureusement pour eux que j'avais été enchaîné, auquel cas j'aurais abrégé les souffrances de beaucoup, libérant par là-même des cellules de la prison. Une envie soudaine et irrépressible de tous les étriper tous m'avait prise et ne me lâchait toujours pas.

Je détestais plus que tout être dans cet état d'impuissance, le ciel seul savait combien je prenais sur moi.

Quelques heures à peine avaient passé après mon emménagement dans ma jolie geôle, que les gardes revenaient déjà pour m'emmener visiter la salle de torture. Au moins, ils ne perdaient pas de temps.

Je fus installée dans une pièce à l'allure très avenante, pleine d'instruments étranges et de sang séché sur les murs.

\- Vous pourriez faire le ménage de temps en temps. Dardai-je aux gardes qui m'attachèrent à une vulgaire table en pierre, avant de disparaître.

\- Ça n'aurait pas le même effet. Rit, amusé, un homme sortant de l'ombre, le visage caché par un masque médicale.

\- Et l'hygiène vous connaissez pas ici ? Continuai-je sans me laisser démonter par sa pseudo apparence de Médecin fou, qu'il devait croire absolument effrayante.

\- Qu'elle est votre nom, Pirate ? Demanda-t-il sans prêter attention à mes commentaires.

\- Coralie, enchantée de vous connaître. Et vous dont ?

\- D'où êtes vous originaire ?

\- D'un petit bled paumé, vous pouvez pas connaître. Répondis-je calmement avant de sentir une décharge électrique me traverser le corps.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- La fille de ma mère. (Nouvelle électrocution).

\- Problème avec la figure paternel ? Ou même masculine peut-être … Est-ce pour cela que vous avez émasculé le Vice-Amiral Lomd ?

\- Il aimait un peu trop les petits garçons … si vous voyez ce que je veux dire … (Coup de jus).

\- Répondez à mes questions, c'est dans votre intérêt, _Mademoiselle_. Ce sobriquet vous va parfaitement, si l'on exclu vos … faits d'armes.

\- Ah oui ?

Les décharges électriques continuèrent, se succédant pendant un bon moment au file des questions. Mais l'espèce de Docteur Maboule n'obtint rien de plus de moi que mon prénom. Prénom qu'il connaissait déjà.

Cependant, quand les geôliers me ramenèrent à ma cellule, ou plutôt m'y traînèrent, je devais bien avouer que je n'étais pas dans un bel état. Les plaies dues à mes combats successifs un peu trop violents, avaient laissé leurs traces, et le petit bain improvisé que j'avais eu plus tôt avait irrité peau, la rendant plus sensible.

Bref, je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir un peu.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda alors quelqu'un dans la cellule voisine de la mienne d'une voix grave de baryton.

\- Les électrochocs ne sont pas mon moyen de torture favori. Marmonnai-je simplement comme réponse.

\- Ça n'ira malheureusement pas en s'améliorant, jeune fille.

\- Coralie, appelez-moi Coralie. Ce n'est malheureusement pas une nouveauté pour moi. Mais pourquoi vous en souciez-vous ? Parce que je suis une femme ?

\- Jinbei. Se présenta-t-il alors à son tour.

\- Jinbei, comme le Paladin des mers ? Fis-je en redressant la tête, soudainement plus alerte. Le Grand Corsaire ?

\- Lui-même …

\- Et bien ça alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ce trou ? Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Je m'oppose à une guerre imminente, ce que n'apprécie guère la Marine. Me dit-il, l'air grave, avant d'ajouter presque nostalgique. Vous me rappelez quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps.

\- … Me murai-je dans un étrange silence.

\- Et vous _Demoiselle_? M'interrogea-t-il finalement, insistant sur mon surnom, signe qu'il me connaissait, ou du moins de réputation.

\- Un peu de tourisme … et je compte bien profiter de cette _guerre_. Ajoutai-je dans un sourire presque malsain.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire après tout.

* * *

\- Je n'ai pas encore perdu espoir. Disait Jinbei dans la cellule voisine à la mienne. Je crois aux miracles et à la chance.

La conversation qu'il entretenait avec son codétenu était tout à fait passionnante. Qui aurait cru qu'un tel lien unissait le Paladin des Mer à « L'Homme le Plus Fort au Monde ».

De même, qui aurait cru que je tomberais dans la cellule voisine à celle de l'homme qui m'avait donner l'idée de mon plan, même si je le trouvais de plus en plus foireux … Portgas D. Ace. Le non moins tristement célèbre Portgas D. Ace, dit « Poings Ardents ». Tristement, car il avait lamentablement été livré à la Marine par son ancien camarade d'équipage, et même subordonné, en la personne de Barbe-Noire, qui l'avait trahi au profit d'un titre de Grand Corsaire.

Une histoire vraiment passionnante que j'étais parvenue à entendre et comprendre en laissant traîner mes oreilles aux conversations de la geôle d'à côté.

Finalement, les conditions ne pouvaient pas être pires pour moi.

« Et merde ». J'aurais dû écouter Akemi pour une fois, je le savais pourtant, elle avait tendance à avoir tout le temps raison. Ce qui avait toujours été pour le moins exaspérant.

À ma décharge, je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur de la situation. Et si j'avais compté sur la bienveillance et la force de Barbe-Blanche, qui jamais n'aurait laissé impuni le crime d'enfermer un des ses « enfants » en prison, afin de m'évader moi aussi, il y avait également énormément en jeu. Bien plus qu'un banal affrontement entre un Pirate et la Marine. C'était à prévoir, et même attendu. Mais la guerre, car ça allait bien entre être une, qui se préparait, ne présageait rien de bon. Sur ce point, j'étais entièrement d'accord avec le Shichibukai. Quelque soit celui qui sortirait vainqueur de cet affrontement, l'équilibre du monde allait changer. Et ce, radicalement.

En bien ou en mal, cela restait encore à déterminer. Mais aux vues de la nature humaine, il valait mieux pas trop se montrer optimiste.

\- Kuaa haa haa haa … Rit quelqu'un dans une cellule, un peu plus loin. On dirait que les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes dans le coin. Le moment est idéal pour renverser Barbe-Blanche … cette simple pensée fait bouillonner mon sang.

\- Espèce de … ! S'insurgea Jinbei.

\- Tu dis que tu veux la tête du vieil homme ? S'amusa Hiken no Ace, l'air lasse et blasé.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul. Répondit celui que je reconnus comme étant l'ex-Grand Corsaire Crocodile, et il avait raison, car sa tirade fut ponctuer par l'intervention de bon nombre d'autres prisonniers.

\- Fermez-là, enfoirés ! S'écria le Paladin des Mers hors de lui.

\- Jinbei … Poings Ardent … Rappelez-vous bien de ça. Essayer de compter ceux qui ont dû ravaler leurs larmes de n'avoir pu battre Barbe-Blanche et Roger … Vous en trouverez des milliers sur les mers.

Les hommes et leur ego. S'en était tellement ridicule et pathétique ! Tous occuper qu'ils étaient à vouloir être le Numéro 1 ! Ils n'avaient pas encore compris que c'était ainsi que la plupart tombaient ? Et c'était en parti sur ça que la Marine comptait pour endiguer les nouveaux venus dans la Piraterie. Il y en avait tellement avec beaucoup d'ambition mais peu de neurones ! Si seulement ces crétins voyaient plus loin que le bout de leur pénis ! Mais il fallait s'y attendre, dans cette branche où la loi du plus fort primait, les hommes ne réfléchissaient pas avec leur cerveau.

La Marine était guère différente quand on y songeait … à la seule différence que sa légitimité lui donnait un avantage moral.

Seulement, à voir plus gros que son ventre, on fini par mourir. Pas d'alternative. Sur ces mers, il n'y avait pas de seconde chance.

En soi, je cautionnais l'ambition et même l'orgueil. De bien des façons, ma fierté m'avait permis de survivre jusqu'ici. Mais se jeter dans une bataille sans armes ou même la volonté de se battre, était tout bonnement stupide. La réussite ne s'improvisait pas : elle se méritait.

Alors, cet homme … Je ne pouvais pas ne pas intervenir.

Riant doucement au début, je finis par littéralement éclater de rire, comme une démente, dans l'impossibilité de m'arrêter. Les bruits de coups et de chaînes cessèrent alors petit à petit, replongeant la prison dans son calme habituel, seulement ponctué par mon rire nerveux.

\- Hun ? Trancha la voix de Crocodile. Quelque chose à dire peut-être ?

\- Ça me fait tellement rire. Réussis-je à dire au bout d'un moment, encore prise sous le coup de mon hystérie. Et c'est un homme qui s'est fait rétamer par un petit Rookie qui dit ça ?

\- …

\- Tu veux la tête de Barbe-Blanche, Crocodile ? Oui, comme nous tous. Mais il faut avoir les moyens de ses ambitions.

\- T'es qui d'abord ? Vociféra-t-il.

\- Coralie dit « la Demoiselle », Capitaine des Walkyries, sa prime s'élève à plus de 200 millions de Berry. Répondis Jinbei à ma place, faisant naître un silence stupéfié.

\- Que l'on soit bien clair, l'époque que nous vivons arrive à son terme et des Pirates comme Barbe-Blanche vont devoir céder leurs places tôt au tard à la génération montante. Car ce n'est pas toi, un quelconque autre Grand Corsaire ou un vieux de la vieille qui sera le fleuron de la nouvelle ère. Cet âge est révolu. C'est ma génération qui prendra le pouvoir, pas les vieux croulants dans ton genre qui ont déjà eu leurs chances.

\- Ne serais-tu pas un peu trop prétentieuse toi aussi, _Coralie_. Finit par me répondre le Corsaire déchu. Tu l'as dit toi même, il faut avoir les moyens de ses ambitions, or tu es coincée ici tout comme moi.

\- Qui a dit que j'avais l'intention d'y rester ? Répliquai-je avec impudence.

Il ne me répondit pas, et personne n'intervint. Qu'ils me croient ou non, qu'ils pensent que j'avais raison ou non, cela m'importais peu. Moi je le savais, je le sentais. Et quelqu'un que je ne pensais pas revoir de ci-tôt, allait bientôt me donner raison.

* * *

Le lendemain de mon arrivée à la prison, alors que le silence du sixième Cercle des enfers commençait déjà à me peser, je reçus de la visite.

Au début, quand j'avais vu l'homme s'avancer devant ma cellule, grand, brun, l'allure peu avenante et un manteau de la Marine sur les épaules, je m'étais demandée pourquoi un illustre inconnu avait fait le déplacement jusqu'ici pour me voir moi. Et pour parvenir jusqu'au dernier des cercles, qui ne devait à l'origine même pas exister, j'en concluais que le bonhomme n'était pas n'importe qui.

Ce ne fut que quand son regard rose brillant de colère se posa sur moi, que je compris.

\- Où est-elle ?! S'exclama-t-il durement, croyant vraisemblablement comme tout bon Marine qu'il suffisait de poser une question d'une voix dure pour avoir une réponse.

\- Je ne vois même pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Fis-je alors, voyant dans cette petite discussion, une distraction bienvenue.

\- Mabel ! Où est-elle ! Répond moi, Pirate !

\- Oohh … Belle … Harissa. Feignis-je la surprise, bien décidée à torturer un peu l'homme. Aucune idée. Désolée.

\- Si elle fait vraiment partie de votre équipage, vous devez bien savoir où elle se trouve. Il faut que je la ramène à la raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard … alors je te somme de répondre !

\- Alors déjà papy, vous semblez oublier une chose …

\- Je suis le Vice-Amiral Allen Léonard ! M'interrompit-il, vexé.

\- Ouais, enfin à la retraite, si j'ai bien compris … bref ! Je disais donc : vous avez oublié une chose, je suis ici, alors que votre chère fille est dehors, je n'ai donc aucun moyen de savoir où elle est en ce moment. Et comme vous l'avez si bien dit, Belle fait partie de mon équipage maintenant. Et ni la torture, ni même son imbécile de père ne me ferait dire quelque chose qui mettrait potentiellement en danger un membre des Walkyries !

\- ...

\- Tu perds ton temps, vieux. Terminai-je, alors que j'entendais des ricanements de mépris à l'encontre du Marine autour de moi. Rien ne ramènera ta fille sur le chemin que tu croyais lui avoir tracé.

Grimaçant de dépit, l'homme me regarda encore de longues minutes, avant de faire demi-tour.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il croit stupidement que je donnerais ce genre d'information de bon cœur, même au fin fond de l'enfer, qui m'énervait au point de me faire tressaillir de colère. Mais plutôt de voir son orgueil d'égocentrique blessé par son propre enfant, qui avait osé écorner la figure de Marine tout puissant et bien sous tout rapport qu'il croyait être.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis mon arrivée dans la prison, ainsi que ma « discussion » avec Crocodile et ma confrontation avec ce Marine retraité, quand ce fut la débâcle dans le sixième Cercle.

Soufflant de lassitude, réveillée de ma petite sieste quotidienne, je râlais dans ma barbe en entendant le vacarme qui agitait soudainement les prisonniers. Je fus rapidement plus intéressée par ce qui se passait, car depuis que j'étais ici, il était rare qu'il y ait autant d'animation. C'était principalement ce qui m'avait fait défaut ainsi coincée dans cette cellule : un ennui presque mortel. Mais à cet instant quelque chose de vraiment extraordinaire devait se dérouler, d'autant plus que le Directeur Magellan semblait avoir fait le déplacement.

Hancock. L'Impératrice Pirate Kuja Boa Hancock était dans la prison d'Impel Down. Et visiblement pas comme prisonnière, malgré ses menottes, mais bien comme visiteuse. D'où l'éclat des criminels : une très belle femme était ici bas et réveillait leurs libidos. Pathétique.

Sans vraiment de surprise, elle s'arrêta près de ma cellule, devant celle que partageait Jinbei avec Portgas.

Si à mon arrivée le jeune homme ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, contrairement à son codétenu, il avait fini par réagir quand Crocodile avait évoqué son Capitaine, Barbe-Blanche, et que j'étais intervenue par la suite. Depuis, il était toujours plutôt mauvais à mon endroit, sûrement à cause de mon opinion bien arrêté sur la question de la piraterie. Il devait également croire que j'étais une sale petite garce ambitieuse trop gourmande qui se croyait plus forte que tout le monde.

Et il n'avait pas entièrement tord. Mais après tout, à quoi bon se lancer dans une aventure aussi dangereuse que la Piraterie si ce n'est pas pour vouloir réussir. L'ambition n'était pas une mauvaise chose, à partir du moment où l'on oubliait qu'elle pouvait être à double tranchant. Toutefois, à la différence de beaucoup, j'étais une femme, et donc équipée pour _réfléchir_!

Mais pour diverses raisons, je n'arrivais pas aimer ce garçon.

Déjà parce qu'il s'était soudainement souvenu de moi comme étant l'une des « Supernovæ », à l'instar de Mugiwara no Luffy (quelle comparaison, ça se passait de commentaire) et qu'il avait terminé cela par l'évocation d'un souvenir :

 _\- « Je me souviens bien de ton avis de recherche, tu t'es distinguée rapidement et sans demi-mesure. Avec les gars, sur le Mobidick, on t'avait classé dans les « Femmes Pirates les plus sexy ». Tu avais fait l'unanimité. »._

Loin d'être flattée, je lui avais vertement répondu que je haïssais les hommes et que s'il répétait ce genre de chose, je lui couperai les testicules. Mais pour lui, c'était une sorte de prêté pour un rendu. Comme un enfant capricieux qui veux absolument avoir le dernier mot. Parce que pour lui j'avais insulté son Capitaine, « son Père ».

Nos échanges étaient donc devenus plus cordiaux qu'amicaux. Après tout, nous étions en prison, loin d'être là pour faire ami à ami. Surtout pas moi.

Mais ce qui m'énervais le plus, c'était qu'il semblait se foutre de son sort. Comme s'il l'avait accepter. Incapable de se battre. Il avait abandonné. Je détestais cela. Je détestais les gens qui baissaient aussi vite les bras. Surtout que j'étais persuadée qu'un homme comme Edward Newgate ne resterait pas sans rien faire alors que l'un de ses subordonnés, un de ses fils, était condamné à l'échafaud !

Enfin je l'espérais surtout, c'était mon ticket de sortie !

Mais pour l'heure c'était Boa Hancock qui avait porté son attention vers le Pirate.

\- Je voulais juste te voir de mes propres yeux. Dit-elle avec dédain. L'homme qui a servi de détonateur dans la guerre où je vais prendre part.

Profitant de l'agitation des autres criminels qu'elle avait elle-même provoqué, l'Impératrice Kuja s'adressa discrètement, mais aussi directement, à Portgas. De là où j'étais, je voyais à peine ce qu'il se déroulait, alors entendre quoi que ce soit m'était plus qu'impossible. J'aurais bien servis à ce petit monde une réplique bien cinglante pour qu'ils la bouclent, histoire de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais la colère soudaine de Magellan, qui déversait son ignoble poison sur les autres prisonniers, me fit ravaler ma fierté momentanément.

Ce ne fut donc que quand le cortège disparu dans l'ascenseur et que le silence ce fit à nouveau à cet étage malgré quelques gargouillis répugnants d'hommes rendant l'âme, que Jinbei interrogea le Commandant de Barbe-Blanche.

\- Ace-san … qu'est-ce que cette femme t'a dit ? Lui demanda le Shichibukai.

\- Elle a dit que mon frère est ici. Répondit Ace d'une voix blanche, ne semblant pas y croire lui-même.

\- Le gamin dont tu me parles tout le temps, Mugiwara ?! C'est de la folie !

\- Luffy au Chapeau de Paille est ton frère ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher d'intervenir, comprenant alors son intérêt pour lui.

\- Oui. Me répondit sèchement Poings Ardents.

\- Il a été arrêté ? Fronçai-je les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Non.

« Non » ?!

Alors cela voulait dire que le Chapeau de Paille était ici de son plein gré … qu'il s'était introduit dans la prison ?

Une telle chose n'était pas possible, même moi j'avais dû … Comment aurait-il passé le barrage des vaisseaux de guerre de la Marine dehors et la sécurité haut de gamme de la prison, si ce n'était avec de l'aide ?! Passer en force de l'extérieur n'était pas possible, il aurait rencontré la résistance de la Marine et à l'intérieur de la batisse, celle des gardiens d'Impel Down. Le seule solution était de pénétrer furtivement, sans ce faire voir, mais les Mugiwara n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour leur discrétion et leur subtilité. C'était forcément autre chose …

Ou alors, cette femme, Boa Hancock l'avait aidé. Je ne voyais que ça.

Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire que l'Impératrice Pirate portait les hommes dans son cœur, elle devait même les mépriser encore d'avantage que moi ! Non seulement elle venait d'une tribut exclusivement composée de femmes, mais en plus toute présence masculine sur l'île d'Amazon Lily, la patrie des Kujas, était proscrite. Punit de mort. Et le même sort attendait toute femme qui fraternisait avec un mâle.

C'était impossible, pourtant aucune autre possibilité ne me venait à l'esprit. Sinon pour quelle autre raison valable serait-elle venue jusqu'à Ace, et surtout pour lui annoncer que son frère était ici dans la prison.

De ce que j'avais entendu dire, avant de me faire arrêter par ce cher Kizaru, le Chapeau de Paille avait disparu avec tout son équipage. Comme ça, sans laisser de trace. Une intervention du Shichibukai Kuma avait-on dit. Seulement, là encore, ce n'était que des paroles rapportés, et l'Amiral n'était vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une source sûre. Mais si j'avais pensé, dans un premier temps, que les armes humaines de la Marine qui nous avaient attaqué, étaient simplement à l'effigie du « Tyran », laissant ainsi supposer que ce dernier ne pouvait pas être véritablement présent sur les Shabondy … j'avais vite payé mon erreur de jugement.

En particulier au moment où ce dernier m'avait douloureusement eu dans le dos et envoyé au le pays des rêves … et accessoirement en prison !

Alors si Mugiwara était ici, cela changeait la donne. Restait à savoir si c'était une bonne chose pour moi … ou pas.

Mais quelque chose m'inquiétait davantage que la présence de cet abruti congénital dans la prison. Passé la surprise d'entendre que Monkey D. Luffy était le frère de Portgas D. Ace, même si cette information pouvait avoir une certaine importance. Boa Hancock avait parlé de « guerre » à laquelle elle « allait prendre part ».

Si cette femme avait été appelé pour un quelconque conflit, de même que mon voisin Homme-poisson, qui lui avait refusé, cela signifiait que les autres Grand Corsaire y seraient conviés également. Cela voulait dire aussi … que finalement Barbe-Blanche allait bien intervenir pour récupérer son protégé mais pas dans la prison comme je l'avais pensée dans un premier temps. Mais bien dans une guerre ouverte contre le Gouvernement Mondial.

Et moi qui avait bêtement cru que la Marine ne serait pas assez folle pour contrarier davantage un Yonko. Ils étaient bien plus stupide que je n'avais imaginé …

Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

En repensant à mes propres paroles, la fin de cette époque … finalement cela allait peut-être arriver bien plus vite que je ne le pensais. L'Homme le Plus Fort du Monde contre la Marine. Les alliés de Barbe-Blanche contre les Grands Corsaires. Un combat plus qu'intéressant, historique même. Un combat que je ne devais pas manquer.

Les heures et le silence se firent long. Jusqu'à ce que Magellan apparaissent de nouveau avec toute sa clique. Ils venaient pour Portgas.

J'eus presque un pincement au cœur pour lui quand je les vis l'emmener pour son exécution. Presque. Pour dire vrai, j'en avait strictement rien à faire de lui. Il n'avait été qu'un rouage de mon plan, une opportunité, rien de plus, rien de moins. Seulement je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Ma chance était maintenant ailleurs et je devais absolument la saisir, encore plus si c'était pour assister à l'affrontement le plus important depuis près que de vingts ans qui se préparait.

Il ne me restait plus qu'un moyen pour sortir d'ici. Et cela ne m'enchantait guère malheureusement.

* * *

\- ACE ! S'écria une voix.

Peu de temps après que Poing Ardent eut disparu avec le Directeur, ce fut à une toute autre personne de faire son entrée dans le sixième Cercle. Une personne que jamais je ne me serais attendue à voir ici !

Mugiwara no Luffy.

Je ne savais pas encore si c'était un imbécile fini ou un idiot courageux. Sûrement un peu des deux. Dans tous les cas c'était un crétin ! Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine admiration pour son geste. S'introduire dans la prison la mieux gardée au monde, dans le seul but de sauver son frère aîné d'une mort certaine, était louable.

Quasiment autant que ma mission. D'où mon infime sentiment de jalousie.

Quand il s'approcha de nos cellules, Jinbei l'informa qu'Ace avait déjà été emmené, et que pour le rattraper, il fallait qu'il remonte. Le petit brun le remercia, puis tourna les talons et repartit.

Mais l'ascenseur lui fut bloqué, tandis qu'un puissant gaz fut déversé dans le niveau. Ce qui signifiait que désormais, le personnel de la prison savait qu'il était là et qu'il avait entraîner avec lui d'autres prisonniers. Dont un homme étrange (c'était du moins ce qu'il me semblait être, un mâle) à la chevelure violette et au clin d'œil redoutable, ainsi un homme bicolore possédant le pouvoir des ciseaux. Miraculeusement, ce dernier parvint à bloquer les émanations de gaz. Mais leur dernière sortie possible à ce niveau était maintenant bloquée.

Quelque chose me disait que les moyens déployés pour les arrêter n'en étaient qu'aux prémices, avec une évasion en cours, Magellan n'allait certainement pas rester les bras ballants.

\- Tu vas devoir abandonner. Disait la grande chose violette qui accompagnait le Chapeau de Paille. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est de croire en Barbe-Blanche. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à laisser tomber un membre de son équipage.

\- J'y vais. Déclara en retour Mugiwara.

\- Hein ?!

\- J'y vais au Quartier-Général de la Marine !

\- Tu es bête ou quoi ?! C'est un combat entre les plus grandes puissances mondiales ! Qu'est ce que tu pourra faire si tu y vas ? Tu te rends compte de la vraie puissance de Barbe-Blanche ? Tu te rends compte de la vraie puissance de la Marine avec ses Amiraux, Vice-Amiraux et Shichibukai ?!

\- Si j'abandonne maintenant, je le regretterai toute ma vie ! Affirma le jeune homme, le regard déterminé, déstabilisant son interlocuteur.

\- Avant tout, il faudrait déjà pourvoir sortir de cet étage. Lui rappela l'homme-ciseaux, après un long silence.

Le rire de Crocodile s'éleva soudainement dans le sixième Cercle. Ce dernier proposa à Mugiwara de l'aider à sortir de la prison en échange de sa libération. Je passerais sur le côté cocasse de la situation : un Shichibukai déchu qui demandait à celui qui lui avait tout pris de lui rendre sa liberté. Grotesque. Le jeune homme hésita cependant, puis à l'avis de ceux qui l'accompagnaient, céda finalement. Contre toute attente, Jinbei lui fit la même demande, lui proposant son aide pour sauver son frère. Chapeau de Paille tergiversa beaucoup moins, son regard planté dans celui du Paladin des Mers. Il accepta enfin, et les deux Corsaires furent délivrés.

Mugiwara n'avait pas changé depuis les Shabondy. Petit, gringalet, un intellect limité mais une détermination sans failles. Je respectais cela.

Ses paroles, sa volonté … Elles m'avaient atteintes en plein cœur.

Peu de Pirates sur ces mers étaient dignes de confiance. Du moins à mon sens. Mais il y en avait encore moins qui possédaient cette aura. Je l'avais remarqué sur l'Archipel, à la façon dont il s'était élevé contre le Dragon Céleste, et ainsi contre le Gouvernement Mondial, mais aussi par sa loyauté envers ses amis et surtout comment il avait énoncé son vœu, son rêve, de trouver le One Piece. Un vrai D.

Alors, peut-être, que ce Pirate en particulier, fut-il homme et stupide, valait un tout petit peu plus que les autres.

Ainsi, pour la première fois de ma vie, je pris sur moi. Énormément. Et demandai de l'aide.

\- Mugiwara. L'interpellai-je surprenant ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Fais-moi sortir également. Je t'aiderai.

\- Tu étais dans la salle des ventes, on s'est battu contre les Marines, tu es Pirate toi aussi. Fit-il en s'approchant. Carlie ?

\- Coralie. Le corrigeai-je en tentant de pas m'énerver. J'ai quelque chose à faire ici, et si tu me permets de l'accomplir en m'aidant à sortir, je t'assisterai à mon tour pour sauver ton frère.

\- …

\- Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un frère … Ajoutai-je d'une voix ferme mais d'un ton plus doux.

Après d'interminables secondes, il finit par demander à l'homme-ciseaux près de lui d'ouvrir ma cellule et de trancher mes chaînes.

J'étais enfin libre.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3** **: A qui sait attendre, le temps ouvre ses portes**

 _\- Regarde, Coralie ! S'exclama alors un jeune garçon en jouant avec les reflets du soleil sur la surface de l'eau de la mer._

 _\- Attention ! Si tu tombes je pourrais pas venir te chercher ! Le prévint une petit fille en arrivant en courant derrière lui, restant à bonne distance des vagues._

 _\- Viens jouer avec moi ! Insista le petit blond dont les longs cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos, un large sourire innocent et pur aux lèvres._

 _\- Je ne … Commença l'autre enfant, avant qu'une chose à l'horizon n'attire son attention et ne la fasse pâlir … Cours !_

Si seulement ce jour là n'avait pas était si maudit …

Je n'avais pas dit toute la vérité à Chapeau de Paille. Évidement. J'avais un certain avantage à le suivre, déjà parce qu'il allait m'aider à accomplir ma mission, à sortir d'ici, mais aussi et surtout à participer ou du moins assister à la plus Grande Guerre de l'histoire de notre époque ! Seulement, il n'était pas question de lui confier mes états d'âmes et mon passé, ça ne le regardait absolument pas. Mais si montrer un peu de bon sentiment pouvait faire pencher la balance, alors j'étais prête à en user.

Enfin délivrée, je profitai de cet instant de répit pour dégourdir mes muscles endoloris par l'immobilisation et la torture. Mes os craquèrent bruyamment, tandis mes articulations me faisaient souffrir, mais rien de bien méchant et surtout rien d'insurmontable. Puis sortant de ma cellule, je découvris mes nouveaux comparses.

Tout d'abord Luffy, un homme élastique dont le comportement et l'attitude se passaient de tout jugement, un homme-ciseaux-bicolore, un Corsaire déchu à l'attitude peu avenante, un … truc à la touffe (on ne pouvait décemment appeler cela des cheveux) violette et enfin Jinbei l'homme-poisson Shichibukai. Ce dernier paraissait presque être le plus normal de toute cette petite assemblée. Il m'adressa d'ailleurs un signe de tête, m'acceptant et m'accueillant silencieusement parmi eux. C'était bien le seul en qui j'avais une certaine confiance, bien qu'extrêmement mesurée. En revanche Crocodile lui, m'adressa un regard mauvais, non sans me jauger de haut en bas, que je lui rendis par un magnifique sourire hypocrite.

Exaspérer les gens était une seconde nature pour moi. Et même une qualité que je m'enorgueillissais d'avoir.

De même, l'homme à la tête démesurément grande me fixa avec un regard méfiant. Il n'avait pas confiance en moi et semblait septique quant à mes intentions. Une personne intelligente, malgré sa dégaine douteuse. Je me fichais de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, du moment qu'il m'aidait à sortir d'ici.

Cependant, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas avec aussi peu de soutient qu'on avait que l'on pourrait sortir d'ici …

Nous passâmes par le plafond pour sortir du sixième Cercle, à mon plus grand étonnement, d'autant plus que c'était une idée de Crocodile. Et je fus encore plus surprise quand nous rejoignîmes une joyeuse bande de … de … travestis ? Découvrant ainsi qu'il existait un monde libre dans la prison d'Impel Down. Qui l'eut crû !

Mes vêtements ayant été brûlés après mon passage à la « stérilisation », le dénommé Ivankov (la touffe violette), un puissant Révolutionnaire si j'en croyais les dires, me fit grâce d'une tenue pour me changer de cette hideuse combinaison rayée. En dépit de sa défiance, il se montra correct et respectueux, affirmant qu'une jeune femme « aussi bien faite », je cite, ne pouvait pas se balader accoutrée ainsi. De cette façon, derrière un paravent, je me changeai à l'abri des regards indiscrets que j'avais vu converger vers moi peu avant. De nature pudique, ils leur suffisaient d'un geste ou d'un coup d'œil pour perdre purement et simplement la vie. Mes yeux seuls durent suffire d'avertissement car je ne les sentis, ni ne vis venir s'égarer de mon côté.

Prête, je rejoignis Jinbei, qui je présentais, était l'une des clés de cette évasion. Grognant un peu tout de même, je triturais la jupe du vêtement que l'on m'avait donné. On était bien loin d'un attirail que j'aurais cru pouvoir trouver dans une prison : une robe bustier au corsage blanc avec de fines bretelles, une ceinture noire qui enserrait ma taille et un jupon légèrement évasé de couleur corail, qui tombait derrière sur mes chevilles et devant au dessus de mes genoux. Je m'étais chaussées d'escarpin noirs à haut talon, et d'une jolie capeline de la même couleur, un accessoire qui était presque devenue ma marque de fabrique. Ironiquement, presque à l'instar du chapeau de paille de Mugiwara.

Au moins, le sobriquet de « Demoiselle » ne pouvait mieux m'aller qu'en cet instant.

Cependant, arrêtant de m'appesantir sur ma tenue peu habituelle pour un combat, je vis le Paladin des Mers me faire signe de le suivre.

M'engageant alors à la suite de Mugiwara, Crocodile et Jinbei, nous grimpâmes les escaliers menant au cinquième Cercle, l'Enfer des Glaces. Une fois arrivés, je m'arrêtai alors, malgré la poudreuse qui m'arrivait presque aux genoux, gelant presque sur place mes petits pieds, forçant l'homme-poisson à faire de même. J'ignorais s'il se méfiait uniquement de moi, ou se préoccupait un tant soi peu de ma personne.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire. Le prévins-je sans donner plus d'explication. Je vous rattraperai.

\- D'accord. Acquiesça-t-il simplement.

Me séparant alors du reste du groupe, je fonçai vers les cellules que j'avais vu plus loin.

Je me les gelais, en particulier si peu couverte, mais je fis bonne figure devant les prisonniers en les interrogeant. Cependant, aucun dans tout le niveau ne put me donner la réponse que j'attendais, même avec les arguments _percutants_ que je leur présentai. Ils ne savaient tout bonnement rien.

Courant alors dans la direction qu'avaient emprunté les autres un peu plus tôt, je quittai le cinquième Cercle pour prendre les escaliers et gagner la fournaise du quatrième.

À peine y arrivai-je, que je fus assaillie par les bruits de combat et la chaleur suffocante qui s'en dégageaient. Les hostilités étaient engagées et les portes des différents cellules de ce Cercle, ouvertes. Une solution intelligente pour occuper nos geôliers et ainsi nous permettre d'avoir plus de chance de nous enfuir d'Impel Down. Traversant la marée de belligérants, j'envoyais valser quelques gardiens qui me cherchèrent des noises tout en remontant vers les autres escaliers. Je suivais le mouvement des prisonniers. Mais dans cette bataille mieux valait être en première ligne, avec les leaders.

Ce fut en passant près d'une geôle que je remarquai une femme. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa cellule et semblait se moquer des affrontements menés à l'extérieur. Assise, la tête penchée, ses longs cheveux blancs noircies de suie tombaient misérablement devant son visage. Elle semblait défaite.

\- « Tirons notre courage de notre désespoir même ». Citai-je en m'approchant légèrement.

À l'entente de ces paroles, la femme, aussi jeune que moi, releva soudainement la tête et écarquilla les yeux en m'apercevant. D'abord hébétée, elle ne bougea pas tout de suite, avant de se lever brusquement et sauter dans mes bras. Ses cris de joies mêlés aux miens moururent dans le vacarmes de la bataille au dehors, mais l'émotion était là. Je l'avais enfin retrouvé, elle était bien là, vivante. Le ciel soit loué.

\- Paloma ! M'exclamai-je en la serrant contre moi, heureuse de retrouver mon amie.

\- Coralie ! Pleura-t-elle. Si je m'attendais à te voir ici ! Mais comment … ?

\- Quand j'ai vu qu'on n'avait pas de nouvelles de toi, j'ai envoyé Lani, alors on a su …

\- Plus tard … Se ferma-t-elle légèrement en me repoussant pour regarder autour d'elle. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venue te chercher pardi ! Ris-je en voyant son expression étonnée mais émue.

\- Akemi a dû en faire une maladie. Affirma-t-elle en comprenant, avant de me serrer une nouvelle fois contre elle. Merci.

\- Elle a l'habitude maintenant, ne t'en fait pas pour elle ! Et tu devrais pourtant savoir que je t'aurais jamais laissé moisir ici. Ça pas question.

Nous nous sourîmes, complices.

Voilà près de quatorze ans que je connaissais cette femme, Valdes ( _Baldes_ ) Paloma, Pala pour les intimes. Plus grande que moi d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, élancée avec une généreuse poitrine, elle avait de longs cheveux blancs et les yeux vairons. Un œil rouge sang, vif, et l'autre d'un bleu pâle presque sans couleur, très particulier, dont le pourtour était barré d'une cicatrice allant de son sourcil à sa pommette.

Une très belle jeune femme qui avait largement eu son lot de malheurs et dont le poids de la vie s'alourdissait encore sur ses épaules. Comme une punition sans fin.

 _Bien qu'elle pleurait, elle était discrète, comme trop fière pour montrer ses larmes. Tâchant de se montrer forte malgré l'adversité._

 _Ce fut ce qui m'avait incité à aller la voir._

 _Marchant le plus silencieusement possible à quatre pattes, je rejoignis la source des reniflement en évitant ci et là les obstacles qui se dressaient devant moi. Puis, m'agenouillant en face d'elle, je lui relevai la tête, et essuyai d'un revers de mains les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage. Je fus presque aussi surprise qu'elle ne le fus de me voir venir vers elle. Ses yeux … grands et rouges. Il me parurent tout de suite familiers et d'une manière inexplicable, réconfortants._

 _\- Il ne faut pas pleurer. Sois forte. L'avertis-je en reprenant contenance, avant d'écarter sa main qui grattait de manière frénétique et incontrôlée le haut de son torse. Arrête ou cela ne cicatrisera pas. Comment tu t'appelles ?_

 _\- Je … Hésita-t-elle, incertaine. Hu …_

 _\- Non. L'arrêtai-je. On s'en fou de ce qu'ils disent, c'est moi qui te le demande. Alors je reprends, moi c'est Coralie, et toi ?_

 _\- Paloma._

 _\- Bien Paloma, alors je vais t'expliquer comment ça marche ici._

Après cet événement que fut notre rencontre, nous ne nous étions plus jamais quittées. Plus jamais, hormis quand je choisis de prendre la mer et elle de vivre une vie « normale ». Ce que je lui avais souhaité, plus que tout, car c'était une chose que je pouvais pas faire. Elle était ma sœur, ma famille et jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurais laissé un membre de celle-ci au fin fond de l'enfer de cette prison.

* * *

Quand des cris nous parvinrent du côté des escaliers qui menaient au cinquième Cercle, je compris qu'il était temps de partir.

Attrapant la main de celle que je considérais comme une sœur, je partis à la poursuite de Mugiwara et des autres en l'entraînant dans mon sillage. Nous les retrouvâmes rapidement, tous amassés devant la porte menant au troisième Cercle, l'Enfer de la Faim.

Plutôt étonnée de ce qui se déroulait devant nous, je pris en compte trois éléments fondamentaux : le premier, étant le Sous-Directeur Hannyabal complètement hors-service, avachit par terre agonisant, le second, la présence d'un nouvel indésirable, un homme immense à l'aspect répugnant accompagné d'une troupe tout aussi dégourdie, et enfin en dernier, la rage ardente émanant de Monkey D. Luffy.

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir être ici ? Tu vas manquer ça ! L'exécution publique de ton frère ! … Ria l'homme que le Chapeau de Paille appela « Barbe-Noire »

Marshall D. Teach, alias Barbe-Noire. Alors c'était donc lui. Il sentait le danger à plein nez. Même moi qui étais un peu folle, je ne me serais pas frotter à lui. Pas maintenant, pas ici, pas comme ça. Tous mes sens étaient en alertes et clignotaient en rouge. Il y avait quelque chose … d'obscur chez cet homme. Il me donnait froid dans le dos, comme j'avais rarement pu le ressentir. Le tout accompagné d'un profond sentiment de dégoût. Un dégoût qui aurait bien pu avoir raison de ma prudence inhabituelle.

Mais Mugiwara n'eut pas le même genre d'état d'âme et fonça tête baissée dans la mêlé. C'était à son image après tout.

Je comprenais maintenant les paroles d'Hiken no Ace à son sujet, elles prenaient véritablement formes maintenant que j'étais aux premières loges pour voir agir son frère. Même si c'était la seconde fois. Imbécile. Fonceur. Idiot. Volontaire … Imprévisible. C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait gardé en vie jusque là.

\- Attends, Luffy-kun ! Ça suffit ! L'arrêta Jinbei, le retenant d'attaquer encore, car malgré un bon coup qui sembla blesser dans un premier temps Teach, le reste du combat avait été largement au désavantage de Mugiwara. Retiens ta colère pour le moment !

\- Lâche-moi ! Criait la Chapeau de Paille en débattant.

\- Non, Luffy-kun ! Quelle est ta priorité ?! Réfléchis bien ! Luffy-kun ! Même quand il était sur le bateau de Barbe-Blanche-oyajisan, il était assez fort ! Je ne sais pas comment il l'a eu, mais maintenant il a ce pouvoir qui lui a permis de battre même l'invincible Ace-san ! Tu ne peux pas perdre du temps et de l'énergie ici ! Te battre contre lui à cause de ta colère ne t'aidera pas à sauver ton frère !

\- Tu es plus fort que je le pensais ! S'en amusa Barbe-Noire, tandis que le jeune homme semblait se calmer un peu, ayant arrêter d'émettre de la vapeur. Tu as même plus de Haki que tu en avais auparavant.

\- Ton nom est Barbe-Noire ? L'interrompit alors Crocodile. J'ai entendu dire qu'un Pirate inconnu qui était sur le bateau de Barbe-Blanche avait pris ma place en tant que Shichibukai. Mais c'est étrange. Tu as dû déjà être convoqué par la Marine. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu risque ton titre de Grand Corsaire que tu voulais vraiment en étant ici.

\- Zia ah ah ah ! Ria Teach en retour. Tout ça fait partie de mon plan ! Devrais-je te le révéler entièrement ? Mr. Crocodile ! Ajouta-il avec suffisance.

\- Non merci. Franchement ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas sympa ça !

Des explosions retentirent derrière nous, rompant l'étrange ambiance qui s'était installée. Certaines personnes se mirent alors à crier que le Directeur de la prison arrivait. Comprenant et anticipant le danger, Ivankov pria le Chapeau de Paille de prendre les escalier et de s'en aller. Des prisonniers le faisaient déjà, tandis que d'autres, comme moi, Mugiwara, Jinbei ou Crocodile, regardions le nouvel intrus d'Impel Down. Imperturbables malgré l'agitation qui se faisait sentir autour de nous.

Nous ne devions pas restez là. Pourtant, non loin de Monkey D. Luffy, je jaugeai moi aussi dans l'expectative cet étrange homme.

La préface d'un combat futur.

\- Ça nous rends service que tu aies éliminé leurs défenses dans les escaliers ! Affirma alors Jinbei, sans toutefois lui montrer la moindre considération.

\- Zia ah ah ah ! Vous aussi … la panique que vous avez causé nous a bien été utile ! Répondit avec amusement Teach.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de me réjouir à l'idée d'aider un homme tel que toi ! Intercédai-je pour la première fois, regardant dans les yeux l'homme qui me dégouttait tant. Un traître !

\- … La Demoiselle, c'est ça ? M'étudia-t-il d'une façon qui devint rapidement inconvenante. Une Supernovæ qui à donner du file à retordre à l'Amiral Kizaru et qui a finalement succomber à l'intervention du Shichibukai Kuma. J'étais curieux de voir à quoi tu ressemblais. Je suis presque déçu, petite fille.

\- Ne te crois pas intouchable parce que tu as mangé un Fruit de type Logia, même si c'est le Yami Yami no Mi ! Répliquai-je, venimeuse et légèrement vexée.

\- Coralie ! Me retint Pala en me tirant le bras, sentant ma colère monter de façon inexplicable. Ce type est un monstre rien qu'avec le pouvoir qu'il a acquis avec son Fruit du Démon. Chuchota-t-elle plus bas pour me convaincre, ayant plus ou moins compris les tenants et aboutissants de la situation. Je t'en pris, réprime ta colère.

Les prisonniers se pressaient autour de nous, et Magellan se rapprochait. Mais je n'en avais cure. Bien que j'eus le sentiment de ne pouvoir battre cet homme, mon instinct était en désaccord avec ma raison, il voulait attaquer, réduire en charpie la vulgaire loque humaine qu'il était. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais plus que tout en ce bas monde, c'était la trahison. La plus grande bassesse dont était capable les êtres vivants. Je ne la tolérais pas. Absolument pas.

D'où mon envie, et même mon désir irrépressible d'éclabousser cette prison du sang de Marshall D. Teach !

\- Je vais sauver Ace à tout prix ! Assura Mugiwara no Luffy, avant d'avancer calmement vers les escaliers.

\- Ouais, j'vais pas te dire que c'est inutile ! Ria encore Barbe-Noire sans bouger le petit doigt quand le jeune homme passa à côté de lui. Tout est possible dans ce monde ! Vous devriez tous avoir hâte de le retrouver ! Dans quelques heures, nous allons vous présenter un spectacle qui va secouer le monde entier ! Fit-il ensuite théâtralement.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, Luffy-kun ! Dit Jinbei, alors que tout le monde avait repris leur course. Toi non plus, Coralie-san !

Je sentis sur moi le regard étonné et perplexe de Paloma. Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu avoir les réponses à ses questions. Pourquoi avais-je réagis avec autant de colère, pourquoi ce dégoût presque naturel … Pourquoi ? Tout ce que je savais pour l'heure, c'était que la présence de cet homme ici-bas ne présageait rien de bon. Vraiment rien.

Sur le point de suivre le conseil du Paladin des mers et me remettre en marche moi aussi, je jetai un dernier regard par dessus mon épaule vers ce fou furieux. Peut-être était-ce vraiment mieux de m'éloigner de lui. Afin de rejoindre les autres pour aller au troisième Cercle, Pala m'incita à me dépêcher. Faisant confiance à ses sens presque plus qu'aux miens, je lui emboîtai le pas à la suite des autres, délaissant le Pirate. Lui aussi avait les yeux fixés sur moi. Et à l'instant où je partis, je l'entendis vaguement s'adresser à moi, comme si j'avais imaginé ou rêvé ces paroles. Pourtant, elle m'atteignirent en plein cœur, à l'instar d'un songe qui se transformerait en cauchemar.

\- Jolie _rose_.

* * *

Seulement un peu plus loin, au pied de l'escalier, un nouvel adversaire nous barra la route, un de ses fameux gardien d'Impel Down, des Zoan Éveillés. Un homme-taureau, le Minotaure comme ils l'appelaient. La plupart des va-nu-pieds de la prison s'arrêtèrent devant lui, apeurés. Seul Mugiwara continua son chemin, bien décidé qu'il était d'en découdre. Sa petite altercation avec le Pirate devait l'avoir laissé amer.

L'homme-poisson Shichibukai empêcha un étrange homme, un danseur à l'allure suspecte, de l'aider. Souhaitant laisser le Chapeau de Paille régler seul le compte de ce Zoan. Bien que sur les nerfs moi aussi, je respectai son besoin et le laissai faire sans intervenir non plus. Une flopée de Marine nous attendait à Marineford, il y aurait bien assez pour passer ma colère.

Le coup qu'il lui mit après avoir été durement frappé par la massue du Minotaure, qui sembla parfaitement inefficace, me surpris réellement. Il avait un véritable pouvoir qui sommeillait en lui.

\- Qui est-ce ? Me questionna la future ex-prisonnière qui m'accompagnait, intriguée. Et qu'est-ce que signifie être une « Supernovæ » comme t'a nommé tout à l'heure l'autre Pirate ?

\- C'est ce que nous sommes, Monkey D. Luffy et moi. Lui expliquai-je. « Supernovæ », est le terme qui désigne les douze Pirates de renommée mondiale qui sont arrivés dans un même temps l'Archipel des Shabondy : des Rookies ayant dépassé les cents millions de Berry.

\- D. ? Tiqua-t-elle alors, non sans avoir laissé échapper un sourire fier en comprenant à quel point j'étais devenue redoutable et redoutée.

\- Eh oui. Un D.

Sans d'autres obstacles, nous recommençâmes alors à courir, Magellan plus proche que jamais de nous.

* * *

Nous étions enfin arrivés sur les quais. Il était temps. Pourtant, à notre plus grand désarroi, aucun navire n'y était accosté. Ils étaient partis.

L'agitation commença à grandir de nouveau chez les prisonniers qui pour certains, courraient depuis le quatrième, voir le cinquième Cercle. La décharge d'adrénaline qui les avait poussé à la rébellion fit peu à peu place au désespoir. Coincés. Voilà où nous en étions : choisir entre une mer remplie de monstres marins plus gros les uns que les autres, ou Magellan, qui nous talonnait de peu et que Mugiwara tentait de retenir le plus longtemps possible.

Pour ma part, j'étais plutôt heureuse de retrouver l'air frais. Rien ne valait l'air marin. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu de soleil et de lumière me faisaient un bien fou, voilà des jours que je ne les avais pas vu. Pala en profitait elle aussi, elle était dans ces geôles depuis plus longtemps que moi, et son teint naturellement bronzé avait perdu de son éclat, de même, ses joues et ses hanches s'étaient creusées par la dénutrition.

La prison laissaient ses marques. Heureusement celles-ci pouvaient disparaître contrairement à bien d'autres …

\- Je vois. Alors l'ennemi est moins stupide que je pensais. Fit Crocodile à côté de moi. Les Rois des Mers rôdent au fond de l'océan. Calm Belt est vraiment la meilleure défense d'Impel Down.

\- On est finalement parvenus jusqu'ici, depuis les profondeurs de l'Enfer. Désespéra un prisonnier, défait.

\- Merde ! Se plaignit un autre. Parti comme ça, on va y retomber tout droit !

\- On a pas le temps de rester là à pleurnicher ! S'exclama Jinbei. Magellan leur à ordonné d'appareiller il y a quelques minutes seulement. Regardez bien ! On aperçoit vaguement leurs gréements à travers la brume !

\- Pala ? Demandai-je à mon amie, qui avait déjà fermer son œil droit et fixait de l'autre l'horizon.

\- Je confirme, ils ne sont qu'à quelques encablures. Me certifia-t-elle tandis que les autres se plaignaient encore.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les interrompit de nouveau le Paladin des Mers. Je suis là, je m'en occupe !

Prenant les devant, l'homme-poisson nous surprit en arrachant une des portes de la prison de ses gonds. Comme la plupart des membres de son espèce il était doué d'une force naturellement supérieur à un humain normal. C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour cela qu'ils étaient prisés comme esclave, mais également, que les hommes les craignaient. Injustement et stupidement. Mais l'être humain n'était que rarement logique, cependant la crainte était un sentiment facilement explicable : on avait peur de ce qu'on ne connaissait pas.

\- Il a arraché cette énorme porte tout seul ?! Braya un imbécile qui nous avait rejoint il y a peu et dont le nom m'échappait, seul son nez ridiculement gros et rouge avait retenu mon attention.

\- Je ne peux pas tous vous emmener, mais on peut aller volez un vaisseau de guerre avec ça. Lui dit calmement Jinbei, avant de se jeter à l'eau avec ladite porte. Tous ceux qui sont déterminés à ce battre, montez !

Les premiers à se lancer furent Crocodile et un homme, un de ses anciens subalternes si j'avais bien tout compris, Daz Bones. Jetant un seul coup d'œil à Paloma, cette dernière accepta d'un simple hochement de tête et me suivit sur le radeau improvisé. Nous étions quatre désormais, sans compter le Paladin des Mers.

À mon grand désespoir, l'espèce de rigolo inutile au gros nez rouge qui était étrangement à la tête des prisonniers des derniers Cercles, nous fit l'honneur de sa présence à nos côtés. Puis, enfin au complet, Jinbei nagea pour nous mener au large.

Les vaisseaux nous repérèrent rapidement et nous prirent pour cible. Ainsi avec une aisance qui forçait l'admiration, l'homme-poisson guida notre navire de fortune d'une main de maître. Étant tous des mangeurs de Fruit du Démon, il avait réellement nos vies entre ses mains. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait aussi besoin de nous pour récupéré un de ces navires. Alors, soudainement, il se stoppa dans sa course, nous immobilisant non loin des lignes ennemies.

Loin de paniquer, contrairement au cinquième idiot qui nous accompagnait, nous avions tous compris que le Paladin des Mers avait un plan.

Et pas des moindre. Utilisant le Karaté des homme-poisson, Jinbei nous projeta directement sur un des bateau, à l'aide d'une puissante colonne d'eau. Comme cela, nous perdrions moins de temps et serions moins exposés.

Récupérer un navire fut une chose très simple, le garder en fut une autre.

Retrouvant les affres du combat, les réflexes et malheureusement, nos bonnes vieilles habitudes, tout autant son arme plutôt inhabituelle, Pala se débrouilla très bien, au point que je lui fis même de l'espace et la laissai seule. Faisant apparaître mon Arc et mes flèches, je grimpai sur le grand mât pour trouver une place forte et un point de mire. Je laissai nos ennemis d'en bas à mes acolytes, malgré l'autre imbécile, ils pourraient largement se débrouiller sans moi. Restaient les autres vaisseaux de guerre qui n'hésitaient déjà plus à s'en prendre à l'un des leurs pour nous exterminer.

Ainsi, sans laisser le temps à tous ces ennemis de comprendre d'où venait le danger et qui les avait tuer, je visais les point vitaux et éliminais les Marines des autres navires un à un, rapidement et efficacement. En commençant par ceux qui étaient en charge des canons, ceux qui me semblaient les plus dangereux, ceux qui commandaient et éventuellement les plus hauts gradés.

Cette sensation, être la chasseuse et non la proie … j'avais enfin véritablement l'impression de retrouver ma liberté.

Quand le bateau fut sous notre contrôle, je décidai de rester en hauteur pour veiller sur nos arrières. Tout était loin d'être terminé. Et malheureusement, les nouvelles que j'entendais d'en bas était loin d'être bonne. Malgré son plan pour ralentir Magellan, Mugiwara avertit Jinbei par Escargophone qu'ils étaient toujours poursuivit. Le timing allait être serré.

\- … Ne t'arrête pas ! Fit l'homme-poisson au Chapeau de Paille. Saute dans la mer ! Jette tout le monde dans la mer aussi ! Vous pouvez comptez sur moi pour le reste !

Luffy sembla obtempérer, car je sentis de l'agitation s'élever des quais où nous étions un peu plus tôt. Gardant un œil sur les vaisseaux de la Marine qui convergeaient vers nous, bien qui légèrement ralentis grâce à mon intervention, je fixai la prison, curieuse de voir comment le paladin des Mers allait les sortir de là. Pourtant les choses étaient assez clair : nous n'avions ni le temps d'aller les chercher, ni vraiment d'attendre un quelconque miracle. Et j'entendais Paloma faire savoir le fond de sa pensée, qui rejoignait la mienne, à Jinbei.

À mon plus grand étonnement, bien que je n'aurais plus dû être vraiment surprise de rien avec un énergumène comme Monkey D. Luffy, je vis les prisonniers se cramponner soudainement à la tête, devenue gigantesque et singulière, d'Ivankov. Une situation des plus banales si on songeait aux derniers événements. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la dite tête se jette alors à la mer comme selon les directives du Shichibukai, et ne soit sauvée à l'aide, plutôt extraordinaire, de requins-baleines.

Rebondissant sur les énormes squales agrippés sur la tête anormalement grande du Révolutionnaire, les prisonniers gagnèrent le navires, de même que Luffy qui semblait s'amuser, s'écrasant brutalement sur le pont.

\- Ouais ! S'écria ce dernier en levant fièrement le poing en l'air en signe de victoire. On l'a fait, on a volé un navire de la Marine ! On s'est évadé !

\- Je ne peux pas croire que nous nous soyons échappés d'Impel Down. Pleura l'un d'entre eux dont je distinguai la voix, celui avec la coupe étrange en forme de trois.

\- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de célébré la victoire ! Les prévint Jinbei en prenant la barre. Nous devons y aller !

Comme l'avait si bien dit l'homme-poisson, l'heure n'était pas à la fête. Car les autres bateaux de la Marine, loin d'avoir abandonnés, s'étaient rapprochés de nous et commençaient déjà à nous tirer dessus. Le Paladin et moi étions parvenus à les ralentir, lui en endommageant leurs matériels et moi en réduisant leurs effectifs, mais ils revenaient à la charge et plus motivés que jamais à empêcher notre évasion d'être menée à bien.

Nous foncions droit vers la Porte de la Justice, pourtant demeurée fermée.

J'en entendais plus d'un s'énerver en bas, dont Baggy, qui s'en prenait à notre barreur. Mais celui-ci demeurait stoïque. Il avait une idée en tête, pas de doute possible. Et s'était aussi se que devait penser Paloma, car elle restait bien sagement près de l'homme-poisson, toisant méchamment le pif rouge, montrant sans détours qu'elle était de son côté et qu'elle n'appréciait pas son attitude. Car la grande différence entre elle et moi c'était bien cela : elle était pragmatique et savait faire preuve de patience pour étudier une situation avant d'agir. Comme ne pas avoir recours à la violence mais à la réflexion et la diplomatie, dans un moment où moi, j'aurais foncer tête baisser pour ne réfléchir qu'après aux conséquences.

Elle savait notre unité fragile et cet instant de notre évasion crucial. L'heure n'était donc pas à la querelle. Pas encore.

Du haut mon de point de mire, je visais de nouveau les Marines sur leurs navires. La distance n'était en aucun cas un problème. Mais détournant soudain mon attention, la Porte s'ouvrit, nous laissant libre champs pour nous enfuir. Si je compris bien les cris qui venaient d'en bas, la folle qui dansait, du nom de Bon Clay, était restée en arrière pour permettre notre complète évasion. Un sacré sacrifice. Plutôt honorable.

Le Chapeau de Paille avait insisté pour avoir son ami par Escargophone, tous deux en larmes, mais le prisonnier demeuré dans la prison le somma de délivrer son frère. Puis la conversation se coupa sous les cris déchirant de Mugiwara et de certains autres évadés, tandis que la Porte de la Justice se refermait derrière nous. J'aurais pu trouver cela émouvant si cela n'avait pas été aussi pathétique qu'affligeant. Il avait lui-même choisi sa mort, contrairement à bien d'entre nous, il ne mourrait peut-être pas libre mais au moins avec la conscience tranquille.

Je nous vis alors nous éloigner petit à petit d'Impel Down, laissant dernière nous cet endroit maudit et des mauvais souvenirs. Encore d'autres. Et malheureusement, sûrement pas les derniers. Je ne parvenais pas véritablement à me réjouir de tout ceci.

\- Quand tu es comme ça, la main sur le cœur, le regard pensif, je sais tout de suite que tu y penses, Coralie. Fit Pala en me rejoignant sur la vergue, près de la vigie, quelques minutes après.

\- Cet homme … Barbe-Noire. Bredouillai-je légèrement. Il m'a parlé de la Rose.

\- Tu crois que … Pâlit-elle instantanément.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Pour le moment, nous allons à Marineford. J'ai une dette à honorer envers Mugiwara et je compte bien la tenir. Me tournai-je vers elle, le regard déterminé.

\- Et nous serons deux. Affirma-t-elle, avant de reprendre d'une voix dure. Mais Coralie, s'il sait, Pirate, Grand Corsaire ou même Roi, il devra mourir.

\- Nous sommes d'accord. Acquiesçai-je l'air grave, mais résolu.

Le secret mourrait avec nous.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Qui sème l'injustice, récolte la vengeance**

Pala et moi partîmes à la recherche d'une cabine dans ce vaisseau de guerre pour nous rafraîchir un peu et trouver des vêtements décents pour l'ex-prisonnière, pendant que les autres fêtaient leur liberté retrouvée.

Il fallait que je parle à mon amie. Ce fut dur, en particulier pour elle, quand je l'obligeai à me conter les événements qui l'avaient conduite en prison. Sa réponse ne me plut guère, encore moins quand elle craqua et termina son histoire en pleurant à chaudes larmes dans mes bras. Elle qui était pourtant si forte … la gentillesse incarnée. J'avais l'impression de la retrouver dans le même état que des années auparavant. En aucun cas je ne voulais laisser une telle chose arriver.

\- Il va payer le prix fort, crois-moi. Lui assurai-je en la serrant contre moi, la voix vibrante de colère, tandis qu'elle sanglotait silencieusement sur mon épaule. Je ne laisserais pas un tel crime impuni.

Après une rapide douche pour nous décrasser et nous remettre de nos émotions, Paloma trouva et enfila un simple pantacourt blanc accompagné d'une chemise bleue, les couleurs de la Marine, puis nous regagnâmes le pont principal où les anciens prisonniers s'agitaient de nouveau. À la tête de cette bande d'illettrés crasseux, le fameux Baggy faisait son show. Vraisemblablement, il en avait après Mugiwara cette fois et vociférait à qui pouvait l'entendre, allant même jusqu'à tenter de faire changer de cap le Paladin des Mers qui était toujours à la barre. Une cause perdue.

\- Demande lui à elle ! Fit le Chapeau de Paille en me désignant du doigt. Elle était parfaitement au courant de notre destination !

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Baggy en s'étranglant à moitié. Tu veux aller à Marineford, dans la gueule du loup ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Mes motivations ne regardent que moi. Grognai-je déjà particulièrement sur les nerfs, en m'approchant de lui, envahissant son espace personnel pendant quelques secondes en guise d'avertissement, avant de m'écarter, rejoignant le garde-corps à la proue du navire pour m'éloigner d'eux et trouver un coin tranquille.

\- Et puis, t'es qui d'abord ? Darda l'un de ses comparses, mais je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Malgré que l'endroit ne soit guère plus calme, assise sur le bastingage, je regardai la mer à perte de vue, elle m'avait manqué. Paloma restait là, près de moi, faisant office de garde-du-corps, sans quitter des yeux les autres évadés, méfiante. Une vieille habitude qui je le savais, ne l'avait quitté à mon instar.

Ce fut finalement une étrange sonnerie d'Escargophone qui les interrompit tous et imposa le silence.

Provenant du mât central, et certainement de la Marine, puisque nous étions sur l'un de leur navires, Mugiwara, fidèle à sa légende, répondit lui-même au Den Den Muchi sans se soucier de l'avis des autres. En particulier de Baggy, qui était près de lui. D'un regard, Pala et moi nous amusâmes de la réaction du jeune homme, qui comme je commençais à le cerner, avait des réactions parfaitement prévisibles et candides, mais demeurait tout même d'une imprévisibilité sans égale.

\- Mochi mochi.

\- Il a décroché ! S'exclamèrent certains autour de lui.

 _\- C'est le Q.G de la Marine._ Répondit-on à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oh, c'est Luffy. Se présenta le Chapeau de Paille, l'air de rien.

\- Ne donne pas ton nom comme ça ! Lui crièrent les personnes autour de lui.

 _\- Nous savons que le bateau a été pris par les évadés._ Les avertit le Marine. _Nous avons reçu un rapport des forces de la flotte d'escorte à Impel Down. Nous avons pu déterminer qui étaient les deux principaux suspects de cette grande évasion à partir des informations de l'intérieur avant que le contact ne soit perdu._

\- Deux ? Lâcha le numéro 3, Galdino de son vrai nom, semblant ne pas comprendre lui non plus et à juste titre.

 _\- Un Pirate, Mugiwara no Luffy ! Et un autre Pirate, Baggy le Clown !_

\- Quoi ?!S'écrièrent la plupart, surpris eux aussi.

\- Capitaine Baggy est le principal suspect bien qu'il y ait des Shichibukai ici ?! Fit un des anciens prisonniers, aussi impressionné que fasciné.

\- Pourquoi moi ?! S'affola sans surprise le dénommé, me faisant souffler de lassitude à la vue de du ridicule et inutile personnage qu'il était.

 _\- Nous pensions que vous étiez seulement un Pirate sans nom_. Continua le correspondant de Luffy. _Baggy le Clown, je ne peux pas croire que vous étiez un membre de l'équipage du bateau de Gold Roger, le Seigneur des Pirates !_

\- Comment savez-vous ça ?!

\- Quoi ?! « Le bateau », ce qui veut dire l'Oro Jackson ? Demanda bêtement un homme.

\- C'est le meilleur ! Braya un autre.

\- C'est une star ! Une star parmi les Pirates ! Fit stupidement une énième personne.

 _\- Nous savons aussi que vous êtes un frère de sang de Shanks le Roux, l'un des Quatre Empereurs_. Affirma le soldat.

\- Quoi ?!

 _\- Comment quelqu'un comme ça, a survécu jusqu'à maintenant sans déclencher aucune alarme ? Mais maintenant, vous vous êtes vous-même fait connaître. Nous ne voyons pas clairement votre relation avec Ace aux Poing Ardents, mais nous sûr que votre but est le même que Mugiwara : le sauvetage d'Ace !_

\- Bien … je ne pensais pas … Bafouilla le pif rouge, ne sachant que répondre aux allégations, qui avaient visiblement avec un fond de vérité, mais surestimaient le petit Pirate qu'il était.

 _\- Nous savons que vous avez Jinbei, Crocodile, Ivankov, Coralie et plus de 200 brigands qui se sont aussi échappés à bord. Je vous préviens. Tant que nous n'ouvririons pas la Porte de la Justice, vous ne pourrez pas aller à Marineford ou même sortir du courant tourbillonnaire ! Il n'y a aucune mer sur laquelle vous pourriez fuir ou vivre ! Vous feriez mieux de vous installer confortablement ! C'est tout !_

\- Hey ! Attends, Marine ! L'arrêta alors le Chapeau de Paille, avant de proclamer haut et fort : je sauverai Ace à n'importe quel prix ! « Lave tes patates » et soyez prêts pour nous !

Puis il raccrocha violemment le combiné et referma les portes en métal du mât qui dissimulait l'Escargophone.

Beaucoup de personne tombèrent à terre en entendant l'énormité que Mugiwara venait de sortir, le corrigeant, sans pour autant que celui-ci ne s'en préoccupe.

Ce fut cependant Baggy le Clown qui avait toute l'attention. Dire que ce type avait fait parti de l'équipage du Roi des Pirates et était de surcroît le frère d'arme d'un Empereur du Nouveau-Monde ! Comme l'avait si bien dit Ivankov, de même que le pensait sûrement la plupart des grosses pointures présentes sur le navire : chaque équipage avait son boulet. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait un passé qui ne pouvait que déplaire à la Marine. Celle-ci ne faisait pas grand cas du « pourquoi » ou du « comment ». À partir de l'instant où l'on était compromis, on était foutu.

En revanche, mon ego et moi en prenions un coup dans toute cette histoire.

Je n'avais pas pus ne pas noter les conclusions que l'armée avait de la situation : deux meneurs, dont un fauteur de trouble notoire qui était entré dans la prison de son propre chef pour sauver son frère (bien que ma situation n'était gère différente), ainsi qu'un débile avec le charisme d'un cailloux qui avait, d'une manière si absurde qu'elle en était risible, une popularité désormais plus que florissante.

À tel point que maintenant, les prisonniers qui n'étaient pas au courant de notre projet de rejoindre Marineford et de prendre part à la guerre, se retournaient contre nous. Ainsi, je me retrouvai rapidement avec une lame sous la gorge et un pistolet sur la tempe à l'instar de Paloma, Crocodile, Jinbei, Mugiwara et bien d'autres.

Il me fallut un effort surhumain pour ne pas les décapiter et les castrer sur l'instant.

Ce ne fut que l'intervention du Clown, qui portait bien son nom, qui me permit de rester stoïque et ne pas faire un carnage de cette bande d'écervelés qui ne nous servirait désormais plus à rien de toute manière.

\- La ferme, les idiots! S'exclama alors Baggy. Vous êtes tous pleins de caprices et de lubies ! Ce bateau ne s'arrêtera pas ! Nous rejoindrons le centre de la guerre ! Et vous êtes déjà à bord ! Préparez-vous et pensez à ça ! Bientôt, l'homme à la tête du monde sera parmi vous ! C'est une chance unique dans une vie ! Si vous êtes de vrais hommes, pourquoi ne pas vivre ce rêve avec moi ?! Aujourd'hui … je vaincrai Barbe-Blanche, ce qui implique que je conquerrai le monde !

\- Ouais ! Capitaine Baggy ! S'écrièrent ses groupies.

\- Allons-y les gars ! Au Q.G. De la Marine !

Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : l'affaire était réglée maintenant.

* * *

Le calme enfin revenu sur le bâtiment de la Marine, j'avais profité de ces quelques heures de répit pour prendre un repos bien mérité, allongée sur le bastingage.

Pala ne m'avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis la prison et restait près de moi, plus ou moins détendue, sans toutefois trouver le sommeil. Elle en aurait pourtant bien eut besoin, mais je comprenais parfaitement son trouble. Dans un tout autre moment, je l'aurais écarté de ce qui allait suivre, une guerre, allant sûrement jusqu'à moi-même m'évincer. Mais nous ne pouvions pas ou plutôt, je pouvais pas me le permettre. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'en parler, elle le savait et le comprenait certainement. Cela ne m'empêchais pas d'éprouver tout de même une certaine culpabilité et elle d'être perturber de revenir ainsi à la dure réalité de la vie : jamais le combat ne se termine.

En aucun cas Paloma n'avait aspiré un jour à devenir Pirate. Non pas qu'elle les haïssait ou réprouvait les motivations de liberté de certains, et à la différence, de violence d'autres. Mais aux vues du passé qui était le nôtre, elle avait toujours voulu vivre une vie « normale ». Loin des combats, du sang et des larmes. Je respectais cela, bien plus que je n'avais voulu lui avouer. Seulement maintenant qu'elle était étiquetée « évadée » et « hors-la-loi », sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Et cela n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant puisque nous allions au devant du danger et à la vue de tous.

Elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur, car avant même que je ne lui fasse part de mes inquiétudes, Pala m'avait rassuré et s'était plutôt enquis des derniers événements. Plus ou moins rassérénée, je lui avais conté les aventures de mon équipage, en commençant par lui donner des nouvelles d'Akemi et de Kai : les deux autres personnes que je connaissais depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle. Puis de Xia He et Linn, qu'elle avait rencontré avant nos tous débuts dans la Piraterie. Je l'avais informé que j'étais parvenue à trouver un Maître Coq et un Médecin de bord pour compléter mon équipage. Et même une excellente Sniper.

Au fil de notre conversation, voyant ses lacunes et son ignorance quant à l'état du monde, je pris le temps de lui expliquer les implications de la guerre, d'Hiken no Ace, de Barbe-Blanche, les Sept Shichibukai, … Sans oublier de lui reparler des Supernovas, de la prime sur ma tête et des événements sur les Shabondy.

Une fois Paloma briefée, je me tournai vers l'un des Shichibukai que nous avions à bord, une idée soudaine en tête.

\- Jinbei-san, connaîtrais-tu par hasard un certain Colonel Déimos ? Demandai-je à l'homme-poisson, profitant que le Corsaire soit de notre côté, lui qui devait avoir connaissance de certains gradés de la Marine.

\- Déimos, Déimos Poneros ? Répéta-t-il surpris, avant de me répondre. Je sais seulement qu'il a été promu Contre-Amiral il y a quelques temps. Si je puis me permettre, qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Ou plutôt … Qu'est-ce que _vous_ lui voulez ?

\- Une simple petite mise au point. Lui souris-je d'un air faussement gentil, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait déjà compris, ma réputation en terme de cruauté n'étant plus à faire. Au fait, Pala, je te présente le Shichibukai Jinbei le Paladin des Mers, Jinbei-san, je te présente ma sœur de sang, Paloma. Elle était la raison de ma présence à Impel Down.

\- Je croyais que tu avais été capturé par l'Amiral Kizaru ? Intervint Baggy en s'invitant, alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à écouter de notre conversation, Crocodile écoutait attentivement lui aussi ce que je disais, de même que son acolyte, de quelques Révolutionnaires et de Mugiwara.

\- À ce qu'il paraît. Fis-je évasivement, un regard complice à Pala, avant de retourner faire un somme sur le bastingage.

* * *

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, soudainement complètement réveillée, avant de les refermer brutalement, agressée par la lumière du soleil. Grognant de douleur, je me retournais sur le flanc. Le sol était dur sous moi, et froid, tellement froid. Recouvrant peu à peu la vue, ainsi que la mémoire, je me rappelais où j'étais. Marineford, en pleine Guerre au Sommet. Au beau milieu des combats !

Après qu'une vague ait faillit nous engloutir, elle avait soudainement gelée et pour finir, notre bateau était resté coincé à son sommet, avant que les débiles qui m'accompagnaient, ne décident de briser la glace. Ce qui nous avait précipité en plein coeur du champs de bataille, dans une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur. S'en était suivis un plongeons dans l'eau glacée de l'océan … puis plus rien.

Ça devait être pour cela que j'étais complètement trempée, frigorifiée et désorientée.

\- Vous croyez que s'en est une ? S'exclama une voix non loin de moi.

\- D'après toi ?! La gronda une autre. Elle était avec eux !

Me redressant légèrement, je vis deux Marines, l'arme au poing, me dévisager. Devais-je m'amuser un peu ou les tuer purement et simplement ? … Voyons déjà si mes charmes fonctionnaient toujours.

\- Au secours … Sanglotai-je en tirant sur ma capeline, que j'avais miraculeusement réussi à garder, afin me dissimuler un peu le visage, me donnant ainsi l'air misérable et apeuré. Ils … ils m'ont … o-obligé.

Me prenant immédiatement en pitié, les deux soldats m'aidèrent à me relever en gentlemen, et m'éloignèrent quelque peu des combats. Jouer les demoiselles en détresse fonctionnait toujours. C'était d'ailleurs en partie à cela que je devais mon surnom.

Jetant un regard sur le champs de bataille, je fus réellement impressionnée par l'armada déployée par Barbe-Blanche, tout autant que par l'armée de Marines qui leur faisait face. Aucun des deux camps n'avaient lésiné sur les moyens. Ils avaient dévoilés toutes leurs cartes. Quelle bande de mauvais joueurs …

D'un côté nous avions Barbe-Blanche du haut de son navire, commandant ses troupes, ses fils, qui se battaient contre les Marines dans l'espoir fou de sauver leur frère. De l'autre, l'Amiral en Chef Sengoku, qui faisait de même, au sommet d'un échafaud près du Vice-Amiral Monkey D. Garp et de Portgas D. Ace, bien déterminé à exécuter ce dernier. La situation ne s'annonçait pas encore catastrophique, mais n'en était pas bien loin non plus. Le terrain ne nous avantageait pas du tout.

Je repérai avec difficulté Pala, qui passait presque inaperçu dans la marée humaine, mais se détachait tout de même des autres avec sa chevelure blanche. Elle était vivante et bien portante, c'était le principal. Seulement, je fus interpellée par son regard. Elle était en chasse. Et prête à tout. Tant mieux, la chasse, c'était ma spécialité. Il me tardais de l'aider, je lui devais bien ça. Puis je m'occuperai du cas de Mugiwara no Luffy. Malgré tout (sa stupidité, son insouciance, … ai-je déjà dit qu'il était stupide ?) j'avais une dette envers lui, même si je ne l'appréciais pas. Et même s'il m'exaspérait au plus haut point …

Pourquoi devais-je l'aider déjà … ? Ah oui … Il m'avait permis de m'évader d'Impel Down, de sauver Pala et d'être ici. C'était suffisant pour ne pas le tuer. Enfin … c'était ce que je pensais. Pour l'instant.

Semant mes « sauveurs », je me déplaçais parmi les Marines afin de rejoindre les autres Pirates. Ces abrutis de soldats n'y voyaient rien, même si je savais que je passais inaperçue, ils n'étaient pas très attentifs. Je n'étais cependant pas en totale sécurité, cernée de la sorte. Ainsi donc, j'étais contrainte de rejoindre mon « camp » ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serais réduite à faire ami-ami avec d'autres personnes, des hommes qui plus était ! Non seulement je n'aurais pas ris, mais j'aurais aussi et surtout, douloureusement étranglé le plaisantin avec ses intestins.

\- Tiens tiens. S'éleva alors une voix familière. Mais qui voilà.

\- Amiral Kizaru ! Fis-je en me retournant, mi-surprise, mi-amusée. Quelle joie de vous revoir ici, vraiment. C'était inespéré !

\- …

\- Oh, vous venez sans doute pour savoir comment s'est passé mon petit séjour à Impel Down comme je vous l'avais promis ? Alors, l'accueil était somme toute banal, Magellan est quand même un Directeur plutôt médiocre, et encore je pèse mes mots. Ensuite, l'hébergement n'était pas trop mal, j'ai même eu le droit à ma propre cellule. En revanche les services et l'animation laissent vraiment à désirer ! Priver de repas des prisonniers est tellement commun, aucune imagination, il en va de même pour les méthodes de tortures, elles étaient …

Je fus coupée en pleine phrase par un puissant coup de pied dans le sternum. Ce dernier me propulsa à plusieurs mètres, près du bateau qui nous avait emmener jusqu'ici, où étaient perchés certains de mes acolytes d'Impel Down.

Ils me regardèrent d'ailleurs surpris, avant de porter leur regard sur l'Amiral qui se dirigeait de nouveau vers moi. Il fut cependant arrêté par mes précédents « sauveurs », qui lui expliquèrent que j'étais une pauvre civile innocente qui n'avait rien à faire là, ayant été capturés par les évadés de la prison gouvernementale …

Si j'avais cru que mon mensonges me servirait à ce point …

Détournant mon attention de cette scène affligeante qui démontrait le niveau intellectuel (lamentable) de recrutement de la Marine, j'aperçus Mugiwara qui faisait face à Barbe-Blanche en personne, à la proue du navire de ce dernier. Parfait. Il était temps de mettre mon petit grain de sel comme je savais si bien le faire ! Et de régler l'affaire de Paloma. Faisant ainsi une pierre, deux coups.

Je me dirigeai vers le « Mobydick » célèbre navire qui faisait la fierté du Yonko et de son équipage, faisant apparaître mon Arc pour éviter les ennuis et me défendre si besoin. Sans surprise, je me fis arrêter au passage par des subordonnés de « L'Homme le Plus Fort au Monde ». D'une prévisibilité ces mâles … Mais je n'avais pas le temps de discuter avec eux, ni même l'envie à vrai dire.

\- Laissez-moi passer ! Fis-je froidement en relevant le menton, tentant de les intimider du regard.

\- … Se turent-ils, non sans déglutir bruyamment mais en résistant tout de même vaillamment.

\- Oh ! Ed ! Tu peux rappeler tes hommes de main ?! M'écriai-je à l'encontre de l'Empereur Pirate. Je veux passer !

Un silence envahi soudain les alentours.

Profitant de l'état d'hébétude des hommes, je passai outre leur barrage et grimpai à la poupe du Mobydick pour rejoindre Mugiwara et Barbe-Blanche. Ce dernier, loin d'afficher l'air ahurie des autres imbéciles qui lui servaient de sous-fifres, semblait tout de même perplexe. Un éclair de compréhension et d'intérêt brilla par la suite dans son regard quand il me reconnut. Je crus même le voir sourire.

\- C'est une Pirate bande d'imbéciles. S'énerva l'Amiral, que j'avais laissé derrière moi, à l'encontre de ses soldats en me désignant, sur un ton toujours aussi nonchalant. La prime sur sa tête s'élève à 214 millions de Berry.

\- Voyons Amiral, la flatterie ne vous mènera à rien avec moi ! M'amusai-je, devant l'assemblée qui semblait pendue à mes lèvres. Puis-je vous emprunter le pont de votre navire un instant, Shirohige-san ? Demandai-je ensuite poliment en coulant un regard vers le vieux Pirate. J'ai une annonce à faire

\- …

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Bon. Commençai-je d'une voix forte. Que cela soit bien clair, je ne suis ni l'amie, ni l'alliée, ni rien que ce soit qui s'y approche de cette bande de criminels ignares et arriérés. Je ne fais que payer ma dette envers Mugiwara no Luffy. Car à défaut d'être quelqu'un de bien, je suis une personne d'honneur. Cependant, avant tout cela, et que vos joyeux combats ne reprennent, avec des mort, des larmes, des orphelins, des veuves, … j'ai, ou plutôt _nous_ , avons une petite affaires à régler. Nous …

\- Bien sûr que si, on est ami maintenant, Coco-chan ! M'interrompit subitement Chapeau de Paille en s'approchant de moi pour poser son bras autour de mon épaule, un sourire parfaitement exaspérant aux lèvres.

\- Enlève-tout-de-suite-ton-bras-de-là-si-tu-y-tiens-encore-un-tant-soit-peu-ne-me-touche-pas-et-ne-m'appelle-plus-jamais-comme-ça ! On n'est pas ami et on le serra jamais ! M'énervai-je perdant momentanément une bonne partie de ma superbe, au profit d'une colère … presque enfantine.

\- Mais si ! S'entêta-t-il, buté comme un enfant capricieux.

\- Mais non ! Je n'ai pas d'amis ! Je n'en veux pas ! Et surtout pas un homme !

\- Mais si ! Et ton équipage alors, ce ne sont pas tes amis ? Les deux filles bizarres qui étaient avec toi l'autre fois, celle au regard flippant et l'autre aux cheveux rouges !

\- Mais non ! Ce sont mes Nakama, mes sœurs et sache que les Walkyries ne sont que des femmes ! Et puis Akemi et Kai ne sont pas bizarres ! Un peu folles, certes, et pas très équilibrées, mais bon … C'est non quand même !

\- Eh bien je serais ton premier ami !

\- Je t'ai dit non !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- S …

\- Mais vous allez arrêter, oui ! S'écria alors quelqu'un, Baggy, me surprenant, car après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à ramener sa fraise lui ?! Sales Rookies ! Et après cette petite fille prétend s'être laissée capturer pour infiltrer Impel Down ! Tss !

\- Malheureusement, c'est loin d'être la chose la plus insensée qu'elle est fait. Commenta Pala d'un air blasé, au milieu les Pirates, attirant quelques regards étonnés sur elle. Crois moi.

\- Un problème, gros pif ?! M'adressai-je alors à lui, me détournant de Mugiwara, d'une voix plus froide que la glace qui faisait office de champ de bataille. Tu crois sincèrement que cet imbécile d'Amiral qui n'arrive même pas à différencier un Escargophone, aurait réussi à m'attraper si je ne m'étais pas livrée devant lui volontairement pour le provoquer ?! Il a même pas été foutu d'attraper ce crétin, alors qu'il était à sa merci ! Continuai-je en pointant du doigt l'autre Supernovæ.

\- …

\- Tu veux peut-être que je vienne pour qu'on s'explique !? Non ? Dois-je te rappeler que ma prime vaut quinze fois plus que ta ridicule tête d'abruti ! ALORS TU LA BLOUCLES ! Bref … je disais quoi déjà ? Me repris-je un peu, soufflant pour me calmer, me massant la tempe d'une main.

\- Qu'on était am …

\- Toi, tais-toi ! Le fis-je cesser en lui tirant une de ses joues élastiques. Ah oui ! Je cherche le Contre-Amiral Déimos. Déimos Poneros. Fils de l'ancien Amiral Déimos Skleros … DEIMOS ! Hurlai-je véritablement à bout de nerf cette fois avec tous ces imbéciles qui mettaient ma patience à rude épreuve.

L'assemblée ne bougea pas et pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Tous semblaient perplexes et légèrement curieux. Hormis une personne. Un pauvre abruti qui tremblait comme une feuille et qui tenta de fuir la queue entre les jambes.

Rapidement repéré et arrêté par mon amie, elle le traîna par le col vers le Mobydick, du côté duquel cet imbécile avait eu le malheur de s'aventurer. Le jetant à terre comme l'ordure qu'il était, avec une force qui en impressionna plus d'un, Pala se positionna derrière lui, comme une ombre menaçante. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'une personne à l'aspect aussi gentil puisse devenir aussi … Dangereuse.

Ce minable tremblait en couinant comme un porc sur le point d'être abattu. Il me répugnait. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il avait eu la malchance de ressembler à son abruti de père. De taille moyenne, brun, d'aspect insignifiant, mais à l'ascendance aussi maudite que pourrie.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que revoir ce … visage, puisse me faire autant de mal. Pourtant, la douleur était là, lancinante et insoutenable, comme si quelqu'un tentait d'écraser mon cœur pour mieux me l'arracher. Je me sentais perdre pied. Il n'y avait plus que ma souffrance et ma colère. Rien d'autre n'existait. Comment était-il possible, ou même envisageable, de brider des émotions qui nous dépassaient ? Qui nous rongeaient de l'intérieur depuis tant d'années ? Alors que j'avais qu'une envie : m'y abandonner. Corps et âme.

Mais je savais que ce n'était pas le moment de succomber, de reproduire encore une fois la même erreur. Je n'allais pas mettre en danger Pala. Pas cette fois. Jamais plus je voulais capituler devant ma propre faiblesse.

\- Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dis-je le regard froid et haineux, tandis que des mes veines mon sang bouillonnait de rage tant et si bien que j'avais toutes les peines du monde à me contrôler.

\- Vous êtes Coralie, dit « la Demoiselle », Capitaine Pirate des Walkyries. Votre première prime de 214 millions de Berry vous a été donné après que vous vous soyez illustrée en détruisant entièrement la base du G-4, ainsi que tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. À vous seule. Il n'y eut qu'un survivant de ce massacre, une femme civil que vous avez épargné pour qu'elle rapporte vos exploits à la Marine. On … on raconte que vous avez tranché les … les … les testicules du commandant en chef de la base … le Vice-Amiral Lomd … avant de le crucifier sur la façade du bâtiment principal comme exemple. Finit-t-il sa tirade, l'air mortifié de ce que je pourrais lui infliger, sous les regards choqués des autres personnes présentes.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! M'énervai-je en encochant deux flèches que je lui tirai dans chacune de ses épaules, le faisant hurler de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait ce type ? Me demanda soudainement Pala sur le ton de la conversation, légèrement intriguée par le récit du Contre-Amiral, ignorant l'homme agonissant à ses pieds.

\- Il m'empêchait d'avoir ce que je voulais ! Renâclai-je, venimeuse, en regardant mon amie comme si mon caprice était une évidence. Et j'avais découvert que ce porc abusait de jeunes garçons, aux frais et sous les yeux de la Marines et de ses hommes. Il méritait un châtiment plus cruel encore ! Bref ! Regarde moi bien. M'adressai-je de nouveau à la loque humaine. Puis regarde la elle. Il se trouve que tu l'as arrêté il y a quelques temps, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Mais il ne sembla pas comprendre. Gémissant comme un chien, en se roulant par terre, il pleurait sur son sort. Seulement, je commençait sérieusement à perdre patience et Pala le senti. Elle le releva alors, le mettant à genoux, appuyant au passage sur l'une de mes flèches pour le rappeler à l'ordre, ce qui le fit hurler encore plus de douleur. Je la suspectais d'avoir utilisé son pouvoir pour que celui-ci souffre encore plus.

Autour d'elle, les gentil boy-scouts de la Marine s'agitaient. Nous avions un peu trop attiré leur attention et ils commençaient à vouloir venir au secours de leur officier. Mais quelques tires et un regard noir d'avertissement suffirent à les faire reculer.

Pendant ce temps, faisant l'effort de m'observer d'avantage, le Contre-Amiral entraperçut la marque sur mon sein gauche au bout de quelques minutes. Il pâlit à vue d'œil, regarda Paloma et se mit à chialer, appelant au secours.

Pathétique.

\- Tu sais maintenant qu'on ne peut pas te laisser en vie. Arguai-je, froide et cruelle.

\- Pitié. Gémit-il misérablement, alors que la nervosité se faisait de plus en plus sentir chez les Marines, qui affluaient dans notre direction.

\- De la pitié ? Ria jaune Pala, tandis que des larmes de rage et de chagrin ruisselaient sur son visage. Tu en as eu pour ma petite fille ? Elaïa n'avait que deux ans, elle ne méritait pas de mourir ! Pas ainsi … Ce n'était qu'une enfant ! Qui es-tu pour dispenser mort et jugement sur le peuple, et en particulier les innocents. Ton père nous a déjà assez fait souffrir ! Mais la roue tourne. C'est terminé. Les règles du jeu ont changé, et ce depuis longtemps. Tu as oublié qui étaient devenus les proies.

\- J'accepte beaucoup de bassesses de la part des hommes, à l'instar du Gouvernement qui tolère la tyrannie, l'esclavage et la corruption. Crachai-je en tachant de rester maître de moi-même. Mais il n'y a pas plus grand péché que s'en prendre à un enfant ! En particulier si cet enfant est MA filleule et fait parti de MA famille !

\- Je ne … je … Chouina l'homme en cherchant vainement de l'aide autour de lui, une aide qui ne vint pas.

\- Tu m'as reconnu. Tu nous as reconnu. Tu t'es trahis en m'enfermant à Impel Down, tu as démontré que tu _savais_. Claqua la voix de ma sœur de sang, me faisant savoir qu'elle souhaitait désormais en finir.

\- Et tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui _savent_. Ajoutai-je en donnant mon accord insidieux.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, tu fais partis des malchanceux. Tu as voulu jouer en impliquant la Marine à notre jeu, mais ton cher paternel avait commis la même erreur et il a perdu. En voulant nous traiter comme lui, et faire prospérer la tradition familiale, tu vas mourir dans les mêmes souffrances que lui.

\- Après tout, si un homme doit mourir pour avoir été le fils d'un Pirate, à l'instar d'Ace aux Poings Ardents, qu'est ce qui nous empêche nous, de tuer la descendance d'un monstre comme ton géniteur ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de persifler en jetant un œil sur l'échafaud et le condamné en particulier. Ce ne serait que _justice …_ Qu'elle belle ironie, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- C'est nous qui gagnions cette partie … Mais le jeu continu tant que des gens comme toi existeront. À toi, Coralie.

\- Moi, Coralie, Capitaine des Walkyries, te condamne toi, Déimos Poneros, Contre-Amiral de Marine, pour les crimes d'homicide sur mineur en la personne d'Elaïa, meurtre avec préméditation contre le citoyen Dilios, abus de tes prérogatives et pouvoirs en tant qu'officier de la Marine et enfin, enfermement sans motif ni procès envers Paloma … à la peine capitale !

\- Fais dodo … Pourriture ! Termina Pala en levant son arme, se délectant de la peur dans le regard du bourreau de sa fille et des cris indignés des Marines qui ne purent intervenir à temps.

\- On ne touche pas à ma famille ! Rugis-je, mauvaise.

Et elle abattit sa batte sur la tête du pauvre bougre qui avait eu le malheur de croiser notre chemin. Encore et encore. D'abord il eut des hurlements de douleur, le bruit des os brisés, le gargouillis de l'homme à l'agonie, puis il s'écroula.

* * *

 _\- Coralie ! Coralie ! S'écriait une petite fille d'une douzaine d'années._

 _S'arrêtant non loi d'un temple, elle regarda un instant d'autres enfants se battent entres elles, enchaînant les coups, visant les points vitaux, un simple entraînement qui n'en avait pas l'air. Elle étaient deux, tandis qu'une troisième se tenait sur le côté, regardant attentivement le combat. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, un homme en kesa avec de longs cheveux blonds se leva et annonça la fin de l'affrontement._

 _Immédiatement les petites filles s'arrêtèrent et se saluèrent le poing dans la main, baissant respectueusement la tête. L'une avait les cheveux noir de jais, tandis que l'autre possédait une chevelure d'un rouge vif. Si le combat avait été d'apparence violente, l'affection qu'on lisait dans leur yeux démontrait tout le contraire._

 _Rejointes alors par celle qui les avait observé sur le côté, légèrement plus petite que les autres, brune au regard noir, celle-ci commenta leur affrontement, donnant son avis sur telle ou telle offensive. Finalement, la petite fille qui était arrivé en trombe les apostropha de nouveau, attirant leur attention._

 _\- Coralie, Kai, Akemi ! S'exclama la nouvelle venue aux cheveux blancs, un œil masqué par un pansement. Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !_

 _Elle tendit fièrement devant-elle sa trouvaille, une batte en bois qui faisait dans les quatre-vingts centimètres, un objet somme toute banal à première vu. Perplexes, ses compagnes la regardèrent sans comprendre, cherchant vainement quoi dire._

 _\- C'est une batte ? Fit la petite brune._

 _\- Oui ! Répondit gaiement la détentrice de l'objet._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? Demanda celle aux cheveux rouges, appuyée par le regard incertains de celle à la chevelure d'ébène._

 _\- Mon arme !_

 _\- Ton arme ? Ce … morceau de bois ?_

 _\- Oui ! Vous en avez toute, une ! Se plaignit-elle devant leur air étonné. Coralie à son arc, Akemi son sabre Akatsuki Shu et toi, Kai, tu as tes tessens ! Alors je vais faire de ce « bout de bois » mon arme mortelle._

 _\- Fais comme tu veux, Pala. Fit la dénommée Coralie en posant sa main sur l'épaule de scelle qu'elle considérait désormais comme une de ses sœurs. Je suis sûre que tu deviendras redoutable avec, écrasant tes ennemis sans scrupules … pour qu'ils payent …_

* * *

Ce fut la fin. Pourtant, je ne me sentais guère mieux.

Cette sensation s'arrêterait-t-elle un jour ? Cet appel au sang … à la vengeance.

En voyant ce spectacle, mon amie, batte à la main, je revoyais la petite fille que j'avais connu, un simple bâton en guise d'arme, ses yeux brillant du même rouge que le sang qui la recouvrait. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé. Et c'était en partie ma faute. Je l'avais emmener ici au cœur des combats, la faisant renouer avec son passé violent et sanglant. Et je m'en voulais.

Pourtant, malgré la dernière larme qui lui échappa au souvenir de sa fille et de son mari, elle était apaisée. Elle avait honoré leur mémoire en éliminant celui qui les avait lâchement fait tuer.

Là couverte du sang de son ennemi. La rage d'une femme. D'une mère. D'une épouse. D'une _Rose_.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5** **:** **Car celle qui hier répandait son sang avec le mien devint ma sœur**

Un immense vide envahit mon cœur à la vue du macabre spectacle qu'offrait Paloma, ainsi éclaboussée du sang de son ennemi. Notre ennemi.

Mais comme le disait l'adage, _le sang appel le sang_.

Que dire de plus en cet instant ? Ce pourri était mort et malheureusement, il n'avait pas assez souffert à mon goût. Mais Pala ne partageait pas la cruauté et la sauvagerie dont je pouvais faire preuve. Elle valait bien mieux que moi. Car si j'avais dû venger Elaïa à moi seule, ce ne serait pas uniquement le sang de ce Marine qui recouvrirait le champ de bataille à cette heure-ci. Seulement, c'était une chose qu'elle se devait accomplir par elle même. Pour sa fille. La chair de sa chair. Sa vengeance.

J'allais finalement rejoindre celle que je considérais comme une sœur, profitant de l'instant de flottement que notre intervention avait provoqué, quand une voix grave et basse résonna, m'arrêtant net.

\- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, gamine. Tonna Barbe-Blanche.

\- Ah oui ? Fis-je, sans vraiment m'intéresser à ses paroles.

\- Une femme que j'ai connu il y a très longtemps et très loin d'ici. Une dénommée Simona.

\- Qui était-elle ? Feignis-je l'innocence, alors que mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour à l'entente de ce nom.

\- Une guerrière. Me répondit-il d'une voix empreinte d'un respect qui m'étonna. Elle était dotée d'une très grande beauté, mais aussi d'un entêtement sans pareil … Tu as le même regard qu'elle.

\- Lequel ? Demandai-je en le regardant cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux, le défiant.

\- Celui d'une femme prête à se battre contre la terre entière. Mais le monde est plus grand que tu ne le crois, gamine.

\- …

\- La vengeance est une chose dangereuse. Continua-t-il le regard finalement tourné vers l'échafaud, tandis que restais figée sur place, l'esprit troublé et le sang glacé. Plus longtemps tu la chercheras, plus difficile il sera de refermer tes blessures.

Les sourcils froncés et toujours terriblement en colère, je descendis à bas du Mobydick, rejoignant d'un pas lent mon amie, méditant malgré moi sur les paroles de Barbe-Blanche. Après tout, qui était-il pour me faire la leçon ?! Et pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ?

« _Seule la vérité blesse comme on dit ..._ »

Pire encore, comment la connaissait-il _elle_?

Secouant ma tête pour tenter de me concentrer sur l'instant présent, à savoir la guerre contre la Marine, je regardai Paloma en me rapprochant peu à peu d'elle. Elle ressemblait à un fauve ayant capturé sa proie et qui savourait sa victoire au-dessus de sa carcasse.

Il n'y avait pourtant ni sourire, ni forme d'un quelconque triomphe sur son visage. Juste de la rage, du chagrin et du sang.

Voyant du coin de l'œil des Marines imprudents s'approcher de ma sœur pour tenter vainement de venger leur officier, je m'armai rapidement de mon Arc et en abattis ainsi une petite vingtaine. Puis sans plus de cérémonie, je serrai le poing et l'écrasai violemment sur le sol, brisant la glace pour faire un énorme trou. Comprenant mon message silencieux, Pala donna un coup de pied au cadavre qui coula à pic dans l'océan. Si seulement nos problèmes et nos souvenirs pouvaient être effacés, éliminés si aisément. Dans la noirceur et les profondeurs de l'oubli. Le regard que mon amie me lança à ce moment là, me fit comprendre qu'elle songeait à la même chose.

\- Elaïa peut reposer en paix maintenant. Dis-je regardant mon amie agenouillée, qui se nettoyait un peu ainsi que son arme, pour enlever le sang, dans l'eau de mer. Dilios aussi.

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple … Hein ? Me répondit-elle en se relevant, le cœur brisé, mais se ressaisissant déjà, c'était une de ses qualités après tout : elle ne s'attardait pas.

\- … Gardai-je le silence en la voyant respirer profondément pour retrouver une certaine lucidité.

\- Tu as vraiment émasculé un Marine ? Continua-t-elle sur un ton plus léger, en m'incitant à rejoindre les autres où se déroulaient les combats, en emboîtant le pas.

\- J'ai été inspirée sur le moment. Levai-je les épaules innocemment. Le psy de la prison disait que j'avais un soucis avec la figure paternelle, qui expliquerait notamment, ma haine envers l'espèce mâle. S'il savait … !

\- C'est une théorie int … Attends … Il y a un psychologue à Impel Down ?

\- Ouais ! Il me faisait m'allonger, tu sais comme sur un divan, et il me posait des questions personnelles en émettant des hypothèses. Il m'a d'ailleurs dit que j'étais une sociopathe avec des troubles bipolaires à tendance psychotique.

\- Ah ah … C'est pas faux … !

\- He ! Et je connais bien pire que moi ! … Ah au fait, Ed ! M'écriai-je à l'encontre de Barbe-Blanche en me retournant, qui était toujours sur le navire avec Mugiwara. Merci à toi de nous avoir permis de régler notre petite affaire, c'était aimable de ta part.

\- Oui ! Merci grand-père, de m'avoir aidé à venger ma fille ! Je vais t'aider en retour à sauver ton fils. Lui fit également Paloma. Mais franchement, Coralie. C'était pas un psy, c'était un bourreau. Continua-t-elle à mon intention.

\- C'est du pareil au même ! Qu'ils essayent de te torturer physiquement ou la tête c'est la même chose ! Mugiwara ! M'écriai-je de nouveau. Dépêche toi, on a pas toute la journée ! On a des combats à mener, une guerre à gagner et un homme à … à sauver. Ça fait bizarre de le dire à voix haute …

\- C'est bien ! Tu vois, tu progresses.

\- Si je commence à devenir gentille, là, il faudra vraiment que je consulte. Terminai-je d'un ton morne avec fatalité.

* * *

Retrouvant nos comparses de la prison près le navire échoué qui nous avait mené jusqu'ici, nous tâchâmes Pala et moi de ne pas tenir compte des regards incertains dirigés vers nous. À croire qu'on allait leur sauter dessus à tout instant pour leur arracher les tripes par l'arrière-train. Seuls certains n'émettaient aucun jugement : Crocodile, parce qu'il s'en foutait, le Révolutionnaire Ivankov, parce qu'il était impressionné et enfin Jinbei, parce qu'il semblait comprendre.

Comprendre ce besoin de vengeance. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, lui qui était un homme-poisson, un Pirate du Soleil, un ami de Fisher Tiger …

Mais passons. J'avais une idée. Une idée qui avait peu de chance de réussir mais une idée quand même.

Lançant un regard éloquent à Paloma, celle-ci comprit rapidement le message et se mit en position d'attaque, prête à cogner tout ceux qui s'approcheraient un peu trop de moi … ou de sa batte. Je pris alors une grande inspiration, m'armai de mon Arc que j'avais gardé en main, encochai une flèche, bandai la corde et visai. Quoi ? Rien d'autre que l'échafaud.

L'agitation se fit autour de nous, tant chez les Marines, que chez les Pirates de Barbe-Blanche. Certains eurent le courage (ou la stupidité tout dépendait du point de vu) de s'élancer contre nous. Mais c'était sans compter Pala et son Fruit du Démon. Couvrant mes avants, comme mes arrières, pendant que je me concentrais sur un tir difficile à plus d'un kilomètre, l'ex-détenue fit une démonstration de ses talents. Ou plutôt, de son Fruit du Démon.

Les impudents s'arrêtèrent dans l'instant, certains tombèrent lourdement sur la glace, d'autres gémirent en se tenant la tête, d'aucuns ne firent simplement plus un geste.

Pala n'avait fait que lever la main et claquer du doigt.

Ne portant plus aucune attention à ce qui se déroulait à proximité de moi, je gardais un œil fixe sur ma cible, me concentrant uniquement sur ma respiration, mon tir et mon objectif. Le tout en éveillant petit à petit mon Haki de l'Observation pour atteindre le point précis que je voulais toucher, ainsi que celui de l'Armement afin de le détruire. Fermant les yeux pour voir la trajectoire de mon tir se dessiner dans mon esprit, je sentis mon Arc se durcir lentement, de même que ma flèche sous mes doigts.

Point de mire en vu, arme prête. L'heure était venue.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et relâchai la corde dans un souffle. Le trait partit avec force et vitesse, créant derrière lui un petit amas de poussière. Quiconque à l'œil non averti ne pouvait le voir. Filant au dessus du champs de bataille, décrivant une légère courbe, il retomba sans pour autant perdre de sa rapidité, en direction de l'échafaud. Je ne pouvais pas manquer ma cible.

Beaucoup retinrent leur souffle, absorbés par la destinée de ma flèche.

Et elle aurait sans aucun doute atteint son but … si elle n'avait subitement et instantanément été arrêté par une main de fer.

Prisonnière de la poigne du Vice-Amiral Garp, à quelques centimètres seulement de l'attache qui reliait les chaînes de Portgas à l'échafaud lui-même, ma flèche fut brisée en un instant. Annihilant au passage mes espoirs et ceux de Barbe-Blanche et ses fils, de voir Ace être libéré en parti de ses liens.

Dommage. Ça nous aurait sans aucun doute facilité la tâche.

\- C'était bien joué. Me félicita Pala malgré tout, retenant toujours sous son emprise les malheureux combattants avec une facilité déconcertante et un contentement proche de la jubilation.

\- Ils sont étranges dans cette famille, quand même. Commentai-je en regardant Monkey D. Garp, qui semblait aussi étonné par mon geste que du sien.

\- Que veux-tu, pour la Marine, _el deber es más importante que la familia_ ! Cracha ma sœur avec méprit.

Souriant devant sa désapprobation évidente, je lui fis signe de relâcher ses pauvres victimes, avant d'encocher de nouvelles flèches et d'achever les Marines qui ne purent jamais comprendre ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Les Pirates en revanche, furent épargnés, et après quelques instants d'égarement, ils nous regardèrent avec défiance et frayeur …

La cloche de la bataille venait définitivement de sonner pour nous.

Ainsi, à l'instar des anciens prisonniers, nous nous jetâmes dans la mêlé. Si beaucoup de soldats hésitèrent à s'approcher de Pala et sa batte, restant à bonne distance, ils se gênèrent beaucoup moins pour moi. Les ignorants. S'ils pensaient que parce que j'étais une archère, je n'étais douée que pour le combat à moyenne et longue distance, ils se trompaient lourdement.

Terriblement.

Délaissant mon Arc en le passant dans mon dos, j'envoyai un puissant coup de pied à l'homme qui se précipitait sur moi en hurlant. J'enchaînai ensuite les coups, avec les poings, les pieds, …

Le combat à main nue était un art qui m'avait été enseigné par des gens qui en avaient fait leur mode de vie. Et j'en étais particulièrement fière.

Non loin de moi les autres se débrouillaient bien eux aussi. Ivankov avait des techniques un peu particulières, notamment avec son clin d'œil (qui était la principale cause de notre chute sur le champs de bataille), une preuve de force qui expliquait pour quoi il était un haut gradé de l'armée Révolutionnaire. De même, mais j'avais déjà pu le voir à l'œuvre, Jinbei montrait qu'ils n'avait pas usurpé son titre de Grand Corsaire avec son karaté des hommes-poissons.

Le Chapeau de Paille aussi m'impressionnait ! À sa façon …

\- Ne viens pas, LUFFY ! Cria son frère du haut de l'échafaud. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et moi sommes tous les deux des Pirates ! Chacun de nous navigue en liberté et va où bon lui semble ! C'est ma vie et mon destin ! Et mes aventures ! J'ai mon équipage et mes propres Nakama ! Tu … n'as aucun droit de te mêler de mes affaires ! Voir un avorton comme toi venir essayer me sauver la vie ?! C'est pour moi un affront, une honte que je ne pourrai jamais accepter ! Je le vis comme une humiliation ! Je veux que tu t'en aille, Luffy ! Pourquoi es-ce que tu venu ?!

« Ace … tu es tellement prévisible ! S'en est ridiculement pathétique ! ». Pensais-je levant les yeux au ciel.

 _Quelques heures avant …_

 _Un silence inconfortable avait envahi la cellule voisine. Ainsi, Monkey D. Luffy, le célèbre Mugiwara, qui faisait tant parler de lui ces derniers temps, avait pris le risque de s'introduire dans la prison la mieux garder au monde. Respect. J'en avais fait de même, seulement moi j'avais du me faire arrêter pour cela._

 _Mais cette situation m'exaspérait, non seulement j'étais coiffée au poteau par cette idiot de Chapeau de Paille qui me volait mon idée, mais en plus j'avais le droit à un mélodrame fraternel. Bon, apprendre que Portgas D. Ace, dit Ace aux Poings Ardents, se trouvait être le frère aîné de cet imbécile, était pour le moins surprenant et d'une certaine façon très intéressant. La génétique ne les liait pas, j'en aurait mis ma main à couper. Pourtant, c'était la réaction de Portgas qui m'énervait au plus au point._

 _Il geignait comme un enfant capricieux, égoïste et orgueilleux._

 _\- Comment oses-tu te plaindre ainsi ?! M'écriai-je au bout d'un moment, surprenant mes voisins._

 _\- Quoi ? S'étonna Hiken no Ace, m'énervant un peu plus._

 _\- Ton petit-frère, aussi idiot soit-il, vient braver l'une des trois grandes institutions de ce monde, au péril de sa vie, pour te sauver les miches et toi tu n'es pas content ?!_

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas …_

 _\- Quoi, c'est pour ton ego ? Pauvre petite chose … Il ne fallait pas te faire capturer comme un bleu et t'en prendre à plus fort que toi dans ce cas ! Continuai-je, cela devait être blessant, mais tant pis, je devais le dire et il devait l'entendre. Tu ne veux pas risquer une vie qui a le même sang que toi ? Il ne fallait pas devenir Pirate !_

 _\- Ce qui nous lit Luffy et moi est bien plus important qu'un quelconque lien de sang ! S'insurgea-t-il alors, me donnant raison quant à l'origine des deux frères. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je le connais depuis que je suis enfant, il est imprévisible et idiot ! Il se fera tuer ! Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme moi !_

 _\- Alors tu pars du principe que tu as déjà perdu … que tu es déjà condamné … c'est tellement pathétique. Ceux qui t'attendent dehors devraient être déçu de toi … tu crois sincèrement que Barbe-Blanche et ses fils, ton équipage, va rester sans rien faire, à regarder la Marine festoyer autour de ton cadavre de Pirate sanguinolent ? Tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir si peu foi en eux … Il n'y a pas que ton honneur qui soit en jeu ! Mais aussi celui de ton Capitaine et de tes compagnons ! Pour qui ils passeraient s'ils n'essayaient même pas de te sauver !?_

\- …

 _\- À quoi bon te parler … tu es aussi stupide que ton frère ! Et sache que … contrairement à ce que tu crois, je sais ce que c'est. J'ai longtemps haïe le mien de ne pas m'avoir laissé le sauver …_

Ace …

Je comprenais ta douleur. Tu voulais sauver ton frère en l'éloignant de toi. Le protéger. Mais tu devrais pourtant le savoir : nous sommes des Pirates. Et les Pirates n'en font qu'à leur tête ! De plus, le Chapeau de Paille n'était pas un simple Pirate, mais une Supernovæ … Et un homme né sous la lettre D !

\- Je suis … ton frère ! Lui répondit le jeune homme, surprenant tout le monde.

Ah oui ! J'avais oublié ce léger détail ! Moi … ainsi que ceux de la prison, avions connaissance de ce fait, mais le reste du monde n'était pas encore au courant du lien qui unissait Hiken no Ace et Mugiwara no Luffy ! Ace qui était également le fils de Roger … rien que ça …

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire des règles des Pirates ! Continua Luffy qui poursuivait sa courses entre les soldats de la Marine qui se ruaient contre lui.

\- T'es vraiment têtu ! S'énerva Portgas du haut de son échafaud, l'air bien misérable.

Sans m'en rendre véritablement compte, j'amorçai instinctivement un mouvement de défense contre le Grand Corsaire Moria, si je me fiais à son étrange allure et ce que j'avais pu entendre sur lui, quand celui-ci se dressa devant Mugiwara.

Mais Jinbei fut plus rapide et intervint avant moi.

Clignant des yeux un instant, je me demandai ce qui m'avait pris d'avoir un tel élan de bonté soudainement. Après tout, pourquoi aurais-je dû aider le Chapeau de Paille ? Je lui devais ma sortie de prison, certes, mais je l'aidais déjà en participant à cette guerre … même si c'était également en ma faveur. Le protéger ne faisait ni parti de mes attributions, ni de notre accord.

Alors pourquoi ?

\- Que faites vous ?! Ne laissez pas ce Rookie prendre le contrôle de cette guerre ! Me sortit soudainement de mes pensées la voix de Sengoku, l'Amiral en chef de la Marine.

Heureusement d'ailleurs, cela me permis d'éviter un mauvais coup. Je me fis vertement réprimander par Pala qui était toujours près de moi, m'intimant de me concentrer sur les combats au lieu de rêver.

Je m'engageai donc de nouveau dans la bataille, éliminant les éléments hostiles qui se présentaient à moi. Dos à dos avec Paloma, elle s'occupait des plus intrépides qui osaient s'approcher de nous, tandis que j'avais repris en main mon bel et précieux Arc, me chargeant de nous faire un passage de cette marée humaine en éliminant uns à uns nos ennemis à l'aide de mes flèches. Des tires rapides, nombreux et efficaces.

Mais ce n'était que le menu fretin. Les grosses pointures n'étaient pas encore à la portée de mes flèches. Et au regard de qui nous avions en face, j'aurais peut-être dû prendre la fameuse fiole de Nini …

\- Cet homme est aussi un potentiel « élément dangereux » ! Continua celui qu'on surnommait « le Bouddha ». Il a grandit avec Ace en tant que frère adoptif, mais il est aussi le fils biologique de Dragon le Révolutionnaire !

Ça pour être une surprise c'était une surprise !

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour regarder Mugiwara d'un air qui aurait sûrement pu être qualifié d'ahuri. Ce type était vraiment le fils du plus grand criminel de ce monde, celui qui cherchait à bouleverser l'ordre mondial et faire tomber son gouvernement qui régnait sans partage depuis des siècles ? Comme quoi la génétique n'intercédait pas toujours … Avec un père pour génie, le Chapeau de Paille était si, et pourtant …

La destinée était vraiment imprévisible.

\- Tu le savais toi ? Demandai-je à Pala, tout en évitant un coup d'épée mortel, avant de le balancer un puissant coup de genoux dans les parties de mon assaillant.

\- J'ai entendu Ivankov en parler avec Mugiwara sur le navire … Me répondit-elle en effectuant un beau « coup sûr » dans la tête d'un marine.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?!

\- Ça ne m'a pas semblé important.

Elle avait raison d'une certaine façon. Après tout quelques soient les origines de cet imbécile, cela ne me concernait pas et je m'en moquais éperdument ! Mais dans ce monde, toute information était bonne à prendre … surtout quand cela concernait des hommes aussi importants ou influents que Dragon …

Si je récapitulais bien, Mugiwara no Luffy, était l'enfant de Dragon le Révolutionnaire, lui même fils du Vice-Amiral de la Marine Monkey D. Garp … mais également le frère d'Ace aux Poing Ardents, progéniture maudite de Gold Roger le Roi des Pirates …

Pour la première fois, la seule et unique fois, cet abruti de Chapeau de Paille avait tout mon respect. Rien que par les par les liens qu'ils avaient avec tout ce petit monde, il était d'ores et déjà _persona non grata_.

\- Ace ! S'écria son frère, courant à perdre haleine vers l'échafaud. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux ! Je te sauverais même si je dois en mourir !

\- Ok, Pala. Fis-je à l'intention de ma soeur, m'armant dangereusement de mes deux précieuses dagues d'une quarantaine de centimètres qui étaient accrochées juste sous mon carquois. Mugiwara no Luffy ne doit pas mourir dans cette guerre, je veux savoir de quel destin il sera l'instrument. En bien comme en mal, il fera parti de l'histoire et cela commence aujourd'hui ! Or de question d'être à la traîne face à cet idiot !

\- …

\- Ça y est ! Maintenant on peut se lâcher ! Rugis-je en m'élançant sur un nouvel adversaire.

* * *

Les ennemis se faisaient toujours plus nombreux autour de nous, nous avancions cependant, lentement mais sûrement, en direction de l'échafaud et de Hiken no Ace.

Je sentais des forces puissantes à l'œuvre autour de moi, entre les Shichibukai, les Amiraux et autres hauts gradés de la Marine, sans parler des alliés et Commandants de Flotte de Barbe-Blanche. On se serait presque sentit petit parmi toutes ces grandes figures. Pourtant … ce n'était pas mon cas. Je voulais et je savais que je ferais partie de la plus haute caste de la Piraterie, et si je devais zigouiller toutes ces personnes, je le ferais sans état d'âme.

Mugiwara ouvrait la marche avec Ivankov, tandis que Jinbei était resté en arrière pour s'occuper de Moria, et de son drôle de pouvoir des ombres, à l'aide du Karaté des homme-poisson … C'était tellement étrange de voir cette technique être exécuté par un homme de la trempe du Paladin des Mers. Moi qui avais plutôt l'habitude de voir une gentille petite sirène si exercer …

En l'espace de quelques minutes seulement, nous nous étions retrouver face à la quasi-totalité des Shichibukai (originaux) :

En premier cet imbécile de Moria … qui selon les rumeurs c'était fait rétamer quelques semaines avant par le Chapeau de Paille.

Puis ce fut le tour de Kuma de nous barrer le chemin. Je l'avais déjà plus où moins affronter aux Shabondy … ce fils de * m'avait eu en traître et était en partie responsable de mon incarcération ! Même si elle était voulue, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer un tel affront ! Mais je dus passer mon tour … J'étais pourtant bien partie pour en faire mon adversaire, mais Ivankov m'avait étrangement devancé et semblait investi d'une mission.

Après lui, Don Quichotte Doflamingo avait fait son apparition afin d'expliquer, en long en large et en travers, que ce cher Kuma était devenu une véritable arme humaine (et robotique) du Gouvernement et de la Marine … je plaignais presque ce dernier finalement, peut-être allais-je revoir mon jugement quand à sa mort imminente. Pour dire, il s'attaquait même à son, semblait-il, ami Ivankov, sans le reconnaître … si c'était pas triste ça !

Venait Jinbei par la suite, ce cher Paladin des Mers, qui faisait parti de nos effectif pour « aider » à sauver Ace depuis le début.

Sans parler de Crocodile qui était présent pour d'obscures raisons … et ce, malgré sa tentative pour le moins faiblarde et inutile de prendre la tête de Barbe-Blanche. Le pauvre avait été humilié une seconde fois (selon les rumeurs) par Mugiwara.

Ne manquait plus qu'à l'appel … tiens quand on parle du serpent, il montre sa queue !

\- La ferme ! Cria l'Impérative Pirate sur un pauvre Marine qu'elle venait de frapper violemment, sauvant ainsi le Chapeau de Paille qui était alors en mauvaise posture. La colère me rend sourde ! Comment avez-vous osez frapper et mettre à terre mon bien-aimé ! Je ne vous laisserai pas survivre ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de colère auparavant ! Je vais vous trancher en morceaux et vous donner en pâture aux bêtes !

Je crois que cela se passait de commentaire …

Le soldat en question, un Logia à en juger par le contrôle qu'il avait sur la fumée, restait tout aussi hébété devant l'intervention de Boa Hancock. Je devais bien avouer que j'en restais tout aussi … con.

Et encore plus quand elle joua de ses charmes.

\- Quoi que je fasse, on me le pardonnera ! Parce que je suis belle ! Affirma-t-elle en relevant le buste qu'elle avait penché en arrière par condescendance.

Ne sachant pas encore trop bien si elle était de notre côté, je suivis le mouvement de Mugiwara et le précédai, laissant à cette femme le Logia qui aurait pu nous importuner un moment. Vu comment elle l'avait attaqué et transformé son arme, pourtant en Granit Marin, en pierre … elle était d'une extrême dangerosité. Elle méritait largement son titre de Corsaire.

Mon Médecin de bord n'avait pas exagéré pour une fois.

Je fus d'autant plus rassurée quand Paloma me souffla que la Princesse Serpent des Kuja avait confié la clé des menottes d'Ace à Luffy. Elle comptait donc parmi nos alliés. Alliés qui nous ouvrirent la marche pour certains d'entre eux … mais ils s'amenuisaient dangereusement. À un moment où un autre, Pala et moi allions devoir affronter une pointure pour laisser le champs libre à Chapeau de Paille. Le menu fretin commençait à s'amenuiser à force il n'allait plus rester que les derniers remparts des forces de la Marine, et pas des moindres …

Et ce fut alors que le dernier Shichibukai, et pas le moins dangereux, fit son apparition.

\- C'est … Taka no Me ! S'exclama Luffy, me surprenant, lui qui connaissait tout juste son propre nom.

\- Maintenant, je me demande si le destin mettra fin à l'enfant de la prochaine génération ici … ou bien, si ça le sauvera de Kokuro ! Dit celui-ci en brandissant son arme.

* * *

Comparé à beaucoup d'homme que j'avais croisé dans ma vie, Dracule Mihawk en imposait vraiment. Bel homme, classe, sombre, mystérieux, redoutable, … Il était aussi dangereux qu'inaccessible. La Marine avait vraiment une chance inouïe de l'avoir dans ses rangs.

Si j'avais dû, ou pu, avoir un genre d'homme, aucun doute que cela aurait dans le style d'Œil de Faucon. Il ne paradait pas et s'appesantissait pas. Il était puissant et il le savait, faisant usage de sa force et de sa réputation comme bon lui semblait. Un véritable Pirate dans toute sa splendeur ! À un détail près, son affiliation avec les Shichibukai m'avait toujours paru étrange … en quoi un homme comme lui avait besoin du Gouvernement Mondiale ?

À le voir se battre (si l'on pouvait véritablement parler de combat …) contre les pauvres bougres qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, il paraissait presque invincible.

\- C'est son portrait craché … Le contemplait Pala elle aussi, le regard fasciné. Même froideur, même implacabilité, …

\- Qui aurait pu croire que la génétique pouvait intercéder à ce point … L'appuyai-je tout aussi conquise.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est avec nous !

\- Il ne faut quand même pas oublier que c'est notre ennemi, Pala ! Essaye seulement de t'approcher de lui d'un peu trop près et en quelques secondes une partie de ton corps ne sera plus rattachée au reste ! Comme elle, je suis sûre que c'est un vrai psychopathe !

Elle ne sembla cependant pas convaincue par mes paroles … à vrai dire moi non plus. Cette situation était aussi bizarre que dérangeante. On s'y perdait à force ! La moitié des Grands Corsaires étaient nos alliés, ou presque, alors pourquoi pas lui après tout ?

Mais nous eûmes définitivement une réponse à notre question quand il manqua d'avoir le Chapeau de Paille, qui parti s'encastrer dans un mur du port de Marineford.

Je regrettais presque mes précédentes paroles et voulais l'achever moi-même tellement j'avais honte d'être l'alliée d'un idiot pareil !

Ce fut de nouveau Jinbei qui sauva la situation en intercédant en sa faveur, se plaçant entre lui et Taka no Me.

\- Seul le frère d'Ace-san peut éviter un coup fatal comme celui-ci. Commenta l'homme-poisson.

\- Le Premier Fils des Océans, Jinbei. Fit Mihawk en regardant le dernier arrivant dans les yeux.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à Luffy-kun comme tu viens de le faire ! Même si je dois y rester !

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

\- Je veux sauver Ace-san ! Pour une bonne raison ! Je veux sauver les océans ! Il est trop tard maintenant pour arrêter cette guerre, mais il y a encore de l'espoir ! Et cet espoir c'est Luffy-kun ici présent !

\- Je comprends. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que le destin nous réserve. C'est pourquoi je te demande de reculer. Lui ordonna l'épéiste en empoignant son sabre de manière menaçante.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté de Jinbei, ce dernier fut balayé comme un fétu de paille … et Taka no Me reparti à la charge de Luffy.

Mais ce dernier fut sauvé, encore et toujours … Par l'aide impromptu de Baggy, que j'avais totalement oublié, puis par un homme de Barbe-Blanche. Et pas un vulgaire sous-fifre. Il échangea plusieurs coup d'épée avec Mihawk.

Mais soudain l'atmosphère changea. La mort approchait. L'exécution allait débuter.

Chaque seconde comptait maintenant !

Et comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée, elle s'envenimait encore plus ! De nouvelles forces arrivaient par derrière, des forces que je n'arrivais pas à bien sentir, comme si elles ne faisaient pas parties du monde naturel … je n'avais ressenti cela qu'une seule fois, sur les Shabondy. Les armes humaines de la Marine, les Pacifistas.

Et merde.

Kai, Akemi et moi avions déjà eu du mal à en battre ne serait-ce qu'un seul à nous trois, il nous avait fallu faire usage du Haki pour cela, alors toute une armée …

\- Les Pascifistas … Souffla Paloma à mon grand étonnement, tandis que je repoussais un soldat qui était venu jouer les héros.

\- Tu connais ? Lui demandai-je en la protégeant à son tour, trop occupée à regarder les robots aux allures humaines approcher.

\- C'était … recherche … il … Bégaya-t-elle, ne parvenant à m'en dire plus.

\- Je vois … alors va-y ! Lui dis-je, attirant cette fois son attention, me regardant avec des yeux chargés de surprise, de chagrin et de douleur. Tu es l'une des plus à même à nous en débarrasser ! Je m'occupe du reste !

Elle hésita quelques instants à me laisser seule, avant de courir en revenant sur nos pas, sachant parfaitement que je pourrais me débrouiller seule. De toute manière, même si nous avancions toujours plus en avant, avoir aux fesses des armes de destructions massives qui nous visaient dans le dos, n'allait pas nous aider à aller beaucoup plus loin. Il vallait donc mieux qu'elle s'occupe de ça. Avec ses connaissances en informatique et en ingénierie électronique, peut-être allait-elle s'en sortir sans trop de bobo. Dans le pire des cas, elle avait sa batte et les hommes de Barbe-Blanche restés en arrière.

Voyant que le combat faisait toujours rage entre le vaillant Commandant de l'Empereur dont je ne savais pas le nom, et Taka no Me, je me décidai à rejoindre le Chapeau de Paille qui avait repris sa route vers l'échafaud. Il n'avait maintenant plus que moi pour lui sauver les miches en cas de problème !

Mais au moment de partir, je ressentis une brusque pression, presque familière, dans le dos et j'eus tout juste le temps de sortir mes dagues et faire dévier l'attaque qu'on me lançait.

Mihawk.

\- Tu es une enfant de la nouvelle génération toi aussi, Coralie Ojousan. Me dit-il, délaissant son adversaire pour s'intéresser à moi. Tu t'es sciemment fait capturer pour infiltrer Impel Down afin de sauver ta camarade, et voilà que maintenant tu te jettes dans une bataille qui ne te concerne pas, au péril de ta vie et de celle que tu es parvenue à faire libérer. Pourquoi ?

\- Voilà une question bien indiscrète, Taka no Me. Répondis-je en me permettant une pointe d'arrogance, sachant que j'avais un avantage certain contre lui. Si je vous répondais que je paye simplement ma dette à Mugiwara, vous me croiriez ?

\- Non.

\- Mes réponses me garantiront la vie sauve ?

\- Non.

\- Vous n'approuvez pas mes choix ?

\- Ils sont particulièrement stupides.

\- C'est dingue comme vous lui ressemblez … ou elle vous ressemble plutôt. Me corrigeai-je en sortant mon atout au moment où il levait son arme vers moi. Certains diraient que c'est normal, d'autres le hasard … Personnellement je préfère penser que c'est simplement le destin …

\- De quoi parles-tu ? S'interrompit-il alors, légèrement surpris, dans la préparation de sa prochaine attaque qui m'était indubitablement destinée.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de lâche, sachez-le. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Voilà bien une chose que j'ai en commun avec cet idiot de Chapeau de Paille : je ne sais pas reculer, quelque soit le danger. Mais je sais aussi que vous êtes extrêmement fort et ce que vous représentez beaucoup pour quelqu'un qu'y m'est cher … je n'ai donc aucune envie de vous combattre. J'estime qu'elle doit vous rencontrez … un jour. Cette situation est vraiment étrange. Finis-je par rire légèrement, presque nerveusement en voyant une lueur, presque infime, mais bien confuse dans ses yeux dorés.

\- Qu'elle situation ?

\- J'ai l'impression de lui parler, je n'arrive pas a avoir peur de vous, même quand vous me lancer _ce regard_ ! La force de l'habitude sûrement ! Mais passons. Me repris-je en effaçant le sourire débile que j'avais sentis naître sur mes lèvres. Pour Mugiwara … disons que je veux voir ce qu'il va réussir à accomplir aujourd'hui et y mettre ma pierre. Quant au reste … vous rappelez vous d'une certaine Suzuka sur l'île d'Angari dans Grand Line ?

\- … Garda-t-il le silence, sans qu'aucun stimuli ne m'indique une quelconque réaction, mais je savais déjà bien ce qu'il en était.

\- Pour connaître les réponses à vos questions, faut-il encore que je sois en vie pour y répondre. Terminai-je en me détournant pour courir après Luffy.

Comme je l'avais prévu, ou plutôt espéré très fortement, il ne me suivit pas et ne m'attaqua pas, me laissant partir.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6** **:** **Une idée fixe aboutit à l'héroïsme ou à à la folie, mais il faut toujours un coup de folie pour bâtir un destin.**

 _\- Tu peux me regarder encore longtemps avec ses yeux flippant que tu as. Ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Fis-je alors à une petite fille qui me fixait d'un regard dur. C'est quoi ton nom ? Lui demandai-je, pas le moins du monde intimidée._

\- … _Se contenta de répondre la fillette aux cheveux de jais avec une pointe de dédain._

 _\- Tss … toujours aussi causante._

 _\- Calmez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît._ _Intervint timidement Paloma en sentant la colère presque palpable émanée de nous._

 _\- Ce que tu es, qui sont tes parents, et tout le reste, je m'en fiche. Ce que je veux savoir c'est qui tu es, toi._

\- …

 _\- Coralie, laisse-la. Tenta de me convaincre Pala. Elle veut être seule._

 _\- Non. M'entêtai-je._

\- … _C'est pour ça que j'aime pas les gens obstinés, ils ne savent pas quand abandonner. Dit alors l'enfant, ses yeux dorés brillant d'une lueur froide et sincère qui me désarmèrent. Akemi. Je m'appelle Akemi. Répondit-elle finalement, me faisant sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps._

* * *

Soufflant discrètement, j'étais quand même un peu soulagée. Je l'avais pour ainsi dire échappé belle. Pour une fois que je disais la vérité, cela me sauvait littéralement la vie. Même si c'était à demi-mot. Il ne m'appartenais pas de révéler le reste.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire preuve d'état d'âme.

Car voilà que maintenant c'était Kizaru qui revenait à la charge. L'Amiral n'avait pas encore décidé de lâcher le Chapeau de Paille comme ça. Heureusement, Jinbei puis les Commandants de Barbe-Blanche arrivèrent pour lui prêter main forte. J'étais encore trop loin pour pouvoir les aider, et puis franchement, ce n'était pas moi qui allais me frotter à ce cher Borsalino sur un coup de tête. Deux fois m'avaient amplement suffit.

Ainsi, quand j'arrivai à leur hauteur, ils reprenaient tout juste leur course. J'allais les suivre quand je sentis quelque chose arriver dans mon dos, mais pas assez rapide, je fus prise au piège par de la glace qui montait dangereusement sur mes jambes, me clouant littéralement sur place. Ne me voyant pas les suivre, le Paladin des Mers se retourna alors et me vit ainsi coincée.

\- Coralie-san ! S'écria-t-il, attirant l'attention du Chapeau de Paille qui s'arrêta momentanément lui aussi.

\- Continuez, je vais m'en sortir seule ! Leur répondis-je en les voyant indécis, sachant que nous avions déjà devant nous un Amiral et visiblement, derrière aussi.

Il allait falloir que je me dépatouille moi-même de la … glace dans laquelle je m'étais fourrée. Je commençai quand même à m'inquiéter quand je vis un homme arriver sur ma gauche, le grand Amiral Aokiji en personne à n'en pas douter, l'air de vouloir en finir.

Mais d'un puissant coup à même la glace, j'enfonçai mes deux dagues pour la briser. Heureusement, je retrouvai ma liberté de mouvement pour faire face à mon nouvel adversaire en position d'attaque. Je ne pus cependant pas m'empêcher de remarquer la ridicule différence de taille qu'il y avait entre nous. C'était un monstre, et j'étais une petite chose à côté.

À mon plus grand étonnement, l'Amiral Kuzan ne tergiversa pas, contrairement à son collègue Kizaru qui avait la langue bien pendue, et m'attaqua directement.

Je dus esquiver encore et encore ses attaques de glace, sans toutefois y parvenir complètement. Les entailles qui zébraient mon corps par endroits pouvaient en témoigner. Je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence : dans mon état actuel je ne pourrais pas le battre, pas comme ça, pas avec mes seules flèches et mes lames pour me défendre. Je ne faisais que reculer devant lui. Il fallait que j'avance : que j'attaque.

Ainsi rangeant mes dagues, qui jusque là m'avaient été bien utiles pour esquiver et détruire la glace, je plantai mes pieds dans le sol, m'enracinant et me concentrant. Fermant les yeux, je fis appel au pouvoir qui sommeillait en moi, puis écartai les bras en relevant la tête.

\- « _Danse Divine aux Milles Fleurs :_ Cruor Flores » ! M'exclamai-je en ouvrant brusquement les paupières, découvrant mes yeux que je savais rougeoyants à cet instant.

Un vent étrange se leva alors, accompagné d'une douce odeur florale et de pétales de fleurs. Mes cheveux se soulevèrent, battant au gré des bourrasques, et d'un geste du bras en direction de l'Amiral, je lançai contre lui cette brise à l'allure inoffensive. Mais le ciel seul savait à quel point elle était redoutable. Et Aokiji sembla l'avoir comprit, car au lieu de simplement encaisser, il l'esquiva, se faisant tout de même blesser légèrement à la jambe gauche.

Cette dernière était lacérée à plusieurs endroits, laissant des plaies sanguinolentes sans gravité, mais qui entachaient son pantalon d'un blanc immaculé.

Qui aurait pu croire que je pourrai ne serait-ce que blesser un Amiral ? Sûrement pas lui.

\- Ainsi, Kizaru avait raison. Dit-il alors me regardant sous un jour nouveau, d'une voix loin d'être ensommeillée contrairement à ce que sa réputation prétendait. Tu n'es vraiment pas à prendre à la légère, Coralie « la Demoiselle ».

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et le combat reprit. Avec une différence notable cependant : je faisais moi aussi appel à mon Fruit du Démon, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette bataille.

Seulement de nombreux événement se produisirent autour de nous, ne nous permettant pas de conclure notre affrontement. Il prit au contraire, brusquement fin, ne trouvant pas de vainqueur. Je ne sus si c'était réellement une mauvaise chose, car au bout d'un temps, j'avais commencé à peiner légèrement, blessée à la cuisse par un pic de glace, qui m'avait handicapé dans mes mouvements. Et puis, mon adversaire était tout de même un Amiral de la Marine.

Barbe-Blanche fut douloureusement trahi par un des siens, qui avait été manipulé, si j'avais bien compris, par le dernier des trois Amiraux : Akainu. Rien qu'à son expression, cet homme parvenait à vous donner froid dans le dos avec une sensation de malaise. Implacable et radical, il me répugnait. Avoir recours à de telles bassesses ressemblait bien à la Marine, incapables comme ils étaient de faire face à un Yonko comme Edward Newgate dans les règles de l'art.

Et on disait que les Pirates étaient vils et barbares …

Mais loin de se résigner, l'Empereur du Nouveau-Monde lança alors toutes ses forces dans la bataille et utilisa son redoutable pourvoir du Gura Gura no Mi, le Fruit du Tremblement, faisant s'assombrir dangereusement le ciel. Ce fut à ce moment là, quand la glace sous mes pieds se souleva alors, que Aokiji disparu pour faire face à se déchaînement de puissance avec les autres Amiraux, et qu'ainsi notre combat se termina.

Les Pirates de Barbe-Blanche retrouvèrent un second souffle, suite à l'intervention de leur « Père ». Seulement c'était sans compter Sengoku. Le grand Amiral en Chef de la Marine nous fit une démonstration de ses talents de stratège militaire. Nous fûmes ainsi tous enfermés dans la baie, nous les Pirates, tandis que les Marine avaient déserté le champs de bataille. Ils ne reculaient pas, comme nous l'avions tous penser dans un premier temps, ils se mettaient à l'abri.

Nous étions maintenant les cibles idéales de leurs canons, coincés et cernés par la muraille qui entourait Marineford, mais aussi bloqués contre toute tentative de retraite par les Pacifista en arrière.

En outre, pour couronner le tout, ce foutu Akainu en profita pour briser et faire fondre la glace qui nous servait de champ de bataille et ainsi tenter de tous nous noyer. Comme bien d'autres, je tombai à l'eau après n'avoir pu éviter un boulet de canon qui explosa quasiment à mes pieds. Et puisque que j'avais manger un Fruit du Démon, je ne pus faire autrement que de couler à pic.

Ce fut Jinbei qui me sauva (pour la deuxième fois), ramassant au passage le Chapeau de Paille, qui avait lui aussi fait une baignade improvisée et non désirée.

Mais à la surface, c'était littéralement la débâcle, un véritable carnage nous attendait. Soit nous allions tous mourir, soit les les prêcheurs allaient pouvoir alléguer que les miracles existaient réellement.

Reprenant le souffle que j'avais perdu, assise la tête entre les jambes, je réfléchissais à un quelconque moyen pour nous sortir de là. En l'espace de quelques minutes, nous avions perdu tout avantage et notre trop grande confiance c'était retournée contre nous. Mais je m'inquiétais d'autant plus pour Paloma qui était partie assurer nos arrières. Puisqu'elle avait elle aussi mangé un Fruit du Démon, j'espérais qu'elle s'en sortait.

\- Je dois agir … Fit le Chapeau de Paille prêt de moi, avachis lui aussi après avoir manqué de se noyer. Et vite … Ils vont exécuter Ace !

\- Oui, il faut qu'on agisse rapidement ! Répondit l'homme-poisson, galvanisé par la volonté de Mugiwara.

\- Jinbei ! Continua ce dernier en s'accrochant au kimono du Paladin des Mers. J'ai … une faveur à te demander !

Attentive aux dires du Chapeau de Paille, je sentis presque mes yeux s'exorbiter à l'entente de son plan. Pourtant, je finis par en sourire. À ça place, prêt à tout comme il l'était à sauver son frère, j'étais persuadée que j'aurais pu avoir ce genre d'idée saugrenue qui aurait fait bondir ma chère Akemi.

Je commençais enfin à comprendre pourquoi je suivais cet imbécile au péril de ma vie et de celle de Pala. J'étais sans aucun doute aussi folle que lui, si e n'était plus. Car, comme le disait l'adage, « qui est le plus fou des deux, le fou ou le fou qui le suit ?! … »

\- Attends ! Mugiwara … Intervins-je alors.

* * *

Aspirés par le tourbillon créé par Jinbei, Mugiwara no Luffy et moi passâmes la muraille et atterrîmes sur la place de l'échafaud, juste devant les trois Amiraux et entourés par l'armée de la Marine. Autant faire les choses, autant ne pas les faire à moitié !

\- Lu … LUFFY ! S'écria Hiken no Ace dont nous étions plus près que jamais.

Qui sait, cela pouvait vraiment réussir. Même si j'étais trempée, épuisée, blessée et blasée.

Putain … Grommelai-je pour moi-même, tandis que les plus grandes forces de la Marine nous faisaient face. Si je me sors de ce foutu pétrin, je jure de pratiquer les vieux rites et usages pendant un mois !

Et pourtant … étrangement … je gardais l'espoir. Comment une telle chose était possible ? Alors que tout nous désignait perdant depuis le début ? Était-ce ce gamin à mes côtés, qui dans le même état quoi si ce n'était pire, paraissait pourtant inébranlable avec un bout de mât dans les bras, et me donnait toute cette force, cette volonté ?

« _La Volonté du D._ »

Cet écho de mon passé me revenait maintenant et trouvait tout son sens sur ce champs de bataille. Je n'y avais jamais cru. Et il fallait que ce soit ce Chapeau de Paille qui, par une attitude totalement imprudente, me donne ainsi une gifle digne du Destin ?!

C'était officiel maintenant : j'étais devenue complètement folle ! Mais cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi toute angoisse avait déserté les cellules de mon corps, ne laissant qu'ardeur et audace !

\- Eh bien … Vous avez réussi finalement … Fit Aokiji guère impressionné, semblant même nous attendre.

\- Sacrée entrée en scène, fils de Dragon, Ojousan. Darda Akainu sur le même ton, mais légèrement plus condescendant.

\- La fougue de ces jeunes est terrifiante … Commenta Kizaru de sa voix niaiseuse.

\- Je dois reconnaître que vous êtes tenaces. Dit l'Amiral Sakazuki.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas encore près pour cette étape. Intervint de nouveau Kuzan.

\- Vous réalisez que vous ne pouvez pas nous battre, non ? Ajouta Borsalino.

\- … LIBEREZ ACE ! Cria en réponse Mugiwara no Luffy en leur balançant le morceau de bois qu'il tenait.

Sans surprise, l'Amiral Aokiji arrêta sans mal le projectile en le stoppant avec sa glace. Mais le Chapeau de Paille n'en resta pas là. Il détruisit le bois gelé et le renvoya de nouveau sur les officiers, ivre de colère. Cela n'eut évidemment aucun effet et il gagna juste à se faire attaquer par Kizaru, qui en ayant eu assez, décida de lui régler son compte.

Je savais que trop bien comment il était douloureux de se prendre un de ses coups de pied lancer à la vitesse de la lumière …

Légèrement distraite par le combat de Mugiwara, je faillis ne pas voir que j'étais moi-même attaquée. Évitant la mort de peu, je fus malgré tout durement blessée au flanc par une lance de glace tranchante. Kuzan revenait à la charge, souhaitant vraisemblablement reprendre là où notre combat s'était arrêté. Ainsi, ne pouvant faire autrement, je tombai à terre dans mon esquive en pressant légèrement ma plaie à la hanche. Et au moment de me relever, je me retrouvai bloquée, les membres de nouveau coincé dans la glace. Cette fois-ci, les mains également prises, je n'allais pas m'en sortir à si bon compte.

« Eh merde ». Fut la seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit.

D'une certaine façon, Luffy était parvenu à réinsuffler de l'espoir à tout le monde, j'entendais les Pirates de Barbe-Blanche s'agiter dans mon dos, et le Yonko lui-même ordonner à ses fils d'aller de l'avant. Mais Sengoku, faisant fi du jeune Pirate, décida à ce moment là d'engager l'exécution d'Ace et les bourreaux se mirent en place …

Une tension insupportable venait d'apparaître, et Hiken no Ace baissait la tête sur l'échafaud près à recevoir sa sentence ! Quel crétin ! Nous ne pouvions pas être arrivés trop tard, pas après tout ça ! Mais j'avais beau me débattre comme une folle, la glace qui me recouvrait un peu plus à chaque seconde ne voulait pas se briser ! J'étais prise au piège !

Personne ne bougeait, trop occupé que nous étions à regarder les lames se diriger inexorablement vers le condamné … quand les bourreaux se firent soudainement balayer par du sable.

Du sable.

Crocodile fit alors son apparition, nous apportant son aide contre toutes attentes. Il était bien la dernière personne que je pensais être encore de notre côté. Comme quoi, tout pouvait arriver.

\- … Mais avant tout, je n'ai pas envie de voir vos visages réjouis. Se justifia-t-il à l'Amiral en Chef Sengoku qui avait compter sur sa haine envers Barbe-Blanche pour ne pas, à défaut d'être de leur côté, qu'il prenne part dans cette guerre.

Puis surgissant à son tour de nulle part, un autre Shichibukai, Doflamingo, vint mettre son grain de sel en coupant la tête du Logia qui était intervenu. Des tensions étaient à l'œuvre entre les deux hommes, tensions que je ne comprenais pas vraiment, si ce n'était que le « Démon Céleste » en voulait à ce cher Crocodile.

Ignorant cela, Monkey D. Luffy continua son chemin, se faisant attaquer de toute part, attirant de nouveau l'attention sur lui. Même celle de mon assaillant, l'Amiral Aokiji, qui déconcentré par les derniers événements, semblait m'avoir littéralement oublié. J'en aurais presque été vexée si je n'avais été aussi … coincée.

Le Chapeau de Paille fut sauvé in-extrémiste par Marco le Phœnix lui même, Commandant de la première Flotte de Barbe-Blanche, qui envoya valser Kuzan. Il fallait bien avouer que son Fruit du Démon était des plus intéressant et l'un des plus beau que j'avais jamais vu. Il lui permettait de voler et plus encore ! C'était ainsi qu'il avait pénétré sur la place, passant par le ciel, au-dessus de la muraille. Ah, les Zoan … les meilleurs !

Il me libéra dans un même temps, m'adressant au passage un petit sourire moqueur. Ma position n'avait évidement rien de gracieux, à quatre pattes comme je l'étais … je lui répondis donc par un bon doigt d'honneur quand je retrouvai l'usage de mes mains.

\- Merci, tu m'as sauvé ! Fit Mugiwara à l'intention du Commandant.

\- De rien, yoi ! Lui sourit-il en retour.

\- Moi ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est pourquoi. Intervins-je en me relevant et allant à leur rencontre, en relevant le menton, quelque peu piquée dans ma fierté.

\- Père estime que vous ne devez pas mourir tous les deux. Après tout tout, le gamin est le frère d'Ace et toi …

\- Moi ? L'intimai-je de continuer, alors qu'il me regardait de haut en bas semblant comprendre quelque chose.

\- Non rien, yoi. Lâcha-t-il en partant.

J'allais répliquer, mais un grand fracas se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la muraille. Un immense bruit d'eau, des cris d'hommes, puis Barbe-Blanche.

Sengoku sembla s'affoler, l'agitation gagnant la Marine, il intima à ses hommes de tirer sur le monstre géant qui s'était miraculeusement réveillé de sa torpeur. Moi qui avais cru que cette chose, qui maintenait une partie de la muraille ouverte, était morte … À la place, il attrapa un navire qui ressemblait fort au Mobydick et le fit littéralement monter sur Marineford, devant l'échafaud.

Barbe-Blanche entra alors dans la place après avoir balayé devant lui bon nombre de soldats, seuls les plus forts résistèrent à son pouvoir. Et avec lui, vinrent ses puissants fils : les Commandants de ses flottes. Mais aussi, Paloma.

\- Mes fils, sauvez Ace et détruisez la Marine ! Ordonna-t-il le poing levé.

Ne me souciant un instant plus de la bataille, je rejoignis ma sœur, soulagée de la revoir en vie. Près des hommes les plus forts de l'Empereur, elle paraissait si petite du haut de son mètre soixante-et-onze. Mais elle était surtout épuisée, ce fut ce qui me sauta aux yeux en premier et m'incita encore plus à aller au devant d'elle. Mes sœurs passeraient toujours avant le reste. Dette ou pas dette.

Voyant mon air inquiet, elle tenta de me rassurer en m'expliquant qu'elle avait abusé de son Fruit du Démon, mais elle s'écroula presque devant moi. J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé de son côté, mais cela n'avait pas dû être de tout repos.

Autour de nous les combats s'engagèrent, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut que quand Pala m'avertit que le Chapeau de Paille était en grand danger que je réagis. Faisant confiance à son pouvoir qui dépassait presque les perceptions du Haki de l'Observation, je cherchai Luffy du regard. Ce dernier était aux prises avec Kizaru, pour changer, et ce faisait littéralement rétamer.

Ce ne fut qu'avec, cette fois, l'intervention de Barbe-Blanche lui-même qu'il s'en sorti.

M'approchant d'eux, pour voir comment cet imbécile allait, n'étant encore conscient que par miracle après tous les coups qu'il s'était pris, je surpris les paroles de Borsalino adressées au Yonko.

\- Le commandement de Barbe-Blanche a faibli. Disait-il d'une voix traînante. Tu aurais pu faire mieux que de laisser un déchet imprudent comme lui guider la bataille ! Ou une sale gamine comme elle, humilier la Marine ! Ajouta-t-il plein de mépris, en me désignant d'un mouvement du menton.

Je crispai les poings, vexée d'entendre cela. J'avais envie de lui faire la peau. Mais le Chapeau de Paille se réveilla entre les mains de Barbe-Blanche, criant à voulait l'entendre qu'il fallait qu'il sauve son frère. Refusant les soins, tous essayèrent de le résonner, même Pala qui, puisant sur ses dernières forces, s'était relevée et nous avait rejoint. Mais rien ne fonctionna et il n'écouta pas davantage Jinbei et Ivankov qui firent leur apparition en passant par dessus la muraille.

Sans surprise donc, le garçon s'écroula à nouveau, entouré d'un médecin de l'équipage de l'Empereur et du Paladin des Mers qui le sommait de le soigner. Je restai là, ne sachant que faire de plus, hésitant pour la première fois de ma vie à continuer l'objectif que je m'étais fixée au départ : sauver son frère, Hiken no Ace.

\- C'est une vrai boule d'énergie, qui fait beaucoup de vacarme. Prononça alors Barbe-Blanche en réponse à Kizaru. Jeune et maladroit. Mais j'aime les idiots comme lui. Gurararara. Et ne sous-estimez jamais une femme qui crie vengeance : il n'y a pas plus dangereuse créature au monde. Ajouta-t-il, me touchant au plus profond de moi-même. Ceux d'entre-vous qui ne tiennent pas à vire, montrez-vous !

Préparant une attaque destructrice après un discours poignant, le Yonko fut malheureusement arrêté dans son élan par Sakasuki.

Les combats faisaient rage autour de nous et les choses se corsèrent encore un peu plus quand les Pacifista firent leur entrée sur la place.

Mais personne ne se débina pour autant et Marco tenta une attaque surprise directement sur l'échafaud … et fut à son tour arrêté par le Légendaire soldat de la Marine le Vice-Amiral Monkey D. Garp. S'il y avait bien une personne dans le camps adverse que je pensais ne pas voir intervenir, c'était bien lui. À l'instar du Chapeau de Paille, Portgas était son petit-fils, adoptif ou non.

Un peu dépassée par les événements, je regardai avec effarement la situation s'envenimer, sans savoir vraiment qu'en penser. Jinbei avait affirmé vouloir mourir ici, donner sa vie pour un autre. Étais-je moi aussi prête à cela ? Ace n'était pour moi qu'un imbécile égoïste et capricieux, frère d'un homme qui ne pourrait que devenir mon ennemi dans les temps à venir. Plus encore, j'étais responsable de ma sœur qui était épuisée et blessée. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'abandonner.

Cependant, je m'étais engagée et n'avais qu'une parole. Pala le prendrait comme un affront si je renonçais à cause d'elle, il en allait de mon honneur et du sien. Et maintenant que Mugiwara était hors-jeu, je me devais de libérer le jeune homme à sa place.

Résolue, j'allais de nouveau m'engager dans la bataille, à l'instar de Barbe-Blanche qui se battait désormais contre Akainu, quand j'entendis la voix du Chapeau de Paille.

Celui-ci suppliait Emporio Ivankov de lui inoculer des hormones, le pourvoir du Fruit du Démon de ce dernier, afin de le remettre, momentanément mais immédiatement, sur pied.

\- Reste donc tranquille, crétin. Lâchai-je froidement. Laisse nous faire ce qui doit être fait.

\- Si je ne parviens pas à sauver Ace, alors autant mourir sans plus attendre ! Me cria-t-il. Dans la prison, tu m'as dit que tu savais ce que c'était que de perdre un frère … N'aurais-tu pas fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour le sauver si tu avais pu ?

\- Comment oses-tu, Chapeau de Paille ! S'énerva Paloma en s'approchant de lui, tandis que je baissais la tête, le cœur lourd. Tu ne connais pas Coralie ! En encore moins son histoire ! Elle … Elle …

\- Ce n'est rien, Pala. La retins-je sachant qu'elle était capable du pire pour ses proches, sa famille, pour moi. Tu as raison, Mugiwara no Luffy. J'aurais aimé sauver le mien avec la même volonté que toi. Seulement … c'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie, en donnant la sienne … Alors, comprends la douleur des vivants, elle est bien pire que celle des morts, car elle ne s'éteint jamais.

Mais finalement, Ivankov obéit au jeune garçon et le requinqua, à mon grand désarroi. Je commençais à avoir un très mauvais pressentiment. À toujours vouloir se rapprocher inexorablement du bord du précipice, on finit par y tomber.

Cependant, à ma plus grande surprise et mon plus grand mécontentement, Paloma demanda le même traitement que Luffy au Révolutionnaire. Je m'y opposai vivement mais elle ne m'écouta pas. Bornée comme était. Je ne savais que trop bien que l'évocation de mon passé par le Chapeau de Paille avait fait resurgir de vieilles blessures, de vieux regrets, …

Sauver Ace, comme nous n'avions pas pu sauver mon frère … ou Elaïa. Pour nous repentir.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mette en danger dans une guerre dans laquelle j'avais égoïstement décidé de m'engager.

\- Comme si tu m'aurais écouté, si les rôles avaient été inversés ! Maugréa la jeune femme en souriant malgré les doigts en aiguilles d'Ivankov plantés dans la hanche. Et je te rappelle, ma chère sœur, que tu n'es pas mon Capitaine ! Je n'ai donc aucun ordre à recevoir de toi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, attirant vers moi des regards surpris. Elle avait techniquement raison, mais elle savait tout comme moi, que Walkyrie ou pas, elle m'aurait de toute manière écouté, quelques soient les circonstances.

Et ce fut ainsi que nous repartîmes tous à la charge.

Seulement, la bataille ne nous avait pas attendu et commençait de nouveau à tourner en notre défaveur. Et pour cause. Barbe-Blanche était sur le point de flancher, un homme de sa trempe, aussi solide qu'une montagne. Toute autre personne que lui serait déjà morte depuis longtemps. Et ses Commandants étaient tout aussi impressionnant. Mais Marco s'était retrouvé coincé avec des menottes en Granit Marin, et durement blessé. Même Jinbei peinait de son côté.

Pourtant, nous nous mîmes à courir vers l'échafaud, où de nouveaux bourreaux avaient fait leur apparition et étaient sur le point (encore) d'exécuter Ace.

Sachant que le temps nous manquait, je fis un choix. M'arrêtant, je m'armai alors de mon Arc et visai les hommes qui menaçaient le second Commandant de l'équipage de l'Homme le Plus Fort du Monde. Je les avais dans ma ligne de mire et me préparais à tirer, quand une intense douleur me traversa l'abdomen. Prise de vertiges, je perdis l'équilibre, lâchant mon arme qui disparu et tombai comme poupée de chiffon sur le sol dans un bruit de fracas, vaguement consciente que c'était mon cher ami Kizaru qui m'avait bel et bien eu cette fois.

\- CORALIE ! Entendis-je Pala hurler non loin de moi, suivis par plusieurs autres dont je ne parvenais pas à identifier les voix, mon esprit s'éloignant de plus en plus, avant de sombrer totalement dans le néant.

* * *

Ce fut une force. Une onde puissante, nimbée d'une volonté sans pareille, qui me fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux.

Relevant la tête pour regarder ce qui se passait, je vis le Chapeau de Paille toujours en train de courir, tandis qu'autour de lui, les Marines tombaient comme des mouches, évanouis. Alors c'était lui …

\- Le Haki des Rois. Soufflai-je, tandis que Pala accourait près de moi, affolée.

\- Coralie, ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle en m'aidant à me retourner sur le dos, regardant ma blessure. Oh mon dieu, tu saignes ! Tu saignes beaucoup !

\- C'est ce qui arrive en général quand on est touché …

\- Les gars ! À partir de cet instant, vous assisterez Mugiwara no Luffy de toutes vos forces ! Ordonna Barbe-Blanche à ses troupes.

Je voulus me relever, mais ce fut à peine si je pus bouger les jambes. Pala m'intima de rester couchée comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt avec le Chapeau de Paille. Quelle ironie, je contredisais mes propres paroles.

Je ne pus donc que regarder, impuissante, Mugiwara se diriger vers l'échafaud, plus proche que jamais de son frère. Il était soutenu par Ivankov et l'homme-ciseau, qui émergea de la chevelure de l'androgyne et commença à découper le sol … pour faire une gigantesque passerelle menant directement au sommet. À Ace. Tout le monde l'aidait, assurant sa course et son passage. Je voulais en faire de même. Mais …

\- Pala … non … Fis-je à ma sœur qui s'approcha, me tendant ses mains, me faisant comprendre que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je ne … je suis désolée …

Sans plus d'hésitation, j'agrippai ses avant-bras contre les miens, laissant mon pouvoir affluer. Une douce lueur argentée nous enveloppa alors. Je répugnais d'habitude à utiliser cet aspect là de mon Fruit du Démon, mais nous n'avions pas d'autres solutions. Le temps jouait contre nous. Rapidement je commençai à me sentir mieux, revigorée et remotivée. Puis ce fut quand j'entendis Paloma gémir, que je m'arrêtai soudainement.

Son état de faiblesse évident me fit culpabiliser immédiatement. C'était encore pire que lorsqu'elle n'avait pas encore reçu les hormones d'Ivankov. Anormalement pâle, elle qui arborait un joli teint basané, ses joues étaient comme creusées et ses yeux cernés. Mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de m'inquiéter, me connaissant par cœur, elle tenta de me rassurer sur son état et s'éloigna d'un pas tremblant, ne me laissant d'autre choix que de continuer.

« Un temps pour chaque chose et chaque chose à sa place », comme le disait ma mère.

Luffy.

Encourager de toutes parts par les Pirates de Barbe-Blanche et nos alliés, mais aussi poursuivit par les Marines, Luffy traçait son chemin sans un regard en arrière.

Ce fut quand son propre grand-père décida de s'opposer à lui, que je trouvai le moment opportun pour intervenir. Si lui le faisait, d'autres suivraient, et notamment Sengoku qui attendait patiemment en haut de l'échafaud que quiconque s'approche de son prisonnier. Il allait se retrouver piéger.

Faisant affluer mon pouvoir dans mes veines, un vent se leva de nouveau, guider par ma colère : plus violent, plus puissant et plus dévastateur que le dernier.

\- LUFFY ! VA-Y ! Hurlai-je au Chapeau de Paille en lançant mon pourvoir à sa poursuite. « _Danse Divine aux Milles Fleurs :_ Cruor Flores » !

Mais au lieu de le blesser, le souffle créé par mon Fruit s'enroula autour de lui, comme une coque protectrice, les pétales de fleurs déchiquetant tout sur leur passage. Et cela alla bien au-delà, j'y mis toute ma force, toute ma hargne. À tel point que le tourbillon de fleurs atteignit tout ceux qui se trouvaient près de l'échafaud, mais aussi ceux qui avaient le malheurs d'être près de moi.

Puis reprenant une certaine lucidité, je tentai de réguler ce surplus de puissance, mais elle commençait à m'échapper. Mes yeux se firent rouge, le soleil commença à s'obscurcir dans le ciel et ma rage se fit plus grande. Je perdais pied.

Malgré l'intervention de de l'Amiral en Chef de la Marine, même transformé en Bouddha, il ne parvint à arrêter Mugiwara et briser sa volonté. Non. Au contraire, ce dernier sauva Ace, son frère, qu'il délivra de ses chaînes, lui permettant de libéré son pouvoir, le Fruit du Logia, le Mera Mera no mi. Il nous firent même une petite démonstration de leur complicité en se battant l'un avec l'autre.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à apaiser la fureur qui m'habitait et nourrissait mon pouvoir.

\- Coralie ! S'écria Pala, affolée, qui n'osait pas m'approcher. Arrête !

\- J'y arrive pas … Grognai-je en voyant mon attaque se faire encore et toujours plus violente, détruisant et balayant tout sur son passage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda alors Mugiwara en revenant vers nous avec son frère, dézinguant ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur fuite.

\- C'est son pouvoir, elle ne le contrôle pas ! _Mi Querida_ , je t'en supplie … calme-toi ! Pleura presque ma sœur.

\- Hoy ! Coralie ! S'exclama alors Ace. Tu n'as pas honte de ne pas savoir utiliser ton Fruit du Démon ?! Si tu n'es pas capable de te maîtriser, il ne fallait pas devenir Pirate !

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Je vois que la stupidité c'est de famille ! Il faut qu'elle se calme, pas qu'elle s'énerve encore plus ! _Imbécil_!

Pourtant, le vent violent et dangereusement tranchant qui avait envahi la place et fait de nombreuses victimes s'arrêta.

Tout d'un coup.

Paloma arrêta tout aussi soudainement de vociférer contre les deux frères en les traitant de tous les noms, surprise. Mais la plus étonnée de nous deux, c'était bien moi. Revenant à la normale, le soleil brilla à nouveau dans le ciel, mes yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur brun foncée et mes cheveux retombèrent doucement dans mon dos. Comme si de rien n'était.

Si j'avais cru qu'un jour il serait si facile pour moi de me calmer !

Sans crier gare, Pala se jeta dans mes bras, soulagée de me retrouver et d'être en un seul morceaux. Car la derrière fois qu'elle m'avait vu comme ça, elle avait faillit y rester la pauvre … et pas seulement elle.

D'un signe de tête, je remerciai Portgas, agrémenté d'un sourire indulgent. Ça méthode n'était pas des plus orthodoxes, mais elle avait fonctionné. Attaquer mon ego pour mieux atteindre ma colère, un pari à double tranchant, car cela aurait tout aussi bien pu la faire croître. Mais il avait retourné mes paroles contre moi, pour me faire réagir, comme je l'avais fait avec lui. Décidément, les D … !

\- Bon et si nous y-allions ? Proposai-je innocemment, l'air de rien.

\- Tu as tous faillit nous tuer et tu crois t'en sortir à si bon compte, « la Demoiselle » ! S'écria une voix dans mon dos, Baggy, que j'avais, mais alors complètement, oublié.

\- Et alors ? Tu es vivant, non ? Estime toi heureux, je n'aurais été que trop contente de t'achever. Tes jérémiades m'insupportent.

Sur ce, nous repartîmes au pas de course, mais cette fois-ci en sens inverse.

Notre objectif était atteint, en revanche notre retraite était loin d'être assurée. Et partir allait s'avérer aussi difficile, si ce n'était plus, que d'avancer. Avoir son ennemi dans le dos, n'était en rien un avantage. Seulement … nous avions Barbe-Blanche avec nous.

\- Nous avons accompli notre but, ici ! Annonça alors l'Homme le Plus Fort du Monde. Nous n'avons plus besoin de rester !

\- Oyaji-san ! S'écrièrent ses fils.

\- Écoutez bien ! Pirates de Barbe-Blanche ! Je vais vous donner maintenant, le dernier ordre du Capitaine !

\- Tu crois que … Fit Paloma en me tendant sa batte pour afin que je me débarrasse d'un Marine qui nous barrait le chemin.

\- Oui, je le crains. Répondis-je, Lui rendant son arme, avant de raffermir ma prise sur sa taille pour la soutenir.

\- Vous tous et moi allons nous séparer ici ! Tout le monde, survivez et retournez sains et saufs dans le Nouveau Monde ! Continua-t-il, faisant silence autour de lui.

\- …

\- Je suis un survivant des anciens temps ! Il n'y a aucun navire qui me supportera dans cette nouvelle ère ! Acheva-t-il don discours.

Utilisant tout le pouvoir de son Fruit du Démon, Barbe-Blanche balaya les Marines qui se trouvaient à sa portée, créant un énorme cratère entre lui et nous. Cela allait faciliter notre fuite et empêcher la Marine de nous poursuivre. Il venait lui-même de sonner le glas d'une nouvelle époque, annonçant sa fin, offrant un futur à ses fils et à nous … en se sacrifiant.

Une larme traîtresse vint chatouiller mon œil, réveillant de douloureux souvenirs, tandis que j'ordonnai à Pala de continuer, d'avancer, mais cette fois vers notre liberté. Les plaies seraient dures à panser, mais fallait-il encore que nous nous en sortions. Ainsi, respectant le choix et le sacrifice de ce grand homme, je partis, sans me retourner. La sécurité de ma sœur passait désormais au-delà de toute autre chose.

Partie comme je l'étais, soutenant Paloma qui peinait énormément, je n'avais même pas fait attention aux zébrures sur son corps, provoquées sans aucun doute par mon attaque. Prise de remords, je m'arrêtai un instant pour la laisser souffler, avant d'oser un regard en arrière. Je vis plus que je ne sentis le danger arriver, épuisée comme je l'étais, incapable de faire appel au Haki de l'Observation.

Mais c'était bien Akainu qui nous poursuivait, en particulier les deux frères, et faisait désormais face à Ace.

\- Gold Roger « le Roi des Pirates » et Dragon « le Révolutionnaire ». Disait l'Amiral. J'ai été étonné d'apprendre que leur progénitures étaient devenues frère. Vous avez tous les deux dans les veines un sang mauvais, rien que votre ligné fait de vous des criminels ! Je peux laisser les autres partir, mais en ce qui vous concerne, pas question ! Prépare toi … Gronda l'Amiral.

\- Attend ! S'écria Ace en voyant son ennemi changer d'adversaire, lui préférant son frère. _Luffy_!

Il s'interposa alors entre Sakazuki et son petit-frère. Et prit le poing de lave à la place de ce dernier.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7** **:** **Toute destinée, si longue et si compliquée soit-elle, compte en réalité un seul moment : celui où l'homme sait une fois pour toutes qui il est**

La scène était macabre. Je retenais à grand peine mon horreur et ma colère. Cela ne devait pas ce passer comme ça.

\- On dirait que tu es encore vivant. Hiken no Ace. Constata dangereusement Akainu, d'un ton méprisant.

\- Arrête … ARRÊTE ! S'écria le Chapeau de Paille, d'une supplique déchirante, alors qu'en face, l'Amiral préparait de nouveau son poing de lave.

Barbe-Blanche tenta d'intervenir pour sauver son fils, mais Kizaru l'en empêcha avec son Fruit de type Logia, le Pika Pika no Mi. Ce fut donc Jinbei qui arrêta Sakzuki.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais écouté mon instinct qui me criait de m'en mêler. Mais je savais que si jamais je réutilisais mon pouvoir en cet instant, dans mon état, je perdrais définitivement pied. Et je ne pouvais pas exposer de nouveau Pala à ça, pas après qu'elle ait déjà enduré mon égoïsme ce jour là. Et puis …

\- Tu retardes simplement l'inévitable, Jinbei ! Le prévint l'Amiral. Tu as été un Shichibukai. Tu sais à quel point je suis puissant !

\- Si me faire brûler nous permet de gagner un peu de temps, alors cela me convient ! Rugit l'homme-poisson en le tenant à distance malgré la lave et certainement la douleur. Je me suis déjà préparé à mourir !

\- Donc je dois te tuer également, traître !

Le Marine allait s'en prendre de nouveau à Jinbei, qui était désormais gravement brûler. Il était temps pour moi d'agir. Lâchant en douceur Paloma qui m'intima silencieusement de faire attention, je pris la décision de sauver le Paladin des Mers à qui je devais déjà beaucoup trop, sans toutefois m'éloigner de ma soeur. M'armant de mon Arc que je fis apparaître du sol, je rugis en lançant plusieurs flèches sur Akainu. Et je ne fus pas la seule à l'attaquer.

Les Commandants, Vista, celui qui avait tenu tête à l'épée contre Mihawk, et Marco, qui avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs du Fruit du Phœnix, assaillirent également l'homme de lave.

Mais ni eux, ni mes flèches dépourvues de Fluide, à cause des forces qui me manquaient, ne lui firent le moindre mal.

\- Que vous êtes gênants. Maugréât simplement le Marine, en encaissant sans broncher. Vous ne remarquez pas qu'il est déjà trop tard pour sauvez Poings Ardents ! Regardez bien !

Eux se retournèrent, moi je l'avais déjà sous les yeux. Hiken no Ace dans les bras de son frère … mourant.

* * *

Je me sentais … vide … découragée.

À peine à quelques mètres de moi, Ace aux Poings Ardents rendait son dernier soupir. Dans les bras de son frère, il lui confiait ses états d'âmes, prononçant ses dernières paroles. Je n'avais pas besoin d'imaginer la douleur de Luffy, ne connaissant que trop bien ce douloureux moment pour l'avoir vécu. Et le voir ainsi se dérouler une nouvelle fois sous mes yeux, c'était comme une sensation de déjà vu. Un _encore_.

Cette scène me brisait le cœur.

Une partie de moi n'admettait seulement que tout cela n'avait été qu'un moyen, d'une part pour sauver Pala de l'enfer d'Impel Down, puis d'autre part d'apparaître véritablement sur la scène mondiale avec cette guerre … Mais une autre partie, moins sombre, cendre d'un passé lointain et perdu, me laissait penser que d'une certaine façon, j'avais vraiment voulu sauver Portgas. Comme je n'avais pas pu le sauver _lui_. Me rattraper, adoucir ma conscience.

Et voilà que j'échouais. Encore une fois.

Parce que je n'avais été assez vigilante !

Tombant à genoux, je frappai le sol glacé de mes poings, pestant de rage contre moi-même. Je nous pensais plus ou moins en sécurité à reculer ainsi, avec Barbe-Blanche en arrière garde. Je m'étais uniquement préoccupée à sauver Pala qui était blessée à cause de moi ! Je n'avais même pas vu Ace reculer pour faire face à l'Amiral qui insultait son père adoptif et sa famille. La lave contre les flammes.

Mais le feu s'était laissé consumer …

Paloma arriva derrière moi, posant une main sur mon épaule, elle n'était pas dans un très bon état. Et je n'étais guère mieux, ayant subit les assauts répétés des Amiraux de la Marine, avec des plaies partiellement guéries dans la cuisse et l'abdomen. Se frotter à une telle armée n'était pas sans conséquence. Pourtant, nous devions le savoir mieux que personne. À défaut de continuellement gagné, la Marine nous ôtait toujours quelque chose. Notre enfance, nos familles, nos camarades … Elle n'était pas digne de confiance, jamais.

Les pertes de cette guerre allaient être bien lourdes, et pour Chapeau de Paille … encore plus douloureuses.

Nous le regardions perdre pied, impuissantes. J'ignorais pourquoi nous ne partions pas comme les autres vers la mer. En fait, je crois, que la douleur du jeune Pirate nous touchait. Nous qui avions déjà tout perdu également.

Puis quand Ace mourut contre son frère, le cri déchirant de Mugiwara me pétrifia. Était-il seulement possible de souffrir autant ? Pour moi, la douleur était une vieille amie. Une compagne de vie. J'avais tout fait pour l'enfouir au plus profond de moi, afin de ne plus jamais rien ressentir de la sorte. Mais en le voyant ainsi, mes vieux souvenirs revenaient par vagues, accompagnés de nausées et d'une intense sensation de vide dans ma poitrine.

Ça me faisait presque … peur.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, comme un véritable supplice, et finalement ce fut Jinbei qui vint récupérer le corps inerte de Luffy qui semblait avoir perdu son âme. Cependant Akainu lui, n'avait pas oublier sa cible première, même si je le soupçonnais d'avoir sciemment attaqué Mugiwara pour mieux tuer Hiken no Ace, le plus puissant des deux. Sachant pertinemment qu'il défendrait son frère.

Le monstre.

\- Coralie, Paloma ! S'écria le Paladin des Mers à notre encontre, emmenant Mugiwara avec lui sur ordre de Marco. Ne restez pas là ! Fuyez !

\- Certainement pas ! Fit l'Amiral en repoussant Le Phœnix qui l'attaquait. Le Chapeau de Paille doit mourir ! Et « la Demoiselle » aussi !

« Fuir ». Ce mot eu pour effet de me réveiller de la dangereuse transe d'une sombre reminécence dans laquelle j'étais plongée. Car voilà bien une chose dans ma vie que je n'avais jamais fait. Et je m'en vantais. Aller toujours de l'avant. Pour certains, ce n'était qu'un manque d'intelligence et de jugeote. Mais pour moi, c'était ma manière de vivre et d'exister. Fuir, s'était perdre, me plier, obéir. Et jamais plus cela ne m'arriverait. Sur ce point, comme je l'avais affirmé à Taka no Me, Luffy et moi nous nous ressemblions. Et je constatais qu'Ace aussi avait ce défaut. Un problème générationnel … ou de _volonté_ ?

Après avoir longuement regarder Pala, elle me lâcha pour que je puisse finalement faire demi-tour, comprenant mes intentions et sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'arrêter. Je lui ordonnai à elle, en revanche, de partir.

Comme on me l'avait toujours dit, la meilleure des défenses, c'est l'attaque. Ainsi, sans hésiter et même si mon Fruit m'avait presque entièrement vidé de mes forces, je m'armai de mes dagues pour combattre l'un des hommes les plus vils que j'avais jamais vu. Mais je n'en eus pas le temps. Car, surgissant derrière Akainu comme l'ombre de la mort, Barbe-Blanche, le grand et puissant Edward Newgate, commença à lui foutre une correction monumentale et sans appel. Fou de colère qu'il était d'avoir ainsi perdu son Commandant, le Yonko laissa parler sa rage.

Jamais je ne me serais interposée, comprenant que c'était le combat d'un père pour venger son fils. Seuls ceux qui avaient un jour perdu leur famille, ou un enfant, pouvaient comprendre. Le combat était violent et l'Empereur prit quelques coups, mais il finit par emmener l'Amiral dans son abîme.

Continuant cependant de revenir sur mes pas, j'abattais au passage quelques Marines qui s'en prenaient aux Pirates du Yonko, qui eux tentaient de fuir et étaient vulgairement attaqués dans le dos. Je marchais d'un pas sûr vers le camp adverse. Pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue. Je savais juste que je devais le faire.

Encore une fois, j'étais outrée par l'attitude des Marines, il n'y avait aucun honneur à frapper des hommes déjà à terre. Je les attaquaient donc de mes flèches et de mes dagues, tuant sans états d'âmes, et ne m'attardant pas sur le carnage que je causais dans mon sillage. Ces Pirates venaient de perdre un frère et allaient sûrement bientôt perdre un père …

Cependant, ce ne fut pas cela qui m'incita à avancer plus en avant vers l'immense cratère qu'avait formé Barbe-Blanche pour protéger ses enfants et leur permettre la retraite. Non.

Il y avait une pression étrange dans l'air. Une force. Sombre. Vicieuse.

Je compris rapidement d'où elle venait en voyant arriver Barbe-Noire et ces acolytes. Quoique, il en avait de nouveaux désormais. Et si j'en jugeais la tenue de bagnard dont certains étaient encore affublés, ils sortaient tous de la prison D'Impel Down. Ainsi, c'était pour ça qu'il était là-bas. Ce minable avait été faire ses courses comme on va au marché, dans le pire endroit du monde pour trouver des comparses assez cinglés pour le suivre, et assez fort pour assurer ses arrières. Malin. Mais tellement grotesque.

\- Teach. Rugit la voix de Barbe-Blanche.

Le traître s'éleva contre celui qu'il avait jadis appelé « Père », tandis que l'Empereur intimait ses fils de rester en-dehors du combat. Alors à leur instar, je regardais la scène, coincée de l'autre côté de la brèche.

Je restais perplexe …. mais impressionnée. Cet homme, ce grand Pirate reconnu de tous, était en train de donner sa vie pour son idéal, pour ceux qu'il appelait ses « fils ». Personne, pas même moi, ne pouvait rester insensible face à un tel acte de bravoure … et d'amour.

Mais ses hommes eurent beau le soutenir à grand renfort de cris et d'encouragements, Edward Newgate, l'Homme le Plus Fort de Monde, était déjà à bout de force. Avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà encaissé … Pourtant, il parvint à mettre son adversaire au sol, et assez facilement, avant que celui-ci n'ordonne à ses comparses d'attaquer le vieux Pirate.

Les coups plurent, accompagnés par le bruit des armes à feu, des canons, …

 _La mélodie de la mort_.

Elle ne m'avait que rarement paru aussi répugnante, et pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à détourner le regard. Je savais le monde cruel, pour en avoir été l'un de ses principaux témoins, mais je n'avais guère vu son antithèse. Car c'était ce qu'accomplissait Barbe-Blanche, me touchant au plus profond de moi-même. Un acte de foi.

Puis tout s'arrêta subitement.

\- Ce n'est pas toi. Prononça Barbe-Blanche d'une voix forte et clair malgré son état.

\- Tu es encore en vie ? S'étonna cet infâme Barbe-Noire, qui se traînait sur le sol comme la larve qu'il était.

\- Ce n'est pas toi l'homme que Roger attend. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, Teach ! Tout comme certains sont les héritiers de la volonté de Roger, bientôt le jour viendra ou d'autres se réclameront de la volonté d'Ace, tuer leur lignée ne pourra pas éteindre la flamme qu'ils portent en eux. Et tout cela a été transmit de génération en génération depuis l'antiquité et le jour viendra où, chargé de plusieurs siècles d'histoire, quelqu'un se présentera au monde. Et cette personne n'hésitera pas à le défier et se lancer dans un combat sans merci. Sengoku, toi et le Gouvernement Mondial, craignez cette guerre, une guerre tellement importante quelle impliquera le monde entier ! Même si ça ne m'intéresse pas que quelqu'un mette un jour la main sur ce trésor, le monde en sera complètement bouleversé. Quelqu'un le trouvera, c'est une certitude. Qu'on le veuille ou non ce jour arrivera … le ONE PIECE … LE ONE PIECE EXISTE !

\- ENFOIRE ! S'écria alors Sengoku, tremblant de fureur.

La voix de Barbe-Blanche frappa. L'onde qu'elle provoqua, par la portée de ses paroles, devait avoir atteint le monde entier. Moi, qui étais juste à côté, je le ressentais jusque dans mon cœur, pourtant si durement accessible. À tel point que, sans même savoir pourquoi ni comment, je l'entendis comme battre à nouveau. Et mon âme que j'avais si solidement verrouillé, s'éveillait.

Tout le monde autour de moi s'écroula, les fils de Barbe-Blanche pleurèrent leur père maintenant disparu. Le choc était rude, après Ace, leur frère, voilà que leur Capitaine, qui en fait était bien plus que cela, décédait.

Et moi qui m'étais toujours préoccupé de que moi-même, de ma vengeance, d'exister dans ce monde. Je comprenais enfin qu'il y avait tellement plus en jeu.

Edward Newgate le savait depuis longtemps, et pourtant, il s'était contenté du peu qu'il avait. Avec ses fils : sa famille. C'était admirable, respectable et honorable. C'était son choix. Après tout, c'était ça la plus grande des libertés : avoir le choix. Ce qui nous, êtres vivants, nous permettait véritablement d'exister et définissait notre humanité.

La liberté …

Après de telles paroles, plus rien ni personne ne pourrait ignorer le plus grand trésor. Le One Piece … Il existait ! Et cette idée de changer la face du monde, cela donnait tellement envie ! Avec mes désirs de vengeance, jamais je n'aurais ne serais-ce qu'espérée chambouler un peu notre époque… alors le monde.

Après tout, pourquoi pas.

\- Il-il est mort … debout ! Bredouilla Teach, lui qui ne valait pas un millième de l'homme qu'était Barbe-Blanche.

Ce montre se mit ensuite à rire. Alors immédiatement, tout mon être vibra de rage, faisant resurgir en moi mes plus bas instincts et s'envoler en un instant les douces émotions qui m'avaient quitté depuis bien longtemps. Je ne comptais plus le nombre d'année où je n'avais pas ressentis le simple sentiment de commisération.

Seul l'appel du sang et du meurtre m'habitait de nouveau à présent.

\- Enfoiré ! Grogna le premier Commandant, en larme et bouillonnant de colère, à côté de moi.

\- Marco ! Nous ressentons tous la même chose ! Le prévint l'homme à « l'épée fleurie ». Ne fait rien d'irréfléchie.

\- Je sais, Vista …

\- Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre le navire ! Ordonna ce dernier à leurs hommes. Auriez-vous oublié le dernier ordre de notre Capitaine ? Ajouta-t-il avant de partir lui - aussi.

\- Coralie ? M'appela Marco, me voyant rester immobile. Tu viens ?

Je ne suis pas une Pirate de Barbe-Blanche, cet ordre ne me concerne donc pas. Pas plus que celui de ne pas intervenir ! Fis-je en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux, alors qu'il allait ouvrir de nouveau la bouche pour me contredire. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire ici. Je _sens_ que je dois faire quelque chose. Protège le Chapeau de Paille, c'est la dernière volonté de son frère … et du tien.

Il m'adressa un bref sourire compréhensif, que je ne pus lui rendre, avant de partir lui aussi. C'était pourtant totalement fou, mais il ne m'en empêcha pourtant pas. Je n'étais de toute manière pas en état d'écouter qui que ce soit.

« Fais ce que je n'ai pas pu faire, Marco ». Aurais-je aimé lui dire. Mais j'étais trop fière.

La débâcle reprit, les Pirates fuyaient en masse et les Marines les poursuivaient. Mais si ce n'était que ça …

Car malheureusement, Akainu revint comme d'entre les morts, ce connard, et commença à traquer Mugiwara. Hésitante, je laissai ce dernier finalement aux bons soins de ses alliés, comme Jinbei ou Ivankov. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi, et dans le pire des cas, Pala était avec eux. Même blessée et soutenue par un Commandant, je la savais capable d'affronter n'importe qui, fut-il Amiral. Et pour cause, elle avait, tout comme moi, très bien entendu Sakazuki vouloir éliminer les deux frères, non pas pour leurs crimes, mais pour de leurs ascendances. Le ciel seul savait la rage que cela avait pu réveiller en nous.

C'était ce stupide concept de justice rétrograde et tyrannique qui avait coûté la vie à ma filleule. Et plus encore.

« _Pas de futur pour pour les enfants des traîtres_ ». Sonna un lointain souvenir dans ma tête.

Mais plus important encore, devant moi, Marshall D. Teach expliquait son complot diabolique et mettait en scène une espèce de spectacle morbide. Utilisant le corps sans vie de l'Homme le Plus Fort du Monde à des fins que je ne parvenais pas encore à comprendre, je restai là, impuissante, à regarder ce monstre faire usage de son Fruit du Démon de type Logia.

Et puis soudain, il devint encore plus puissant … Renforcé par le pouvoir du Gura Gura no mi, le Fruit du Tremblement. Le Fruit de Barbe-Blanche.

Comment une telle chose était-elle seulement possible ? Qu'un homme possède deux Fruits du Démon ? Pire encore, qu'il puisse le voler à un autre.

Quelles que soient les réponses que je trouvais à mes questions, elles étaient plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres.

* * *

Fier de sa nouvelle force, mais aussi pour tester et jouer avec nouveau pouvoir, Barbe-Noire en fit usage et détruisit une bonne partie du Quartier Général de la Marine.

\- Je suis l'homme le plus fort du monde ! Proclama-t-il en riant.

Il annonça sans détours vouloir détruire Marineford. Seulement il oubliait une chose très importante, ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Car c'était sans compter sur Sengoku, qui, transformé en Bouddha, défendit le symbole que représentait le Quartier Général de la Marine et son armée.

Jamais je ne pourrais apprécier cet homme, ni ce qu'il personnifiait, mais je haïssais encore plus Barbe-Noire. J'espérais alors que l'Amiral en Chef lui ferait mordre la poussière.

Derrière moi, la situation ne s'améliorait pas, bien au contraire. Jinbei, qui tenait Luffy et tentait de s'échapper avec lui, venait d'être gravement touché dans le dos par le poing de lave de l'Amiral Sakazuki, le traversant de part en part à l'instar d'Ace. Pire encore, cette attaque avait également blessé Mugiwara qui n'avait pas repris connaissance, toujours perdu aux tréfonds de sa conscience, égaré entre réalité et cauchemar.

Mais tout n'était pas fini pour lui, des alliés improbables, comme Baggy ou les fils de Barbe-Blanche, firent leur apparition et le protégèrent de l'officier de la Marine.

Paloma suivait Mugiwara à la trace, comme selon mes ordres. Je savais qu'au nom de la dette qui pesait sur nous, elle ferait en sorte qu'il vive pour qu'on l'on puisse un jour la payer comme il se devait. À défaut d'avoir pu tenir ma promesse et sauver Ace.

Plus rien ne pouvait donc me détourner de mon chemin et m'occuper de ce sale démon vicieux et prétentieux.

Il fallait seulement que je traverse un gouffre pour cela.

Alors que cherchais une solution pour tenter de gagner l'autre côté, une présence familière fit son apparition dans mon dos. Me retournant brusquement, je fus plus qu'étonnée de voir apparaître un sous-marin jaune, avec à son bord, le nom moins célèbre Trafalgar Law. Plus surprenant encore, celui-ci demanda à Baggy de lui confier le Chapeau de Paille pour le soigner et le sauver.

\- Je suis médecin. Expliquait-il avec une suffisance dans la voix qui me fit grincer des dents.

Ce type m'exaspérait tellement.

Que pouvait-il bien faire là ? Bon, il était vrai que je n'avais pas grand chose à faire ici, mais lui encore moins. J'étais là par la force des choses, lui semblait simplement faire du tourisme !

Pourtant … j'étais tentée de lui faire confiance. Ses talents en médecine n'étaient pas à refaire à en croire sa réputation et puis, son Fruit du Démon faisait naturellement de lui l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens du monde. Alors à quoi bon tergiverser plus longtemps ? Ça coûterait un peu à mon ego, mais après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment pour moi …

\- Gros pif ! Me mis-je alors à hurler après Baggy, qui tenait les corps inconscients de Jinbei et Luffy. Emmène les à Trafalgar !

\- QUOI ! S'étrangla-t-il en m'entendant.

\- C'est un ordre ! Fais ce que je te dis ! ESPECE D'ABRUTIS CONGENITAL ! Paloma, suis les, va avec eux !

Si cette dernière sembla plutôt perplexe quant à mes directives, elle ne chercha pas plus loin et me faisant confiance, se débrouilla pour grimper sur le navire du Chirurgien de la mort.

Ce fut plus long en revanche pour Baggy. Cet imbécile.

Seulement, la bataille continuait de faire rage de l'autre côté, entre Barbe-Noire et Sengoku. Ce monstre de Teach faisait étalage de sa puissance en provoquant des tremblements de terre et des catastrophes à l'aide du Fruit de Barbe-Blanche.

La Guerre au sommet n'était pas encore terminée.

* * *

J'étais déchirée en deux.

D'un côté rester, faire égoïstement partie de cette guerre, mais aussi apprendre au passage le savoir-vivre à ce minable traître, qui avait eu non seulement l'audace de déserter, mais également de tuer son Capitaine à des fins malsaines. Barbe-Blanche ne méritait pas de partir ainsi. Cet être ignoble bafouait son honneur mais aussi celui d'Ace, qui jusqu'au bout, avait tenté de sauvegarder la dignité de son Capitaine, lui coûtant la vie.

Et de l'autre, suivre Mugiwara et Trafalgar, m'assurant que le premier survivrait pour que mon honneur et ma conscience soient en paix, et ainsi avoir un peu plus de chance de survivre. Car pour la première fois depuis des années, je voyais enfin la lumière au fond de mon interminable tunnel de vengeance. Tout ça grâce aux paroles de Barbe-Blanche. L'espoir n'était plus seulement une utopie, quoi qu'il arrive, le rêve devait devenir une réalité.

Mais cela restait mon choix.

Trop de sang avait déjà coulé.

Seulement, j'étais une Pirate et une femme également : égoïste, fière et désinvolte. La vengeance guidait mes pas depuis trop longtemps pour que j'ignore son appel au sang et au meurtre. Et pour une fois, je ne le ferais pas uniquement pour moi ou quelqu'un qui m'était cher.

Faire preuve d'un peu d'altruisme n'allait pas me tuer … enfin je l'espérais.

Prenant alors de l'élan, je sautai dans la fissure pour atteindre l'autre côté, et m'accrochai à la paroi rocheuse. Sans grandes difficultés, je gagnai le sommet et me retrouvai devant les deux adversaires qui se faisaient face.

Guère patiente, je profitai d'une accalmie entre les deux camps et m'interposai devant Sengoku qui, surpris par ma présence, ne réagit pas. Pourtant, j'aurais pu être à sa merci et comme son Amiral, il ne devait pas me porter dans son cœur. Pas après tout ce que j'avais fait subir à la Marine ces derniers temps. Mais visiblement nous avions tous deux d'autres préoccupations et sans aucun doute, le même ennemi.

Ainsi, droite, les pieds bien plantés dans le sol, l'Arc bandé d'une flèche en direction de Teach, j'étais prête à attaquer.

\- Tu t'es encore perdue, petite fille, zehahahahaha ! Ria-t-il, m'énervant encore plus que je ne l'aurais possible.

\- Je préfère être petite et être une fille, que d'être un minable qui a trahi son équipage et tuer celui qui lui a tendu la main ! L'attaquai-je froidement en retour. Tu n'as aucun honneur, aucune fierté. Tu me révulses.

\- Ainsi va le monde.

\- Non, pas toujours. Cette époque prend peut-être fin avec Barbe-Blanche, mais tant qu'il existera des gens de sa trempe, de son courage, comme Mugiwara no Luffy et ses acolytes, alors l'espoir d'un monde meilleur restera possible. Et moi aussi je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que cela arrive. Je ferais partie de cette nouvelle ère !

\- Hein ?! S'exclama-t-il en guise de réponse, cessant instantanément de sourire à ma plus grande satisfaction.

\- Je trouverai le One Piece, je bouleverserai ce monde … ET CE SERA MOI QUE DEVIENDRA LA REINE DES PIRATES ! M'écriai-je, prise d'une soudaine bouffé d'optimisme et d'orgueil.

Les prenant tous de cours, je relâchai ma flèche, ne parvenant cependant qu'à blesser Teach qui grogna de douleur et tenta de l'arracher, en vain. Elle était trop profondément enfoncée et si elle n'était pas correctement retirée, le dégâts seraient encore plus pénibles.

Un combat difficile s'engagea alors.

Je savais que je devais éviter d'entrer en contact avec lui, ayant bien compris que son pouvoir résidait principalement dans le fait qu'il annulait les capacités d'un mangeur de Fruit du Démon, et ce en le touchant. Je rendais grâce à Mugiwara qui s'était battu contre lui dans la prison d'Impel Down, me permettant de comprendre et d'observer les compétences de Barbe-Noire.

Ma seule force physique ne suffirait donc pas, malgré le fait qu'il n'était qu'une vulgaire grosse barrique bedonnante, son pouvoir était trop dangereux et mes options, trop limitées. Je devais être rapide et efficace, et malheureusement, mes flèches ne pourraient l'être qu'à très cours terme. Ainsi, faisant appel à mon Fruit du Démon, je délaissai un instant mon précieux Arc.

Sentant mon pouvoir affluer de nouveau pleinement dans mes veines, je ne me retins pas cette fois. Paloma n'était plus dans les parages, je n'avais donc plus à m'inquiéter pour sa sécurité en cas de perte de contrôle. Un léger dérapage serait même … profitable, étant donné les circonstances.

\- « _Chant de l'Éclat Divin_ : Flora Catena » ! M'exclamai-je en lançant mon attaque.

L'énergie reflua dans mes jambes, jusqu'à mes pieds, puis dans la terre. Faisant jaillir d'immenses et solides plantes du sol, telles des lianes qui s'enroulèrent autour du Pirate, qui surprit, ne réagit pas sur l'instant.

Prit au piège, mon ennemi se débattit en vain dans ma prise, tandis que d'une main je serrai le poing, raffermissant encore plus les plantes grimpantes qui entouraient le traître. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, déjà bien amoché après son accrochage avec Barbe-Blanche.

Il tenta d'utiliser son Fruit des Ténèbres, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps et encochai une flèche, visant directement sa main. Couinant encore plus, il me maudit en grognant de douleur, me faisant doucement sourire. Même si mes flèches n'étaient plus préalablement enduites de Haki, il n'avait aucune chance. Ça m'était apparu comme évidence : même en tant que Logia, son Fruit ne le protégeait pas des attaques physiques. Car dans le cas contraire, contre un grand adversaire comme le Yonko, ou même contre Luffy qui ne maîtrisait pas le Fluide, il n'aurait pas autant souffert.

Ne voulant pas laisser le temps à mon ennemi de se reprendre, je bandai de nouveau mon Arc et cette fois, c'était sa tête que je visais.

Ma vue commençait à se brouiller, j'allais devoir faire vite. L'adrénaline qui coulaient dans mes veines ne suffisait plus à supplanter ma fatigue. Mon pouvoir m'avait pris mes dernières forces et je ne pouvais plus utiliser mon Haki, sous toutes ses formes. Mais ne voulant pas me trahir quant à mon état de faiblesse, je ne grimaçai que légèrement sous l'effort que me demandait cette dernière attaque, espérant qu'elle seule suffise.

Mais s'était sans compter la lâcheté de mon adversaire, qui allait bientôt devenir légendaire.

Je ne sentis pas la balle arrivée avant qu'elle ne me traverse l'omoplate, concentrée comme je l'étais sur un seul et même ennemi et m'évertuant à ne serait-ce que tenir mon arme. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un individu extérieur aurait pris part à notre combat. Surtout qu'ils avaient été malmenés par Sengoku. Même ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Cela bafouait toutes les règles. J'avais fait l'erreur d'oublier, qu'à l'image de leur Capitaine, ils n'avaient aucun honneur.

Lâchant mon Arc, je vacillai un instant, prise de vertige, la respiration hachée, peinant à rester debout. Si bien que, même en le voyant venir, je ne pus strictement rien faire pour l'éviter, et un autre acolyte de Barbe-Noire me transperça le dos de son épée. Quand il la retira, je tombai à genoux, le regard devenant complètement flou, tandis que Teach, libéré de mon emprise, s'approcha de moi et m'empoignant par le cou, me souleva du sol.

\- Ainsi dont tu as véritablement mangé un Fruit du Démon très rare. Tonna-t-il, mes flèches toujours ancrées dans le thorax et dans sa main. Mais lequel ?

\- Pas … pas tes affaires. Bredouillage, l'esprit de plus en plus embrumé.

\- C'est ce qu'on …

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! Cria de désespoir quelqu'un, dont la voix portait depuis l'autre côté. Arrêtons tout ça, maintenant ! Arrêtons de nous battre maintenant ! Des vies sont sacrifiées inutilement ! … Nous avons déjà gagné cette guerre, et nous continuons pourtant à vouloir exterminer les Pirates qui n'ont même plus la volonté de ce battre et ce sans aucune raison ! Nous aurions dû déjà arrêter, mais nous sommes allumé par le feu de la rancœur et de la vengeance ! … Ce sont que des fous insensés ! …

La plaidoirie du petit soldat me toucha. Je faisais moi même partie de ces « fous insensés » qui continuaient à ce battre malgré que la guerre avait déjà trouvé son issue : notre défaite.

Il faisait face à l'Amiral Akainu, s'opposant même à lui. Il était courageux et sans doute un peu fou aussi. Car comme je l'avais imaginé, Sakazuki ne resta pas sans rien faire devant cette marque d'insubordination, et de lâcheté selon la vision de la Marine de ce crétin. Préparant son poing de lave, il allait tué le vaillant petit homme quand …

\- Tu as bien parlé, jeune soldat de la Marine … Je suis venu ici pour mettre fin à cette guerre.

… Shanks le Roux fit son apparition et le sauva.

* * *

La présence du Roux calma tout le monde. Même Barbe-Noire. Du moins en apparence. Ce dernier, tout comme moi et le reste de Marineford, regardions l'homme qui était parvenu à s'élever en l'un des Quatre Empereur Pirate du Nouveau-Monde.

Sa présence me laissait perplexe et je n'étais pas la seule. Était-il venu tous nous achever ?

Il évolua sur le champs de bataille, constatant les dégâts et notre défaite. Invraisemblablement mais vrai, il renoua avec Baggy, son vieux compagnon d'équipage de l'Oro Jackson, le navire de Gold Roger. Ce n'était pas désintéressé, car il demanda à ce que le Clown ramène à Luffy, qu'il avait finalement décidé de laisser à Trafalgar comme je le lui avais ordonné, son fameux chapeau de paille.

Voulant bénéficier de l'effet de surprise et de l'occupation de tout le monde à regarder le sous-marin de Trafalgar se faire attaquer de toute par par les Amiraux de la Marine dans sa fuite, je mordis violemment le bras de Teach à ma portée. Je n'avais guère d'autre solution, son Fruit m'empêchait de faire appel à mes armes et mes blessures m'handicapaient sérieusement. Me dégageant de sa prise, je tombai mollement sur le sol.

Ce dernier, très mécontent de voir sa proie s'échapper, tenta de me coincer au bord de la falaise, que j'atteignis avec grand mal en tenant miraculeusement sur mes jambes.

\- Tu es prise au piège, _O_ _nnanoko_ (fillette). Darda-t-il alors que du coin de l'œil, je voyais Shanks s'approcher de nous … mais pas seulement.

\- Tâche de retenir mon nom, traître. Je m'appelle Coralie, Capitaine Pirate des Walkyries. Gagnai-je du temps, en pressant la plaie due à la lame qui saignait abondement.

\- Ta vie va s'arrêter aujourd'hui, et tes petits copains de ta génération te suivrons bientôt. Les jeunes aux dents longues n'ont pas encore leur place dans ce monde.

\- Je suis pas d'accord. Souris-je avec arrogance, en jetant un regard derrière moi dans le cratère. Cette ère nous appartiendra, quoi qu'il arrive. Il suffit d'avoir la _volonté_.

Et sans crier gare je me laissai tomber dans le vide.

* * *

\- Aller Lani, va ! Soufflai-je à mon destrier qui était apparu pour me sauver.

Ce dernier battit brusquement de ses grandes et magnifiques ailes d'une envergure sans pareille. Nous remontâmes ainsi rapidement dans la crevasse jusque la surface et fendîmes le ciel. Des cris de surprises se firent entendre, une forme de fascination et de crainte mêlées, que suscitait toujours mon compagnon à plumes. Parmi eux, Barbe-Noire ne cacha pas son désarrois et sa colère de me revoir en vie. Croyait-il sincèrement que j'étais aussi facile à tuer ?! Et surtout prompte à me suicider ?!

Alors que je restais plus où moins hors de portée dans les airs, survolant le champs de bataille en ruine et en sang, Akagami no Shanks fit face à Barbe-Noire et à Sengoku. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que j'étais intervenue pour me battre moi même contre Teach. Tout était allé si vite aussi …

Mais que faisait un autre Yonko ici ? Surtout Shanks ! Il n'était ni l'allié, ni même l'ami, de Barbe-Blanche. Cette histoire me laissait légèrement perplexe, tout en restant une aubaine pour nous. Car au moins, Mugiwara et Paloma allaient avoir un peu de répit et ne seraient pas poursuivis tout de suite avec Trafalgar. Celui-là d'ailleurs, avait intérêt de bien s'occuper d'eux, s'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à moi.

Bien. Maintenant, toutes les parties étaient réunies. Le spectacle s'annonçait des plus intéressant.

Tandis que l'équipage du Roux était en parti descendu de leur navire et faisait bloc derrière leur Capitaine, affrontant silencieusement Teach et sa clique, la Marine elle, paraissait dépitée et effrayée à l'idée même de devoir entamer une nouvelle bataille contre un Empereur. Comme je les comprenais. Même Barbe-Noire ne semblait pas enclin à affronter Shanks, et les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Armes en mains, ils ne cachaient pas leur inimitié. Les hostilités pouvaient donc reprendre à tout moment.

Ne tenant plus face à ce déballage de virilité et de testostérone, je demandai à Lani de redescendre. Le choc dû à l'atterrissage ne fit aucun bien à mes blessures mais je pris garde de ne pas le montrer en mettant pied à terre.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des camarades pour te seconder et t'appuyer. Targuai-je à l'intention de Teach qui me regardait surpris et presque déçu, tout en flattant l'encolure de mon « Griffon », une bête mi-lion mi-aigle, qui lui à l'inverse semblait heureux de me retrouver. Mais moi, mes compagnons sont fidèles et dignes, jamais ils n'interviendraient dans un combat singulier sans y être convié.

\- Ton attitude lâche est profondément pitoyable. Termina à ma place Akemi d'une voix froide, apparaissant de nulle part, venant se mettre à ma droite.

\- Pire encore. Darda Kai, en surgissant à son tour. Après ce que tu as fait Teach, tu ne seras connu que comme le pouilleux, le « minable Pirate ». Un vulgaire traître. À peine méritant d'apparaître dans la rubrique nécrologique. Car ne l'oublie pas, un jour prochain, très prochain, c'est là que tu finiras.

Elle acheva sa tirade d'un grand sourire moqueur et fourbe qui avait le don d'exaspérer n'importe qui. Puis poussant sa menace, elle sortie ses armes, ses tessens, deux éventails immaculés qui contenaient bon nombre de lames et étaient coupants comme des rasoirs, intimant les hommes de Barbe-Noire à venir la défier, eux qui n'avaient visiblement pas apprécié son affront.

Un vent de panique s'éleva soudainement dans les rangs de la Marine. « Oh non … Les Walkyries ». Visiblement, ils se méfiaient autant de mes sœurs que de moi, quand bien même elles n'avaient pas encore de prime sur leurs têtes.

À première vue, Kai pouvait ne pas sembler impressionnante, ainsi habillée d'un maillot de bain blanc et d'un paréo assorti, parsemé d'hibiscus bleus, ceignant ses hanches. Pieds nus comme à son habitude et une couronne de fleurs azurés sur la tête, sa tenue contrastait beaucoup avec son teint basané et sa chevelure rouge vive. Un petit bout de femme à peine plus grande que moi, à la joie de vivre naturelle et la beauté exotique. Mais au combien redoutable. Pire, impitoyable.

Presque autant que ma Seconde, Akemi, qui avait sorti son son épée « Akegata Iki », une des Saijo Ô Wazamono, ou « 12 Lames de premier rang », dont le fourreaux était de la couleur de l'aube et la lame aussi noire que la nuit. À l'inverse de la première, rien que par son expression, elle paraissait mortellement dangereuse. Avec sa très longue chevelure d'ébène ramenée en chignon compliqué sur son crâne, elle avait un air strict, qui était d'autant plus accentué par l'absence quasi constante de sourire. Mais c'était surtout à cause de ses yeux. D'une belle couleur dorée si caractéristique …

Son ao dai rouge sans manches sur lequel était dessiner le soleil de l'aube, traînait légèrement par terre. Elle était belle et tranquille, pourtant, je savais parfaitement qu'il suffisait d'un geste de quiconque, de Barbe-Noire ou de Shanks lui même, pour que ma sœur ne leur tranche promptement et simplement la tête. Elle n'attendait d'ailleurs que cela. Seulement, je la sentais passablement nerveuse, bien plus irascible que d'habitude … et je comprenais aisément pourquoi.

\- Ze ha ha ha ! Ria Teach après un long silence observateur. Arrêtons donc ça !

Son Sniper baissa alors son arme et celui de Shanks fit de même de son côté, calmant sensiblement les hostilités des deux camps. Seules mes sœurs ne bougèrent pas, n'ayant aucune confiance en ces hommes, en particulier Barbe-Noire qui était sans honneur ni parole.

Bien que l'atmosphère sembla se détendre graduellement, je restai moi aussi sur mes gardes. Lani à mes côtés devait sentir notre agitation, car il piaillait légèrement en raclant sa patte griffue sur le sol. Ainsi entourés de tels Pirates et de la Marine, j'avais du mal à rester calme. Qui plus était, quand mes blessures se faisaient plus douloureuses et m'affaiblissaient.

\- J'ai déjà obtenu ce que je voulais. Darda le traître fièrement, m'écœurant. Et nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à vous combattre, le Roux. Allons-y, les gars ! En revanche, toi, _O_ _nnanoko_ , ton Fruit du Démon m'intéresse, et il sera bientôt à moi. Me prévint-il en s'en allant, riant à gorge déployée.

\- … Je vois que tu t'es encore fait un ami, Capitaine ! Commenta ironiquement Kai en s'éventant comme si de rien n'était avant de s'éloigner pour partir je savais où.

\- J'ai la cote, que veux-tu ! Maugréai-je peu encline à blaguer, blessée comme je l'étais, m'appuyant discrètement sur Lani, avant de me retourner vers ma Seconde. Ouais, je sais, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Alors pas la peine de me faire la morale !

\- … Garda le silence mon amie, mais me gratifia d'un regard acéré qui en disait long, comme une autre personne aux yeux dorés un peu plus tôt.

\- Rah ! Tu m'énerves ! Dis le, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Je te l'avais bien dit. Fit la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébènes, blasée, mais avec un léger sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

\- Tais-toi, Aka ! Récitai-je comme litanie (la force de l'habitude), pour faire bonne figure, sachant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me le disait et sûrement pas la dernière …

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Shanks que rengaina son arme après que Sengoku ait repris en forme humaine.

La pression due à la présence ennemie et malsaine de Teach dissipée, ainsi que l'adrénaline des combats, laissa seulement place au carnage et à la tristesse. Un vent de douleur et de chagrin s'abattit sur les Pirates de Barbe-Blanche, moi-même, je ne pus y rester insensible. D'un côté trônait le cadavre encore debout de l'Homme le Plus Fort du Monde, et de l'autre, celui du fils maudit de Gold Roger. Sans parler de tous les autres qui jonchaient le sol Marineford.

\- Tout le monde, pour le moment, vous avez besoin de faire ce que je dis ! Asséna Shanks à l'assemblée. Barbe-Blanche et Ace … Laissez-nous nous leur offrir des funérailles digne d'eux. Continua-t-il à l'intention « du Bouda ». La guerre à été diffusé à travers le monde. Je ne vous laisserai plus déshonorer leur mort en public !

\- C'est ridicule ! Intervint un Marine. C'est un symbole de victoire pour nous, d'exposer leurs corps !

\- … Des cris de frayeurs fusèrent tandis que Lani, sur mon ordre discret, était parti monter la garde devant la dépouille de Barbe-Blanche et grognait sur quiconque osait s'approcher.

\- Faites attention, il adore la chair fraîche de Marine au petit-déjeuner. Les prévins-je en souriant légèrement, tandis qu'Akemi plantait son sabre dans la glace, le tenant à deux mains en guise d'avertissement et de défi.

\- Ça me va ! S'exclama l'Amiral en chef Sengoku à la surprise de tous, moi en première, alors que j'étais prête à me battre à nouveau s'ils accédaient pas à la requête. Juste parce que c'est toi, je t'y autorise, le Roux ! J'en prendrai la responsabilité.

\- Merci. Répondit simplement ce dernier, satisfait.

Sa réponse sonna comme le glas funèbre de cette bataille.

La Guerre au sommet était désormais terminée.

Et nous avions perdu.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8** **: Les peuples apprennent plus d'une défaite que les rois de la victoire**

Tout le monde s'affairait, les Marines couraient auprès de leurs blessés, tandis que les Pirates évacuaient les leurs. Mais autant dire que le cœur n'y était pas. Tant d'un côté, que de l'autre.

J'avais connu bien des combats dans ma vie, j'en étais cependant toujours sortie victorieuse. Et pour cause : ma survie était alors en jeu. Pour une fois, cela n'avait pas été véritablement le cas, et le sentiment d'échec me rongeait quand même de l'intérieur. Bien que cette sensation ne me soit pas inconnue, je n'avais pour cette fois aucun prétexte, aucune fausse joie à laquelle me raccrocher pour en oublier la cuisante douleur qu'elle provoquait.

Ainsi, couverte de sang, tant du mien que celui de mes ennemis, les vêtements en lambeaux, les plaies sanguinolentes, je devais faire peine à voir.

Pourtant, c'était mon égoïsme qui me frappait et me revenait en plein visage comme une gifle.

Quand bien même j'avais prévu et anticipé ce combat, sachant Paloma soit sauve, ou du moins en un seul morceau, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de ma conscience. Des émotions tant contradictoires, que nouvelles, se bousculaient en moi. Une en particulier : je ne me savais pas dotée de cette chose que le commun des mortels appelait moralité. Ou scrupules.

Barbe-blanche m'avait fait douter, douter de mon désir de vengeance. Et Monkey D. Luffy m'avait fait croire. Croire en l'avenir.

Une chose, qui, que ce soit par mon passé, ou par mon éducation, m'avait été totalement impossible jusque là.

Prise ainsi d'un nouvel aplomb et animée d'une mission, je m'approchai de l'Empereur du Nouveau-Monde Shanks le Roux et de Marco, le premier Commandant de la Flotte de Barbe-Blanche, qui se regardaient en chiens de faïences depuis un moment. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant, puisque après tout en tant que Pirates, ils étaient des ennemis naturels. Quand bien même leurs desseins se croisaient, un adversaire restait un adversaire. Et la douleur que je lisais dans les yeux de Marco me rappelait que, dans cet état là, tout le bon sens du monde ne servait à rien. La souffrance supplantait la raison. Quoi qu'on fasse.

\- Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? Fis-je alors au Commandant, qui surpris par mon intervention me regarda comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

\- Euh … oui. Bredouilla-t-il ne sachant que dire d'autre, légèrement dérouté par mon intervention.

\- J'aimerais assister aux funérailles, si vous me le permettez, toi et ton équipage.

\- … Le silence se fit, mêlé d'étonnement, notamment chez les autres Commandants qui tentaient difficilement de ravaler leurs larmes.

\- J'avais fait la promesse à Mugiwara de l'aider à sauver son frère et j'ai échoué. Continuai-je ma requête en baissant un peu la tête, loin d'être fière d'avouer cet état de faiblesse. Je voudrais alors honorer la mémoire de Portgas D. Ace par ma présence en lieu et place de son frère. C'est malheureusement tout ce que je puisse faire pour le moment …

\- Je … oui, c'est d'accord. Dit finalement Marco en me lançant un regard à la fois chagriné et reconnaissant.

\- De même, votre Capitaine mérite d'être honoré, tant par ses alliés que par ses ennemis. Ajoutai-je en regardant le Roux, qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, tout en ayant conscience que les grandes pontes de la Marine nous écoutaient. Bien que je ne me place personnellement dans aucune de ces catégories, Barbe-Blanche était l'un des plus grands hommes de ces mers, son nom restera dans les mémoires. Et s'il y en a pour célébré sa défaite et son trépas, je préfère glorifier son nom et pleurer sa perte, pour tout ce qu'il a accomplis.

Mes paroles semblèrent beaucoup toucher Marco, dont les larmes, intarissables, s'étaient remises à couler. Les autres Commandants aussi, se remirent à pleurer, comme Vista et Joz, qui sanglotaient silencieusement.

Perdre un être cher était toujours difficile. J'en savais quelque chose. Et ma plus grande peur était sûrement de revivre une telle tragédie un jour. C'était la raison pour laquelle je voulais devenir encore et toujours plus forte. Pour protéger celles que j'aimais : mes sœurs. Elles étaient ma seule famille. Pour elles, j'allais devenir quelqu'un, afin que jamais elles n'aient à craindre de vivre ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Je voulais toutes les sauver … toutes … sauf peut-être une.

Des bruits de combat se firent de nouveau entendre. Une de mes sœurs n'avait pas résisté à cette brochette de Marine tout prête qui s'offrait à elle. Et je devinais aisément laquelle.

M'excusant auprès de Marco, je me retournai pour voir Kai se battre avec un officier de la Marine. Elle n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure comme d'habitude, ce type n'était pas du menu fretin et faisait presque jeu égal avec elle. Presque, puisqu'elle s'amusait et le laissait se transformer en fumée en faisant appel à ses pouvoirs de Logia, pour finalement mieux le trancher avec ses tessens enduits de Haki.

Elle ne commença réellement le combat que quand essoufflé, ayant préalablement lui aussi enduré la guerre, le Marine montra des signes de faiblesses. Je reconnus immédiatement l'homme qui s'en était pris au Chapeau de Paille et avait été arrêté, de façon nette et sans détour, par l'Impératrice Pirate. Dans l'état actuel des choses, et sûrement même au meilleur de sa forme, le pauvre malheureux n'avait aucune chance contre la jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate.

Car si Kai était presque aussi colérique et caractérielle que moi, elle était surtout sournoise et ne rechignait pas à utiliser des moyens détournés et parfois malhonnêtes pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle pousse à bout ses adversaires à la limite de la dignité humaine, au gré de sa fourberie et des ses penchants quasi sadiques.

Ainsi, alors qu'elle allait utiliser cette fois son pouvoir du Fruit du Démon, je m'interposai en retenant son bras, recouvrant ma main de fluide, défendant bien malgré moi le Marine.

\- Assez, Kai ! Claqua durement ma voix.

\- Si l'on ne peut plus s'amuser … Haussa-t-elle les épaules innocemment, en repoussant dédaigneusement sa chevelure écarlate derrière son épaule de sa main libre. Je faisais simple ami-ami avec ce cher … Colonel c'est ça ?

\- Meurs Pirate ! Cria ce dernier dans mon dos, visiblement très en colère. je te reconnais, tu fais partie de ceux qui ont attaquer les soldats du G-1 !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Rugis-je à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Trois fois rien, je t'assure. Me répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, fière d'elle, avant d'amorcer un nouveau geste d'attaque que je retins, bien que difficilement. Mais visiblement, ils n'en n'ont pas eu assez !

\- Cette guerre est terminée, Ua ! Tu n'as pas à intervenir ! Je te l'interdit !

\- À vos ordres … Capitaine ! Ironisa-t-elle en me tournant le dos.

\- Cesse d'être égoïste un peu ! Regarde les morts et les blessés autour de toi. Ta colère et ta haine ne suffise pas à justifier ton manque de respect envers eux ! M'énervai-je encore plus devant son indifférence.

\- Depuis quand es-tu capable d'éprouvée de la pitié envers des Marines, ma sœur ? Ou même de la pitié tout court.

\- Ce qui peut arriver à cette bande d'abrutis qui croient se battre pour une cause qui n'en ai même pas une, je m'en contrefous ! … Justice … ! Où est donc la justice dans ce carnage ?! M'exclamai-je en regardant dans les yeux le Marine que Kai combattait un peu plus tôt, lui faisant bien comprendre que même si je m'étais interposée, ce n'était en aucun cas pour l'aider. Il n'y a aucun honneur, aucune probité ou même sens commun, dans ce qu'il s'est déroulé aujourd'hui. Et vous le payerez, tôt ou tard.

\- Tu … Tenta d'intervenir ma sœur.

\- Mais respecte un peu les hommes de Barbe-Blanche, Kai. Ils ont voulu défendre et protéger un de leurs frères. En cela, ils ne sont pas tellement différent de nous. Seulement, pour nous, Paloma est vivante, elle. Alors … Voulus-je ajouter avant de tousser brusquement du sang, manquant de tomber au sol si Akemi n'était venue me soutenir.

\- Je … Tu … Écarquilla les yeux ma sœur, déstabilisée de me voir ainsi grandement blessée et diminuée.

\- Retourne au navire avec Lani. C'est un ordre.

Se sachant en tord et sûrement honteuse d'avoir insisté sans remarquer mon état, elle grimpa sur le dos du Griffon et partit rejoindre les autres Walkyries. J'aurais bien demandé à Akemi de l'accompagner, mais je savais que ma Seconde ne me laisserait jamais seule en terrain inconnu, avec des Pirates ennemis et tenant à peine debout. Son regard à lui seul m'avertit que je n'avais même pas à essayer, sa décision était déjà prise.

Ainsi, chevauchant Lani, Kai s'envola dans les airs, sous les yeux fascinés de certains, tandis que nous retournâmes Akemi et moi vers l'Empereur Shanks et l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche. Je n'eus pas un regard pour le Marine que j'avais sans aucun doute sauvé de la fureur de ma sœur.

Seulement, dans un monde fait de diktats et où le sens de l'honneur prévalait sur les lois, toute personne ayant été secouru par une autre se voit contrainte d'une dette envers elle : il me devait désormais une faveur et il le savait.

* * *

Ma Seconde était maintenant obligée de me soutenir pour me permettre d'avancer, à mon plus grand désarrois.

Loin d'être vraiment méfiant, le Roux se montra plutôt intrigué envers nous. Jusqu'à présent, à part pour mon fait d'arme contre le G-4, qui m'avait valu ma prime et mon titre de _Supernovæ_ , je n'avais pas tellement fait parler de moi. Et hormis être connue pour ma cruauté et mon évidente puissance, personne ne savait réellement qui j'étais. Il en allait de même le reste des Walkyries.

Cette guerre allait être un tournant. Tant pour le monde que pour moi. Après le carnage que j'avais offert avec Paloma en exécutant un officier sous les yeux de tous, notre implication avec Mugiwara et les autres, sans parler de mon petit combat avec Barbe-Noire et de la démonstration de la puissance de mon Fruit, la Marine et la Piraterie dans son ensemble n'allaient plus pouvoir ignorer qui était notre équipage.

Les choses pour nous, allaient désormais totalement changer. Mais ce n'était certainement pas pour nous en déplaire.

Je remarquai rapidement que l'Empereur n'était pas le seul à nous observer, Ben Beckmann nous regardait également intensément. Lui en revanche, avait le regard fixé sur ma sœur. Et connaissant sa réputation et son intelligence qui dépassait largement la norme, je sus immédiatement qu'il avait déjà tout compris.

\- Tu es sa fille, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il enfin en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette.

\- Seulement biologiquement. Finit par répondre ma sœur, sachant que c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

\- Dommage qu'il soit déjà parti, j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête du grand Dracule Mihawk à la vue de sa progéniture. Sourit Shanks, visiblement content de cette découverte. Puisque nous allons dans la même direction et au même endroit, je vous invite à faire le voyage sur mon navire, Mesdemoiselles.

\- Et nous acceptons. Répondis-je après l'accord silencieux d'Akemi qui ne semblait pas plus gênée que ça d'être en la présence d'un homme que connaissait bien son père.

Nous précédant, le Capitaine et son Second se dirigèrent vers leur navire. Bien que légèrement moins enthousiaste que ne le laissait penser mon assurance, je les suivis sous les regards intrigués des autres hommes de leur équipage, toujours soutenue par ma sœur. Naviguer avec des hommes … Qui l'aurait cru il y a encore quelques jours ? Pas moi en tous cas, et certainement pas Akemi.

Celle-ci commençait d'ailleurs à être nerveuse, sans toutefois le laisser paraître, mais cette façon qu'elle avait de laisser sa main libre sur le pommeau de son épée ne pouvait pas me tromper. Si quelqu'un devait avoir un soucis avec la figure paternelle, c'était bien elle.

Prenant place sur le Red Force, nous nous installâmes sur un petit coin du bastingage, dans un endroit dégagé, prêtes à prévoir n'importe quelle attaque. Nous étions peut-être des invitées, mais nous n'étions pas folles … ou du moins, pas stupides. Un minimum de méfiance sur un navire ennemi relevait de l'instinct de survie.

Cependant, lorsque Shanks le Roux prévint ses hommes de ne pas s'en prendre à nous, il nous lança également un regard d'avertissement, signe que nous ne devions pas avoir recours à la force sur son navire.

\- Et puis, ces femmes vous les trancheraient sans scrupules si vous les approchez de trop près. Plaisant-t-il … ou presque. Alors soyez gentlemen pour cette fois.

Je ne réagis pas à cette plaisanterie, qui sonnait presque comme une réprimande voilée, et souris même plutôt, confirmant ses dires.

M'asseyant sur la rambarde du navire, je me perdis dans mes pensées tout en regardant les ravages de cette guerre. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autant de morts. Cependant, cela m'atteignait beaucoup moins que cette fois-là. Après tout, ces hommes et ces femmes avaient, eux au moins, choisi de se battre, quitte à mourir. Alors que, à ce moment là, nous, nous n'étions que des victimes.

Il était triste de voir que l'homme ne trouvait d'accomplissement que dans la violence et la mort.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Marco le Phœnix arriver près du Roux, sûrement pour parler de notre fameuse destination. Les dépouilles d'Ace et de Barbe-Blanche avaient été rapatrié sur le Mobydick et dernier était près à lever l'encre.

Edward Newgate avait raison, qu'importe la vengeance, si le chemin pour la trouver est plus douloureux encore que ce pourquoi on la cherchait. Le prix à payer n'en devenait que trop chère.

Je restais quand même persuadée que si Ace n'était pas né « Gol », tout cela aurait été différent. Bien différent. Mais parfois, le destin nous rappelait à son bon vouloir, et nous ne pouvions lutter contre ses caprices. Ace était mort trop tôt, mais peut-être pour une bonne raison. Cette guerre en tout cas m'avait redonner la foi et un nouveau but. Je ne pouvais cependant pas encore m'en réjouir.

Car si la Guerre au Sommet était belle et bien finit, le temps était venu de mesurer l'ampleur de notre échec. Qui se mesurait à l'échelle du monde.

* * *

Le voyage sur le Red Force fut … intéressant.

Loin d'être aussi sale et crasseux que je m'étais imaginée un vaisseau uniquement rempli de l'espèce mâle, le bateau était relativement bien entretenu et somme toute, assez impressionnant. Malgré une odeur marquée d'un mélange « viril » de sel, d'homme et d'alcool. Il appartenait quand même à un Empereur du Nouveau-Monde. L'on pouvait y mourir de beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas de soif.

Quant à l'équipage, beaucoup s'étaient montrés très curieux à l'endroit d'Akemi en apprenant qu'elle était la fille biologique de l'illustre Mihawk Œil de Faucon. Ils voulaient tous savoir si elle ressemblait à son célèbre père. Si au début ma sœur fut compréhensive et tolérante (traduction : froide et indifférente), se contenant de les ignorer, leur lançant de temps à autre un regard identique à celui de son géniteur, doré et impitoyable, elle finit par rapidement perdre patience.

Et ce fut Shanks le Roux lui-même qui la poussa dans ses retranchements en énumérant les points communs et les différences qu'elle avait avec Mihawk.

À noter que les ressemblances entre le père et la fille étaient bien plus nombreuses que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, même si un simple coup d'œil à l'aspect physique de ma sœur suffisait à achever de convaincre les plus sceptiques. Il allait être impossible au Shichibukai de contester sa paternité.

J'avais dû l'arrêter moi-même avant qu'elle ne se lance dans un combat stérile contre un Empereur qui n'attendait que de voir l'étendue de sa force, pour pouvoir le rapporter à son ancien adversaire de toujours.

\- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu avais aidé à la fuite de Mugiwara no Luffy, Shanks. Lui demandai-je alors un jour, tandis qu'il tenait la barre. Quelque chose vous lit tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu es perspicace. Commenta-t-il en souriant, tandis qu'Akemi revenait de sa toilette quotidienne le regard emplis de colère, visiblement on avait encore du essayer de la mater …

\- C'est lui qui lui à donner son chapeau de paille ! Nous confia Lucky Roo, un gros homme bedonnant aux allures sympathique qui mangeait tout le temps.

\- Le fameux chapeau de paille … Souris-je, comprenant alors certaines choses. On voit qu'il ne le lâche jamais, il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. C'est son symbole.

\- Nous en avons tous un. Dit le Roux en touchant, sans doute inconsciemment, ses cicatrices à l'œil gauche. Et toi, Coralie, quel est le tien ?

\- Aucun en particulier. Fis-je un peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant que répondre.

\- Ce que l'on incise sur notre peau est souvent révélateur de ce que nous sommes. Aucun de tes tatouages n'a pas de signification précise ?

Je ne savais lequel il désignait en particulier, mais sa question eut le don de me gêner, de m'angoisser et de m'énerver tout à la fois. Parmi tous ceux que j'avais, entre la lettre Alpha sur mon index droit, ainsi que la lune sur ma main, ou même le loup sur mon omoplate, il n'y avait que celui sur ma poitrine que je cherchais à dissimuler et à montrer dans un même temps. Une dualité qui représentait parfaitement mon passé : un affreux souvenir que j'aurais aimé oublier, mais dont je devais me rappeler pour m'en mieux m'en défaire.

Tournant alors ostensiblement la tête, je partis sans répondre, trop en colère pour être poli. Jamais je ne sus si sa question fut hasardeuse, mais à mon grand désarrois, je laissai transparaître une petite partie de moi que je me serais bien gardée de montrer à l'un de mes futurs potentiels ennemis.

Puis nous arrivâmes.

Assise à ma place sur le bastingage, j'étais plus que soulagée d'enfin me défaire de cet équipage, et surtout du Roux. Ce dernier, bien qu'ayant plus d'alcool dans les veines que de sang, n'avait pas grand chose à envier à son Second. Il était redoutable et très intelligent. Ces quelques jours passés à ses côtés me l'avaient très bien fait comprendre. Un brin sournois, il n'avait pas volé sa réputation et son titre de Yonko. Pas besoin de le voir à l'œuvre au combat pour cela.

Toute la première journée de voyage, il nous avait fait sentir son Haki des Rois de manière constante et menaçante, pour nous rappeler qui il était et où nous étions. Il avait fini par arrêter quand il s'était aperçu que cela ne nous faisait rien outre-mesure. En vérité, cela nous rendait particulièrement nerveuses, Akemi et moi. Bien que les nerfs à vifs, nous prenions sur nous, alors que dans une toute autre situation, nous aurions immédiatement répliqué par la violence de manière instinctive. Mais force d'habitude et de maîtrise, faire abstraction était presque devenu un jeu d'enfant. Surtout en sachant que l'Empereur ne nous cherchait pas vraiment querelle.

Cela restait tout de même, sans aucun doute, la sensation la plus désagréable qui soit.

* * *

Quand l'équipage du Roux s'activa pour accoster, j'en profitai pour descendre sur le petit bout de terre près duquel nous avions jeté l'encre.

Voyant que de l'autre côté, le navire de Barbe-Blanche était déjà là, je décidai de m'y rendre. Akemi sur mes talons, je me présentai devant le bateau, demandant l'autorisation de monter à bord aux hommes en poste sur la vigie. Marco lui-même vint nous accueillir, presque content de nous voir, comme si nous étions de vieux amis. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça, mais le respect était de mise entre nous, et c'était d'une certaine façon agréable. Inhabituel, mais agréable.

\- Je me demandais si vous accepteriez que je leur rende visite une dernière fois ? Fis-je poliment en serrant le bras qu'il me tendait en gage d'amitié. Je vous promets de ne pas déshonorer les dépouilles. Là d'où nous venons, où nous avons grandis, nous traitons avec une grande déférence les défunts, afin qu'ils reposent en paix.

\- Je vois. Répondit simplement le Commandant, puis m'invita à le suivre, accompagné de ses camarades. Faites.

Ils nous guidèrent vers une grande cabine, où le corps de Barbe-Blanche reposait. Bon nombre de personnes étaient présentes, rendant l'espace encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était. D'abord hostiles, ils ne nous adressèrent toutefois aucun signes d'agression quand Marco les intima au calme. Ils restèrent cependant tous sur leur garde.

Me dirigeant vers d'Edward Newgate, je pus voir que ses enfants avaient pris soin de son corps, l'ayant lavé et correctement vêtu pour aller dans sa dernière demeure.

Comme on me l'avait appris, je mis alors trois pièces d'or dans la paume de sa main. Son contact, froid et sans vie, me fit légèrement frisonner et me rappela au combien je détestais les cérémonies rituelles qu'étaient les obsèques.

Contrairement à la coutume qui voulait que l'on mette les pièces sur chacun de les yeux et dans la bouche du défunt, je m'étais contentée de ce procédé, ne voulant pas choquer ses fils. Chacune d'entre elles représentaient ce qui le caractérisait et lui ouvrirait les portes de l'Élysée : son âme de Père, son cœur de Pirate et son esprit d'Homme.

Tout simplement.

Puis, baissant la tête, je reculais d'un pas pour lui rendre silencieusement un dernier hommage.

Rapidement, je sortis de la pièce, suivant cette fois le Commandant Vista, laissant Marco se recueillir et pleurer son Capitaine. Une charge bien lourde pesait maintenant sur ses épaules. Je le plaignais, il devait à la fois assumer un équipage qui venait de tout perdre, mais aussi les guider vers un jour nouveau. Allait-il choisir le chemin de la vengeance ? Je ne l'espérais pas, il était d'ors et déjà voué à l'échec. Et comme me l'avait si bien fait comprendre Barbe-Blanche lui-même, il n'y avait rien après la vengeance, si ce n'était le vide d'une vie gâchée à la chercher.

La cabine où avait été installé Ace était plus petite, sûrement la sienne en temps normal sur le navire, à l'instar de Barbe-Blanche. Lui aussi donnait l'impression qu'il dormait. Il était bien plus paisible que lorsque je l'avais rencontré à la prison d'Impel Down. Répétant à nouveau le même rituel, je lui adressai les paroles consacrés sous le regard du Commandant de le cinquième flotte et des membres de l'équipage.

Ce ne fut que quand nous sortîmes des chambres funéraires, que l'homme à « l'épée fleurit » s'adressa à moi.

\- Que signifie ces pièces ? Me demanda-t-il en m'invitant dans leur réfectoire pour manger quelque chose, que j'acceptais par politesse.

\- Plusieurs choses. Expliquai-je alors, attablée avec Akemi et d'autres Commandants, ainsi que Marco, qui nous avait finalement rejoint. Elles permettent aux défunts d'arriver de l'autre côté non démunit, et ainsi payer leur passage dans un monde meilleur. Également, chacune d'elles représentent l'âme, le cœur et l'esprit de la personne.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette tradition. Chez moi on enterre juste la personne avec tous les honneurs qu'on peut lui apporter.

\- Là où je suis née, le corps du défunt est exposé le temps de l'hommage et finalement incinéré, avant que les cendres ne rejoignent le mausolée familial dans une urne funéraire.

\- Tu n'as pas grandis là où tu es née ? M'interrogea le Phœnix, intrigué.

\- Non. Répondis-je simplement, faisant en sorte que la question soit définitivement close.

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, Marco me parla plutôt d'Ace et de Barbe-Blanche, à l'instar de ses compagnons. Ils nous contèrent des anecdotes, me demandant également comment Portgas avait passé son séjour en prison. Je les rassurai en leur confiant que Jinbei avait allégé la honte d'avoir été capturé et jeté à Impel Down. De même, je leur confiai que les conséquences n'auraient été guère différentes s'ils étaient parvenus à arrêter Ace dans sa traque contre Barbe-Noire. Ce dernier et immonde comploteur, en avait eu après Mugiwara. De toutes les façons, le second commandant se serait précipité pour aider son frère, comme Luffy l'avait si bien fait pour lui.

Ce fut presque si je m'en voulais pas d'avoir profité d'Ace, et même d'eux, par cette guerre.

Si Akemi était aussi silencieuse que lors de notre voyage sur le Red Force, elle était bien moins mal à l'aise et surtout, moins hostile. Simplement plantée derrière moi comme pour affirmer sa position, elle était respectueuse mais prudente.

Je ne fus guère étonnée quand, au bout d'un temps, nous fûmes interrompus par des bruits au dehors.

L'arrivée tonitruante d'une jeune femme blonde ne passa pas inaperçu, encore moins au moment où elle me sauta littéralement dessus. D'abord étouffée par son étreinte bien plus puissante que ne le laissait pensée sa petite taille, son regard bleu marine, qui tranchait fortement avec sa peau légèrement basanée, me scruta ensuite sous toutes les coutures. Entre paroles incompréhensibles, soulagement, jargons médical et des grognements, mon Médecin de bord vérifia mon état de santé.

Nymphéa, affectueusement surnommée Nini ou Doc, était une personne compétente, bien que très jeune. Complexe et à l'esprit un peu troublé, il ne fallait en aucun cas la contrarier, et surtout pas sur un plan professionnel. Même moi, je me rebellais rarement contre ses ordres médicaux.

Ainsi sans pudibonderie, elle m'arracha quasiment la chemise qu'un des hommes du Roux m'avait donné pour me changer, la robe que j'avais durant fin de la guerre ayant fini en lambeaux.

Telle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand elle vit mes blessures pansées et traitées.

\- Mais … Tu as été soigné ! Fit-elle étonnée en me regardant dans les yeux, avant de comprendre. Tu as laissé un homme te toucher ?!

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Grommelai-je en coulant un regard vers Akemi qui leva le sourcil de dédain. Ma chère Seconde ne m'a guère laissé le temps de t'attendre et m'a confié d'autorité au Médecin du Roux. J'avais deux-trois bobos assez urgents à traiter selon elle.

\- Et moi qui m'étais inquiétée pendant tout ce temps ! Fut-elle soulagée, tandis que je maugréais contre ses manières en me rhabillant. Si tu grognes, c'est que ça va. Mais il faudra quand même que je suive l'évolution de tes plaies. Et tu devrais normalement porter ce bras en écharpe ! S'énerva-t-elle en changeant de nouveau d'humeur, passant de l'inquiétude la plus totale, à la nonchalance, puis enfin à l'agacement chronique.

\- Je m'en suis débarrassée, ce truc m'énervait !

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. Je me retrouvai le bras (le gauche, celui où la balle, tirée par un sbire de Barbe-Noire, avait brisée une de mes côtes et frôlée mon poumon) dans un tissu blanc immaculé, sous le regard sévère de mon Médecin qui me défiait de l'enlever sans son approbation. Elle énuméra les précautions d'usage, tout en sachant pertinemment que je n'en respecterais même pas la moitié.

Derrière elle, je vis Kai souffler de soulagement à l'entente de son diagnostic. Accoudée non loin de la porte, prête à bondir vers la sortie, elle n'affichait cependant aucun signe d'hostilité, ce qui chez elle relevait quasiment de l'effort irréalisable. J'étais étonnée, soulagée et fière de la voir ainsi respectueuse, au moins un minimum. Je lui adressai un sourire de remerciement, la rassurant par là-même sur ma santé. Son petit écart de Marineford était déjà oublié.

Visiblement, mes sœurs s'étaient toutes inquiétés pour moi. Il était vrai que, entre la balle et le coup d'épée, sans parler des autres blessures qui n'avaient que partiellement été résorbé par mon Fruit, je m'étais retrouvée dans un bel état après les combats. Mais à ma grande surprise, me faire soigner par le Doc de Shanks le Roux n'avait pas été aussi difficile que je l'escomptais. Sa conduite avait été en tout point professionnelle, il avait cependant bougonné sur l'inconscience des jeunes de cette époque …

L'arrivée des Walkyries eut le don de refroidir l'atmosphère déjà tendue sur le Mobydick. Ne sachant qu'elle attitude adopter en notre présence, ils oscillaient à nous considérer comme des intruses ou des invitées. Mais petit à petit, l'équipage se dérida et s'égailla même un peu au contact de mes sœurs. En premiers lieux, grâce à ma Doc, qui dotée d'une personnalité « changeante », produisait les même effets qu'une tempête : hébétude, surprise, adrénaline et fascination. Elle se laissa facilement aborder, « à leurs risques et périls » comme elle disait, au contraire de Kai qui restait impénétrable en leur lançant des regards mauvais de temps à autres, quand ils s'approchaient un peu trop d'elle.

Je compris rapidement que si Kai était venue, s'était en tant que garde-du-corps de Nymphéa, il en allait de même pour Tais (prononcé ta-ï-s), qui arriva peu après accompagnée de Xia He.

Cette dernière fit l'unanimité auprès des Pirates. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant, en tant que Sirène, ma Timonière attitrée était comme la plupart de ses congénères : particulièrement belle, elle provoquait un attrait quasi hypnotique chez les hommes. J'étais quand même surprise de la voir braver ses convictions et monter sur un navire remplis de Pirates. Mais en la voyant saluer Namur, le Commandant de la huitième flotte de Barbe-Blanche, un homme-poisson, je compris. Xia n'avait pu résister à la tentation de rencontrer l'équipage qui était en charge de la protection de l'île qui abritait son peuple.

L'effet de son arrivée fut immédiat, elle attira toute l'attention sur elle. Un peu gênée, elle eut tôt fait de se cacher derrière Tais, qui elle, semblait aussi heureuse d'être là, que d'envisager l'idée de passer par dessus bord.

Ancienne tueuse-à-gage, elle dégageait une aura à la fois dangereuse et bienveillante, un cocktail troublant qui déstabilisait d'un premier abord. Ainsi, devant le trop grand émoi des hommes, elle montra, littéralement, les dents dans un signe d'avertissement.

Littéralement, puisque son Fruit du Démon de type Zoan le lui permettait.

S'ils reculèrent dans un premier temps, l'équipage du Yonko n'en pris pas ombrage, et tentèrent diverses approches, avec plus de déférences, devant les femmes fascinantes qu'étaient mes sœurs. Tant pour Xia He et Nymphéa, que pour Tais, dont les yeux d'un vert émeraude intriguaient, que pour Kai et son air revêche.

\- La beauté est un critère de recrutement dans ton équipage ? Me demanda sérieusement Vista en voyant ses frères leurs tourner autour.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Ris-je à son assertion en regardant Xia répondre presque timidement aux hommes, tandis que Kai veillait au grain non loin, tapotant son éventail dans sa main, menaçante.

\- Je n'arriverais pas à dire laquelle d'entre vous est la plus belle. Même ton amie … Paloma ? Celle qui était avec toi à Marineford, était d'une rare beauté exotique et sauvage avec ses cheveux blancs et sa cicatrice.

\- Elle t'aurait tué si elle t'avait entendu ! Et puis, son cœur appartient et appartiendra toujours à Dilios, feu son époux.

\- C'est sans doute mieux qu'elle n'ai pas vu cela … C'est pour ça que tu l'as éloigné ?

\- Pour ça et pour qu'elle protège Mugiwara. Je n'ai aucune confiance en Trafalgar. Et puis, connaissant la malfaisance de Teach, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit tenté de l'utiliser contre moi.

\- …

\- Nous allons d'ailleurs devoir aller la chercher. Je pense que maintenant, malheureusement, elle acceptera d'intégrer mon équipage. Fis-je en lançant regard éloquent à Akemi qui hocha de la tête, peinée elle aussi.

\- Parce qu'elle n'en faisait pas déjà partie ? Fit Marco, qui discutait alors médecine avec Nymphéa. Tu es aller jusqu'à te faire emprisonner à Impel Down pour une amie ? Elle doit vraiment beaucoup compter pour toi …

\- Non. Et je le répète, je n'ai pas d'amis. Pala est quelqu'un de très important pour moi et ce depuis très longtemps. Elle avait fondé sa propre famille quelque temps avant qu'Akemi, Kai et moi nous ne prenions la décision de devenir Pirate. Il était hors de question qu'elle sacrifie son bonheur durement trouvé pour moi. Je ne veux pas que les membres de mon équipage est quelque chose à perdre en dehors du navire. C'est une condition sine qua non. Pas de famille, pas d'époux, pas d'enfant, pas de pression.

\- C'est louable de ta part. Commenta Vista. Pourtant, ta garde-du-corps et Seconde, n'a-t-elle pas un parent encore en vie ? Argua-t-il en regardant Akemi dont les yeux dorés impénétrables en disaient à eux seuls, très long sur elle.

\- Pas de liens. Terminai-je.

* * *

La cérémonie des obsèques d'Ace et Barbe-Blanche fut émotionnellement très intense. Voir tous ces valeureux Pirates presque s'écrouler sous le poids du chagrin était un spectacle des plus atroces.

M'étant enfin changée, je portais pour l'occasion une robe blanche, simple, avec des papillons de différentes teintes sombres, mon trench noir et ma capeline assortie.

Le renouveau s'annonçait, mais il allait se faire dans la douleur et cela commençait ici. Une ère qui débutait dans la souffrance et l'enterrement littéral de l'ancienne, pouvait-t-elle seulement être de bon augure ? Je sentais presque déjà le vent de la violence souffler sur le monde, profitant de la chute d'un grand homme et de ses paroles. Barbe-Blanche allait en inspirer plus d'un. En bien ou en mal, tout allait dépendre du nouvel équilibre des différents camps.

Une seule chose me réjouissait, la Marine allait avoir fort à faire sur les différentes mers, c'était un faible prix à payer pour tout le mal qu'elle avait causé. Mais le lourd tribu revenait aux hommes de Barbe-Blanche, et même et à l'ensemble de la Piraterie : ils venaient de prouver que nul, pas même un Empereur Pirate, n'était invincible.

Je me trouvais près de Marco et de Shanks, bien qu'un peu en retrait, leur cédant la place que je n'avais pas. Quand bien même le premier Commandant appréciait, et souhaitait, ma présence, je n'étais surtout là que par respect et aussi … pour me repentir. Je ne jugeais pas mes actes assez louables pour m'élever au même rang qu'eux. Pas encore.

\- Le Roux, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je pourrais te remercier. Parla enfin Marco d'une voix rauque d'émotion.

\- Cesse de dire des choses absurdes. Lui répondit Shanks. J'ai toujours eu du respect pour Barbe-Blanche, quand bien même il était mon ennemi. Même Sengoku avait du respect pour lui.

\- …

\- Bon nous devons y aller maintenant.

\- Oui, merci pour tout.

Puis, remontant l'allée formée par les alliés et les membres de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, il partit.

Je restai quelques instants de plus à contempler les tombes de ces deux grands hommes. Chacun d'eux avaient donné sa vie pour ce qu'ils croyaient juste. Une belle mort aurait-on dit. Mais qu'elle beauté ou dignité il y avait à mourir ? Aucune … Mourir était si facile, survivre, telle était la véritable difficulté de la vie.

Après tous ces événements, me retrouver de nouveau à enterrer des gens que je n'avais pas pu sauver, m'était aussi douloureux que salutaire. Je ne voulais plus jamais gâcher ma vie à la simple idée de ma vengeance. Elle resterait là, dans mon cœur et mon âme, palpable et dévorante, mais un autre but primerait et me mènerait vers des jours meilleurs. Avoir un rêve. Qui aurait crû que cela fusse si agréable ?!

\- Nous allons y aller également, Marco. Annonçai-je en m'avançant vers lui, alors que Lani fendit le ciel pour atterrir sur mon bras tendu.

\- Tu as un membre de ton équipage à récupérer. Dit-il, compréhensif, en regardant l'aigle royal de plus d'un mètre que je portais et qui dardait sur lui un regard étrange.

\- Oui. Si aujourd'hui nous ne sommes que des hommes et des femmes honorant la mémoire de deux personnes extraordinaires, demain, le jour se lèvera sur une nouvelle ère, et nous Pirates, devrons trouver notre place.

\- Bonne chance pour la suite. Et merci, pour les fleurs, pour tout.

\- Crois moi, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Et c'est à moi de te souhaiter bonne chance. Les jours qui arrivent vont êtres difficiles, tu devras être fort. Lui fis-je l'air grave mais avec un sourire encourageant, avant de donner une impulsion au rapace. Aller Lani, au navire !

Ce dernier s'envola à quelques mètres de hauteur, avant de redescendre en piqué sous sa forme semi-transformée, celle qui lui faisait ressembler à un Griffon.

\- Oh, et Coralie. M'apostropha Marco, me faisant me retourner. Pour une fois la Marine à bien choisi ton épithète. La « Demoiselle », ça te va plutôt bien. Mais cela ne te rend pas complètement hommage, ni même aux _tiens_.

D'abord étonnée, les yeux écarquillés, je restai quelques secondes paralysée à l'entente de ces mots. Comment avait-il su ? Avais-je seulement bien compris ce qu'il disait ?

Étrangement, au lieu d'être frappée d'une douleur aiguë dans la poitrine, comme toujours quand je songeais à ces douloureux souvenirs, je sentis au contraire mon cœur s'alléger. Lui adressant pour la première un vrai sourire, authentique et plain de gratitude, je me détournai, ne cherchant pas davantage ce que je craignais au fond d'avoir compris.

Grimpant derrière les ailes de Lani, je saluai une dernière fois le Commandant de la première flotte de Barbe-Blanche, ainsi que les autres d'un hochement de tête, avant de décoller vers les cieux.

D'en haut, la petite île où les sépultures d'Ace et de Barbe-Blanche avaient été érigé, brillant de leurs majestés, ressemblait à une fleur sans âme. Des pétales volaient si et là, au gré du vent marin. Le parterre de fleurs que j'avais créé grâce à mon Fruit du Démon, afin d'honorer les tombes, redorait un peu le cimetière qu'était devenu cet endroit. C'était bien peu, mais ce simple geste avait semblé faire plaisir à l'équipage.

Rejoignant mon navire qui était amarré un peu plus loin et où m'attendait le reste de mon équipage, je fus plus qu'heureuse de retrouver un semblant de normalité dans un lieu familier.

Notre bateau, le _Valhalla Soul's Revenge_ , était un Brigantin à deux mâts, dont la figure de proue représentait un aigle sur le point de s'envoler. Un petit clin d'œil à la particularité au combien rarissime de notre précieux bâtiment, ainsi qu'à la mascotte de notre équipage.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Vint me demander Akemi, en caressant au passage Lani qui quémandait des câlins.

\- Comme ça le devait. Haussai-je les épaules. Tout est prêt ?

\- Oui, Capitaine !

Souriante, je partis rejoindre Xia He qui était à la barre, à la poupe du navire, en compagnie de Linn. Cette dernière était l'artisane du _Valhalla_ , je l'avais débauché d'un vulgaire petit atelier de bateau où elle était traitée comme une esclave en raison de sa taille et sa force colossale. Car Linn était avant tout une Minsk, et dans son cas, une femelle Panda.

D'un peu plus de deux mètre de hauteur, la Charpentière était aussi douce et gentille que son apparence de nounours le laissait croire. Bien qu'en partie animal, elle avait des formes féminines prononcées, une chevelure d'ébène coupée au carré, et des yeux bleus qui ressortaient avec son pelage noir et blanc. Ce que j'aimais particulièrement, c'était ses petites oreilles rondes qui la rendait si mignonne. Mais gare à celui qui l'énervait ! Son marteau, qui lui servait tant d'outil de travail que d'arme, était destructeur.

\- On va pouvoir y aller ? Demandai-je alors à ma Barreuse en m'approchant.

\- Le cap, grâce à la carte de vie de Paloma, est confirmé, Kai a donné son feu vert quant aux conditions de navigation et enfin Linn est prête à enclencher le Bifrost ! On attendait plus que toi ! S'exclama joyeusement la Sirène, accompagné du hochement de tête de la Panda Minsk.

\- Parfait, allons-y.

Appuyant sur diverses boutons sur le plateau de commande au niveau de barre du navire, Linn activa le système qui rendait si particulier notre bateau.

D'abord les voiles se ramassèrent d'un même mouvement mécanique, puis, une fois cela fait, les deux nie-de-pied en haut des mâts se rétractèrent et enfin ses derniers se séparèrent en deux, l'un des morceaux descendant à l'horizontal à bâbord et l'autre à tribord. Pour terminer, les voiles se libérèrent formant des ailes de chaque côté du bateau au nombre de quatre, et avec une impulsion motorisé, nous décollâmes.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9** : Ce qui est criminel ce n'est pas d'échouer, mais de viser trop bas

Être dans les airs était une sensation réellement incroyable. Au-dessus des nuages, on se sentait en sécurité, loin de tout, du danger, des problèmes, … Il n'y avait rien de mieux. Et surtout de plus rapide.

En particulier si, comme en cet instant, nous avions le vent avec nous.

Satisfaite, je laissai Xia à la barre, sachant qu'elle pouvait manœuvrer comme personne notre navire, aussi bien sur la mer que dans les airs. Loin d'être une simple Sirène à l'aspect fragile, elle était dotée d'une courte chevelure rose ramenée le plus souvent en petit chignon maintenu par des baguettes et son regard noisette trahissait son intelligence et sa concentration, en particulier quand elle était à la barre. Naïve mais bienveillante de nature, Xia He faisait partie des premiers membres de mon équipage, et ma confiance en elle était totale.

Je me dirigeai alors vers les cuisines, l'heure de midi approchant, c'était ici que j'allais retrouver la plupart de mes sœurs, à attendre que notre Cuisinière ait fini de préparer le déjeuner.

Comme à son habitude, je trouvai Tais derrière ses fourneaux, ainsi qu'Harissa assise au comptoir en face d'elle, discutant. J'avais déjà remarqué que les deux femmes s'entendaient plutôt bien, ayant des personnalités plutôt posées et calmes, elles avaient aussi toutes deux la trentaine. Contrairement à nous autres, elles étaient les doyennes de l'équipage.

Si Tais était de très bon conseil, un peu comme une thérapeute, sage et réfléchie, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à être maniaque. De façon réellement obsessionnelle. Car si nous avions le malheur de toucher à un ustensile de sa cuisine sans le remettre à sa place au millimètre près, elle entrait dans une fureur que seul le chocolat pouvait calmer. Nymphéa, la Doc, disait que ses hausses de tension aussi soudaines qu'imprévisibles auraient un jour raison d'elle. Ainsi, pour éviter une crise cardiaque ou une rupture d'anévrisme à notre mère nourricière, car ainsi que nous la surnommions, « Madre », en raison de son attitude maternelle à notre endroit, nous n'entrions plus dans la – sa – cuisine.

Tout le monde se demandait comment elle avait survécu en tant que tueuse-à-gages … Mais ses états de crise étaient assez pratiques lors des combats : elle faisait littéralement peur à nos ennemis. Plus d'une fois il nous était arrivé de voir fuir nos adversaires, alors que l'un d'eux avait eu la mauvaise idée de réveiller son léger trouble obsessionnel compulsif.

Harissa elle, était la dernière arrivée dans notre équipage. Nous l'avions rencontré un peu avant d'accoster sur l'Archipel des Shabondy. Alors officier haut-gradé de la Marine, elle se faisait mettre aux arrêts par son supérieur, le Vice-Amiral Lomd, sur la petite île où nous nous étions arrêtés pour faire le plein de vivre, quand nous l'avions vu pour la première fois.

Elle s'était rendue coupable d'avoir abattu un marchand d'esclave qui partait de l'île, et ce avec son seul fusil. Un tir de plus de cinq kilomètres.

J'avais su dès cet instant, qu'elle ferait partie de mon équipage.

Après qu'elle eut été incarcéré dans la base du G-4, je l'avais délivré en détruisant entièrement le bâtiment et ceux qui s'y trouvaient. D'abord réticente à devenir Pirate, étant alors Contre-Amiral, elle m'avait rejointe suite à mon combat contre Lomb et ma petite mise en scène de son exécution. Elle m'avait trouvé « créative et originale ». Comment ne pas se montrer cruelle, alors que ce porc de Lomd qui, après avoir abusé de la plupart des jeunes garçons de l'île, était parti se fournir chez des marchands d'esclaves, afin de se constituer un petit harem, exécutant les enfants devenus trop grands selon ses goûts. Et ce aux frais de la Marine. Harissa, alors nouvelle sur la base, avait été dégoûté et outré par l'inaction de ses collègues. Il ne lui avait pas fallu une semaine avant d'intervenir, libérer les enfants et assassiner l'esclavagiste.

L'ex Contre-Amiral aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux roses, avait donc rejoint mon équipage, devenant ainsi une Walkyrie.

Mais de nature plutôt solitaire, elle avait eu du mal à se faire à l'excentricité de mes sœurs et même à la mienne. J'étais partie pour Impel Down peu après son arrivée, ce fut donc soulagée, que la retrouvais à discuter et se mêler au reste de l'équipage.

\- J'ai faim. Lâchai-je platement en m'assaillant au bar, près d'Harissa qui sourit à mon assertion.

\- Tu attendras que se soit près comme tout le monde, Capitaine. Répondit la Cuistot, presque par automatisme.

\- Comment s'était Impel Down ? Me demanda alors l'ex Marine en buvant son whisky, une cigarette à la main, comme à chaque fois que je la voyais depuis que l'on se connaissait. Je n'ai été qu'une fois, quand j'étais Lieutenant, pour y conduire je ne sais plus quel Pirate. Mais je n'ai même pas mis les pieds à l'intérieur même de la prison.

\- C'est laid, bruyant et sans intérêt. Expliquai-je en prenant le verre de vin que me servit Tais pour me faire patienter. Et je ne te parle même pas du personnel ! Magellan se débrouillait avec son Fuit du Démon, mais c'est un incompétent. Il passe sa vie aux toilettes, c'est répugnant.

\- Et Paloma, comment elle va ? Enchaîna la Cuisinière, réellement inquiète pour la jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas vraiment. Elle tient le coup ?

\- Elle a démonté la tête de celui qui a tué sa famille … Mais on sait toutes que ça ne suffit pas. Elaïa n'avait que deux ans … ça me dégoûte.

\- Elle est avec Mugiwara et Trafalgar ? S'informa la Tireuse d'élite, alors que je lui répondis d'une hochement de tête positif. J'ai hâte de voir leur tête à ces deux-là. Je me demande si Luffy ressemble au Vice-Amiral Garp.

Je ne saurais le dire. Physiquement parlant, pas vraiment, et je n'avais guère passer assez de temps avec Garp pour mesurer l'étendue de son intelligence ou de sa personnalité. Tout ce que j'avais retenu, c'était que je n'appréciais pas beaucoup cet homme. Il avait préféré son devoir à sa famille en regardant son petit-fils adoptif mourir devant ses yeux, sans rien faire. Ignoble. En cela, Luffy était bien différent de son aïeul. Si l'un avait regardé Hiken no Ace monter sur l'échafaud sans même intervenir ou jouer de son influence, l'autre s'était précipité jusqu'en enfer pour tenter de le libérer au péril de sa propre liberté.

Au sujet de la Guerre au Sommet, je n'avais quasiment rien à relater à mes sœurs, puisqu'elles avaient pu la « regarder » en temps réel, en étant connectées aux Visio-escargophone des Shabondy. Et ce, tout en naviguant à ma rencontre, suivant ma carte de vie pour pouvoir nous récupérer Paloma et moi. Du moins, tel avait été le plan originel, mais j'avais un peu improvisé lors de notre sortie de prison en souhaitant participer à la guerre.

Petit à petit, nous fûmes rejointes par les autres membres de mon équipage, et nous pûmes déjeuner toutes ensembles, hormis Xia He qui était à la barre. Un véritable retour à la normale, loin des deux équipages de Yonko et des hommes.

Selon Kai, nous ne métrions que quelques jours avant d'atteindre l'île des femmes. Qui aurait crû que Mugiwara puisse se cacher là-bas ?! Mon hypothèse saugrenue quant à l'implication de Boa Hancock dans l'intrusion de Luffy à Impel Down s'était donc avérée exacte, bien que j'en avais déjà eu la certitude après avoir vu l'attitude de l'Impératrice sur le champs de bataille.

C'était grâce à la carte de vie de Paloma et aux connaissances et compétences de Kai en navigation, que cette dernière avait pu trouver où se cachait Mugiwara, en établissant un chemin probable entre notre cap et la position de Marineford. Elle était facilement arrivée à la conclusion qu'ils se trouvaient sur Amazon Lily en plein Calm Belt. Aucunes autres îles dans les alentours ne correspondaient. D'où l'utilisation nécessaire du Sky Way, étant donné que naviguer dans cette mer sans vent et pleine de monstres marins était quasi suicidaire.

Retournant dans ma cabine après un copieux déjeuner, je me changeai pour mettre une tenue plus confortable et moins solennelle, composée d'un simple short et d'un débardeur, avant de m'asseoir à ma table de travail. Malgré mon lit qui m'appelait, il fallait que je mette à jour le journal de bord et accomplisse mes devoirs de Capitaine, que j'avais délaissé depuis plusieurs jours.

Au bout d'un temps, j'eus du mal à garder mon attention fixée sur mon travail, le sommeil commençait à me sérieusement manquer et devoir me concentrer sur les chiffres des livres de compte ne m'aidait en rien. Mon esprit vagabondait, tandis que mon regard se posa sur l'objet que m'avait donner Marco.

* * *

 _Tandis que mes sœurs accaparaient l'attention des Pirates de Barbe-Blanche, certainement à dessein, je sentis Marco darder sur moi un regard insistant. Comprenant que le Commandant souhaitait me parler seul à seul, je tachai de m'éclipser discrètement pendant que des hommes « examinaient » de plus près mon garde-du-corps, en apprenant son lien de parenté avec un certain Corsaire._

 _Retournant sur le pont, à la proue du Mobydick, j'attendis patiemment que le Phoenix me rejoigne, profitant de l'air marin du soir qui était tombé._

 _J'avais grand hâte de retrouver mon propre navire et surtout mon lit. Voilà plus d'une semaine que je n'avais pas bénéficier d'un repas ou d'un repos décent. Entre Impel Down et la Guerre au Sommet, quelques jours pour récupérer allaient être le plus grand des luxes._

 _Alors que je contemplais le reflet de la lune sur l'océan, des bruits de pas attirèrent immédiatement mon attention. Sur mes gardes, quand bien même nous étions des hôtes, j'aperçus Marco arriver vers moi. Si jusque là il avait plus ou moins donné le change en gardant la tête haute face à son équipage, à ce moment là devant moi, il avait les épaules voûtés et l'air lasse. S'accrochant au bastingage à mes côtés, je vis l'homme rongé par le chagrin et le deuil._

 _Toute personne rationnelle, sensible ou pourvue de prévenance, aurait sans aucun doute dit ou fait quelque chose pour le consoler. Rien qu'un petit geste de soutient._

 _Mais j'en étais incapable. Et pourtant, je savais au combien il pouvait souffrir. Peine, impuissance, culpabilité … colère._

 _\- Tu comptes rejoindre Trafalgar Law et Paloma dès demain ? Me demanda-t-il alors soudainement._

 _\- Oui. Fis-je simplement, je ne voulais pas m'attarder, juste assister aux funérailles._

 _\- Le Chapeau de Paille sera avec eux._

 _\- Sûrement._

 _\- Pourras-tu … Pourras-tu lui donner ceci ? Me tendit-il une petite boîte. J'ai trouvé ça dans les affaires d'Ace … Je pense qu'elle doit revenir à son frère._

 _\- Tu l'as ouverte ? Dis-je en examinant l'objet sans pour autant m'en saisir._

 _\- Oui, et tu peux aussi. M'autorisa-t-il en me mettant cette fois d'autorité la boîte dans les mains. Elle contient surtout des babioles, quelques photos, une carte de vie et une pierre pré …_

 _\- Une Cornaline. L'interrompis-je en me saisissant de la roche d'un rouge foncé d'une main tremblante._

 _\- Ace racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il l'avait volé à un marchand qui prétendait qu'elle venait de l'île de Cristal. Continua-t-il sans remarquer mon trouble. Selon lui, une telle pierre n'aurait pas de prix. Tu a l'air de t'y connaître en bijoux, tu peux la garder si tu le souhaite._

 _\- Je … euh … non. Merci. Bredouillai-je en refermant le coffret en y remettant vivement la pierre comme si elle m'avait brûlé. Je remettrais cela Mugiwara quand je le verrais._

 _\- Je te remercie._

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas … Murmurai-je, ne sachant s'il avait entendu, tout en m'éloignant de lui, plus tellement décidée à profiter de cette nuit pour dormir d'un repos mérité._

 _Sifflant doucement dans la nuit, un bruissement d'aile suivie d'un piaillement d'oiseau vinrent brisé le silence et Lani apparu devant moi sur le parapet sous sa forme animal originel : l'Aigle Géant d'Opale._

 _Lui ordonnant de prendre son apparence semi-transformée, je grimpais sur son dos et filais vers l'île._

 _Dès l'instant où je mis pied à terre, mon pouvoir afflua dans mes veines jusque dans mes jambes, et tandis que je marchais, des gerbes de fleurs se formèrent sur mon passage. Ce n'était pas grand chose, et mon pouvoir se servait certes pas à cela normalement, mais mettre des fleurs près des stèles des défunts était une coutume quasi universelle. Les Pirates de Barbe-Blanche auraient donc de quoi lui rendre hommage durant la cérémonie._

 _Regardant la lune qui déclinait déjà pour laisser bientôt place au matin, une nouvelle journée marquée par le deuil, une pensée me tarauda le cœur : faisais-je cela dans un élan gentillesse ou par simple culpabilité ?_

* * *

Trop curieuse pour résister à la tentation, je tendis la main pour me saisir de cette fameuse boîte, propriété de Portgas D. Ace. Étais-ce mal ? Sûrement … Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'étais une Pirate. Si les rôles avaient été inversé, j'étais persuadée que ce cher Mugiwara n'aurait pas hésité lui non plus.

Hormis quelques babioles que je laissais soin au frère d'Hiken no Ace de trouver l'origine ou même l'utilité, je me laissais tenter à regarder les photographies.

Plusieurs d'entre elles représentaient l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche dans divers situations plus ou moins folkloriques, mais qui eurent le mérite de me faire sourire. Je reconnus certains Commandants, et le Yonko lui-même évidemment, de même que Jinbei. Les autres étaient bien plus anciennes, dévoilant un Vice-Amiral Garp bien plus jeune, ainsi que trois petits garçons. Je ris légèrement en identifiant Luffy enfant, ainsi que Ace, mais je ne parvins pas à mettre un nom sur le garçonnet blond. Des souvenirs heureux à n'en pas douter.

La vie du second Commandant de la flotte de Barbe-Blanche n'était pas uniquement faite d'ombres et de tourments, fut-il le diabolique fils de Gol D. Roger.

Il y avait eu des jours heureux.

Ce fut la pierre précieuse qui attira ensuite mon attention. La prenant précautionneusement en main comme si j'avais peur qu'elle me fasse du mal, j'examinais la Cornaline de plus près. Ouvrant alors brusquement un tiroir de ma table de travail, je m'emparais d'une loupe pour voir si mes soupçons s'avéraient exacts.

Pas de doute possible. Ace ne s'était pas fait entuber en volant cette pierre. Elle était d'une valeur inestimable et à l'heure actuelle, extrêmement peu de pièces de joaillerie de ce calibre circulaient sur le marché. Elle n'avait littéralement pas de prix.

Mais ce ne fut cependant pas pour cela que je ne la remis pas dans la boîte. Mais plutôt à cause de son origine. Cette pierre venait de l'île de Cristal, et elle ne devait appartenir qu'à son peuple : le mien.

Je m'excusais d'avance auprès de Portgas et de Mugiwara. Mais comme le disait le dicton : ce qu'ils ignoraient, ne pouvaient leur faire de tord.

Sans une once de culpabilité, je rangeais les autres effets d'Ace dans leur boîte, quand un dernier objet m'interpella. En toutes autres circonstances, il m'aurait été totalement insignifiant. Seulement, c'était une carte de vie. Et elle brûlait.

Piquée par la curiosité, je la dépliais, elle était plutôt petite, ou bien celui à laquelle elle appartenait était vraiment mal en point. Mugiwara no Luffy peut-être ? Pourtant, en comparant avec la carte de vie de Paloma que j'avais dans la poche, je vis qu'elle n'indiquait pas du tout la même direction.

J'étais censée travailler depuis déjà deux bonnes heures, quand Nymphéa surgit dans ma cabine, ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper comme à son habitude, m'énervant au plus haut point.

\- Le journal est arrivé ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en agitant ledit bout de papier sous mon nez.

\- Et alors ? Grommelai-je, en tentant de comprendre le mystère de cette carte de vie. Je sais déjà ce qui se passe dans le monde. J'étais là-bas.

\- Ah bon … alors connaître le montant de ta nouvelle prime ne t'intéresse pas … Fit-elle innocemment en faisant mine de partir.

\- DONNE !

Lui volant la gazette des main, je partis m'asseoir sur mon lit où elle me rejoignit, toute guillerette. Je passai rapidement sur l'explication des différents événements de Marineford, notant tout de même au passage que les journalistes n'allaient pas de main morte à mon sujet, n'hésitant pas à me décrire comme une « psychotique dangereuse », « Rookie psychopathe » ou encore mon préféré : « la Fleur du Mal », _Aku no Hana_.

Mais le pire, restait pour l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche et le Yonko lui-même. Les pauvres en prenaient plein la figure, tandis le journal glorifiait la Marine et rabaissait plus bas que terre les Pirates. Mugiwara lui aussi eut le droit à son petit article, en bien ou en mal, c'était beaucoup moins clair que pour moi (la presse semblait me détester, voir me craindre, et s'en était aussi amusant que flatteur, ou presque) … de même qu'à ma plus grande surprise, Baggy. Ce fieffé crétin avait le droit à son moment de gloire, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Les commentaires insidieux se succédèrent devant mes yeux, quand soudain, m'interrompant dans ma lecture, je sentis quelque chose bouger dans mon dos. Me levant vivement en lâchant le journal par terre, je vis une forme se déplacer sous ma couette. Retirant cette dernière d'un geste, je découvris un bébé lapin aussi petit que ma paume et d'un marron tirant sur le roux.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Nymphéa qui regardait sciemment ailleurs, l'air tout sauf innocent. Je compris alors …

\- LINN ! Hurlai-je à travers le navire, faisant sursauter la petite chose qui alla se cacher de nouveau dans un replis de mon lit et grimacer la Doc.

Un peu honteuse de mettre énervée comme ça, je me rassis, en me saisissant de la, ridiculement petite, boule de poils tremblante et tachai de la calmer. Je sentais quelque chose de fort émaner d'elle, ce qui était pour le moins étrange puisque que cette minuscule chose semblait aussi mignonne qu'inoffensive. Peu de temps après, la Charpentière arriva, toute timide à ma porte, se plantant devant moi en baissant la tête, coupable.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demandai-je en caressant la petite créature, faisant l'effort de ne pas crier pour ne pas l'effrayer à nouveau.

\- Un lapin … Fit-elle d'une petite voix. Gage.

\- Gag … ? Linn … tu sais pourtant pertinemment que tu peux pas ramener des animaux sur le navire.

\- Linn est désolée …

\- Va lui trouver de l'eau et à manger. On le garde pour cette fois, mais tâche de faire attention à Lani, s'il le voit, s'en est fini de lui. La prévins-je en lui tendant l'animal avant de regagner mon bureau. Il est désormais sous ta responsabilité.

\- Trois cents quatre-vingts quatre millions …

\- Quoi ? Dis-je en me tournant vers elle, ne comprenant pas.

\- Capitaine, tu vaux 384 millions de Berry !

En effet, sur le sol de ma cabine, les pages du journal étaient éparpillées et mon avis de recherche trônait au milieu, annonçant ma nouvelle prime. Elle avait augmenté de plus de 150 millions ! Il y avait cependant plus encore : la mise à prix de trois nouvelles personnes de l'équipage. Et pas des moindres.

 **WANTED**

 _Dead or Alive_

Valdes Paloma

« _Bateadora_ »

La Batteuse

122,000,000 B

 **WANTED**

 _Dead or Alive_

Kaia Kai

« _La Déchue_ »

108,000,000 B

 **WANTED**

 _Dead or Alive_

Dracule Akemi

« _Yaoke no Me no Akemi_ »

Akemi l'Œil de l'Aube

183,000,000 B

 **WANTED**

 _Dead or Alive_

Coralie

« _La Demoiselle_ »

384,000,000 B

\- Elles sont au courant ? Fis-je à Nymphéa qui souriait fièrement, tandis que Linn semblait tout aussi abasourdie que moi.

\- Non, pas encore. M'assura la petite blonde. Je me suis dis que voudrais être la première à le savoir.

\- Va les chercher. Une fois que nous aurons récupéré Pala, nous pourrons fêter cela !

Quand mes sœurs arrivèrent dans ma cabine, tout l'équipage au complet en fait, je leur tendis leurs avis de recherche respectifs. Si Kai sembla heureuse comme si on lui annonçait que son anniversaire arrivait avec de l'avance, Akemi en revanche, tirait la tronche. Plus que d'habitude, cela va s'en dire.

\- Cache ta joie, Aka ! S'exclama Nymphéa en arrachant le papier des mains de celle-ci. Non mais franchement, moi aussi je mérite d'en avoir un ! Pourquoi j'en ai pas un, Ânkh ? Me demanda-elle avec une bouille enfantine, usant du surnom qu'elle m'affublait depuis que nous nous connaissions.

\- Oui, oui, Nini … Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils, comprenant soudainement quelque chose. Il y a un truc … Comment ils … ?

\- Comment ils ont découvert nos identités ? Termina à ma place Akemi qui appréciait moyennement d'être appelée par le nom de son père qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

\- Oh ! Sourit Kai, visiblement fière d'elle. Ça c'est moi !

\- Putain de merde … Soufflai-je en sentant les problèmes arriver, en voyant l'aura de ma Seconde devenir aussi noire que sa chevelure d'ébène …

\- Ouais, à Marineford j'ai parlé à cet officier … Snow … Sock … Smoker ! Plutôt canon, dans le genre, soit dit en passant. Commenta la jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate, ne semblant pas sentir le danger.

\- Grand, cheveux blancs, fumeur invétéré et l'air plutôt coincé ? Intervint Harissa près de ma fenêtre ouverte, une cigarette aux lèvres. Très bon coup.

\- Tu le connais ?!

\- On a fait nos classes ensemble et on se rendait mutuellement service pour … évacuer la pression, tu vois ?

\- … Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir Belle, oui. Bref, il a semblé me reconnaître alors je me suis présentée et il a voulu me zigouiller. Un Logia ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée ! Mais je … Quoi ? S'interrompit notre Navigatrice en voyant que l'ambiance s'était grandement refroidie.

\- Je vais te TUER ! S'écria Akemi en dégainant son sabre, furieuse comme jamais.

\- PAS DANS MA CHAMBRE ! M'écriai-je à leur encontre, sachant que je ne pouvais empêcher l'inévitable.

* * *

Le soir au dîner, plusieurs heures après qu'Akemi eut fini de se venger de notre sœur, ayant eu recours au pires tortures possibles, connaissant parfaitement ses points faibles après des années de cohabitations, je réalisai soudain quelque chose en songeant aux nouveaux avis de recherche …

\- Mais j'y pense, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour avoir de telles primes ? Demandai-je à mes deux sœurs qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence, tandis que mes paroles jetèrent un froid sur la tablée. Pour Pala, je comprends, elle était avec moi à Marineford … mais vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait en mon absence ? Cela à voir avec ce que ce Marine a dit après les combats ? Insistai-je en voyant mes compagnes s'intéresser – comme par hasard – subitement bien plus à leur assiettes.

\- Euh Capitaine … C'est à dire que … Bafouilla une Xia He très convaincante et piètre menteuse.

* * *

Voilà quelques minutes que je regardais le Chirurgien de la Mort droit dans les yeux, souriant aussi narquoisement que lui. À croire que nous étions des enfants partis dans une bagarre de « celui-qui-baissera-les-yeux-en-premier-aura-perdu ».

Qu'importe le jeu, je détestais perdre.

Pendant ce temps, Pala profitait avec émotion de ses retrouvailles avec Kai et Akemi. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, depuis notre départ de notre terre d'adoption en fait. Paloma était restée là-bas, heureuse en ménage avec un autochtone, Dilios avec qui elle avait eu une petite fille, Elaïa, ma filleul. Malheureusement, ces deux derniers avaient perdu la vie quand le passé de Pala l'eut rattrapé.

\- Où est Mugiwara ? Demandai-je calmement mais fermement, au Chirurgien de la Mort.

\- Dans mon sous-marin. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Comment va-il ?

\- Il est stabilisé depuis vingt-quatre heure. Il faudra attendre son réveil pour en savoir plus.

\- Je vais attendre.

\- Bien.

\- Et Jinbei ?

\- Je suis là. Fit une voix gutturale.

Apparaissant du sous-marin jaune, l'ex Grand Corsaire semblait encore plutôt mal-en-point. Et malheureusement pour lui, cela allait pas aller en s'améliorant car il fut assaillit par une sirène aux cheveux roses qui s'inquiétait pour l'idole nationale de l'île des hommes-poissons.

Le Paladin des Mers était vivant, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Plus qu'intéressés par les femmes de mon équipage qui se trouvaient toutes sur le pont de mon navire, les hommes de Trafalgar se rapprochèrent dangereusement du Valhalla. Visiblement, perdus sur ce petit bout de terre, et à en juger par les paravents qui les séparaient de l'île, ils ne devaient guère être en contact avec les Amazones. Pauvres d'eux. Ils allaient se heurter à un mur tout aussi impénétrable avec mon équipage.

\- Tu ne dois pas le savoir, alors saches que cela bouge déjà dans le monde. Fis-je à Trafalgar sans le regarder, m'asseyant sur un rocher pour admirer le futur spectacle sanglant de mes sœurs.

\- C'était à prévoir. Me répliqua-t-il en m'imitant, tout en restant à bonne distance.

\- Avec une place vacante parmi les Empereurs et davantage chez les Corsaires … Sans parler des dernières paroles de Barbe-Blanche. Beaucoup de choses vont changer.

\- C'est ce que tu crois ?

\- C'est ce que j'espère.

Je l'avais regardé cette fois. Son regard gris brillant d'intelligence semblait chercher quelque chose dans le mien. Un léger sourire orna alors ses lèvres, un vrai pour une fois, que je lui rendis. Je pense que nous étions d'accord. Notre génération allait prendre le pas sur l'ancienne, et quoi que je dise, il en faisait parti et serait l'un des instigateurs de cette nouvelle ère. À l'instar de Mugiwara. De Kid et de bien d'autre.

Je le sentais.

Des femmes firent leur apparition peu de temps après notre arrivée, les bras chargés de vivres, épargnant un bain de sang aux compagnons du Chirurgien de la Mort. Les kujas. Vraisemblablement, les hommes n'avaient pas le droit de pénétrer sur leur île, mais pouvaient tout de même bénéficier de vivres dans un confort minimal. Quand elles nous aperçurent, l'une d'elles s'approcha de moi et me demanda si j'étais la dénommée « Coralie ». Acquiesçant, elle m'invita à la suivre, m'informant que leur Impératrice souhaitait me voir.

\- Nymphéa ! Appelai-je alors ma sœur, tout en me levant pour suivre la guerrière Kuja. Tu viens avec moi. Akemi, garde un œil sur Trafalgar.

La jeune femme blonde sauta immédiatement du pont et me rejoignit. D'abord surprise et méfiante, l'amazone se détendit ensuite en reconnaissant ma sœur et lui sauta même dans les bras. Je ne savais pas encore si c'était une bonne idée ou non de l'emmener avec moi à cette entrevue, mais Nini était née ici, sur Amazon Lily, elle avait besoin de renouer avec la terre de ses ancêtres.

Les autres Kujas s'approchèrent à leur tour et serrèrent contre elles leur ancienne camarade. Au moins cela permettrait à notre Doc d'être en paix avec sa conscience.

Emboîtant le pas aux femmes, nous nous enfonçâmes dans les profondeurs de la jungle. Nymphéa m'avait confié un jour qu'il n'y avait pas plus dangereux que cette île, les monstres qu'elle regorgeait étaient aussi féroces que ceux qui reposaient dans les bas fonds de Calm Belt tout autour d'Amazon Lily. Or il était de notoriété publique que l'homme n'était pas toujours au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Que ce peuple constitué uniquement de femmes parvienne à survivre dans un environnement aussi hostile, méritait tout mon respect.

Arrivant aux abords d'une ville creusée à même la roche, les Kujas nous conduisirent à l'intérieur d'un immense palais, et finalement se retirèrent quand nous arrivâmes devant Boa Hancock.

Toujours aussi belle, elle avait tout de même perdu un peu cet air revêche que je lui avais vu à Marineford, arborant à la place une mine plus inquiète. Décidément le lien qui la liait à Mugiwara était bien plus important que je ne le croyais.

\- Tu reviens parmi les Kujas, Naja Nymphéa ? Demanda l'Impératrice Pirate d'une voix forte et fière à l'encontre de ma sœur.

\- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Hebihime-sama, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. S'inclina la jeune femme blonde d'une voix solennelle et empreinte de respect.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle m'a juré allégeance, Boa Hancock. Répondis-je à sa place.

La Grand Corsaire ne sembla pas s'offusquer de mon intervention, au contraire de celles qui l'entouraient, qui me gratifièrent des regards venimeux. Elle finit par sourire et tonna un « va », qui réjouit Nymphéa. Cette dernière m'adressa un regard de supplique, attendant mon accord, auquel je répondis par un simple hochement de tête.

Puis ma sœur partit en trombe de la salle du trône.

Me retrouvant seule face à l'Impératrice, celle-ci me jaugea. Malgré sa longue et interminable inspection, elle sembla satisfaite. Outre le respect évident que j'avais acquis de Nymphéa, elle m'avait vu combattre à Marineford, ce qui n'avait fait que confirmer les rumeurs qui couraient à mon égard.

\- Sais-tu comment va Luffy ? Me demanda-t-elle finalement, polie et presque courtoise.

\- Il est difficile pour moi d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de Trafalgar Law, mais il est stabilisé. Lui assurai-je. Seulement, le Chirurgien de la Mort ne peut davantage se prononcer tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé.

\- Je vois … Fit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre, légèrement déçue, avant de se reprendre et de me fixer droit dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Coralie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par là, Impératrice Pirate.

\- Je veux savoir si la femme qui a pris sous son aile une de mes Amazones est assez forte pour que je l'accepte et l'y autorise.

\- Ni moi, ni Nymphéa n'avons besoin de ton assentiment ! M'exclamai-je durement, sans toutefois m'énerver. Cependant, malgré ton titre de Shichibukai, je te respecte en tant que femme, toi et toutes les Kujas. Ces mers ne sont pas très accueillantes pour le « sexe faible », mais c'est avec des femmes comme toi que les choses peuvent changer. Et je veux les changer moi aussi avec mon équipage.

\- Tu gagnes à être connue toi aussi. Me complimenta-t-elle avec respect, étonnant les autres femmes qui étaient avec elle, signe que les éloges ne lui étaient pas habituelles. Je crois savoir que ton équipage est aussi constitué uniquement de femmes ? Je suis sûre désormais, que tu feras toi aussi honneur à notre sexe. Surtout avec une Kuja à tes côtés.

\- Nymphéa est devenue un talentueux Médecin et un membre indispensable des Walkyries. Je peux alors t'assurer que tant que je vivrais, elle le restera elle aussi. Et merci de lui permettre de revoir sa terre natale et sa famille. Je sais qu'il ne lui reste que sa tante, mais c'est important pour elle.

\- Elle est ici chez elle. Cependant. M'arrêta-t-elle alors que j'amorçais un mouvement de recul pour me retirer. J'ai une requête : garde un œil sur ce Trafalgar, je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

\- Moi non plus. Lui souris-je de connivence.

Sortant du palais, je me retrouvai dans la ville des Kujas, légèrement perdue. Curieuse, je décidai tout de même de faire un tour pour voir et comprendre comment vivait ce peuple exclusivement réservé à la gente féminine.

Ma petite ballade s'avéra fascinante. Les habitantes de cette île avaient vraiment réussi à construire une société qui fonctionnait. La loi du plus fort prônait, et elle étaient pour la plupart des guerrières, mais elles avaient trouvé un certain équilibre. Elles étaient en paix et en sécurité. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Nymphéa aimait parler de son pays et vanter ses mérites. Même si cela faisait six ans qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds avant ce jour, elle aimait ses terres.

Beaucoup se pressèrent à ma rencontre, intriguées, en particuliers les enfants, toutes des filles. Je répondais calmement à leurs questions qui tournaient beaucoup autour de Luffy et de la guerre. Vraisemblablement, le Chapeau de Paille faisait l'unanimité sur l'île des Femmes !

Quand au bout d'un moment, littéralement assaillis, Nymphéa vint alors à mon secours en m'emmenant avec elle dans une petite maison en bordure de la ville, grondant gentiment au passage ses camarades pour leur curiosité et leur manque de savoir-vivre.

Le logis était simple, joli et très ouvert. Ma sœur me conduisit alors dans le salon où une femme aussi blonde qu'elle qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, reposait dans un fauteuil.

\- Ânkh, je te présente ma tante, Iris. _Khela_ (tante), voici Coralie, ma Capitaine. Nous présenta-t-elle.

\- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Madame. Inclinai-je la tête respectueusement.

\- Moi aussi. Asseyez-vous donc. Me proposa la femme. Nini, va préparer le thé, je te pris.

Pendant que ma Doc partait dans la cuisine pour faire bouillir de l'eau, sa tante et moi passâmes notre temps à nous observer l'une l'autre. Nous scruter aurait été plus juste. Je savais par Nini, que cette femme, ainsi que sa mère, avaient été des guerrières sur le navire Pirates des Kujas. Il n'était donc guère étonnant de la voir me jauger ainsi, avant qu'elle finisse par me sourire, visiblement aussi satisfaite que son Impératrice de ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Comme la rumeur le laissait entendre, les Kujas étaient des guerrière pures et dures, maîtrisant le Haki et suivant leur instinct. Des femmes respectables somme toute.

Puis Nymphéa revint et elle évoqua avec un semblant de nostalgie des anecdotes de son enfance passé ici, à Amazon Lily, agrémentées par les commentaires railleurs de sa tante. Elle partit ensuite dans de grandes descriptions de nos aventures et des membres de notre équipage.

Quand le jour commença à décliner, j'annonçai mon départ. Il fallait que je retourne auprès des autres Walkyries.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais retrouver les filles. Fis-je mi-amusée, mi-inquiète à Nymphéa. On va voir si les hommes de Trafalgar ont survécu.

J'eus beau lui proposer de rester dormir dans la maison de son enfance, notre Médecin de bord voulait absolument retourner elle aussi au navire. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'insister plus longtemps avec elle et je la comprenais : comment rester ici en sécurité, alors que les autres membres de notre équipage était plus près que jamais de l'ennemi.

Revenant alors au campement, guidée par les Kujas, je fus presque déçue de voir qu'il ne s'était rien passé en mon absence. Trafalgar était toujours sur la terre ferme avec ses hommes, tandis que mes sœurs jouaient la carte de l'ignorance sur notre bateau en vaquant à leurs taches. Seule Akemi veillait au grain, assise sur la figure de proue en compagnie de Lani, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes des Heart Pirates.

Si nous toutes (ou presque) avions été avenantes, polies et même chaleureuses avec l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, c'était surtout parce que j'avais montré l'exemple. Désabusés et en deuils, ces Pirates n'avaient aucunement mérité notre colère et si certaines d'entre nous, comme Kai ou Akemi, s'étaient montrés distantes, les autres avaient fait preuve de gentillesse en compatissant à leur douleur. Mais ici et maintenant, les choses avaient bien changé.

Trafalgar était notre ennemi. Et aucune des Walkyries n'étaient prêtes à lui laisser un centimètre de terrain qui lui permettrait de prendre l'avantage sur nous.

Ainsi quand Nymphéa et moi regagnâmes le bateau, ma Doc afficha une expression suffisante, faisant grâce d'un regard de mépris au Chirurgien de la Mort pour la forme. Rejoignant ma Seconde, elles partirent toutes deux à l'intérieur du Valhalla.

\- Ton équipage ne semble pas beaucoup m'apprécier. Commenta Trafalgar quand je passai à côté de lui, alors que ses compagnon regagnaient leur propre navire, déçus.

\- Pourquoi montreraient-elles une quelconque sympathie à ton égard ? Lui répondis-je avec arrogance. Tu es tout ce que nous détestons : un homme, un Pirate, un assassin.

\- Hormis un détail, tu es aussi tout cela.

\- Mais moi je n'ai pas eu le choix. Veille sur le Chapeau de Paille, ordre de l'Impératrice Pirate.

\- Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne ! Rugit-il froidement, se levant pour me faire face.

\- Mais moi non plus ! Fis-je avec emportement, envahissant son espace vital. Et pourtant nous en sommes là, à défendre et protéger un futur ennemi !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avions-nous fait ça tous les deux ?

Je ne connaissais rien de Trafalgar, mais il ne semblait pas être un homme à suivre. Après tout, il était une Supernovæ. Comme moi. Comme Mugiwara. Nous tous savions que ce n'était pas en courbant l'échine ou en s'écrasant devant un quelconque ennemi que nous parviendrions à conquérir ces mers. La force, l'intelligence et la témérité. Telles étaient l'essence même d'un bon marin.

À la différence que nous étions des Pirates, vivant de duperies, de vols et de meurtres. Pour la gloire et la liberté. Nous n'étions pas tous des monstres, sanguinaires et violents, mais il n'en restait pas moins que nous n'étions pas des enfants de cœur. Hisser le Drapeau Noir était le signe que nous étions près à tout, pour nos envies, nos attentes, nos rêves …

Il était donc particulièrement difficile de faire confiance à quiconque dans ce bas monde, et ironiquement pas seulement aux Pirates. Ma décision avait alors été, tout comme le reste des Walkyries, de ne n'avoir foi en personne.

Mais quelque chose me dérangeait chez ce Pirate, plus que chez aucun autre homme que j'avais croisé. Il m'agaçait prodigieusement ! Sa simple présence me perturbait, je ne parvenais pas à être aussi calme et sarcastique qu'en temps normal.

J'avais juste envie de l'étrangler.

Ses yeux gris, durs, me regardaient avec colère. Je voyais que même lui ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait véritablement agis ainsi, sauver et soigner le Chapeau de Paille. Un adversaire. Un ennemi.

Cependant je ne compris, ni parvins à anticiper, quand il se jeta presque sur moi. M'empoignant la nuque avec une de ses mains, pour mieux plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes, tandis que de l'autre, il maintenait mon bassin contre le sien, m'emprisonnant dans sa prise. J'étais piégée.

Et loin de vouloir m'extraire de l'étreinte de ce Pirate, je répondis ardemment à son baiser, passant mes bras autour de son cou, baissant, sans doute pour la première fois, ma garde. Je regretterais plus tard …

\- Une Ours femelle ! S'écria alors quelqu'un, me faisant sursauter et recouvrer mes esprits.

\- Linn est une Panda Minsk, imbécile ! S'insurgea une autre personne que je connaissais bien, ma Charpentière en personne.

\- Si vous laisser votre peluche vicieuse s'approcher de notre sœur, je vous coupe les bijoux de famille ! Les prévint cette fois la voix de Kai.

Clignant plusieurs fois les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il se passait, je posai violemment mes paume sur le torse musclé du Chirurgien de la Mort, avant de le repousser brusquement.

Le jeune homme m'adressa alors un sourire narquois devant mon air effaré. Ma seule réponse, et je n'en était pas vraiment fière, fut de lui mettre une gifle. Mais voir l'empreinte de ma main sur sa joue ne me suffit pas. Une colère sourde monta rapidement en moi et je laissai mon pouvoir gronder dans mes veines, empreinte d'une fureur dans nom.

Law sentit immédiatement le danger quand le vent souffla brusquement autour de nous et recula vivement. Mais il était trop tard pour lui, il n'avait déjà que trop attisé ma colère ! Comment avait-il seulement osé me toucher ! Lui un homme ! Un Pirate ! Mais le pire dans tout cela … C'était ma réaction. Comment avais-je pu laisser ma libido – oui, il fallait croire que j'en avais bien une finalement, à ma plus grande surprise – prendre le pas sur ma raison ?!

\- Tu vas mourir, Trafalgar ! Rugis-je alors, les yeux soudain rougeoyants, tandis qu'il ne se départait pas de son sourire arrogant.

* * *

* Valdes : le nom de famille se prononce "Baldes", en espagnol.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : Il n'y a pas de fin. Il n'y a pas de début. Il n'y a que l'aventure éternelle de nos vie. **

Les bruits de fracas et de combats attirèrent immédiatement l'attention de nos équipages respectifs. Je sentis la fureur presque palpable de mes sœurs qui voulaient se précipiter sur l'impudent qui osait s'en prendre à moi. Même si dans le cas présent … c'était plutôt moi qui l'attaquais et lui qui se défendait. Je savais cependant qu'elles n'intercéderaient pas.

Hormis le vent qui s'était lever du fait de ma colère grandissante, aucun de nous n'avait réellement fait appel à son Fruit du Démon. Sachant que contre cet adversaire, mon Arc ne me serait d'aucun recours, j'avais à la place choisi mes dagues et acculais le Pirate qui se protégeait de mes assauts à l'aide de son Nodachi.

Et il était adroit le salaud.

Prenant les devants dans ce combat qui s'annonçait stérile à ce rythme, je commençai à faire appel à mon pouvoir. Le voyant venir, Trafalgar fit de même en faisant apparaître une de ses sphères bleues étranges.

\- Coralie ! S'exclama Akemi qui s'inquiétait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Il se passe, que je vais mettre fin à la carrière et vie du Chirurgien de la Mort ! Lui répondis-je avec véhémence, attendant patiemment le bon moment pour attaquer. N'intervenez pas.

\- Cela vaut pour vous aussi, les gars. Les prévint Trafalgar, sans me quitter du regard.

Puis je lançai mon attaque.

De dangereux végétaux émergèrent du sol, comme de puissantes racines ornées d'épines, qui convergèrent vers le Pirate. Ce dernier, loin de se débiner, leva un doigt pour arrêter mon attaque, comme je l'avais vu faire aux Shabondy, mais sans toutefois y parvenir. Perdant alors momentanément son sourire, il disparut au moment où il allait être écraser par les plantes que j'avais invoqué.

Dommage.

Réapparaissant derrière moi, toujours dans sa sphère, je compris que temps que je serais à l'intérieur de cet espace restreint, il aurait un avantage certain contre moi. Je le vis lever son sabre dans ma direction, sûrement pour me trancher. Même si cela ne me tuerait pas, les effets seraient particulièrement handicapant et causeraient certainement ma perte.

Je reculai alors, bondissant hors de son cercle et hors d'atteinte.

\- Le Ope Ope ni Mi, c'est ça ? Demandai-je, prenant un instant pour le jauger, il était bien plus fort que je ne l'avais cru. Tu fais honneur à ton nom, _Chirurgien de la Mort_.

\- Il en va de même pour toi, Lady-ya. Me répondit-il simplement, son sourire toujours aussi fourbe aux lèvres. Même si je n'ai toujours pas saisis quel était ton pouvoir.

\- Et bien, cherche … !

Nous reprîmes notre combat là où il s'était arrêté. Avec plus de force, de rage et de violence.

Petit à petit, sans même nous en rendre compte, nous nous déplaçâmes dans la jungle d'Amazon Lily, détruisant quelque peu la végétation sur notre passage. Car, si au début Trafalgar n'y mettait pas beaucoup du sien dans ce combat, avoir faillit être durement touché et même tué par mon attaque, avait encouragé son orgueil à réagir. Nous nous battions désormais corps et âmes.

Nos techniques respectives s'enchaînèrent, bien que ni lui, ni moi, ne dévoilâmes totalement nos cartes. Mais rien que de devoir faire face à ce « Room » était particulièrement ardu et dérangeant. Il avait bien faillit me trancher une main un peu plus tôt, et lui en retour avait manqué de se prendre une de mes flèches dans la cuisse.

Nous commencions à fatiguer, voilà déjà sans doute des heures que nous combattions sans que notre affrontement ne trouve une issue ou un gagnant.

L'un en face de l'autre, légèrement amochés ci et là, moi plus que lui à cause des dernières traces de la Guerre au sommet, nous nous regardions en chiens de faïences. Il était évident qu'aucun de nous deux ne voulait que cela finisse sur une égalité. Mais à quoi bon, franchement ?

\- Tu es têtue, Demoiselle Coralie. Fit-il essoufflé.

\- Et tu es un connard, Trafalgar. Arguai-je, faisant disparaître mon Arc, sachant le combat terminé depuis déjà un moment. Personne n'est parfait.

Soufflant de lassitude, je remarquais que la nuit laissait place à une aube rougeoyante à l'horizon.

Sans toutefois baisser ma garde, je m'approchai d'un petit étang dans lequel une cascade se déversait paisiblement. Le lieu avait tout d'idyllique, une flore tropical sublime, de l'eau claire, du calme, … Le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit était : paisible. Après tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé ces derniers temps, les blessures, la prison, la guerre. Je ressentais comme un besoin viscérale de profiter de cet éden.

Faisant fit de la présence du Chirurgien de la Mort, je me débarrassai de la robe légère (et désormais un peu abîmée) que je portais, de mes chaussures et même de mes sous-vêtements, et entrai dans l'eau.

Le lac était peu profond, ainsi, mon Fruit du Démon ne m'handicapait pas outre mesure, même si j'étais immergée jusqu'aux épaules.

Me retournant, je fus presque satisfaite de voir l'air éberlué et ahurie de Trafalgar. Bien loin de son sourire narquois, il était littéralement décontenancé. Après tout, je me mettais volontairement en situation de faiblesse, ainsi devant lui, nue … Dans tous les sens du terme.

Le Pirate restait donc là, à me regarder près de la rive, les yeux brillant de désir. Car au-delà de la surprise qui l'avait gagné dans un premier temps, son instinct primitif avait rapidement repris le dessus.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je faisais ça. Moi qui étais normalement tellement pudique. Mais d'un côté, j'avais besoin de cette quiétude, et de l'autre, je ne la supportais pas. De ce même fait, je détestais l'homme qui me faisait face, tout autant que je savais que j'avais besoin de lui. Une forme de paradoxe, qui s'expliquait sûrement par l'environnement de violence constante dans lequel j'avais grandis. Pour le moins, c'était ce qu'aurait dit Tais, elle et ses explications toutes droit sorties du livre du parfait petit psy.

Moi je ne voyais qu'une chose : pour la première fois de ma vie, je désirais. Plus. Un homme. Trafalgar Law.

Ici et maintenant.

Et quand nos regards se croisèrent, nous nous comprîmes.

Posant son Nodachi à terre, Law se délaissa de son bonnet si précieux, et commença à se déshabiller à son tour. Enlevant son sweat jaune, son pantalon, son caleçon, je pouvais désormais l'admirer dans le plus simple appareil. Au moins, ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que la nature l'avait bien gâté. Grand, des muscles ciselés, des tatouages ornant artistiquement son torse, ses bras et plus encore … Oui, on pouvait véritablement dire que Trafalgar était un bel homme.

Il rentra dans l'eau peu après, ne me quittant pas une seconde du regard. Prise soudainement d'appréhension et d'incertitude, je reculai sans le vouloir, atteignant la cascade derrière moi. Mouillée désormais de la tête aux pieds, mes long cheveux flottants à la surface autour de moi, Law s'approcha encore, et encore. Jusqu'à me rejoindre.

Sachant que ce serait à lui de faire le premier pas, il ne perdit pas un instant avant de m'empoigner par les hanches et de me plaquer contre la roche cachée derrière la chute d'eau, son corps pressant contre le mien. Notre étreinte fut sauvage, nous nous embrassions comme nous nous étions battu : férocement, ardemment, dans l'abandon le plus total. Mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux bruns humides, que je voyais pour la première fois libre de leur bonnet, tandis que les siennes caressaient avidement mon corps, mes formes, ce que personne avant lui n'avait jamais fait.

Guidée par mon instinct, je me laissai aller au besoin et au désir que je ressentais. Être égoïste, baisser la garde, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Entourant naturellement mes jambes autour de sa taille, je sentis l'érection du jeune homme contre mon intimité. C'était désormais inévitable.

\- Law … Murmurai-je dans un souffle, basculant la tête en arrière alors qu'il dévastait ma nuque de baisers et commençait à descendre sur ma poitrine.

\- Ne résiste pas. Me dit-il simplement en réponse, empoignant avec force et sans douceur mes seins.

Le bruit de la cascade couvrait mes gémissement et ses grognements, tandis que l'eau qui s'écoulait nous lavait de la sueur et du sang qui nous inondaient un peu plus tôt. De nos péchés.

Sans me prévenir, le Pirate me pénétra d'un seul coup, avec fièvre, uniquement mené par la passion qui nous avait pris. Je hurlai sur le moment, lui griffant les épaules et le dos en représailles, pour lui faire comprendre. Il s'arrêta alors quelques instants, plantant son regard gris dans le mien, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes, avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait preuve envers moi. Et dont je ne l'aurais certainement pas cru capable. Il me laissa patiemment m'habituer à sa présence.

Voila qu'il était devenu le seul homme à qui, en vingt-deux ans d'existence, j'abandonnais ma virginité.

M'étant accoutumée à la douleur et l'inconfort, je bougeai moi même mon bassin contre le sien, l'incitant à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Law comprit rapidement le message, la chaleur qui nous avait embrasé reprit tout aussi vite et il perdit pied autant moi.

Ses cris se mêlèrent aux miens, tandis que je me fichais de tout. De la roche graniteuse derrière moi qui écorchait la peau de mon dos, de la douleur mêlée de plaisir qui s'emparait de moi, de la culpabilité que je remettais à plus tard mais que je payerais forcément. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Juste lui, moi, et le plaisir que je retirerais de cette étreinte que je m'étais interdite depuis des années.

La jouissance me prit autant par surprise qu'elle fut fulgurante. Je songeais un instant au fait j'aurais dû me laisser aller plus tôt aux besoins de la chair, avant de me rappeler ce pourquoi j'avais repousser les hommes toutes ces années.

Je sentis Law affaler ensuite sa tête contre mon épaule, tentant lui aussi de recouvrer son souffle après s'être déversé en moi. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le laisser faire. Mais la passion furieuse qui m'avait prise m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Et je ne parvenais toujours pas à sortir des affres du plaisir. Seule la langue de mon partenaire dans ma nuque, qui me léchait paresseusement, me tenait encore accrochée à la réalité

\- Je veux toujours te tuer. Le prévins-je d'une voix rauque que je ne me connaissais pas.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer. Me défia-t-il en reprenant ma bouche, sa main enserrant mon menton comme pour m'empêcher de me dérober.

Mais j'en étais incapable.

Comme une poupée sans volonté, je me laissai transporter sur la berge, toujours enserrée contre lui dans ses bras. Je ne me sentais pas pour autant prisonnière ou manipulée, juste … repue.

Trafalgar m'allongea sur la rive du petit lac dans lequel notre baignade avait pris un tournant intéressant. Prenant place au-dessus de moi, il recommença à m'embrasser, d'abord sur les lèvres, puis plus bas. Toujours plus bas. Au début réticente, je m'abandonnai une nouvelle fois. Le désir pris place de nouveau dans mon bas ventre, impérieux, inéluctable, m'incitant à permettre au jeune homme de continuer.

Ce n'était que folie, une idiotie que je regretterais sûrement après, mes sœurs pouvaient arriver à tout moment, de même que les hommes du Pirate.

Mais j'étais faible. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que répondre à l'appel du corps. J'en avais besoin.

Foudroyée de nouveau par la jouissance d'une manière à laquelle je n'aurais jamais cru possible de m'abandonner, je vis Law me surplomber à nouveau. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, rendant son regard encore plus ombrageux, loin de la froideur chirurgicale qu'il dégageait normalement. Cependant, entre le désir et l'impatience, je perçus un trouble presque imperceptible. Une hésitation.

J'avais beau être novice, je n'étais pas pour autant stupide.

\- Je ne peux pas donner la vie. Lui confiai-je dans un souffle, le rassurant.

Surpris par ma déclaration, il se détendit et son regard s'adoucit. Puis il m'embrassa avec ferveur mais sans brusquerie. Cette fois, Law fut tendre, lent, doux, tout le contraire de notre précédente étreinte. Cela me rassura nullement. Parce qu'ainsi, je pouvais pas lui résister ou le repousser. Je ne me sentais plus moi-même, prise au piège dans mon propre corps. Je lui en voulus de me faire perdre la tête comme ça, dans des sensations nouvelles contre lesquelles je ne pouvais pas lutter.

La satisfaction que nous ressentîmes fut libératrice. Intense, passionnée, fulgurante. Les cris et les gémissements que je poussais ne laissaient nullement place au doute qu'en à ce que nous faisions. Finalement, le corps de Trafalgar s'écrasa sur moi, épuisé lui aussi.

Les minutes passèrent et nous ne bougeâmes pas.

Que devions nous faire maintenant ? Nous nous étions laissés aller à nos pulsions, nous qui étions ennemis, adversaires, Pirates. Que pouvions-nous tirer de cette perte de contrôle si ce n'était des regrets.

\- Tu penses trop. Affirma-t-il en se tournant sur le dos prêt de moi, pour après m'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Mais tu te rends compte des complications que ça apporte. M'énervai-je un peu, tenant de m'extirper de sa prise, sans y parvenir. Lâche-moi.

\- Non. Rit-il, son nez dans mes cheveux. Qui aurait crû que je serais le premier homme qui connaîtrait intimement la Demoiselle.

\- Je t'interdis de …

\- D'où es-tu originaire ? Me coupa-t-il soudainement, abandonnant son ton moqueur.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Contrai-je plus méfiante.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- …

\- Tu ne laisseras donc personne savoir quoi que ce soit sur toi ? Pas même moi ?

\- Et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Nous sommes ennemis, Law. Aucune intimité d'aucune sorte ne pourra effacer cela.

\- Ahh. Lady-ya. Tant de secrets … Si tu ne veux pas parler, nous pouvons recommencer ?

* * *

Quand nous retournâmes sur la côte, je m'étais rhabiller et tentais de faire profil bas. Difficile quand on arborait les traces d'une étreinte charnelle passionnée avec un Pirate réputé cruel. J'essayais de me persuader qu'elles passeraient pour des marques dues à notre affrontement. Cela aurait pu marcher, si le crétin qui marchait près de moi n'affichait pas le sourire d'un homme pleinement satisfait.

La seule chose qui contentait un peu, c'était de voir le bleu qui ornait le menton de Law. En plus de toutes les autres blessures causées par le combat que nous avions échangé juste avant. « Recommencer » … et puis quoi encore ?!

Tous nos Nakama nous attendaient impatiemment, alors que la mâtinée était déjà bien avancée. Ils restèrent sans voix quand ils nous virent arriver, débraillés et amochés. Je passai sans rien dire et sans un regard à mon équipage, prétextant devoir prendre une douche et me changer. Ainsi, regagnant ma cabine, je m'y enfermai avant de foncer dans ma salle de bain. Me laver fut salvateur, mais contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, je me sentais ni sale, ni coupable.

Et c'était bien ce qui me faisait peur.

En revanche, j'avais des douleurs dans le bas ventre. J'étais parvenue à l'ignorer jusque là, mais elles revenaient au galop maintenant que l'adrénaline du combat et les endorphines post-orgasmiques avaient commencé à déserter mon corps.

Je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise, quand, en sortant de ma salle de bain, je trouvai Paloma à m'attendre, assise sur mon lit. Elle me regarda avec des yeux remplis d'inquiétude et … d'acceptation. Il était clair qu'elle avait tout compris.

\- Tu ne feras pas l'affront de me mentir quand même, Coralie. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire légèrement moqueur. Pas après toutes ces années.

\- Je suppose que non … Fis-je évasivement, sans la regarder, sachant qu'elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre.

\- Mais sérieusement quand même, _querida_ … Trafalgar Law ?

\- J'ai l'impression de me retrouver des années auparavant, alors que je te faisais le même discours sur Dilios.

\- C'est à peu près ça ! Rit-elle, le regard mélancolique. Je ne te juge pas, je sais mieux que personne que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est légitime, non ?

\- Il n'y a rien de … d'émotionnel. C'était juste … physique.

\- Et c'était bien au moins ?

Les yeux sûrement un peu trop brillant pour pouvoir cacher mes émotions, je songeais à la rudesse et l'impétuosité de Law. Puis à sa douceur et sa prévenance. Une dualité qui m'avait rendu complètement dingue !

J'allais finalement lui répondre, quand je sentis une présence, qui jusque là m'avait échappé et l'aurait été encore longtemps si je n'avais pas sentis ses ondes de colère. Akemi.

Ouvrant la porte de ma cabine, je trouvai ma Seconde en face de celle-ci adossée au mur, son regard de topaze braqué sur moi, luisant d'une rage difficilement contenue. Sans un mot, elle se redressa soudainement, prenant la direction de la sortie. La connaissant mieux qu'elle même et sachant combien elle pouvait se montrer irrationnelle dans ce genre de situation, je la poursuivis en emportant mon trench au passage que j'enfilai en vitesse pour cacher ma presque nudité.

\- AKEMI ! Hurlai-je après elle.

Je parvins à la rattraper sur le pont supérieur, lui sautant littéralement dessus pour l'arrêter. S'en suivit des roulés-boulés où chacune de nous tenta de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

Ce fut moi qui y parvins, bloquant son corps avec mes hanches et ses bras grâce à mes mains. Il était rare qu'elle entre dans un tel état de colère, mais Aka haïssait les hommes au moins autant que moi, si ce n'était plus. Sans parler du fait que maintenant, la terre entière connaissait son lien de filiation avec le Grand Corsaire Mihawk, ce qui l'avait laissé jusqu'alors dans un état émotionnel instable.

Elle devait voir mon geste comme une trahison. Mais ne pouvant diriger sa colère contre moi, elle voulait s'en prendre à la seconde variable de l'équation : Trafalgar.

Notre confrontation avait attiré l'attention des Walkyries qui se précipitèrent pour tenter de nous séparer. Seule Pala réussit quelque chose en inhibant notre vue et notre toucher grâce à son Fruit du Démon. Je ne sentais ni ne pouvais plus rien voir. Mes sens ne revinrent que quand je fus immobilisée dans les bras d'Harissa tandis qu'en face de moi, Paloma maintenait Akemi.

\- Aka, calme-toi veux-tu ! Lui ordonna l'ancienne détenue d'Impel Down.

\- Je vais le tuer ! Cria celle-ci, hors d'elle, les yeux hagards signe que Pala ne lui avait pas rendu la vue.

\- Tu n'en feras rien ! M'exclamai-je durement. Je suis aussi fautive que lui, Aka : je n'ai jamais dit non.

\- Comment as-tu pu !?

\- C'est … compliqué …

\- Oh non, Coralie ! C'est bien pire que tu ne le crois. Je te rappelle que c'est un Pirate, une _Supernovæ_ et donc un ennemi !

\- Tu penses que je en sais pas tout ça ?! Bredouillai-je, pas très fière d'être mise ainsi devant mes fautes, et à voir les regards des autres Walkyries, elles étaient plutôt d'accord avec elle. Mais je …

\- Jure moi que cela ne se reproduira plus ! Me coupa-t-elle en levant vers moi un regard intense, dont elle avait recouvré la pleine faculté, ne me laissant d'autres choix. JURE LE !

\- Je te le promets … Cédai-je finalement.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'Akemi avait décidé de passer son quart de surveillance, fâchée, dans le poste de vigie, nous nous préparâmes et commencèrent notre journée comme un tout autre jour.

On entendait vaguement les hommes tenter d'apercevoir les Amazones par delà les paravents, mais sans succès. Il bavaient et riaient rien qu'à cette idée. Au moins, ils s'étaient désintéressés de nous pour quelques temps.

En sortant de la cuisine après le déjeuner, j'aperçus Law assis sur le petit bout de terre qui leur était réservé, regardant d'un air absent le chapeau de Mugiwara.

Je ne pouvais pas aller le voir … je l'avais promis à Akemi. Étrangement, j'avais quelques difficultés à tenir ma promesse. Pourtant, l'envie de tuer Trafalgar ne m'avait pas quitté, mais un autre sentiment dominait en moi : la curiosité. Pas assez cependant pour que je trahisse ma Seconde.

Puis soudain, les hommes du Chirurgien de la Mort s'agitèrent, signe que les Kujas arrivaient. Comme la veille, quatre d'entre elles se présentèrent pour apporter des vivres pour les Pirates, ordre de l'Impératrice, qui gratifiait les sauveurs de Luffy d'un minimum de confort. Jinbei était avec eux et semblait en meilleur forme. J'étais soulagée : il était une des rares personnes en dehors de mon équipage que j'aimais bien.

Retournant dans ma cabine dormir un peu après une nuit agitée, un énorme bruit me réveilla quelques temps plus tard, me faisant gagner le pont du Valhalla en courant.

\- OÙ EST ACE ?! S'écria une voix que je connaissais bien maintenant.

Rejoignant le bastingage, je vis alors Luffy, le corps recouvert de bandage, en train de hurler comme un possédé. Law avait dit qu'il ne réveillerait que si sa volonté était assez forte, ce en quoi je n'avais jamais douté, mais comme je l'avais crains, son réveil n'était en rien aisé. Cela devait être pour lui, comme de s'éveiller d'un affreux cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui se nommait « réalité ».

Courant à tout va et poursuivit par les Nakama de Trafalgar, Mugiwara semblait avoir totalement perdu la tête. Je rejoignis alors le Chirurgien de la Mort et le Paladin des Mers qui s'étaient assis et regardait d'un œil circonspecte le jeune Pirate à l'esprit embrouillé.

\- Que va-t-il se passer si nous le laissons comme ça ? Demanda Jinbei à Law.

\- Eh bien, c'est simple. Répondit ce dernier sur un ton morne, sans montrer le moindre intérêt. Comme je l'ai dit à notre arrivée, si sa blessure se rouvre, il mourra.

\- Où est Ace ?! Hurlait encore le Chapeau de Paille. ACE !

\- Il faut que quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller lui parler. Intervins-je alors. Je veux bien y aller.

\- Même si je ne doute pas de toi, Coralie-san. Me dit alors l'homme-poisson en se levant. Je crains qu'il ne faille être brutal avec lui pour cette fois. Et c'est à moi de le faire. Je l'ai promis.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, je le regardai s'enfoncer dans la forêt d'Amazon Lily, suivant le chemin que Mugiwara avait emprunté un peu plus tôt.

Jetant ensuite un regard inquiet en direction de Law, celui-ci n'en fit rien et m'ignora en se levant pour aller plus loin. Oh ?! Monsieur me snobait, quelle belle preuve de maturité … !

Mais pour l'heure, j'étais plus préoccupée par l'état de Luffy. Le ciel seul savait combien la douleur qu'il éprouvait m'était familière. Une souffrance sans nul autre pareil, perdre un frère, un ami, un repère, une source de force et d'espoir. En tant qu'aîné, j'avais vite compris que Portgas veillait sur son cadet et que celui-ci, de manière inconsciente, se reposait sur lui. Cela se voyait à la façon qu'Ace avait eu de protéger son frère en le rejetant pour ne pas qu'il vienne le sauver, et plus tard, en s'interposant devant lui pour échanger sa vie contre la sienne.

C'était pour cette raison que je voulais l'aider. Je me sentais redevable, je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse pour sauver Hiken no Ace.

Les bruits et les cris de rage résonnaient dans la jungle, affolant la faune et malmenant la flore. Luffy se déchaînait, lui et son chagrin. J'espérais que cela se passerait bien pour Jinbei.

« Je l'ai promis ». Oui, je m'en souvenais maintenant.

 _Nous étions à la Prison d'Impel Down, au sixième Cercle, l'Enfer Éternel._

 _Une nouvelle séance de torture à l'eau et au chalumeaux m'avait particulièrement épuisée ce jour là. J'errais entre état d'éveil et état d'inconscience, sans toutefois parvenir à dormir correctement et me reposer. Pourtant, j'en avais cruellement besoin. Mais je refusais de céder à un total sommeil, de peur que les gardes de la prison n'en profitent._

 _Ce fut là, toujours à l'écoute de chaque pas, chaque bruit, chaque mot, que je surpris une conversation étrange entre le Paladin des Mers et Hiken no Ace._

 _\- Jinbei, si je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir … Disait le Commandant de Barbe-Blanche. Je suis désolé, mais pourrais-tu prendre soin de mon frère ?_

 _\- Je suis désolé de te contredire, Ace-san. Lui répondit la voix gutturale de l'homme-poisson. Mais tu as tord de penser que je suis une assez bonne personne pour faire ça. Même s'il est ton frère, nous sommes des Pirates. Je ne protège, ou ne viens en aide, qu'à ceux pour qui j'ai du respect et de l'estime !_

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris le sens de ses mots et leur portée. Car à ce moment là, je n'étais pas encore au courant du lien qui unissait Monkey D. Luffy et Portgas D. Ace. Mais ce dernier avait confié son frère à la charge de son ami, et Jinbei venait de l'accepter, accomplissant les dernières volontés d'un homme d'exception tombé au combat. Comment ne pas le faire, alors que les pensées d'Ace, même aux portes de la mort, avaient été pour sa famille.

Mais comme il l'avait l'avait dit lui même, Jinbei ne faisait pas seulement ça pour Ace, mais parce que, comme pour beaucoup, Luffy avait su le toucher et forcer son admiration.

Des bras s'enroulèrent alors autour de ma taille et je sentis quelqu'un appuyer son menton sur mon épaule en s'affalant légèrement sur moi. Kai.

\- Je me doute que tu penses à lui en de telles circonstances. Me dit-elle en resserrant sur moi son étreinte. Mais cette tristesse que je sens en toi, est-ce seulement pour lui ?

\- Ne sois pas ainsi, Kai. La gronda légèrement Paloma, qui s'était approchée elle aussi et regardait la forêt à mon instar près de moi, déversant des larmes que moi-même je parvenais difficilement à contenir. Coralie n'ai pas sans cœur. Le sacrifice de Hiken no Ace était … Personne ne peut rester insensible devant un tel geste.

\- Au final, il n'était pas bien différent de nous. Fis-je alors, tandis que ma Navigatrice réfléchissait à ces dernières paroles.

\- …

\- Et puis … il est parvenu à faire ce que nul autre n'avait réussi avant lui

\- Réussi quoi ? Intervint Akemi, qui était descendu de son perchoir et semblait avoir mis sa colère de côté.

\- Il est parvenu à me calmer, comme ça, alors que j'étais en pleine perte de contrôle de mon pouvoir. Je suppose que le destin à parler pour lui … Car après tout, il était un « D ».

Sans un mot de plus, nous restâmes ainsi, toutes les quatre, face à Amazon Lily, écoutant les larmes du Chapeau de Paille résonner dans le calme de la jungle.

* * *

Les choses se calmèrent peu à peu, laissant place à un sentiment d'incertitude insupportable. Jinbei était-il parvenu à résonner Mugiwara, où celui-ci avait-il rendu l'âme suite à ses blessures. Malgré mon Haki de l'Observation, il m'était difficile de ressentir et voir « l'aura » de Luffy. Nous nous étions donc tournées et fiées aux sens bien plus aigus de Paloma.

Cette dernière, bien que naturellement plus émotive que nous autres, était en larme. Je savais qu'elle devait entendre les paroles du Paladin des Mers et même celles du Chapeau de Paille. Au moins son émotion, à défaut de mot, nous fit comprendre que les choses se déroulaient comme elles le devaient.

Les hommes de Trafalgar avaient repris leurs activités, pêchant et réparant leur navire, bien que la plupart flemmardait sur le bout d'île. Lui-même était assis parmi eux, toujours le chapeau de paille en main, le regard fixé sur l'océan. Au contraire des Walkyries, qui toutes sans exception, étaient descendues du navire et attendaient, toutes aussi tendues les unes que les autres.

Mais soudain, une onde que j'avais très bien appris à reconnaître détourna mon attention de la forêt. Me dégageant de l'éteinte de Kai et revenant vers la mer, je scrutai l'horizon, croyant dans un premier temps avoir rêvé. Mais la nervosité qui gagna rapidement mes trois sœurs me fit comprendre que je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir ressentis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda un des hommes avec une casquette et des lunettes, que j'avais entendu être nommé « Shachi », à son voisin.

\- Une silhouette de poisson, à l'instant … Répondit celui avec un chapeau où était inscrit « Penguin ». I-Il est immense ! Regardez c'est un gigantesque Roi des Mers !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il se bat ?

La mer s'agita alors soudainement, faisant tanguer nos navires.

Regardant au loin, je vis effectivement un énorme poisson, qui ne semblait n'être désormais plus qu'un cadavre. Cependant, la décharge d'énergie que j'avais ressentie un peu plus tôt ne venait pas de lui.

Tandis que mes sœurs, qui attendaient patiemment un quelconque dénouement, se levaient brusquement les sens aux aguets, Paloma, Kai, Akemi et moi sortîmes immédiatement nos armes, prêtes à parer à toutes éventualités.

Les hommes eux, ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que de s'affoler, et pire encore quand ils virent un homme sortir de l'eau et s'avancer vers nous.

\- Meihô Rayleigh ! S'écrièrent-ils devant le vieil homme trempé et à demi-nu.

\- Oh, c'est vous. S'exclama-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur l'Archipel Shabondy, n'est-ce pas.

\- Le … Le Second Capitaine du Roi des Pirate Roger ! Bégaya la grande peluche de Trafalgar.

\- Ma foi, ma foi … Mon bateau a coulé à cause d'une mer agitée, voyez-vous. J'ai été obligé de finir à la nage.

\- Une mer agitée ?! Ne comprit pas « Penguin ». Calm Belt ne peut être que paisible … C'est censé être une mer calme ! Y'a pas de mer agitée !

\- Ce qui veut dire … Que ça c'est passé dans une autre mer bien plus éloignée … Et qu'il a nagé tout du long ?!

\- Je suis plutôt fier de ma brasse, voyez-vous. Leur expliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oh, oui, oui ! Je suppose que Luffy-kun se trouve sur cette île ? Ajouta-il en se retournant, nous laissant tous dans voix.

Après un long silence de stupeur, Law finit par se lever et alla remettre en main propre le fameux chapeau de paille de Luffy au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il donna ensuite le signal de départ à ses hommes. Ils partaient de cette île. Ces derniers tentèrent de discuter et de négocier avec leur Capitaine, mais en vain. Le ton et le regard du Chirurgien de la Mort était sans appel. Ainsi, malgré leur déception, l'équipage des Heart Pirates se prépara à appareiller.

Je les regardais faire, sans bouger ni rien dire, à l'instar de mes sœur et de Silvers Rayleigh. Mais pour une raison que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre, je voyais l'ignorance de Trafalgar comme une trahison. Et c'était particulièrement douloureux. Finalement, Akemi avait peut-être raison, aucun homme, peu importe lequel, n'était digne de confiance. Surtout pas quand un certain degré d'intimité avait été partagé.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine amertume que je tachai de l'ignorer à mon tour, le maudissant tout bas, mais plus encore moi aussi, d'avoir été si faible.

Seulement, c'était bien mal connaître le Pirate.

Profitant de l'agitation qui s'était légèrement créé, je le sentis s'approcher derrière moi, alors que je lui tournais le dos pour attendre de nouveau le Chapeau de Paille. Mes sœurs se tendirent immédiatement face à cette proximité, tandis que je mimai l'indifférence. Ma Seconde était déjà bien assez sur les nerfs et je l'avais vu mettre imperceptiblement la main à son Katana.

\- Je suppose que nous nous reverrons dans le Nouveau-Monde, Lady-ya. Dit-il alors.

\- Nous ne seront pas aussi … accommodantes, la prochaine fois. Répondis-je, lui faisant face pour lui montrer que son attitude de m'atteignait pas. Alors il vaut donc mieux repousser à plus tard ses retrouvailles sanglantes.

C'est ce que nous verrons. Sourit-il à sa manière si exaspérante, avant de se diriger vers son navire.

Mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas, qu'il fit brusquement demi-tour, profitant de la surprise de mes sœurs et de la mienne, pour m'empoigner la nuque et les hanches, et de m'embrasser langoureusement. Prise au dépourvue, mais néanmoins furieuse, je ne le laissai pas faire et le repoussai en lui mordant durement la langue. Un filet de sang s'écoula alors d'entre ses lèvres, mais ce crétin gardait le sourire.

Il évita facilement l'attaque de mes sœurs, se déplaçant en un clin-d'œil sur sous-marin à l'aide de son Fruit du Démon.

Rageuse, je fis apparaître mon Arc et lui lança une flèche, mais il s'engouffra dans son monstre d'acier, esquivant mon attaque tout en lançant un exaspérant « à bientôt ». Le sous-marin s'immergea et finalement disparu dans la mer de Calm Belt.

Je cru m'étouffer de colère quand un rire grave et puissant résonna dans la crique.

Me retournant, je vis le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'esclaffer, visiblement amusé par notre scène, tandis que mes sœurs, qui n'avaient pas encore fait sa connaissance, regardaient hébétées, l'homme légendaire.

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle peut-être ? M'énervai-je en approchant pour lui faire face, absolument pas intimidée par son C.V.

\- Peut-être un peu, oui. Me répondit-il un large sourire aux lèvres, amusé. Ça me rappel le bon vieux temps !

\- Tss ! Tiquai-je avec mépris, avant de me tourner vers mes sœurs. On se prépare à appareiller ! Nymphéa, tu as trente minutes pour aller dire au revoir à ta tante, prends Lani.

Acquiesçant dans un même ensemble, mes sœurs partirent chacune à leur poste, tandis que je restais avec Rayleigh et Paloma à terre.

Maintenant que nous l'avions récupéré, plus rien ne nous retenait sur cette île. Et après les tragiques événements qui avaient touché sa famille, ainsi que le temps passé en prison, plus rien ne la rattachait à West Blue et notre terre d'adoption. Paloma m'avait parlé de la longue discussion qu'elle avait eu avec les autres durant la nuit tandis que j'étais … occupée. Avec un avis de recherche additionné avec une belle prime, peu de choix s'offrait à elle : soit elle fuyait, pour le reste de son existence sans grand espoir de recouvrer une vie un temps soit peu normale, soit elle rejoignait les Walkyries.

Elle avait d'ors et déjà fait son choix et ce, avant même que nous arrivions. Kai, Akemi, moi, et bientôt l'équipage au complet, étions la seule famille qui lui restait. Sa décision n'avait pas été des plus difficiles, quand bien même elle devait se résoudre à la Piraterie. Ce n'était pas un univers qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Avec un certain amusement, elle m'avait également confié que durant le temps qu'elle avait passé avec les Hearts Pirates, Law avait posé beaucoup de questions sur moi. Pala le trouvait … froid et calculateur, mais aussi mystérieux et juste assez intriguant pour le rendre intéressant. Tout ça pour dire qu'elle n'approuvait pas vraiment mon choix – si vraiment on pouvait dire que j'en avais eu un – elle ne le dirait pas comme ça, mais elle admettait au moins qu'elle comprenait.

\- Qui est donc cette jeune femme, Demoiselle. Me demanda le Pirate, utilisant mon sobriquet.

\- Paloma. Valdes Paloma. Se présenta d'elle-même ma sœur. Je suis la nouvelle recrue des Walkyries. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Silvers Rayleigh. S'inclina-t-elle enfin poliment, me faisant renâcler bruyamment.

\- Moi de même, jeune fille. Tu étais à Marineford toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Évadée de la prison d'Impel Down.

\- C'est exact.

\- Pourquoi y étais-tu ?

\- Pour payer les péchés de mon passé.

\- Les tiens, ou ceux de ton père ? Nous surprit-il, tout en essorant sa chemise, l'air de rien.

Une ambiance étrange c'était installée entre nous, tandis que j'entendais Akemi donner des ordres pour le départ. Pala était totalement décontenancée. Très peu de gens connaissait le nom de son père, quand bien même avait-il été célèbre dans un certain milieu, peu encore se souvenait de lui, et moins encore pouvait faire le lien entre elle et lui. Elle qui pensait le nom de son père sali et oublié de tous !

Elle allait interroger l'ancien Pirate, quand des bruits venant de la forêt nous interrompirent.

\- Se rendre sur les Shabondy avec de telles blessures, c'est de la folie ! Gronda une voix grave, Jinbei.

\- Mais je voudrais vite revoir mes amis ! Le contredit une autre, Mugiwara. Parce que je peux pas me permettre de ne pas tenir la promesse qu'on s'est faite !

\- Cependant … Hum ? Les gars du sous-marin … ils ne sont plus là ?

\- Oh, Luffy ! S'exclama alors vieil homme en l'apercevant.

\- Hein ?! Le vieux Rayleigh ! S'écria le Chapeau de Paille.

\- Meiho Rayleigh ! Fit alors Jinbei, après que les deux autres eut échangé des banalités, littéralement ébahi de voir l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Le vrai ? Quelle surprise !

\- Si me rappelle bien, tu l'ex Shichibukai. Lui dit l'ancien Pirate en le reconnaissant lui aussi.

\- C'est Jinbei. L'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Répondit Luffy à sa place, avant de remarqué l'air figé de l'homme-poisson.

\- Eh bien, rencontrer une légende dans un endroit pareil, c'est …

\- Tiens. Ce chapeau est précieux, n'est-ce pas ? Lui lança alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres ledit couvre-chef.

\- Oui, merci. Y'a pas à dire, je me sens bien mieux quand je l'ai sur moi. S'extasia le jeune garçon.

\- N'y avait-il pas des Pirates ici ? Demanda alors le Paladin des Mers en scrutant les environs.

Rayleigh l'informa alors que Law venait juste de partir, il donna les recommandations du Médecin à Mugiwara, insistant bien sur le fait que ce dernier l'avait sauvé. Ce qui me semblait inutile : malgré toute la stupidité dont il pouvait faire preuve, le Chapeau de Paille était un homme de parole.

Bien que couvert de bandage, il semblait aller mieux. Luffy avait même retrouver son fameux sourire. Je devais bien avouer que, et il en allait de même pour les soins qu'avait reçu Paloma, Trafalgar avait fait du bon travail. Ce dernier était incontestablement un excellent Médecin. Aussi difficile que cela soit pour moi de l'admettre.

Ce fut alors que, sortant d'entre la jungle d'Amazon Lily, une troupe de Kujas arriva avec un monceau de vivre. Et pas n'importe qui : l'Impératrice et sa suite en personne.

\- Oh, Rayleigh ?! S'exclama alors une petite vieille, reconnaissant visiblement personnellement le vieil homme. Mais et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en nous pointant du doigt, accusatrice.

\- Nous allions partir. Fis-je fièrement en me détournant pour monter sur le Valhalla, suivis par Paloma.

\- Mais c'est Coco-chan et Pala-chan ! Nous reconnut le Chapeau de Paille, qui jusque là ne semblait pas nous avoir vu, déclenchant de légers rires parmi mes sœurs qui assistaient à la scène depuis le bastingage.

\- Cesse d'utiliser ce surnom idiot, abruti ! M'énervai-je en moins d'un quart de seconde, avant d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil Nymphéa revenir sur le dos de Lani. Linn ! Va me chercher la boite qui se trouve sur mon bureau. Demandai-je ensuite à ma Charpentière, me souvenant soudain de quelque chose.

\- Ohhh ! Un autre nounours ! Une sirène ! La fille au regard flippant ! Et celle aux cheveux rouges ! Alors tu as vraiment que des femmes dans ton équipage ?!

\- D'abord. Dis-je en expirant par le nez pour tenter de me calmer, sentant les regards plus étonnés qu'énervés de mes sœurs, tandis que la « nounours » revenait avec l'objet. Linn est une Panda, sombre imbécile. Ensuite … tiens. Lui tendis-je la fameuse boite de Portgas après que la Minsk me l'eut envoyé.

\- Qu'est-ce que … Allait-il me demander avant de l'ouvrir et de tomber sur les effets de son frère.

\- Marco me l'a donné pour toi, juste avant l'enterrement. Elle était dans les affaires d'Ace, il a pensé qu'elle devait te revenir.

\- Mer … Merci.

\- Boa Hancock, Jinbei-san, Rayleigh. Saluai-je les autres avant de me détourner pour gagner mon navire. Nous nous reverrons dans le Nouveau-Monde, Mugiwara. Et sûrement pas dans le même camps cette fois. Le prévins-je.

* * *

Un fois hors de vu d'Amazon Lily, Xia He avait enclenché le Bifrost pour nous dégager de cette dangereuse mer et gagner les cieux.

Pendant qu'Akemi, Nymphéa et Tais se faisaient un plaisir de montrer ses nouveaux quartiers à Paloma, je restais accoudée au bastingage en regardant la fameuse carte de vie de Hiken no Ace que j'avais gardé. Comme je l'avais pensé, elle n'appartenait pas au Chapeau de Paille, n'indiquant pas la direction de l'île des femmes, mais plutôt son opposé. Elle brûlait toujours en revanche, signe que son propriétaire n'était pas au mieux. Mais à qui appartenait-elle donc ?

Tandis que je voyais Lani voler près du navire sous sa forme de rapace, l'idée de poursuivre ce mystère me sembla stérile et inutile. Pourtant mon instinct me poussait à ne pas abandonner. J'étais persuader que c'était quelque chose d'important. Mais pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Je ne pourrais le savoir qu'en suivant le chemin qui m'étais désormais déjà tracé.

\- Où allons- nous, Capitaine ? Vint alors me demander la Navigatrice du Valhalla, Kai.

\- Suis ça. Lui dis-je alors en lui donnant la carte de vie en me dirigeant vers ma cabine.

\- Qu'est-ce que … LANI ! S'écria alors soudainement ma sœur en se penchant sur la rambarde pour regarder quelque chose en contre-bas. Viens ici ! Laisse cette bestiole tranquille ! Aboya-t-elle à l'intention de l'oiseau, qui semblait avoir capturé une proie, alors que je revenais voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- C'est moi, ou ce truc a quelque chose accroché sur lui ? Demanda Harissa, qui attirée par les cris de Kai, était venue nous rejoindre.

\- Un message ? Fit alors son tour Xia, qui avait laissé la barre à Linn.

\- Mais de qui ? Intervins-je, aussi étonnée et intriguée que les autres.

* * *

 **AUBE PREMIER TOME**

 **FIN**


	11. TOME DEUX : JOUR - Chapitre 11

**DEUXIÈME** **TOME : JOUR**

 **Chapitre 1** **: Il n'y a pas de lumière sans ténèbres, pas de bonheur sans malheurs ou de victoire sans échec.**

 _\- Coralie ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! S'écriait quelqu'un. Les secteurs Est et Sud sont déjà tombés !_

 _\- Il ne faut pas baisser les bras ! Disais-je, tentant de ne pas laisser la peur me gagner et la laisser transparaître dans ma voix. Si nous atteignions le poste central, nous pourrons gagner et retrouver notre liberté !_

\- …

 _\- Courage ! Enfants de la Rose Croix !_

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur et la respiration haletante.

Encore un cauchemar.

Assise sur mon lit dans ma cabine, je regardais mes mains qui tremblaient encore de manière incontrôlée. Tentant de calmer ma respiration, je vis une petite boule de poil apparaître dans mon champs de vision, sur mes genoux. Gage. Le petit lapin me fixait, apeuré. J'avais dû le réveiller lui aussi.

Le prenant alors dans mes mains, je le rassurais d'une voix douce, m'apaisant également.

Même si c'était Rim qui l'avait trouvé et avait pris soin de lui, Gage s'était énormément attaché à moi et me suivait partout, dormant même avec moi la nuit. Autant dire qu'il ne prenait pas énormément de place dans le lit. Et puis, il était désormais un membre à part entière de l'équipage, au même titre que Lani, qui lui, s'était fait un devoir d'attraper et de dévorer le petit lapin. Pour l'instant sans succès.

Sortant par la baie vitrée de ma cabine menant au balcon qui faisait le tour de la poupe du navire, je m'accoudai au bastingage en regardant le reflet de la lune sur la mer.

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la grande Guerre au Sommet de Marineford.

Et les choses avaient on peut plus changer sur les mers.

Comme prévu, les paroles de Barbe-Blanche avaient sonné le glas d'une nouvelle ère et d'un nouvel âge de la Piraterie. Une vague de nouveaux venus avait alors déferlée sur les océans, mettant à mal les populations et la Marine, qui pensaient à tord que les choses se calmeraient avec le trépas de l'Homme le Plus Fort du Monde. Mais les pillages, les crimes, les revendications de territoires, s'étaient fait plus nombreux et plus sanglants. Et ce notamment à cause de la génération montante de Pirate comme les Supernovæ.

Certains d'entre eux avaient fait rapidement une entrée fracassante dans le Nouveau-Monde, comme Kid. Seul manquait véritablement à l'appel le Chapeau de Paille …

Pire encore, avec la place vacante pour le plus haut titre de la Piraterie, chez les Yonko, Teach s'était imposé en lieu et place de son ancien Capitaine lui-même. À mon grand damne, il avait durement malmené les anciens Pirates de Barbe-Blanche dont plus personne n'avait de nouvelles … Ainsi Barbe-Noire était devenu un Empereur du Nouveau-Monde, s'appropriant une grande partie des territoires de son prédécesseur.

Hormis cela, dans la Marine aussi les choses avaient évolué. À mon grand malheurs, Sakazuki avait été nommé Amiral en Chef à la place de Sengoku, qui avait donné sa démission peu après la guerre. Il menait désormais une compagne de « Justice Absolue », faisant de lui un homme aussi dangereux et destructeur que le pire des Pirates. Nous avions failli éviter cette situation, mais Kuzan n'avait pas su battre son ancien ami et collègue et avait démissionné à son tour des rangs de la Marine.

Et le nouvel Amiral en Chef n'avait pas chaumé du haut de son nouveau poste et ses nouvelles prérogatives. Transportant le Quartier Général de la Marine, autrefois à Marineford, à la place du G-1 dans le Nouveau-Monde, il avait rapidement nommé deux nouveaux Amiraux à sa place et celle d'Aokiji. Deux monstres dont les rumeurs ne laissaient que peu de place quand à l'estimation de leur force.

Il avait également remplacé les sièges vaquant dans les rangs des Shichibukai. Là non plus ce n'était pas triste …

\- Tu es déjà réveillée, Capitaine ? Me demanda alors Belle qui descendait de son poste de vigie, où elle était de garde pour la nuit, pour me rejoindre.

\- Mal dormis. Répondis-je simplement d'une voix légèrement rauque, les affres de mes cauchemars s'accrochant encore un peu à moi.

\- On arrivera dans les eaux du Quartier Général de la Marine, d'ici trois heures. M'avertit-elle, sans faire de commentaire, mais je savais que son œil acéré de Sniper avait remarqué chaque détails.

\- Préviens moi quand ce sera le cas, je mettrai pied à terre seule avec Lani.

Elle acquiesça et retourna à son poste.

Pourquoi je me rendais en plein territoire ennemi ? Parce que désormais, à l'instar de l'Impératrice Kuja Boa Hancock, de l'épéiste Dracule Mihawk, du Démon Céleste Don Quichotte Doflamingo, de Kuma le Tyran, …

J'étais devenue Shichibukai.

Cela n'avait été en rien une décision facile à prendre. Après cette lettre que j'avais reçu suite à notre départ d'Amazon Lily, j'avais immédiatement réuni mon équipage et procédé à un vote. J'estimais alors que ce titre ne me concernait pas seulement moi, mais les Walkyries dans leur ensemble. Un débat houleux et animé s'en était suivis. Kai avait contesté avec véhémence, refusant de s'abaisser à travailler pour le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine. Deux entités qui nous avaient fait souffrir et que nous détestions toutes sans exception.

D'autres, comme Akemi ou Harissa, avaient trouvé en cette occasion, un bon moyen pour infiltrer l'ennemi de l'intérieur.

Au départ, j'avais plutôt été de l'avis de Kai et de Nymphéa, qui n'estimaient pouvoir faire confiance une seule seconde à des Hommes. Et encore moins à la Marine.

Mais ce fut finalement les conseils de ma Seconde, et en particulier ceux de ma Tireuse d'Élite, qui en tant qu'ancienne officier de la Marine, connaissait bien les rouages du système qui nous était à toutes étranger, que je suivis. Sans son avis positif sur la question, je n'aurais jamais accepter un tel déshonneur. Mais les avantages que nous tirions de cette position étaient bien trop précieux pour le moment. Et Belle avait su mettre en avant un élément indiscutable qui avait irrémédiablement fait pencher la balance. Et pas seulement la mienne.

Retournant alors dans ma cabine pour me préparer, je m'installai devant ma coiffeuse, déposant Gage sur celle-ci, qui était jusque là perché sur mon épaule. Le reflet de mon miroir me fit parfaitement savoir que cette nuit n'avait pas été salvatrice. Des cernes et des traces de fatigue arboraient ci et là mon visage. J'allais devoir camoufler tout ça pour paraître à mon avantage lors de la réunion.

Dans ce monde d'hommes, une femme qui laissait transparaître le moindre petit signe de fragilité était considérée comme faible. Et les requins qu'ils étaient dévoraient toujours les plus faibles en premier.

Aucune erreur n'était donc possible pour le « beau sexe ». Et les seules armes que nous avions le droit d'avoir résidaient dans notre beauté et notre cruauté.

Mais c'était pour une bonne raison que nous allions au Quartier Général, où avait lieu un rassemblement des forces principales de la Marine : les Shichibukai et les Amiraux. J'allais avoir l'insigne honneur de rencontrer les nouveaux gradés. C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison de notre présence sur cette mer. Nous n'avions évidemment aucune envie d'être ici, mais je voulais voir de quel acabit était fait les Amiraux.

Et surtout, rappeler à Akainu l'accord que nous avions passé.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Akemi m'avait prié à la prudence, à un minimum tact et dans le pire des cas, de l'appeler pour un massacre total des forces en présences. Peine perdue me connaissant, mais c'était sa manière de se rassurer de me voir partir en terrain ennemi. Seule. Je savais qu'elle allait s'inquiéter du début à la fin de cette réunion, écumant le pont de notre navire à faire les cent pas.

Dracule Akemi était la froideur et le stoïcisme incarné. Personne, jamais, ne pourrait penser qu'une femme, qui était capable trancher une tête sans même ciller, pouvait être une angoissé quasi pathologique. Ce n'était qu'au prix de nombreuses années à ses côtés que j'avais fini par comprendre qu'en réalité, c'était sa manière bien à elle de démontrer son affection. Qu'elle niait bien sûr …

Et elle n'était pas prête de changer. Elle avait même essayé de me menacer pour y aller avec moi … avant que je ne lui rappelle qu'il y aurait certainement une certaine personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir …

Ainsi, grimpant sur le dos de Lani alors que nous étions à plusieurs kilomètres de la base, j'écoutais patiemment mes sœurs me dire au revoir, avant de décoller dans les airs.

Rien au monde n'était plus grisant que la sensation de voler. Que ce soit avec Lani ou notre bateau, qui possédait cette fabuleuse capacité grâce à notre Charpentière Linn, j'aimais être dans le ciel. Un vieux rêve d'enfant qui aspirait à la liberté absolue.

Je rejoignis rapidement le quai du port du Quartier Général, où m'attendait tout un bataillon de Marine. Car même après une courte nuit, je ne m'étais décidée à partir que quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel. Les faire attendre était bien plus amusant que d'être ponctuel à une réunion où je n'avais même pas envie d'aller et qui s'annonçait aussi ennuyante qu'inutile. Ainsi, atterrissant juste devant un Vice-Amiral, un certain Momonga selon mes souvenirs, Lani battit brusquement des ailes, plus que nécessaire, manquant de faire chuter des soldats dans la mer. Je ne cachai pas mon sourire amusé devant la malice de mon cher Griffon.

En revanche le Marine ne trouva pas cela aussi désopilant que moi et m'adressa un regard noir de reproche, alors que je félicitait Lani en lui flattant l'encolure.

\- Vous êtes en retard, Coralie Ojousan. Me houspilla-t-il alors. La réunion a déjà commencé.

\- Mais je suis là, c'est tout ce qui compte, Vice-Amiral. Répondis-je avec arrogance en relevant légèrement le menton par habitude, une forme de défi face à son petit air réprobateur parfaitement agaçant. Lani, tu restes ici. Et ne manges pas de soldat, la dernière fois, ce cher Amiral en Chef Sakazuki n'en avait pas été très content.

Lâchant un piaillement sonore coupable, l'animal se recula légèrement avant de se transformer en un immense Lion d'un mètre quatre-vingts. Sous cette forme, il était tout aussi magnifique. D'un pelage semblable à l'or chatoyant, ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que le ciel et brillaient comme des pierres précieuses. Devant ce spectacle, bon nombre de Marine soufflèrent de stupeur, mais furent vite remis au garde à vous par la bête qui rugit, les mettant au défi d'approcher.

Satisfaite, je suivis le Vice-Amiral qui m'accompagna jusqu'au lieu où se déroulait la réunion.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais ici, mais la seconde. Seulement, la fois précédente, j'y étais venue pour accepter d'être établie comme Grand Corsaire dans les rangs de la Marine et je n'avais pas dépassé le quai d'embarquement le temps des négociations. Autant dire que ce voyage avait été tout sauf d'agrément. Notre arrivée avait fait grand bruit et avait déplu à plus d'un. Mon attitude et mes manière ne jouant pas en ma faveur, surtout envers les Marines, je n'étais absolument pas appréciée par ces derniers.

Grand bien leur fasse ! Avec ou sans leur approbation, je comptais bien accomplir mes desseins …

* * *

 _\- Je suis toujours opposée à cette idée ! Souligna Kai avec véhémence, tandis qu'elle boudait dans son coin, percher en haut de notre figure de proue._

 _\- Le Capitaine à mit la décision au vote, Ua. Lui rappela Akemi, qui avait été une de celle à ne se rabattre que sur ma seule décision. La majorité à parler, alors cesse de te plaindre, c'est fatiguant à la fin._

 _\- Peu de gens aurait pris en compte l'avis de leur équipage pour une décision aussi importante. Ajouta Nymphéa. Je ne suis pas très emballée par cette idée … mais je fais confiance à Ânkh, ça peut marcher._

 _\- Nous arrivons ! Cria alors Pala, nous interrompant, du haut du poste de vigie._

 _Il nous ne fallu pas plus d'une heure avant d'apercevoir à l'œil humain le Quartier Général de la Marine. On les voyait déjà s'affoler au loin, préparant une dizaine de vaisseaux de guerre et plusieurs bataillons. Nous sourîmes toutes devant cette réaction._

 _Ils avaient peur …_

 _Sans nous gêner, nous nous amarrâmes au port de la base, sous le regard attentif, méfiant et apeuré d'une bonne partie des soldats._

 _J'attendis patiemment que l'homme que je souhaitais voir se montre et ne fut pas déçus en voyant peu après notre arrivée, le nouvel Amiral en Chef Sakazuki se diriger vers nous, suivis de prêt par une flopée de haut gradé ainsi que de Kizaru. Ce qui à ce moment là n'était qu'une rumeur se confirma alors : Kuzan avait bel et bien démissionné de son poste après la nomination de son collègue. La question, s'était pourquoi ? Sentiment d'humiliation ou incompatibilité de caractère ? À mon humble avis, sûrement un peu des deux …_

 _Quand Akainu s'arrêta non loin du Valhalla Soul's Revenge, grand, autoritaire, et légèrement malhonnête comme il était, je descendis d'un bon sur le quai, suivis de prêt par Akemi, Kai et Paloma, mais également de Lani qui, sous sa forme de Griffon, en intimida plus d'un._

 _L'atmosphère était loin d'être idyllique, notre présence en ces lieux semblait en exaspérer plus d'un. Pourtant nous étions là, faisant face à une armée entière, une nouelle fois, ne baissant ni la tête ni le regard devant eux. Il en était évidemment hors de question. Et je sentis à ma plus grande satisfaction, que cela en désarma plus d'un, voir même les impressionna._

 _Finalement, ce fut Sakazuki en personne qui brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé._

 _\- Je suppose que ta présence ici signifie que tu acceptes la proposition du Gouvernement, Coralie Ojousan ? Grogna-t-il alors, sans même essayer de cacher sa colère._

 _\- Tu dis cela comme si elle n'était pas de ton fait, Sakazuki. Répondis-je, légèrement curieuse de son ton désapprobateur._

 _\- Elle ne l'est pas._

 _\- Comme c'est amusant ! Ris-je avec un sourire machiavélique rapidement rejointe par Kai à mes côtés, dont les yeux pleins de malveillances n'étaient qu'un pâle reflet de la cruauté à laquelle elle pouvait faire preuve. Cela me donne encore plus envie d'arborer ce titre de Shichibukai ! Te rends tu comptes, nous nous battrons sous les mêmes couleurs et les mêmes idéaux._

 _\- Cesse de plaisanter, Pirate ! S'énerva-t-il immédiatement, faisant trembler ses propres troupes. Je sais très bien que tu n'es là que pour négocier ton entrée chez les Grands Corsaires, alors sache d'ors et déjà qu'aucune conditions ne te sera jamais accordées ! Tu es une engeance de la pire espèce, ce titre ne ferait qu'accorder du crédit à un monstre tel que toi ! Et je m'y refuse ! Cela serait une honte pour la Marine !_

 _\- Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois en état de décider quoi que ce soit seul, Amiral en Chef. Intervint alors Belle, descendant du bateau et me rejoignant à ma plus grande surprise. Même ton grade si « chèrement » acquis ne te le permet pas. J'en sais quelque chose …_

 _\- Harissa ! S'écria alors quelqu'un dans l'assistance. Sale traîtresse !_

 _Sortant d'entre les rangs de l'armée ennemie qui nous faisait face, une femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à ma nouvelle Nakama, se jeta alors sur elle, l'entraînant dans un combat au sol._

 _Refusant d'intervenir sans la demande au préalable de la Tireuse d'Élite des Walkyries, je les regardai se battre, à l'instar des autres, curieuse de voir qui sortirait vainqueur. Sans surprise, Belle maîtrisa la femme sans mal, assise sur ses hanches, la tenant en joue. Cette action eu raison de la nervosité des Marines, qui s'agitèrent et voulurent à leur tour se mêler à la bataille._

 _Un coup de feu retentit. Une fureur s'éleva. Des rugissements se déchaînèrent. Un hurlement résonna._

 _Puis ce fut le silence._

 _En l'espace de quelques secondes, un soldat, aussi habile que perspicace, avait tiré en direction de ma nouvelle sœur, ratant largement sa cible, mais au moment même de la mettre en joug, Lani avait bondi sous sa forme de Lion et avait tué l'ennemi d'un coup de croc en fondant sur sa jugulaire._

 _Cela eut au moins pour effet de figer tout le monde. La tension remonta d'un cran, mais plus personne ne voulait bouger. Seuls résonnaient les bruits des chairs dévorées par notre énorme félin affamé, qui du regard, défiait quiconque de se mettre en lui et sa proie._

 _Harissa se releva alors, ses boucles bleues foncées volant aux gré de l'air marin, tandis que son regard rose posé sur sa sœur, était d'une froideur que je ne lui avais connu qu'une seule fois : quand elle avait fait face à son supérieur et passé outre ses ordres. Elle qui était pourtant d'une patience à toute épreuve, semblait véritablement en colère cette fois._

 _\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Shawna ! Ordonna-t-elle durement à celle qui l'avait attaqué._

 _\- Père a faillit mourir de honte en apprenant que tu étais devenue Pirate ! Beugla celle-ci, qui malgré tout ne bougeait pas devant l'arme toujours pointée vers elle. Et pour qui ? Pour celle folle furieuse ?!_

 _\- Attention, tu as beau être ma sœur, tu parles de mon Capitaine !_

 _\- Tu ne t'es jamais abaissé à ce genre de considération à l'égard tes supérieurs dans le passé, qu'importe le grade qu'ils possédaient !_

 _\- Parce qu'ils ne s'en sont jamais montré digne !_

 _\- Et elle oui peut-être ?! Tu es la honte de la famille !_

 _Elles continuèrent ainsi à se crier dessus pendant de longues minutes, sous les yeux effarés des Marine et intéressés des nôtres. Ma Nakama m'avait confié, il y avait déjà quelques temps, que sa famille était des Marines de génération en génération. C'était seulement pour suivre le mouvement et ne pas décevoir son père qu'elle avait rejoint leurs rangs, pas par loyauté ou conviction. Ce que j'avais déjà plus ou moins compris après la visite de son géniteur, alors que j'étais incarcérée dans les geôles d'Impel Down._

 _En devenant rapidement l'une des meilleures Tireuse d'Élite de la Marine et grimpant dans les échelons, elle s'était distinguée à la grande satisfaction de ce bon vieux Vice-Amiral Allen Léonard. Mais elle, elle s'ennuyait. Abattre des cibles, couvrir des personnalités ou des supérieurs, son travail ne lui avait rien apporté. Rien qui ne puisse combler le vide qu'elle ressentait en elle. La gloire, le prestige, les titres, contrairement à sa sœur, elle s'en moquait. Ainsi, en nous rejoignant à ma demande, elle espérait trouver enfin cette petite étincelle de bonheur qui lui faisait cruellement défaut._

 _Ce que je lui souhaitais plus que tout._

 _\- Allen ! S'impatienta alors l'Amiral en Chef._

 _\- Oui ! Réagirent-elles toutes les deux, l'une par habitude, l'autre par déférence._

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour régler vos problèmes de famille ! Revenons en à nous. Reprit-il en s'adressant à moi, alors que ma sœur prenait place à nos côtés, bien décidée à montrer dans quel camp elle était._

 _\- Comme l'a dit Belle, vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier avec moi. Fis-je, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Mais je m'en accommoderais. La décision finale ne vous appartiendra de toute manière pas._

 _\- Négocier, hein ? Et quelles seraient tes conditions, Demoiselle ? Intervint pour la première fois Borsalino, me faisant bouillir de l'intérieur, n'ayant toujours pas digéré la petite humiliation que j'avais subi par sa faute._

 _\- En premier : je souhaite récupérer les corps des défunts Dilios et Elaïa, que la Marine à abattu injustement il y a déjà quelques temps._

 _\- Cela paraît envisageable. Répondit Akainu d'un ton bourru._

 _\- En second : j'aimerais et vais disposer d'un territoire comme tout Pirate du Nouveau-Monde, et je ne veux qu'en aucun cas vous n'interfériez dans ce projet._

 _\- Tu es étrangement raisonnable._

 _\- Et enfin, je veux avoir un accès de dix minutes, sans surveillance et de manière totalement libre, aux Archives Mondiale._

 _\- C'est hors de question !_

* * *

S'en était suivis d'âpres négociations et ce fut finalement moi qui gagna sur toute la ligne. À un détail près, aux vues des « efforts » que le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine faisaient à mon égard, je devais avant tout prouver ma bonne volonté et faire mon travail de Corsaire pour pouvoir gagner le droit d'accéder aux archives.

S'ils savaient … !

Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils accepteraient aussi facilement, les deux premières conditions étant bien plus importantes pour moi. C'était d'ailleurs sur les conseil de Tais que j'avais forcé le tire, en imposant une chose qu'ils me refuseraient à coup sûr. Cela avait eu pour effet de négocier les autres sans discussion. Ce qui m'importais véritablement pour le moment, c'était d'établir mon territoire, sans que la Marine n'interfère. Ce qu'ils n'aurait pas manqué de faire sans mon titre.

Ainsi, ils ne savaient ni où je m'établissais véritablement, ni ce que je voulais vraiment. Évidement, ils avaient bien essayé de nous faire suivre, mais avec le Fruit du Démon de Paloma, c'était un jeu d'enfant de leur fausser compagnie. Et je prenais également une très grande avance sur les autres Pirates.

\- La Shichibukai Coralie « la Demoiselle » ! M'annonça alors un Marine, alors que les portes d'une salle de réunion s'ouvrait devant moi, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

Toute la tablée se retourna vers moi, me regardant avec un intérêt certain.

Du beau monde était ainsi réuni. Des Grands Corsaires, Taka no Me, Kuma, Doflamingo et … Baggy le Clown. J'étais étonnée de constater qu'il ne manquait à l'appel que l'Impératrice Kuja, qui ne se montrait jamais à ce genre de réunion. De même, Sakazuki présidait la table ronde avec à ses côtés Kizaru, à qui j'adressai un beau sourire narquois (un petit jeu entre nous, surtout pour moi en fait …), divers Vice-Amiraux que j'avais plus ou moins déjà croisé, et enfin une personne que je ne connaissais pas.

Un homme, grand, habillé d'un kimono violet et le visage barré d'étranges cicatrices. Si j'en croyais les vibrations de puissances que je sentais émaner de lui, même si elles étaient faibles et contenues, nul doute à avoir : il faisait parti des nouveau Amiraux nommés après la guerre.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici, Ojousan. Lâcha alors Akainu, après que j'eus pris place entre Mihawk et Baggy. Vous êtes en retard.

\- Je ne me suis décidée qu'à la dernière minute. Dis-je alors, joignant mes mains devant moi, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Et je m'étais dit que le temps était venu de vous rappeler notre accord.

\- Nous en discuterons plus tard.

\- Soit ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Demandai-je avec un entrain feint, sachant d'avance que la suite allait être très longue.

\- Nous parlions des nouveaux Pirates qui commencent à affluer sur les mers extérieurs et sur Grand Line. M'apprit alors Doflamingo, m'adressant un sourire étrange, qui me fit tressaillir imperceptiblement.

\- Certains posent problème ?

\- Le dénommé Bartolomeo dit « le Cannibale » commence à faire un peu trop parler de lui. Expliqua une Vice-Amiral de la Marine dont l'identité m'échappait. Il n'est pas encore arrivé dans le Nouveau-Monde, mais son nom fait déjà grand bruit.

\- J'ai entendu parler de lui, il a, à ce qu'on dit, un Fruit du Démon très intéressant. Fis-je en prenant l'avis de recherche qu'un soldat derrière moi me donna. Il n'est pas très loin d'égaler les « Supernovæ ».

\- C'est bien le problème ! Grogna Sakazuki. Faites-vous en un allié ou tuez-le, je m'en moque, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui !

\- Voyons déjà si ce gamin est capable d'atteindre le Nouveau-Monde. Prit à son tout la parole Baggy. On s'en occupera le moment venu.

\- « On » ? Occupes t'en si tu le souhaite, mais ne me mêle pas à ça, gros pif. M'irritai-je contre mon voisin. Et je pense que ce « gamin » comme tu dis, est sûrement plus à même de réussir dans le Nouveau-Monde que toi.

\- Comment ose-tu !? S'offusqua-t-il en montant ses grands chevaux. T'amuser à couler mes navires ne te suffis pas !?

\- Il se trouve que ce n'était pas moi, mais ma Seconde, Akemi.

\- Comment voulez-vous que nous fassions preuve d'unité si une gamine comme elle s'attaque à ses alliés ! Rugit-il à l'encontre de Sakazuki qui semblait à deux doigts d'exploser.

\- Tu étais trop près de _mes côtes_. Nous avons perçu une menace et l'avons éliminé. Tout simplement. Me justifiai-je d'un ton dur, dans une demie vérité.

\- …

\- Autant que ce soit clair : je ne suis et ne serais jamais ton alliée. L'enfonçai-je un peu plus. Je ne suis pas aussi désespérée que la Marine.

\- ESPECE DE SALE PETITE … ! Se mit à hurler le Pirate, aussi rouge de colère que son nez, me cassant les oreilles.

\- Il suffit ! S'énerva pour de bon l'Amiral en Chef, l'interrompant.

\- Votre présence à notre réunion est forte agréable, Lady Coralie. Ria le Démon Céleste, me hérissant encore une fois. Vous apportez du piment à nos discussions.

Moi qui pensais que la rencontre allait alors prendre un tournant un peu plus amusant, il n'en fut rien. Les choses se calmèrent sous l'ordre d'Akainu, et puisque je le voulais dans de bonnes dispositions pour accepter ma condition, je me retins de mettre davantage d'huile sur le feu. Ce fut dur, et long. Surtout que j'avais la très nette impression que Doflamingo lui-même cherchait à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Cela n'aurait pas été bien difficile dans d'autres circonstances, mais la seule présence de Baggy, surtout à côté de moi, suffisait à elle seule à m'énerver.

Cet abruti n'avait rien pour devenir un Shichibukai, seulement la réputation d'avoir été un mousse sur l'Oro Jackson, sous les ordres de Gol D. Roger. En somme, sans l'armada qui s'était formée autour de lui (sans même qu'il lève le petit doigt), son image et les anciens détenus d'Impel Down qui l'avaient suivis, il n'était rien. Absolument rien.

Si à côté de lui, je m'étais plus ou moins illustrée pendant la guerre, attirant l'attention non seulement de la Marine et du Gouvernement Mondial sur moi, mais aussi celles des hautes sphères de la Piraterie.

Barbe-Noire … Je sentais ce connard tapis dans l'ombre a attendre le bon moment pour s'en prendre à moi.

Mais à la différence de Baggy, qui était vu comme un héro, voir une star pour certain (ou une loque pour d'autre, à mon instar), j'étais perçue comme une garce capricieuse, violente et cruelle. Une véritable psychopathe dans mes bons jours.

Il était adulé tandis que j'étais crainte. Et je m'en contentais. Je préférais même qu'il en soit ainsi. Le contraire m'aurait fait paraître faible.

Mais pour une raison qui m'échappait, ce type m'exaspérait au plus au point.

J'intervins vaguement pour d'autres sujets lors de la réunion, donnant mon avis sur tel ou tel Pirate, discutant vaguement sur l'avancé des Révolutionnaires. Les Marines avaient bien essayé de savoir où était les tombes de Barbe-Blanche et de Hiken no Ace, car beaucoup, comme Akainu, n'approuvaient pas la décision de Sengoku. Et aucun n'ignorait que j'avais été présente lors de leurs funérailles. Je n'avais même pas cherché à m'en cacher.

Mais sur ça, ils pouvaient toujours courir pour obtenir des réponses. L'île du Nouveau-Monde où reposaient ces Pirates, serait un secret avec lequel je mourrais. Jamais je ne trahirais leur mémoire, et surtout pour leurs Nakama encore en vie, où qu'ils soient.

On pouvait déshonorer les vivants, en particulier quand ils l'avaient mérité. Mais pas les défunts. C'était un blasphème que l'on m'avait inculqué dans mon enfance : les morts ne parlent pas. À quoi bon accabler des gens qui ne sont même plus là pour se défendre. C'est à la fois inutile et profondément lâche.

Au bout d'un moment, m'endormant presque, je commençais à songer à partir, quand l'évocation de donner la dernière place encore vacante des Grands Corsaires fut évoquée.

\- Nous avons un candidat potentiel pour le dernier siège des Grands Corsaires. Annonça alors Akainu.

\- Qui donc ? Fit Doflamingo, intéressé.

\- Un membre de la « Pire Génération » lui aussi. Dit l'Amiral en Chef en me regardant, semblant guetter ma réaction. Trafalgar Law.

* * *

La nouvelle en avait surpris plus d'un. Moi la première. Mais je ne fus pas celle qui le montrai le plus. À mon grand étonnement, Don Quichotte tiqua à l'évocation du Chirurgien de la mort. Il en perdit même momentanément son sourire. Ce fut bref, mais juste assez pour m'intriguer et je me jurai de découvrir ce qui pouvait bien lier ces deux là.

La réunion s'en termina là, sans qu'aucune réelle décision fur prise au sujet de Trafalgar. À ma grande surprise, Sakazuki ne semblait que peu favorable à l'entrée du Pirate dans la Confrérie des Shichibukai. Il avait cependant presque changé son fusil d'épaule après que j'eus véhément refusé l'intégration de Law parmi nous :

\- « Trafalgar Law est un Supernovæ, mais il est encore un petit poisson dans une gigantesque marre. Je pense que vous pouvez largement trouver mieux que lui ! Auquel cas, s'il devient Shichibukai, son titre ne m'empêchera certainement pas de le tuer de mes mains si l'occasion se présente. Et tous vos beaux discours n'y changeront rien. »

Malgré l'annonce de la fin de cette rencontre au sommet, je ne bougeai pas de mon siège. Maintenant, il fallait que je cause entre quatre yeux avec ce cher Amiral en Chef. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, j'allais obtenir ce qui me revenait de droit.

Seulement, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que quelqu'un d'autre, _lui_ , allait m'attendre. Don Quichotte Doflamingo.

J'aurais dû le voir venir après tout. Durant la majeur partie de la réunion j'avais sentis pesé sur moi son regard. Il me voulait quelque chose et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir savoir de quoi il retournait. Maintenant que j'étais dans le Nouveau-Monde j'avais beaucoup appris sur lui : il mouillait dans divers trafics et notamment celui des êtres humains, il était même l'un des chefs de file de la « communauté de l'ombre ». Rien que pour ça, je méprisais ce type. Mais connaître sa réputation n'était pas nécessaire pour se méfier de lui, le regarder seulement suffisait à voir l'homme cruel et méprisable qu'il était vraiment.

Je le sentis alors s'approcher discrètement de moi, s'asseyant à la place de Baggy, qui l'avait déserté à peine la fin avait-elle été annoncé.

Il n'était pas aisé de m'intimider. Mais difficile d'être à l'aise aux côtés du Démon Céleste qui était aussi connu pour sa cruauté et que pour sa perfidie. Sans compter qu'il faisait deux fois ma taille. En temps normal, je voyais ma petite stature comme une avantage, j'en avais même fait un atout au combat, fruit de nombreuses années d'entraînement. Sans oublier que l'on avait tendance à me sous-estimer grâce à cela, une erreur que beaucoup avait payé de leur vie.

Mais en cet instant, je me sentais juste … petite.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu la chance d'être correctement présentés à Marineford, Lady Coralie. Commença-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres à la fois dérangeant et menaçant.

\- Je pense que c'est inutile, à présent. Tentai-je de mettre fin à la conversation, peine perdue évidement.

\- Malgré toutes les recherches que j'ai personnellement mené ou même celles de la Marine et du Gouvernement Mondial, je n'ai rien pu apprendre de vous. Comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé. Vous n'êtes pas très loquace sur votre passé, Demoiselle. Insista-t-il devant mon silence, se rapprochant de moi en me surplombant de manière presque inconvenante. Pourquoi ? Auriez-vous des choses à cacher ?

\- Et vous ? Me débinai-je pas en le regardant sans jamais baisser les yeux. Pourquoi cette réaction à l'énonciation du nom de Trafalgar Law ? Un litige entre vous peut-être ?

Sans répondre, son sourire se fana légèrement et je vis une veine apparaître distinctement sur son front. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée. Il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Law. Restait à savoir quoi …

Un silence de plomb se fit entre nous, sans qu'aucun de nous ne cède sur sa position. Même les Marines qui discutaient tranquillement non loin de nous peu avant, avaient sentis l'air pesant s'installer et s'étaient éloigné silencieusement. Le malaise ambiant ne fit que croître, quand, sans prévenir, le Corsaire relâcha son Fluide. Le Haki des Rois.

Tandis que des Marines, pourtant officiers, tombaient lourdement autour de nous, évanouis, je me tendis immédiatement plus que je ne l'étais déjà, de manière instinctive, satisfaisant mon vis à vis à mon grand déplaisir. Cette histoire commençait à véritablement mal tourner.

Maintenant debout, nous nous faisions face, tandis que je m'armais d'une dague dans mon dos. Je n'étais pas stupide ou inconsciente, en terrain ennemi j'avais pris la précaution de venir armée. Je le voyais bouger ses doigts : son Fruit du Démon était aussi près à l'action.

Désormais, chaque secondes passées nous rapprochaient d'un combat impitoyable. Je n'étais évidemment pas sûre que livrer bataille contre un homme comme Doflamingo soit une bonne chose dans l'état actuel des choses. Mais il était évident que, maintenant que j'avais attiré son attention, cela soit inévitable. Il n'allait pas me laisser tranquille de si tôt.

\- Suffit, Démon Céleste. Nous arrêta alors Mihawk, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce à ma droite. Laisse la tranquille.

\- Tss … Souffla le concerné, non sans finalement me lâcher du regard et se diriger vers la sortie. On sait tous ici pourquoi tu fais soudainement du favoritisme envers cette gamine.

\- Merci. Fis-je alors du bout des lèvres, une fois Doflamingo sortit et l'attention des autres détournée de nous, me détendant légèrement.

\- Il faut que nous parlions, Ojousan. Me dit alors Taka no Me en me lançant un regard lourd de sens.

\- Je dois m'entretenir avec Sakazuki d'une affaire urgente.

\- Je t'attendrais.

À l'instar de l'autre Shichibukai, l'homme considéré comme étant meilleur Épéiste du Monde, partit de la salle de réunion, me laissant seule avec les Marines.

Marines qui me regardèrent intrigués, notamment celui que je pensais être le nouvel Amiral. Enfin, regarder était un grand mot, puisqu'il gardait les yeux fermés en permanence depuis que j'étais arrivée. Et ces cicatrices qu'il arborait … J'aurais mis ma main à couper que cet homme était aveugle. Et à en juger par la démarche qu'il avait lorsque qu'il se leva, s'aidant d'une sorte de canne, mon intuition se confirma. En revanche, mon instinct primaire me criait qu'il était dangereux.

Extrêmement dangereux.

Évidement, Akainu me fit attendre, faisant traîner plus que nécessaire, je le savais, son entretient avec ses subordonnés. Mais quand finalement il daigna enfin m'adresser un regard, il m'incita à le suivre.

Me menant dans les méandres des couloirs du Quartier Général, je tachai de retenir chaque informations importantes que je pouvais récolter au passage : on ne savait jamais. Nous finîmes par arriver devant la porte de ce qui devait être son bureau, devant laquelle trônait une petite table de travail et une femme à l'air peu avenant qui se leva à l'arriver de l'Amiral en Chef. Ce dernier ne lui accorda même pas un regard et lui avertit juste qu'il ne voulait pas être déranger.

J'entrai finalement à la suite de l'homme et allai m'asseoir sans invitation et sans gêne sur une des chaises devant son bureau.

\- Voilà bientôt six mois que je suis devenue Shichibukai « au service » du Gouvernement Mondial. Commençai-je à attaquer, le regardant allumer un autre cigare en face de moi. Je veux ce pourquoi j'ai accepté d'arborer ce titre !

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, Ojousan. Me répondit-il durement, tentant pour la millième fois maintenant, de m'intimider.

\- C'est ce que vous croyez ? Alors sachez ceci : les problèmes que le Chapeau de Paille vous a causé lors de la Guerre de Marineford et même avant, ne seront rien comparez à ce que je ferais subir si vous ne me donnez pas ce que je veux, Amiral !

\- …

\- …

\- Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Lâcha-t-il finalement, après une bataille de regard qui avait sérieusement commencé à me taper sur le système.

\- Quoi, Doflamingo ? Dis-je, ne comprenant pas ce que venait faire le Grand Corsaire là-dedans.

\- Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais le Démon Céleste a des intérêts dans toutes sortes de « commerces » qui sont loin d'être légaux pour la plupart. Avec le lien qui nous lie à lui en tant que Shichibukai, il nous est intouchable. Je veux alors que vous, vous freiner sa progression. Et je reconsidérerais votre demande d'accès aux Archives Mondiales.

\- Je crains, _Akainu_ , que vous n'avez pas très bien compris. Ris-je jaune en me levant de mon siège, avant d'abattre mes poings sur le bureau et de le briser. Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, moi si. Je veux cet accès, ou je vous ferais vivre un enfer à vous et vos soldats, c'est clair ? J'ai bien de trop attendu. Alors ce n'est pas une requête, Amiral en Chef, contacté les personnes compétentes et aptes à prendre des décision contrairement à vous. Je ne le dirais pas deux fois !

\- …

\- Oh. M'exclamai-je en m'arrêtant tandis que je quittais la pièce. Nous liguer les uns contre les autres, c'est très malin. Mais veillez à ne pas jouer à cela avec mon équipage, où vous le payerez cher. Et vous savez parfaitement à quoi vous en tenir avec moi.

* * *

Sortant du bureau de l'Amiral en Chef avec fracas, je pris le chemin inverse que j'avais emprunté un peu plus tôt, écumant silencieusement ma rage. Les Marines que je croisai prirent peur et s'écartèrent sur mon passage. Tous. Sauf un.

Celui-ci était assit sur une espèce de caisse qui traînait dans un des couloirs, une canne à la main. Le Marine aveugle. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en l'apercevant, accompagné d'une légère sensation de malaise omniprésente quand je sentais sa présence.

Non sans le surveiller du coin de l'œil, je continuai ma route en passant devant lui.

Comme un peu plus tôt, sa puissance semblait comme endormie. Pourtant, je voyais bien l'homme dangereux qu'il était vraiment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la main sur mon Arc dans mon dos, prête à l'offensive.

\- Ta perception est assez impressionnante, Demoiselle. Dit-il alors, me faisant m'arrêter. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit altérée.

\- Altérée ? Fis-je alors en me retournant vers lui, ne comprenant pas.

\- La colère. Je sens tant de colère en toi. Elle crie à la vengeance et au sang. Que t'est-il donc arrivé pour que la rage domine ainsi en toi ?

\- Vous êtes un des nouveaux Amiraux.

\- En effet, oui.

\- Pour quelle raison devrais-je alors vous répondre ? Répondis-je pour le moins exaspérée.

\- Aucune. Je suis juste curieux. M'expliqua-t-il, indifférent à mon agacement croissant. Comment une âme pure s'est vu ainsi corrompre par les ténèbres ?

\- On m'a dit un jour « la perfection n'est pas dans les hommes, mais elle est parfois dans leurs intentions ». Je peine cependant à le croire, pour moi la perfection n'existe pas en ce monde. La pureté n'est qu'une illusion. Nous sommes tous souillés.

\- Ton pessimisme est désarmant. Vois-tu toujours en pire chez les autres ?

\- Il est vrai que la lumière naît des ténèbres, l'un est indissociable de l'autre. Mais dans un monde de ténèbres, la lumière peut-elle exister si personne ne veut la faire briller ? C'est une réalité. Telle est ma perception. Amiral. Le saluai-je finalement, mettant un terme à cet entretient pour le moins étrange.

\- Je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons vite, Ojou-san. L'entendis-je dire après quelques instants de réflexion. Ta « réalité » n'est pas celle d'un Grand Corsaire après tout.

Sans lui répondre, je m'éloignais, souriant malgré moi face à ses paroles. Aveugle peut-être, mais pas aveuglé. Cet homme m'avait tout de même percé à jour.

Quand je sortis enfin du bâtiment, je fis immédiatement escortée par un quelconque Vice-Amiral que je ne connaissais pas. Ne le regardant, ni ne lui adressant la parole, je me dirigeai vers les quais d'un pas rageur, ma colère était revenue au galop quand je songeais à mon petit entretient avec l'Amiral en Chef.

Ce foutu Sakazuki ! Pour qui me prenait-il ! Faire ses basses besognes ! Et en plus pour m'attaquer à Don Quichotte Doflamingo ! Je savais parfaitement qu'il ne m'estimait pas beaucoup, mais de là à croire que j'allais me jeter dans la gueule du loup volontairement, et pour ses beaux yeux en plus !

Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Retrouvant Lani qui n'avait pas bougé, mais jouait avec un gros morceau de viande entre les pattes, un marine l'avait certainement nourri pour lui éviter de servir de petit-déjeuner, je fus tout aussi exaspérée en voyant qui m'attendait.

Comme il l'avait dit, Mihawk m'attendait, patientant sur son navire amarrer non loin. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait et la conversation s'annonçait déjà stérile et fatigante. Ainsi, sans perdre plus de temps, je sifflai à l'encontre du Lion qui se transforma immédiatement en Griffon et grimpai sur son dos.

\- Mihawk … Tentai-je de le résonner.

\- Je veux voir ta Seconde. M'interrompit-il froidement.

\- Vous ne ferez la connaissance d'Akemi que quand celle-ci l'aura décidé. Pas avant. Elle n'est pas prête à cela. Elle a … encore des vieux démons qui la poursuivent. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez comprendre.

Il me regarda pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité, avec ce regard si particulier et si familier à la fois pour moi. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir lire en lui comme un livre ouvert, sa fille lui ressemblait tellement, aussi inaccessible et inexpressive. Mais j'avais appris depuis le temps à discerner la moindre parcelle d'émotion à travers ce masque froid. Ainsi, quand il hocha imperceptiblement de la tête, une lueur de déception mais aussi de compréhension brilla dans ses yeux, je décidai de m'envoler avec Lani.

Malgré moi, je me sentais coupable et … désolée pour lui.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 2** **: Le Purgatoire est inutile, les Enfers sont vides : tous les démons sont ici**

Revenir sur le navire fut extrêmement rapide, et après avoir très vite débriefé mes sœurs sur la réunion, j'allai m'enfermer dans le solarium du navire. La pièce, de bonne taille, se trouvait au dernier étage du pont le plus élevé à la poupe du navire, elle servait à la fois de verger pour les légumes et autres choses comestibles pour Tais, mais aussi de jardin pour les plantes médicinales de Nymphéa. Le plafond en verre trempé de plusieurs centimètres et quasiment incassable, laissait entrer le soleil dans la salle, créant un espace naturel pour ce petit jardin exotique.

J'aimais être ici, surtout la nuit. On pouvait y admirer les étoiles, allongée dans un lit de fleurs et de verdure, réunissant ainsi les deux seules choses qui pouvaient m'apaiser. Les astres m'avaient toujours passionné depuis mon enfance, elles racontaient des histoires et nous permettaient de retrouver notre chemin. Toujours. Une source inépuisable d'inspiration et un repère éternel. Jamais elles ne pouvaient nous trahir.

M'allongeant alors dans l'herbe, entourée par la flore lénifiante, je respirais. Enfin.

Rapidement rejointe par Lani, qui pourchassait encore Gage, ce dernier prit place sur mon ventre, tandis que le premier, transformé en Lion, s'allongea dernière moi. Je souris malgré moi, leur « jeu » m'amusait. Fut-il chat et Gage la souris, Lani savait parfaitement malgré ses instincts qu'il ne devait pas le toucher. Mais il aimait essayer quand même. D'où sa fausse tranquillité et ses ronronnement bruyants.

Seulement, qui disait notre cher Griffon, disait sa maîtresse : Akemi.

\- Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose de la réunion. Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi, me surplombant de son mètre soixante-quinze. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hormis ton altercation avec Akainu.

\- Doflamingo et … ton père. Cédai-je, sachant que de toute manière elle ne me lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne le saurait pas.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Le Démon Céleste m'a … chercher pendant la rencontre. Il veut quelque chose et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce malaise … Il a essayé de me soumettre en utilisant son Haki des Rois. Ça a bien failli dégénérer.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose de particulier ? Continua-t-elle avec un frémissement de dégoût quasi imperceptible.

\- Il voulait savoir qui j'étais, mon passé, … et il m'a appelé « Lady ».

\- Et alors ?

\- Seul Law ne m'a jamais donné ce surnom. D'ailleurs, j'ai sentis qu'il y avait un contentieux entre eux. Et du lourd.

\- Où veux-tu aller ? Dévia-elle la conversation, méprisant toujours au plus haut point le Pirate.

\- J'ai déjà donné mon cap à Xia et Ua, tranquillise toi. Lui assurai-je, non sans voir qu'elle évitait un certain sujet et le fuyait même, littéralement, en s'en allant. Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? Ton père m'a parlé, il souhaite te rencontrer.

Sans surprise, ma Seconde évita mon regard et sortit de la pièce sans un mot mais non sans claquer la porte derrière elle.

Comme je l'avais dit : « trop tôt ».

* * *

Voilà plusieurs jours que nous naviguions dans la Nouveau-Monde après avoir quitté les eaux du Quartier Général de la Marine.

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que j'y songeais, j'avais plus qu'envie de voir l'île des hommes-poissons et peut-être au passage, croiser Jinbei. Mais pour cela, il nous fallait le fameux revêtement spécial pour voyager dans les fonds marins. La dernière fois que Xia He me l'avait proposé, souhaitant revoir sa terre natale, j'avais refusé toute forme de négociation et avais préféré un autre chemin pour aller dans le Nouveau-Monde, ne me sentant absolument pas à l'aise à l'idée de circuler sous l'eau. Notre bateau était fait pour voler et flotter, pas pour plonger.

Seulement, après tous ces événements, il était impératif que je retourne dans ma patrie d'adoption. Sur West Blue.

Et pour faire plaisir à notre Sirène préférée, le royaume Ryugu était notre prochaine destination avant le long chemin vers les mers extérieures. Durant la traversée de Red Line par la voie des airs, la dernière fois, le voyage avait été interminable, froid et fatiguant, alors un petit tour par le fond des océans ne serait qu'une formalité. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Il nous suffisait donc maintenant de trouver un bon artisan en revêtement pour le Valhalla et plonger dans les profondeurs abyssales.

\- Île en vue ! S'écria soudainement Paloma de son poste de vigie.

Sortant alors de ma cabine, je rejoignis le pont supérieur comme la plupart de mes sœurs. Il était évidemment impossible pour nous de voir la terre en question, Paloma et son Fruit de la Perception surpassaient tous nos sens réunis. Même avec un Haki de l'Observation bien développé comme le mien ou celui d'Akemi, il nous était quasiment impossible de sentir le danger avant notre Guetteuse attitrée. C'était pour cela que nous pouvions lui faire pleinement confiance et que je lui avais confié la vigie.

Un poste qui lui allait comme un gant. Car, outre la raison évidente de son Fruit du Démon, depuis son arrivée sur le navire, Paloma aimait passer du temps seule, occupée avec son ordinateur et tous ses appareils électroniques qu'elle avait en grande majorité fabriqué elle-même. Dans sa cabine ou la vigie, elle pouvait surveiller et travailler, les deux à la fois.

Si dans un premier temps je m'étais inquiétée, j'avais vite pris conscience (aidée de Tais) qu'utiliser son talent pour l'électronique était curatif pour elle. Et puis, elle nous avait facilité la vie à bord, en automatisant et améliorant le navire avec l'aide de Linn, qui avait été plus que ravie de profiter des connaissances de ma vieille camarade. Mais la blessure due à la mort d'un enfant ne se guérissait pas comme ça. L'occuper consistait seulement, pour l'instant, à mettre un pansement sur ses blessures.

Alors que tout le monde avait rejoint sur le pont, nous pûmes enfin apercevoir l'île après plus d'une demi-heure de navigation. Elle était plutôt imposante, et semblait être d'une taille conséquente. J'étais toutefois sûre d'une chose : nous n'avions encore jamais posé pied à terre ici. Sachant d'avance qu'Akemi allait me recommander la prudence, j'ordonnai à Xia He de ralentir notre avancée, pour nous laisser le temps de penser à notre marche à suivre.

\- Tu reconnais cette île, Belle ? Demandai-je à l'ancienne Marine, en m'assaillant sur le bastingage.

\- Mmh … Réfléchit-elle, en observant l'horizon avec des jumelles. Je dirais sans aucun doute possible, que nous nous dirigeons droit vers Terra Note.

\- L'aiguille gauche de mon Log Pose pointe dans sa direction. Mais elle instable. Dit notre Barreuse, le regard rivé sur son équipement au poignet, les sourcils froncés, perplexe.

\- Tu penses qu'on pourra y trouver un bon artisan ? Intervint alors ma Seconde, tandis que notre Sniper attitrée lui donnait les jumelles.

\- Il est plus difficile de savoir ce que l'on _ne peut pas_ y trouver. On peut tout y faire, tout y dire, tout s'achète et tout se vend. C'est comme un immense marché, le pays des jeux, du vice et de la dépravation. Il est bien entendu, en dehors de toute juridiction du Gouvernement Mondial et de la Marine … Prostitués, jeux d'argents, combats illégaux, … On y trouve tout. Dans l'armée, on surnommait cet endroit : _Sin City_.

\- La ville du péché ? Rit Kai. Cela semble être un endroit très charmant. J'ai hâte !

\- S'il n'est pas sous le contrôle du Gouvernement, qui a le contrôle de cet endroit ? Remarquai-je, sachant déjà que je n'allais pas aimer la réponse.

\- C'est le fief de Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Me répondit la femme aux longs cheveux bleus bouclés.

\- Et merde …

Soupirant, je me fis une raison. De toute manière, le Corsaire m'avait déjà dans son collimateur. Aujourd'hui ou demain, j'allais devoir me confronter à lui. Autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison et là, nous avions cruellement besoin d'un revêtement. Si Belle disait vrai, il était quasiment impossible que nous revenions les mains vides, alors autant en profiter. Et comme l'avait si bien dit Ua, une île qu'on surnommait _Sin City_ , ne pouvait qu'être intéressante.

Donnant l'ordre d'accoster, je me redirigeais vers ma cabine pour achever de me préparer.

* * *

J'étais encore dans ma salle de bain à peaufiner ma tenue, quand j'entendis du grabuge sur le pont.

Quand Kai se mettait à hurler ainsi, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Pour les autres, pas pour nous … enfin en général.

Me précipitant dans le couloir de nos quartiers privés, j'attrapai au passage mon trench noir et ma capeline pour achever de me vêtir. Mes escarpins claquaient durement sur le sol, tandis que je gagnai l'extérieur du navire. Je fus plus que surprise de me retrouver face à une immense forteresse noire.

Nous avions atteint l'île ou ce qui ressemblait à une île … Celle-ci ressemblait à une immense muraille de métal et d'un étrange composant d'une noirceur obsidienne.

C'était à la fois saisissant et inquiétant.

\- Toi, mon p'tit gars, tu as intérêt de nous laisser passer, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. Vociférait ma Navigatrice à la proue du navire difficilement retenue par Linn.

M'approchant calmement du reste de mes sœurs, qui regardaient le spectacle d'un air blasé, je fis halte juste derrière la jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate. Pour voir à qui elle s'adressait, il fallait lever la tête, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de la mer, dans une légère ouverture, des voix d'hommes s'élevaient pour nous refuser l'entrée.

Ne comprenant pas dans un premier temps, je distinguai alors une légère brèche dans leur immense bastion : une porte. Métallique, fortifiée, d'apparence imprenable. Et gigantesque.

D'après ce que nous avait expliqué Harissa, aux vues de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, il était normal qu'une telle sécurité filtre les indésirables à l'extérieur de l'enceinte. En revanche, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi ils nous refusaient l'entrée, à nous.

\- Je suis Coralie, Capitaine des Walkyries et Shichibukai. Me présentai-je alors, dépassant ma sœur qui était presque aussi rouge de colère que ses cheveux. Je sollicite le droit d'entrer dans cette cité.

\- Les ennemis du Roi Doflamingo ne sont pas les bienvenus en ces lieux ! Me rabroua-t-il alors. Passez votre chemin !

\- Ce n'est pas très commercial de refuser de potentielles clientes comme ça …

\- Vous êtes une Supernovæ ! Le dernier Pirate de votre espèce à avoir passé ces murs a fait du grabuge, nous avons donc ordre de ne plus vous laissez passer ! les femmes de votre espèce ne sont pas les bienvenues !

\- Si vous le prenez comme ça … M'énervai-je, en tournant les talons sur mon navire en direction de la barre.

Donnant un violant coup vers la gauche, je fis faire demi-tour au bateau pour m'éloigner. Le gouvernail bien en main, je patientai quelques secondes avant de siffler Lani et ordonner à Xia de prendre ma place.

Enfourchant le Griffon, il fit une très rapide ascension et gagna le ciel en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. Ce fut là que je compris : _Sin City_ n'était pas une île protégée par cette immense muraille d'acier ... mais la _forteresse_ était la cité. Comme une géante sphère noire qui semblait jaillir d'entre les flots, indomptable et imprenable de plus de trois cent mètres de hauteur, ne pouvant craindre ni les éléments ni les envahisseurs.

Une seule entrée était visible : celle devant laquelle le Valhalla se trouvait un peu plus tôt. Il n'y avait donc pas trente-six façons d'investir cet endroit.

Plongeant en piquée vers où les hommes se tenaient pour nous bloquer l'entrée, je vis rapidement que la petite ouverture par laquelle ils nous parlaient, permettait à peine à être humain de passer. Tandis que Lani se mettait à hauteur, je sautai à l'intérieur en glissant à l'horizontal, ne laissant aucunement le temps aux hommes de réagir. Prient de cour, ils me regardèrent, hébétés, tandis que j'en profitai pour assommer, d'un violent coup de pied circulaire, l'un d'eux qui tenait une sorte de mitrailleuse Gatling.

\- Bonjour, messieurs. Leur fis-je alors qu'ils tentaient de se jeter sur moi et que je les achevais un par un. Merci à vous de nous accueillir sur votre _île_.

Une fois les cinq hommes à terre, agonisant dans de doux bruits de souffrance, je me tournai vers une sorte d'immense panneau de contrôle. Impressionnant, mais rien de sorcier, j'avais l'habitude d'une technologie autrement plus compliquée avec Pala. Mes yeux tombèrent rapidement sur une grande manivelle que j'actionnai. Un grondement retentit en retour, et je sentis des vibrations sous mes pieds.

Regardant par l'ouverture, je vis le Valhalla faire demi-tour et revenir vers la forteresse.

Presque immédiatement après, des bruits se firent entendre derrière moi, provenant de l'intérieur même de la cité. Ne connaissant ni les lieux ni les forces en présences, je me faufilai à nouveau par là où j'étais passée, notant au passage l'épaisseur impressionnante du mur fortifié et non sans avoir détérioré la mitrailleuse d'un coup de poing enduit de Haki.

Je me laissai tomber dans le vide sans hésitation et fus rapidement rattrapée par Lani. Il me déposa directement sur le pont du navire qui franchissait les portes métalliques. Je tachai d'ignorer le regard accusateur de ma Seconde, qui n'avait, comme d'habitude, pas apprécié mon sens de l'improvisation.

Décidant de reprendre les rênes de mon bateau, je vis qu'un petit port était prévu pour amarrer à quai.

La taille du _bassin_ , on ne pouvait pas l'appeler autrement, à l'intérieur était largement suffisante pour accueillir trente à quarante fois notre navire, je n'eus donc besoin d'aucune aide pour manœuvrer le Valhalla. Je n'étais pas Barreuse, mais c'était tout de même moi la Capitaine de ce bateau.

Une secousse nous remua toutes quand les portes derrières nous se refermèrent dans un grand fracas métallique, soulevant l'eau autour de lui et créant de petites vagues qui submergèrent quelque peu les quais du port.

L'intérieur était étonnant. Mais encore une fois, le mot n'était pas le bon qualificatif pour désigner ce qu'il y avait devant nous.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Souffla Nymphéa, qui m'avait rejointe avec les autres, fascinée elle aussi.

\- Linn n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Fis émue, notre Charpentière.

\- Je dois bien avouer que ça vaut le détour. Accorda Tais, qui n'était pourtant pas facilement impressionnable.

\- VOUS ! Hurla alors quelqu'un. VOUS ÊTES EN ETAT D'ARRESTATION !

\- Tiens, voilà tes nouveaux amis, Kai. Dis-je platement en voyant des hommes armés arriver sur les quais près du navire. Si tu pouvais ne pas trop les amocher pour une fois, j'aimerais bien visiter un peu la ville.

\- Dit celle qui a sûrement fait un carnage avec les autres, si tu crois être la seule à pouvoir t'amuser … Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Me répondit-elle, le sourire mauvais, faisant craquer ses doigts.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne nous hèle de venir.

Comme prévu, quand nous descendîmes toutes du navire pour mettre pied « à terre », notre Navigatrice avait réduit à néant la garnison. Tenant à bout de bras celui qui devait commander la troupe, elle lui intimait de ne prévenir personne de notre présence ici et que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à notre bateau, elle le tiendrait personnellement responsable, avant de le lâcher et d'aller le faire rejoindre violemment à terre ses camarades en gémissant de douleur.

Et oui, la diplomatie n'était pas la première qualité de Kai. Ni même la seconde.

Sachant que de toute manière, nous allions être dans le collimateur des dirigeants de cette cité, faire profil bas ne servirait à rien. Les ennuis, nous y étions déjà jusqu'au cou. Je ne voulais cependant pas que nous nous retrouvions piégées dans cette ville fortifiée, même si c'était sûrement déjà le cas. Nous devions faire ce qu'il y avait à faire : trouver un artisan pour le revêtement. Et visiter la ville. Elle m'intriguait bien de trop.

Ainsi, nous nous séparâmes en trois groupes :

Linn, Akemi et Xia He allaient partir, accompagnées de Lani, à la recherche d'une personne pour équiper notre navire.

Tais, Paloma et Harissa garderaient, quant à elles, le navire.

Kai, Nymphéa et moi allions nous, à la découverte de cet endroit.

Chacune ayant sa mission, et pour une fois sans protester, nous nous séparâmes.

* * *

Terra Note était véritablement sans commune mesure.

Car après avoir quitté le port et emprunté une espèce d'ascenseur, malgré mes véhémentes réticences, la cité c'était comme ouverte à nous. D'immenses bâtiments s'élevaient face à nous, tous plus impressionnant les uns que les autres, touchant le ciel noir de la forteresse, tandis que des rues qui les traversaient, immenses, étaient surplombées de ponts et de passages entre les gratte-ciels. Le tout du même noir obsidienne que la muraille. Car c'était ça qui caractérisait les lieux : la cité semblait être entièrement taillée dans l'étrange matériau noir.

Sombre et dangereuse. Voilà les adjectifs que j'aurais utilisés pour décrire cet endroit. Son nom de « ville du péché », _Sin City_ , lui allait parfaitement.

En avançant, nous remarquâmes rapidement que contrairement au port où nous avions accosté, les rues étaient très fréquentées, en particulier par les étrangers. Nous nous mêlâmes donc aux visiteurs, nous arrêtant ci et là face aux commerçants qui attiraient notre attention.

Belle n'avait pas menti, on trouvait de tout dans cette ville. Des bijoux, des objets rares, des clubs peu fréquentables, des créatures et plantes exotiques, … Un homme tenta même de nous vendre un Fruit du Démon. D'abord vexée qu'il nous croie si crédules, je fus étrangement surprise de constater, en regardant ledit objet de plus près, que le marchand était loin d'être charlatan.

Et il ne fut pas le seul à nous étonner. L'effervescence de _Sin City_ était prenante. Faire le tour des étales devint rapidement un plaisir et un amusement pour nous.

Un magasin retint l'attention de Nymphéa, spécialisé dans les créatures rares, quand elle tomba sur un serpent d'Amazon Lily. Ressemblant à ceux que nous avions pu observer chez les Kuja, il était d'un bleu pâle presque translucide. Mais son regard était bien différent des reptiles apprivoisés des Pirates : il semblait prêt à mordre tout ce qui se présentait à porter de crocs.

\- Depuis notre voyage sur Amazon Lily, je me demandais pourquoi tu n'avais pas de serpent comme arme personnelle, Nini. Lui demanda alors Ua avec son tact habituel, tandis que notre sœur regardait l'animal d'un air à la fois nostalgique et triste.

\- Je suis partie de l'île avant que l'on ait pu m'en attribuer un. Lui répondit-elle, refusant l'offre du marchand qui souhaitait lui vendre la bête à « un prix fort raisonnable ». Et cela m'est impossible désormais, à cause de mon Fruit du Démon.

\- Ne pas en avoir ne te rends pas moins Kuja. Lui dis-je en regardant une dernière fois le serpent en cage qui tentait d'attaquer férocement le vendeur, comprenant son malaise. Ni même d'être partie. Tu ne ressembles pas à cet animal. Loin de ton île et des tiens, tu as appris à t'épanouir tout en restant ce que tu es au plus profond de toi : une guerrière amazone.

\- C'est vrai, Ankh. Me sourit-elle, visiblement rassurée par mes paroles. Et puis, qu'elle intérêt aurais-je eu à devenir archère, alors que nous avons la meilleure de toutes les mers comme Capitaine ?!

Nous riions encore en sortant du magasin pour reprendre notre chemin dans ce marché géant.

Nous restions toutefois sur nos gardes, en particulier quand, au bout d'un temps, nous nous éloignâmes peu à peu du quartier commerçant. Ou du moins, le coin le plus « légale » de la cité.

Les rues étaient passablement désertes et faiblement éclairées, ressemblant à de vrais coupe-gorges. Toute femme saine d'esprit aurait fui un endroit aussi peu avenant. Mais cela serait beaucoup moins marrant pour les femmes Pirates pas très équilibrées que nous étions.

Il était évident cependant, aux regards que l'on nous lançait, que nous n'étions pas les bienvenues. Mais surtout, nous remarquâmes que nous nous détachions notablement du peu autochtones que nous croisâmes.

\- Je rêve ou il n'y a que des hommes ? Nous demanda Kai en se retournant vers un homme en costard cravate et au long manteau lugubre qui l'avait regardé d'un air désapprobateur. Je vais me le faire celui-là …

\- Reste ici. L'arrêtai-je en la retenant par la ficelle de son haut de maillot de bain. C'est peut-être une coutume locale.

\- Et si nous entrions là ? Intervint Nini en désignant du doigt un bâtiment qui ne payait pas de mine, légèrement plus petit que les autres, coincé entre deux gratte-ciels, sur lequel était écrit « _Scarface_ » en lettres d'acier.

Nous étions dans une petite ruelle à la frontière du quartier commerçant et en y regardant de plus près, nous pouvions voir que les rares personnes qui y passaient, semblaient se diriger dans cet endroit. Acquiesçant alors, je tirai ma Navigatrice pour qu'elle nous suive. Rien de mieux qu'un établissement mal famé pour aller à la pêcher aux infos.

Face à l'établissement, nous nous retrouvâmes comme bloquées devant des portes en métal. Encore. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas défoncer ce truc d'un coup de colère en inspirant profondément un instant.

Ce fut finalement Nymphéa qui trouva la solution, appuyant sur une sorte de petit bloc de fer qui se démarquait en comparaison à l'élément noir, lisse et uniforme qui constituait le bâtiment. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant place à un endroit bondé, envahi par de la fumée et faiblement éclairé.

Si les clients ne semblaient guère différents des hommes que nous avions l'habitude de voir, ils étaient toutefois tous habillés de complets sombres et légèrement sinistres.

À côté d'eux, mes sœurs et moi ne pouvions pas passer inaperçues.

Entre Nymphéa et ses tenues au style très Baby Doll, qui portait pour l'occasion une robe courte et évasée blanche à la dentelle et finissions bleu marine s'accordant parfaitement à son ras-le-cou où brillait un lapis-lazuli ainsi que ses compensés et sa petite cape. Et Ua qui n'était vêtue seulement que d'un bikini corail et d'un paréo assortit, le tout accompagné de tongs (pour une fois qu'elle mettait des chaussures) et d'une couronne de fleurs orangés sur la tête. Oui … nous détonnions dans le paysage.

Et encore, moi et mon pantalon carrot noir et mon chemisier blanc sans manches rehausser d'un nœud lâche, de la même couleur que ma capeline et mes escarpins, sans oublier mon trench noir, j'aurais pu me fondre dans le décor … Enfin ça, ça aurait été le cas si seulement nous n'avions été pas les seules femmes.

Car à peine nous étions entrées, que le silence se fit dans l'espèce de bar dans lequel nous avions, semble-t-il, eu le malheur de pénétrer. Charmant accueil.

Faisant abstractions des regards et de la fumée de cigare et de cigarettes, je m'avançai jusqu'au comptoir au fond de l'établissement, avant de m'y asseoir. Mes sœurs m'imitèrent, gardant à œil les individus autour de nous, méfiantes.

Le barman nous ignora un moment, essuyant des verres juste en face de moi, sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers nous. Loin d'être offusquée, et même plutôt amusée par leur comportement, je ne perdis pas patience et attendis gentiment d'avoir toute son attention. Attention qu'il me donna enfin au bout de quelques minutes.

Malgré le fait qu'il avait les cheveux grisonnant et une énorme cicatrice en travers du visage, d'où peut-être le nom du bar, l'homme dégageait nettement quelque chose.

Je délibérais encore sur son degré de dangerosité potentielle à mon encontre et celles mes sœurs.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, _Signorina_. Me demanda-t-il me jaugent de son regard perçant.

\- J'aimerais savoir qui est le boss dans cette ville ? Fis-je alors sans détours, attendant leurs réactions.

 _\- Il Capo_ ? Rit-il en retour ainsi que de nombreux autres clients, de manière forcée et peu encline à la plaisanterie. C'est _il Re_ Don Quichotte Doflamingo.

\- Alors qui est son larbin ?

\- Pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions, _bambina_?

\- Pourquoi tu n'y réponds pas ?

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, _Signorina_. Pas même à toi. Ajouta-t-il en me désignant du menton un tableau de primes, derrière moi, où la mienne trônait fièrement entre celle du Chapeau de Paille et d'Eustass Captain Kid.

\- Ua. Prononçai-je alors simplement en apercevant un homme en train de parler à un escargophone.

Ne perdant pas une minute, la jeune femme à la chevelure rouge se précipita sur sa cible et avant même qu'il est eu le temps de comprendre, elle lui écrasa (ou plutôt explosa) la figure contre la table en métal à laquelle il était installé. Puis le relevant, le nez, la lèvre et l'arcade en sang, elle le traîna par la peau du cou jusqu'à nous, l'asseyant au comptoir là où elle était un peu avant à mes côtés. Elle le tint la tête contre le bar, le visage tourné vers nous, le maitrisant avec une clé de bras dans le dos qui le faisait geindre bruyamment.

De sa main libre, Kai me tendit ensuite l'Escargophone que le garçon (je ne pouvais décemment dire homme devant un enfant à peine pubère) utilisait un peu plus tôt. Il était encore décroché. Avec un sourire malsain, je m'emparai du combiné.

\- Allô ? Fis-je.

\- Tommy ? _Cosa sta succedendo_ ? Dit l'autre homme au bout du fil.

\- Tommy est occupé pour le moment. Répondis-je, le ton faussement calme, faisant sourire ma Navigatrice.

\- T'es qui ?

\- Les règles de civilités imposent que l'on se présente en premier, mais tant pis. Je suis Coralie, Capitaine des Walkyries et Grand Corsaire. Je veux parler à ton chef.

\- C'est moi le boss. Affirma-t-il, me faisant rire, de même que le barman qui gloussait presque dans sa moustache en me servant un verre de vin, mon alcool favori, sans que je le lui demande.

\- Mon chou, si tu connais un minimum ma réputation, tu sais qu'il n'est pas recommandé de mentir. Tu tiens à tes bijoux de famille ? Je veux _il capo_. Trouve le moi. Terminai-je en raccrochant.

Devant cette scène, le pauvre Tommy avait les yeux écarquillé et semblait ne même plus pouvoir parler. Il était jeune et stupide, il n'avait fait que ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Et visiblement, les gens du coin ne rigolaient pas avec l'autorité. « Marche ou crève ». Dans un endroit qu'on appelait _Sin City_ , qui plus est sous le fief d'un homme comme Don Quichotte Doflamingo, il était évident que la ville ne pouvait pas être véritablement paisible.

Ainsi, ayant pitié de ce pauvre bougre qui avait déjà été assez torturé par Kai, je demandai à ma sœur de le relâcher pour qu'il aille « faire soigner ses bobos par sa maman ».

\- Tommy n'est pas un méchant _ragazzo_. Intervint alors le barman et patron de l'établissement, approuvant mon geste d'un signe de tête, tout en resservant une nouvelle fois notre Médecin de bord qui en était à son troisième verre d'alcool. Il a juste fait de mauvais choix.

\- On en fait tous. Lâchai-je en sirotant ma boisson, du vin blanc comme je l'aimais. Dois-je m'attendre à avoir des soucis ?

\- Les femmes dans ton genre sont mal vues par la _malavita_ locale, _Signorina_ Coralie. D'autant plus que tu es une Supernovæ et une Shichibukai : une ennemie du Roi. Alors sache ceci : DiCicco, _il capo_ , _è_ _un cane._ Cracha-t-il alors. Il fait appliquer ses propres lois mais ne les respecte pas lui-même. Nous ne sommes plus libre de rien et désormais à la solde de ce _Pirata_.

\- Ce n'était pas comme ça avant l'arrivée de Doflamingo ? Demanda Kai, légèrement occupée à foudroyer des yeux un homme au comptoir qui lui faisait les yeux doux.

\- Pas de mon temps, non.

Le ton dur qu'il avait employé faisait clairement signifier qu'il regrettait cette époque et qu'il en voulait particulièrement à ce DiCicco.

Le barman, et sans aucun doute le patron, avait l'air d'être un homme droit et juste. Il avait du sang sur les mains, je le sentais, ce n'était pas un tendre ou un sentimental, mais pas non plus une vulgaire crapule comme j'avais pu tant en voir. Il me plaisait bien. Buvant alors tranquillement mon vin, Kai sa bière et Nymphéa une boisson inconnu à l'étrange couleur verte, nous discutâmes tranquillement avec les autres clients qui s'étaient largement détendus en notre présence.

Si je les avais crus tout d'abord misogynes et prétentieux, ils étaient … quelque part entre les deux. Leur attitude envers nous n'était pas offensante, mais elle n'était clairement pas flatteuse non plus. L'un avait failli mourir en manquant d'avaler son cigare, après avoir touché malencontreusement l'épaule de Kai. Le barman avait mis le holà en nous décrétant « invitées particulières », nous rendant intouchables par sa clientèle. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

Vu comment les autres hommes lui obéissaient, il était clair que cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui dans la chaîne alimentaire de cette cité.

L'attente fut longue, avant que mon précédent correspondant ne daigne agir. Deux bonnes heures étaient passées avant qu'il n'y ait du mouvement. Je pensais qui n'y aurait qu'un simple coup de fil, mais sentant visiblement le danger, le big boss du coin m'avait fait l'honneur de m'envoyer ses sbires pour directement venir me chercher.

L'entrée de ces derniers fut fracassante. Ils ne pénétrèrent pas dans le bar à notre instar par la porte (comme il serait normal de le faire) mais par l'arrière-boutique de l'établissement. Armés jusqu'aux dents d'armes à feu de pointes et au nombre de cinq, ils se voulaient menaçant avec leurs borsalinos (rire!) et leur trenchs longs et noirs. Je les aurais peut-être pris au sérieux si, malgré cette fausse apparence menaçante, les autres hommes du bar n'avaient pas repris leur conversations comme si de rien n'était, les ignorant superbement à l'instar du patron.

L'un des larbins fronça les sourcils devant cette attitude désinvolte que ne lui plut guère, et s'approcha de moi, la main sur son holster. Stupide et arrogant, mais tout de même prudent. Je ne sus s'il me craignait, à juste titre, et ne prenait pas de risque, ou bien, et c'était tout aussi probable, il tentait inutilement de m'intimider.

 _\- Signorina_ Coralie ? Fit-il dans mon dos, alors que je ne m'étais pas détournée une seconde et sirotais tranquillement mon verre, jetant juste un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir derrière le comptoir. Vous devez me suivre.

\- S'attend-il vraiment à ce que j'obtempère comme un gentil chiot ? Demandai-je alors au barman, faisant rire mes sœurs et le bar tout entier.

\- Oh oui, _mia cara_. Me répondit-il en souriant. C'est comme ça que s'est censé marcher ici. C'est _la legge_. L'homme ordonne, la femme exécute.

 _\- Tappati la bocca_ , Tony ! Cracha le larbin. Ou tu auras à faire à DiCicco … encore ! Plis toi donc aux ordres comme ton fils. Ton époque est révolue, _avolo_.

\- …

\- Et tu es qui toi au juste ? L'interrogeai-je en me retournant complètement sur mon tabouret pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Vito, _Tenente_ _del Capo_ de cette cité. Targua-t-il alors en levant son menton barbu, me jetant un regard hautain. Je suis venue te chercher, Shichibukai. Acheva-t-il en m'empoignant le bras.

La réaction de mes sœurs fut immédiate : se redressant d'un seul coup, elles regardèrent l'homme d'un œil mauvais, prêtes à l'achever au moindre signe d'hostilité ou sur mon ordre.

Faisant fi de cet imbécile de Vito, je m'emparai de mon verre et le terminai. Un si grand cru, cela aurait été un blasphème que de le laisser. Mais le « lieutenant » ne sembla guère apprécier ma désinvolture et mon manque d'intérêt, aussi s'amusa-t-il à resserrer sa prise et de braquer son revolver sur moi.

Si je vis les clients autour de nous se raidirent soudainement, sans pour autant esquisser un geste, le barman lui, ne semblait pas inquiet et continuait à essuyer ses verres tranquillement en nous regardant.

\- Ah … Soufflai-je en regardant le pistolet pointé vers moi. Je n'aime pas les armes à feu. Vulgaires et trop bruyantes. Entre les mains de n'importe qui, elles peuvent faire des ravages, mais contre certains, elles sont parfaitement inutiles …

Pour étayer ma théorie, je lui écartai brusquement le bras pour éloigner le canon de mon visage, avant de tordre violemment l'autre qui me retenait. Tout se passa moins de quelques secondes, et le gentil Lieutenant se retrouva brutalement au sol, dans l'incapacité de bouger. Assise sur son torse en lui enserrant la mâchoire de mes doigts, je lui montrai clairement qui de nous deux était le plus fort. J'avais bien évidement parfaitement conscience, qu'ainsi, l'humiliation n'en serait que plus grande.

\- Je vais te suivre seulement … Commençai-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à mes sœurs qui comprirent le message et s'avancèrent vers les autres larbins, menaçantes, avant de me pencher et faire face à Vito de très très près. Ne me reparles plus jamais sur ce ton, si tu veux rester entièrement homme. Je suis peut-être une femme, mais je suis avant tout une Pirate : la cruauté se passe de genre. C'est clair ?

* * *

Après avoir salué le patron du bar, Anthony de son petit nom, en lui demandant de me mettre de côté une bouteille ou deux de son cru, nous avions suivis Vito et ses hommes (qui nous regardaient comme la souris regarde le chat, apeurés et distants) en passant par l'arrière de l'établissement.

À ma grande horreur, ils nous conduisirent vers un escalier qui nous mena à des tunnels souterrains. Je dus faire un énorme effort pour ne pas hésiter et montrer mon angoisse qui grandissait à chaque pas que nous faisions dans ces espaces clos. Heureusement, les longs couloirs que nous empruntâmes, étaient plutôt larges et spacieux. Mais le matériau noir dans lequel était forgée la cité me laissait un sentiment de malaise et ma claustrophobie ne faisait qu'accroître mon anxiété.

Je m'étais alors plutôt concentrée sur le chemin que nous empruntions, retenant chacun des passages que nous prenions, pour revenir d'où nous venions en cas de besoin. Car je n'avais ni confiance en Vito, ni en cet homme qui léchait les bottes de Doflamingo pour diriger cette endroit. Il me tardait de le voir, peut-être que finalement cette balade dans la ville ne serait pas dénuée d'intérêt.

J'avais peut-être un plan pour nous sortir de là.

\- C'est encore loin ? S'impatienta ma Navigatrice en grognant. Et où est-ce qu'on va d'abord ?

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à la _Divina Commedia_. Répondit Vito avec une voix légèrement nasale, sûrement dû au fait que je lui avais cassé le nez pour m'avoir donné un ordre.

\- Mais encore ? Demanda cette fois-ci Nini devant le silence de notre guide.

Mais ce dernier ne nous en dit pas davantage, exaspérant au plus haut point mes compagnes. Je devais bien avouer que moi aussi je commençais à perdre patience, mais alors que j'allais passer à un discours plus « frappant », des bruits et des cris me parvinrent comme un écho.

Bifurquant une nouvelle fois, nous passâmes une espèce de point de contrôle, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième. Au moins on pouvait dire qu'à défaut d'être un véritable con, le maître des lieux était loin d'être idiot. Mais cette sécurité renforcée et exagérée ne laissait rien de bon à présager pour nous.

Nous allions avoir le droit à un grand paranoïaque narcissique et sûrement un peu psychopathe sur les bords … tient ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas croisé un comme ça.

Au moins sur le côté psychopathe nous allions peut-être nous entendre.

Les hurlements se firent de plus en plus audibles au fur et à mesure de l'ascension de l'ascenseur que nous avions emprunté, au point que les murs semblaient vibrer autour de nous de la clameur d'une foule en délire. D'instinct, je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer ce que j'allais voir.

Une fois arrivés, des gardes nous ouvrirent une grande porte en voyant Vito, et nous jetèrent des regards emprunts d'une suffisance qui me fit presque bouillir de rage. Leurs attitudes condescendantes et considérablement insultantes s'étaient succédé, et ma patience était parvenue à sa limite. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore aux combats et aux règlements de comptes. Car à peine nous pénétrâmes dans la salle, que mon mauvais pressentiment se vérifia.

Des fois je détestais avoir raison.

\- Une arène. Fis-je alors en m'approchant de la vitre (épaisse et sans doute blindée) qui séparait la pièce du reste d'un gradin qui faisait cercle autour d'un terrain de combat.

\- La _Divina Commedia_ vous plaît-elle, _Signorina_ Coralie ? Demanda alors une voix doucereuse.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13** **:** **Du démon garde toi-bien, et de son complice ne te fie en rien**

\- La _Divina Commedia_ vous plaît-elle, _Signorina_ Coralie ? Demanda alors une voix doucereuse.

Me retournant vers la personne qui s'adressait à moi, je me retrouvai soudainement face à un revolver pointé sur moi à bout portant, entre mes deux yeux. Prise de cours, ce fut mes sœurs qui réagirent au quart de tour, encadrant l'homme qui me menaçait, prête à l'abattre au moindre geste esquissé.

La tension, déjà palpable, augmenta tout de suite d'un cran.

Du coin de l'œil je vis les autres personnes présentes dans la salle, toutes des hommes, dégainer leurs armes et aviser à leur tour les Walkyries. Ils avaient beau être plus nombreux que nous, une petite douzaine, en cas de guerre ouverte et dans un si petit espace, nous aurions tout de même l'avantage. Une particularité fort appréciable de nos Fruits du Démons, qui nous conféraient à toutes trois des aptitudes tant offensives que défensives.

Ce fut seulement alors que, loin d'être impressionnée, je reportai mon attention sur celui qui me tenait en joug et l'étudiai un instant.

Bâti comme une montagne, il était immense, costaud et d'une allure très menaçante. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun doux et semblaient épais, à l'instar de beaucoup de gens de son île avais-je noté, de même que son teint allé. Le visage sévère, il avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil droit, accentuant son air hostile et dangereux. Malgré cet étalage de virilité et de puissance à l'état brut, une chose particulière retint mon attention : ses yeux.

\- Est-ce donc comme ça que vous traitez les visiteurs dans votre pays ? Demandai-je sur un ton faussement léger, brisant le silence au bout d'un long moment. Pas très commercial dirait-on …

\- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue, _Pirate_. Fit le jeune (mais baraqué) homme, le regard acéré.

\- La _Signorina_ n'a pas tort, Alec. Intervint alors le maître des lieux de sa voix sucré et insupportable. Baisse ton arme. Lui ordonna-t-il.

Le dénommé obéit sur le champ à son chef, mais mit une bonne minute avant de s'écarter. Ses yeux inquisiteurs me jaugeaient de la tête aux pieds, sans être insultant ou inconvenant, il cherchait juste à évaluer le potentiel danger que je représentais. Il fut visiblement peu satisfait de sa petite évaluation car dès l'instant où il me laissa passer, il me suivit. Et de près. La prudence est mère de sûreté comme on dit …

Faisant quelques pas, tout en restant à bonne distance, je regardai celui qu'ils nommaient _el capo_. Le chef.

Guère impressionnant à côté de son homme de main, il était assis sur un fauteuil qui avait l'air de lui faire office de trône. Avec des cheveux noirs striées de gris et coiffés en brosse, il portait un costume trois pièces comme la plupart de ses comparses, une nuance stricte et distinguée qui leur donnait air impitoyable en cette absence de flegme. Et ces couleurs … noir, gris et blanc. Avec Ua et Nini, nous ne pouvions pas faire tapisserie dans ce tableau à l'aspect sombre.

Loin de se montrer intéressé par ma personne, l'homme regardait par la vitre le duel qui se déroulait un peu plus bas. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes, après que le combat se soit soldé par la mise à mort d'un homme, qu'il daigna enfin me prêter attention. Était-ce une coutume que d'ignorer les gens ici ? Ou alors une pratique pour faire valoir une prétendue supériorité ? Outre le fait de m'énerver, cela ne changeait strictement rien.

Il m'invita alors à prendre place à ses côtés, ce que je fis, sans montrer une once de respect. Mes sœurs m'encadrèrent dans mon dos, pour une fois silencieuses et attentives. Elles ne se laisseront pas prendre par surprise une nouvelle fois.

\- Mon _segundo_ a tout de même raison, _Signorina_ Coralie. Parla-t-il enfin, tandis qu'il observait le nouveau duel qui s'engageait dans l'arène. Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue sur mes terres.

\- Oh pardon … j'avais cru comprendre que ce territoire était celui de Doflamingo ! M'excusai-je de façon théâtrale, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il serait mal venue pour vous de refuser l'entrée à une ses _collègues_ …

\- … Vous êtes bien arrogante pour une jeune Shichibukai. Me répondit-il en me regardant cette fois, les yeux chargés de colère, visiblement, pointer du doigt sa place dans la hiérarchie ne lui avait pas plu. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Insista-t-il mimant très mal une attitude qui se voulait menaçante.

\- Cette arène de combat ? Lui fis-je alors, toute aussi condescendante, irritée par son arrogance et celles de ces hommes qui nous regardaient avec airs supérieurs et lubriques. Prendre plaisir à regarder des gens se donner la mort et en faire un spectacle lucratif … je trouve cela immensément pathétique.

\- Les femmes ne savent décidément pas apprécier les bonnes choses.

\- Effectivement, nous sommes plus délicates : nous préférons éviscérer, émasculer et décapiter nous-même nos victimes. C'est bien plus divertissant.

\- Torturer est un peu plus salissant que de jouir de ce genre de spectacle morbide. Commenta ma Doc en souriant impitoyablement devant les yeux horrifiés de certains. Mais le jeu en vaut tellement plus la chandelle.

\- Il est plus intéressant de participer que de regarder … Acheva Kai d'un air presque rêveur.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Déglutit péniblement _il capo,_ tentant de garder contenance.

\- Nous sommes ici pour équiper notre navire d'un revêtement. Lui avouai-je honnêtement, n'ayant aucune raison particulière de lui mentir.

\- Fort bien. Mais vous partirez dès le travail achevé.

\- Je resterais le temps qu'il me plaira. Déclarai-je, ne supportant plus sa suffisance.

Ce fut presque imperceptible, mais j'entraperçus un mince sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme de main _del capo._ Si je ne l'avais pas regardé à ce moment précis, il était certain que j'aurais loupé ce détail.

Quelque chose m'intriguait chez lui, malgré son apparente loyauté et sa volonté de me confronter … un élément sonnait faux. Quoi, je ne le savais pas encore. Mais c'était ses yeux … pour moi un regard était plus parlant qu'un long discours.

Et il était clair que le subordonné était plus puissant que le chef lui-même. Non pas à cause de leur évidente différence physique, mais plutôt du fait de l'aura qu'ils dégageaient. Bien que menaçante, la présence du dénommé Alec exprimait également une certaine humanité. Bien cachée, mais néanmoins visible pour ceux qui savaient bien regarder. Pour son patron en revanche, c'était plus diffus, à la fois malsain et dérangeant. Plus sinistre que réellement inquiétant.

Ce dernier allait d'ailleurs répliquer, mais des bruits de tambours résonnèrent soudainement dans l'immense arène que nous surplombions. Tout le monde se tut et tourna le regard vers la vitre d'où nous avions une vue parfaite du terrain de combat. Même moi je ne pus résister à la tentation de regarder ce qu'il s'y déroulait, intriguée.

Sous les cris d'une foule en délire, telle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis une femme prendre place au centre de l'air d'affrontement.

Toute personne non avertie ou ne possédant pas le Haki de l'Observation aurait pensé voir un homme s'avancer. Et pour raison : vêtue d'une simple tunique, son corps était recouvert de protections en cuire, un plastron, des jambières, de même qu'un casque qui cachait la quasi-totalité de sa tête et un bouclier qui arborait son bras droit tandis que de l'autre, elle tenait une lance. Son apparence et le fait qu'elle avoisinait dangereusement les deux mètres, l'absence partielle d'une poitrine et sa musculature développée montrait clairement qu'elle était une combattante accomplie.

Un gong retentit brusquement et le match débuta.

Comme le laissait supposer sa grande taille et ses jambes athlétiques, elle fonça sur son adversaire à une vitesse déconcertante. Pas très souple, mais rapide et précise, elle ne portait que des coups fatales à son opposant, un homme grand et fort, armé d'une masse. Pas une fois elle ne se laissa faire et para avec facilité chacune des attaques, rendant coup pour coup en utilisant ingénieusement la force de son ennemi.

Le combat ne dura pas bien longtemps, elle acheva l'homme d'un coup de lance dans le plexus, faisant gicler son sang, qui assombris lugubrement le sable immaculé de l'arène.

Loin d'être atteinte par la mort de son adversaire, elle retira simplement son arme du corps sans vie et fit le tour de l'arène, non pas pour célébrer sa victoire, mais tel un lion en cage. Puis s'arrêtant subitement, elle ôta son casque et lança un regard lourd de sens dans notre direction. Une attaque directe et silencieuse pour notre hôte, qui ria simplement devant son audace.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je alors, tandis le maître des lieux donnait des instructions à Alec dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas.

\- C'est _il Demone_. Me dit-il, l'air fier. La star de La _Divina Commedia._

\- Et moi qui croyais que vous étiez machistes. Vous honorez une femme qui combat ?!

\- Elle n'est pas une simple femme. Me corrigea l'homme de main, planté derrière son chef, la voix pleine de respect. C'est une guerrière.

\- Elle est douée. Commenta Kai, les yeux brillant d'une soif que je connaissais bien : celle du sang.

\- Que diriez-vous d'un petit pari, monsieur … Fis-je alors en attirant toute l'attention _del capo_.

\- DiCicco. Se présenta-t-il presque solennellement. Don Emilio DiCicco.

\- À vos souhaits … Plaisanta légèrement Nymphéa en s'attirant les foudres des hommes présents.

\- Je disais donc, Emilio, si nous faisions un petit pari ? Repris-je non sans un sourire carnassier, ignorant volontairement toutes les règles de politesse. Ma Navigatrice contre votre guerrière.

\- Les Fruit du Démons et les armes à feu sont interdits dans la _Divina Commedia_. Nous avertit-il, l'air absolument sûr de remporter la partie.

\- Elle s'en accommodera. N'est-ce pas Ua ? M'exclamai-je, tandis que ma sœur riait en guise de réponse.

\- Quel serait l'enjeu ? Me demanda alors l'homme, l'air désormais très intéressé.

\- Votre prix sera le mien.

\- Je veux votre Griffon. Me dit-il alors presque immédiatement, me surprenant qu'à moitié, car après tout, une créature ailée et puissante comme Lani ne pouvait qu'être prisée.

\- D'accord. Acquiesçai-je sans une once d'hésitation. En revanche, si je gagne … je la veux _elle_.

Suivant mon regard au centre de l'arène, je le vis brièvement plisser les yeux de méfiance, avant de finalement me tendre sa main pour signifier son accord. Bien que normalement peu encline à ce genre de « jeu », je scellai notre pari par ce geste solennel.

* * *

Tandis que le _segundo_ nous montrait le chemin des coulisses de cette arène, je voyais Kai se préparer mentalement et physiquement au combat. Personne ne le devinait en la voyant comme ça, de prime abord, nerveuse et impulsive comme elle était, mais Ua aimait avoir un certain degré de préparation avant de se jeter dans la mêlé. Surtout que dans le cas présent, elle n'allait pas pouvoir faire usage sur son Fruit du Démon, un Logia sur lequel elle se reposait énormément durant les combats.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire peur, ni même reculer. Elle aimait bien de trop les défis pour cela.

Entrant dans une vaste salle emplie de cages et de cellules, nous passâmes devant un bon nombre de combattants plus amochés les uns que les autres. La mort, le sang et le désespoir exhalaient de toutes parts, faisant frémir mes narines de dégoût. Aux vues de la marque, que je reconnue sans mal comme étant celle de Doflamingo, que la plupart arboraient, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'ils ne se battaient pas de leur pleins gré. Ou du moins, plus depuis longtemps. Si un jour ils avaient été des « professionnels », ils n'étaient désormais plus que de vulgaires bêtes de spectacle.

Comme c'était le cas pour l'immense femme qui se tenait seule, debout dans une geôle, les jambes plantées dans le sol, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et les yeux fermés. On aurait presque pu croire à une statue. Si la menace qu'elle représentait ne transpirait pas par tout ses pores.

Elle ne réagit même pas, quand le dénommé Alec s'approcha d'elle pour lui annoncer son prochain combat. Visiblement habitué, ce dernier s'écarta de la cage et revint vers nous avec dans ces mains des bracelets.

 _\- Il capo_ vous a prévenu. Dit-il alors en s'approchant d'Ua qui le regarda d'un air sceptique. Les Fruits du Démon sont interdits dans la _Divina Commedia_. Vous devez porter ça.

\- Du Granite Marin, je suppose ? Fis-je en le voyant tenter de les mettre à ma Navigatrice, avant de m'interposer. Si tu tiens à garder ton appareil génital intact, je te conseille de me laisser faire.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne protesta pas et ne se mit pas en colère, au contraire : il se mit à sourire. Une réaction parfaitement étrange venant de cette montagne de muscles bronzés qui se montrait parfaitement antipathique avec nous depuis le début. Tellement étonnante, que j'en restai figée à regarder ses yeux d'un vert saisissant briller de malice.

Remarquant que j'avais arrêté d'enfiler les bracelets à Kai pour l'observer, il se reprit brusquement et afficha cette mine impénétrable et hostile qu'il arborait visiblement en toutes circonstances.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire légèrement en m'attelant de nouveau à ma tâche, m'attirant ses foudres, tandis que mes sœurs nous regardaient sans comprendre.

Manipuler du Granit Marin n'était pas chose aisée lorsqu'on a mangé un Fruit du Démon et le garder en permanence sur soi l'était d'autant moins. Cependant, Kai ne sembla pas incommodée par la présence des bracelets ou du moins, tâcha de ne pas le montrer. Elle allait avoir un énorme désavantage sur son adversaire : une perte d'énergie considérable et l'absence de son pouvoir de Logia.

Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui allait arrêter ma sœur, qui frémissait déjà d'impatience.

Renâclant légèrement, Alec nous donna les dernières instructions pour le combat avant de s'en aller promptement. Sous ses airs bourrus, cette masse de muscle et de testostérone avait un cœur, j'en étais persuadée. Je le voyais dans ses yeux.

\- Le prochain combat est annoncé, chers spectateurs, et il sera de très haut vol ! … Aujourd'hui, dans l'arène mythique de la _Divina Commedia_ , la star des combattants va affronter une personne très particulière … Messieurs, qui n'a jamais entendu parler de belle, de la cruelle, de la mortelle : Shichibukai CORALIE LA DEMOISELLE ! Dans un affrontement sans précédent, notre cher _Demone_ , va se mesurer à la très célèbre Walkyrie : KAIA KAI DIT « LA DECHUE » ! Réputée plus sanguinaire encore que son Capitaine, elle sera sans pitié ! Alors lequel de ces deux monstres gagnera ? Vous allez le savoir dans quelques minutes !

\- Laisse-moi faire sa fête à ce commentateur à la mords-moi-le-nœud ! S'énerva évidemment ma Navigatrice à l'entente de l'annonce en se dirigeant d'un pas rageur en direction de l'arène. Sale bâtard !

\- On se détend ! L'arrêtai-je en la retenant. C'est elle ton adversaire. Continuai-je en désignant la Gladiatrice. Reste concentrée.

Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis notre arrivée, mais nous observait désormais d'un regard acéré qui ne s'acquiert qu'avec la pratique. Elle ne broncha pas davantage quand un geôlier ouvrit sa cellule, défit ses menottes et lui donna ses armes. Un glaive, une lance et un bouclier. Si je ne l'avais pas déjà vu combattre, la voir les magner avec autant d'aisance n'aurait fait qu'achever de me convaincre qu'elle était une combattante avertie.

Mais je n'avais pas à m'en faire pour Kai, qui ayant délaissé ses envies de meurtre pour le commentateur, regardait fixement son adversaire. Adversaire qui la jaugeait tout autant. D'un air peu commode.

Évidemment, la tentation fut trop forte pour ma Navigatrice.

Tandis que la Gladiatrice ne la quittait pas des yeux, Ua s'amusa à s'avancer vers elle, lui tournant lentement autour, tout en gardant une certaine distance. Puis s'arrêtant face à elle, ma sœur lui rendit son regard et elles se fixèrent ainsi pendant un temps qui me sembla être une éternité.

Kai aimait un peu trop jouer avec le feu et ne préférait rien tant que de pousser à bout ses ennemis.

La Combattante eut au moins le mérite de ne pas réagir et de laisser entrevoir aucune émotion. Elle n'en était clairement pas à son premier rodéo. Néanmoins, elle sembla perplexe quand finalement, Ua éclata de rire. Moi-même je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il y avait très peu de chose que ma Navigatrice prenait au sérieux. Cela pouvait se révéler aussi déstabilisant qu'énervant.

Puis ce fut moi que la femme fixa. Ses yeux verts d'eau étaient saisissants et contrastait superbement avec sa peau de couleur sombre. À la fois impénétrables et clair comme du cristal. Une immense sensibilité s'en dégageait, ainsi qu'un profond chagrin. Pour une raison inconnue, son regard me toucha. Quelque chose en elle … était-ce l'appel à la liberté ?

J'avais envie d'y répondre …

\- Coralie ! S'écria alors Kai qui était revenue à mes côtés.

\- Oui, quoi ? La regardai-je alors, tirée de mes pensées.

\- J'y vais. M'avertit-elle en s'avançant dans l'arène.

\- Je ne te dis pas de faire attention.

Elle gloussa en retour avant de disparaître.

Me retournant vers la Gladiatrice, _il Demone_ , je vis que celle-ci ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle semblait intriguée. Pour lui montrer qu'elle avait raison d'être troubler, et pour la tester, je fis doucement courir mon pouvoir dans mes veines, comme une menace. Un dangereux parfum embauma l'air et une brise mortelle se leva. Immédiatement, elle se raidit et resserra sa prise sur sa lance, mais ne bougea cependant pas davantage.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Lui dis-je, bien qu'elle ne sembla pas me croire, inexorablement sur ses gardes. Je suppose que le nom que t'affuble l'autre bouffon du roi n'est pas le tien … Si ma sœur parvient à te battre, me le diras-tu ? Lui demandai-je alors.

Son regard se fit plus intense, tandis que nous nous regardions pendant de longues secondes, sans que je puisse y lire une réponse. Elle se détourna au bout d'un moment, rejoignant Kai dans l'arène à l'appel de son nom, sans pouvoir toutefois s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule dans ma direction.

Ouais. Notre halte sur cette île bien étrange allait être bien plus intéressante que je ne le croyais.

* * *

Près des geôles, j'observais Ua faire face à la mystérieuse Gladiatrice.

Devant la femme qui frôlait les deux mètres, ma sœur, à peine plus grande que moi (deux malheureux centimètres en fait, avec lesquels elle m'avait emmerdé des années durant) avait bien piètre allure. Et malgré les propositions d'Alec, elle avait refusé de se changer et d'arborer une tenue plus … seyante au vues des circonstances. Mais faire porter des vêtements à Kai était mission impossible. Elle ne supportait pas avoir plus qu'un maillot de bain sur elle. Dans un même temps, elle détestait le froid et la neige plus que tout. Une digne femme de South-Blue.

Ce fut ainsi, qu'elle attira sur elle les sifflets et les cris de la foule.

Mais ma sœur eut tôt fait de les faire taire en s'élançant vers son adversaire pour l'attaquer, armée de ses Tessens. Face à cette offensive, _il Demone_ se protégea avec son bouclier, absolument pas prise de court, avant de contre-attaquer avec sa lance. Ce fut cette fois à Kai d'esquiver. Mais je voyais qu'elle était à l'aise. Et surtout, qu'elle ne se donnait pas à fond.

\- Je vais faire un tour, Ankh. Me dit alors Nymphéa en s'éloignant.

\- Ne t'attire pas trop d'ennui, je pense qu'on en a déjà assez. La prévins-je, alors qu'elle assommait des gardes qui tentaient de l'empêcher de partir, sous les yeux ébahis des Gladiateurs dans leurs cellules.

\- Tu sais bien qu'une telle chose n'est pas possible !

Malheureusement.

Je n'avais pas été franchement inspirée de me faire accompagner des deux pires aimants à problème de notre équipage. Mais il fallait bien avouer que je n'étais pas beaucoup mieux …

Dorénavant seule dans cette prison, on ne pouvait décemment l'appeler autrement, je tâchais d'accomplir mon devoir de Capitaine en surveillant les arrières de ma sœur qui combattait dans l'arène. Vu comment le public était en liesse de voir s'affronter les deux femmes, un débordement était tout à fait envisageable. Sans parler des hommes de DiCicco, que je voyais dispersés un peu partout dans les gradins, à l'affût.

Nous retrouver dans une telle situation n'était nettement pas à notre avantage, surtout que je n'avais aucune confiance envers le maître des lieux. Un vulgaire larbin de Doflamingo. Il ne pouvait être qu'à l'image du Démon Céleste : vil et cruel. Il n'avait toutefois pas encore montré son vrai visage.

J'avais cependant un autre problème pour le moment.

Détournant mon attention du combat qui montait petit à petit en intensité, je sentais une présence non loin de moi. Elle n'était pas menaçante, mais pas avenante non plus.

\- Que veux-tu ? Fis-je alors pour que la présence sorte de l'ombre.

Telle ne fut pas ma surprise, quand une femme surgit du mur à ma gauche, me faisant reculer brusquement tout en dégainant une de mes lames que je fis apparaître dans mon dos.

Se figeant devant la menace de mon arme, elle leva les mains devant elle en signe de non-agression. Elle ne semblait pas en avoir après moi, mais restait méfiante à mon instar, elle ne fit pas la bêtise de s'avancer davantage.

Légèrement plus grande que moi, le teint quelque peu halé comme la plupart des gens de l'île, elle avait une longue chevelure bouclée brune et des petits yeux noisette. Très jolie, elle devait être à peine plus âgée que moi et portait une longue jupe évasée à volants noire avec un chemisier blanc qui découvrait ses épaules et une large ceinture en ruban rouge qui lui saignait la taille.

Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, elle était la première femme, libre si on excluait la Gladiatrice, que je voyais sur cette île.

 _\- Signorina_ Coralie ? Dit-elle avec un léger accent, l'expression et la voix tendues. Vous êtes en danger !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demandai-je, prudente, n'abaissant pas ma dague.

\- Je m'appelle Serena. Je viens de la part de Tony. Il m'a dit de vous prévenir que DiCicco ne jouera pas franc-jeu. Il ne veut pas vous laissez repartir vivante de Terra Note, mais plutôt offrir votre tête _a_ _l Re_ Don Quichotte.

\- Le barman ? Fis-je, ne comprenant rien.

\- Vous devez stopper tout de suite le combat de …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une détonation résonna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'horreur, tandis qu'un mince filet de sans s'écoulait au coin de sa bouche, puis elle tomba.

Voyant la scène comme au ralenti, je rattrapai la jeune femme par réflexe en la retenant par les aisselles. Puis l'allongeant doucement sur le sol, je regardai du coin de l'œil le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier ne m'était pas inconnu et pour cause : ce cher Vito était de retour. Une arme à feu encore fumante à la main, il fixait d'un air mauvais et hautain la femme dénommée Serena.

Me relevant alors pour lui faire face, une odeur âcre de sang me parvint rapidement et je constatai avec effroi que mes mains en étaient couvertes.

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû, _donna stupida_. Cracha-t-il, avant de se tourner vers moi. Tututu. Où est la _pazza_ qui t'accompagnes, _Signorina_ Coralie ?

\- …

\- Tu ne seras pas assez folle pour te rebeller contre _el capo_ , pire encore … contre _il Re_ ?

\- C'est que tu me connais bien mal … _Danse Divine aux Milles Fleurs :_ Cruor Flores ! hurlai-je hors de moi, mes sens et mes émotions attisés par le sang d'une innocente sur moi.

Un vent de pétales de fleur s'éleva soudainement, mais loin d'être une simple menace, il déchiqueta violemment ceux qui osaient croire pouvoir me faire face.

Sans répit ni pitié.

Sous les yeux étonnés, mais néanmoins ravis, des Gladiateurs enfermés qui n'avaient rien loupé de la scène, une vingtaines de corps s'amoncelaient devant moi, dans un véritable bain de sang.

Toute personne rationnelle et pourvu d'une bonne conscience aurait été horrifiée devant ce carnage. Mais à la vue de ces corps sanguinolents et au doux son des rugissements presque animales et satisfaits d'une flopée d'individus en cage, je me sentais au contraire galvanisée.

Il fallait bien dire que je n'y avais pas été de main morte, mais ce crétin avait eu la stupidité de me provoquer. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, loin d'être aussi peu résistant que ses comparses, respirait encore et tentait désespérément de se relever. Ce qu'il finit par parvenir à faire, ses vêtements déchirés ci et là, tandis que son sang ruisselait de plaies plus ou moins profondes : dans un état bien lamentable. Au moins, ce bon vieux DiCicco ne l'avait pas choisi Lieutenant en vain.

Dommage qu'il doive en changer …

\- Tu es _morta_ , _Corsara_. Réussit-il à dire, plus mort que vif.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu tentes de porter à atteinte à ma fierté de femme et de Pirate, et en plus, tu oses me prendre pour une imbécile. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Lui fis-je en m'approchant, lui faisant face.

 _\- Stonza_ … toi et ta _cricca_ …

\- Et me menacer, ainsi que mon équipage, est la dernière des erreurs que tu feras. Terminai-je en lui enfonçant une de mes lames en plein cœur.

\- Le combat … votre … amie … Souffla difficilement la femme, alors que je me débarrassais du corps sans vie de cet imbécile de Vito.

Comprenant que je n'avais ni le temps de tergiverser, ni de me lancer dans une croisade contre un ennemi dont nous ne connaissions pas le nombre, la force et sur son terrain, je choisis une option que je ne prenais que rarement, pour ainsi dire jamais : le repli.

M'élançant alors vers les portes de l'arène, je tranchai la gorge des deux hommes qui accouraient déjà vers nous, attirés par le remue-ménage, avant de pénétrer sur le lieu de combat.

Autant dire que pour une fois, Kai ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure. De ce que je pouvais voir maintenant, après cette brève interruption, elle se donnait à fond. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Et j'en comprenais désormais la raison en les voyant se battre. La Gladiatrice la poussait dans ses retranchements, la forçant à tout donner.

Décidément, cette femme me plaisait.

Mais l'heure n'était pas au spectacle. Profitant d'une accalmie entre les deux combattantes, je m'interposai entre elles, faisant face à ma sœur, qui sembla extrêmement mécontente de mon intervention.

\- Le combat n'est pas terminé, Coralie. Me dit-elle, ce qui pour Kai était une version extrêmement polie de « pousse-toi ».

\- Malheureusement si, Ua. L'avertis-je, en désignant du menton le balcon où siégeait _el capo_. Les problèmes ne font que commencer.

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Rechigna-t-elle, boudant comme une enfant privée de son jouet.

Très réactif, le maître des lieux envoya immédiatement ses hommes à même l'arène pour nous capturer.

D'une synchronisation acquise par le temps et l'habitude, Kai et moi nous mîmes dos à dos, et nous débarrassâmes à distance de nos ennemis, elle en lançant ses Tessens et moi avec mes flèches. Seulement les hommes arrivaient par vagues et toujours plus nombreux.

Je fis alors signe à ma sœur de rejoindre les coulisses que je venais de quitter, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers la Gladiatrice.

\- Je ne le peux pas encore. Lui dis-je en m'arrêtant momentanément pour lui faire face. Mais je reviendrais te sauver. Et en plus de questions, j'aurais une proposition à te faire !

Après une longue observation, elle finit par simplement hocher la tête, avant que je ne me remette à courir à la poursuite de Kai, un sourire aux lèvres.

Cette dernière avait déjà rejoint les geôles et prenait le pouls de la femme qui était venue me prévenir du danger, froissant les sourcilles. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais je ne m'y attardai guère sur l'instant en entendant les cris des hommes de DiCicco qui nous poursuivaient. Cherchant un moyen rapide de les ralentir, mes yeux tombèrent sur la herse que les gardes de la prison avaient momentanément ouverte pour venir « au secours » de leurs acolytes.

J'actionnai le levier sur un panneau de contrôle qui la fit descendre, puis fus soudain prise d'une autre idée. Appuyant sur un bouton, un énorme bruit résonna dans la prison, suivis de cliquetis métalliques caractéristiques, puis d'un énorme silence.

D'abord perplexes, les Gladiateurs finirent par pousser les grilles de leurs geôles désormais ouvertes et certains s'avancèrent vers moi. Me scrutant d'un regard impénétrable, l'un d'eux, qui avait les bras faits d'acier, s'inclina soudainement humblement devant moi, suivit par une vingtaines d'autres hommes.

Déconcertée, je ne sus comment réagir, cherchant ma sœur du regard qui semblait tout aussi ahurie.

\- Nous sommes à vos ordres, _Signora_. Dit-il d'une voix grave et solennelle.

\- Relevez-vous, guerriers. Leur fis-je alors, gênée par tant de déférence. Je ne requiers aucun tribut.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Nous interrompit ma Navigatrice, alors que des cris et des bruits de pas précipités se faisaient entendre de toutes parts.

\- Je vais vous guider … Dit alors Serena, qui aidée de ma sœur, parvenait à peine à tenir debout. Par-là.

\- Mais … S'étonna Kai alors qu'elle nous emmena face à un mur noir.

\- Nous assurerons vos arrières, _Signore_. Repris alors le Gladiateur qui s'était relevé et me regardait les yeux brillant de respect et de gratitude. Partez sans craintes.

Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la femme blessée me demanda de lui prendre la sa main tendue. Un bref instant s'écoula avant que je n'acquiesce, touchée par le colosse de trois mètres qui ne demandait qu'à nous protéger, sans pour autant chercher à nous rabaisser. M'approchant de Serena, elle nous mena droit vers le mur par lequel elle était mystérieusement apparue. Non sans un regard derrière moi, je vis les Gladiateurs déjà aux prises avec les hommes de DiCicco. Avec un pincement au cœur, je fonçai sur la paroi, suivant notre guide.

Par réflexe, je fermai les yeux, avant de les rouvrir brusquement, constatant alors que nous ne nous trouvions plus dans l'arène, mais un petit couloir tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

* * *

Serena nous avait conduites dans un des réseaux de galeries de la cité. Elle nous assura qu'il était méconnu des actuels dirigeants de Terra Note et nous entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs.

Au bout d'un temps, alors que ses blessures l'affaiblissaient de plus en plus, je ne craignis qu'elle ne perde connaissance avant de nous avoir sorti de ce maudit labyrinthe. Je devais maintenant aider Kai à la soutenir pour qu'elle puisse avancer. Malgré son évidente méconnaissance de l'art du combat, je saluais toutefois sa force d'âme. Pas une fois elle ne me donna raison et ne fléchit jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à bon port.

Une chose m'intrigua néanmoins : l'étrange marque qu'elle avait dans le cou et qu'elle semblait chercher à dissimuler. Le symbole qui y était représenté m'était familier, mais je ne sus dire pourquoi.

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin, après avoir emprunté un de leur maudits ascenseurs, Kai et moi restâmes ébahies devant ce qu'y nous attendait.

La cité de Terra Note n'en avait pas fini de nous surprendre et nous émerveiller.

Une immense cavité s'étendait devant nous, soutenue par des dizaines et des dizaines d'immenses piliers. Toujours fait de ce même matériau noir que l'île toute entière. En son centre, un grand bassin accueillait plusieurs vaisseaux.

Dont le mien.

\- Le Valhalla ! S'exclama alors Kai, aussi surprise que moi. Mais que …

\- Vos autres amies sont ici. Nous dit alors Serena, dont le teint de plus en plus pâle commençait à m'inquiéter.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demandai-je en regardant autour de moi.

\- En _Inferno_ , _mia cara_. Prononça alors une voix familière.

Flanqué de plusieurs hommes, dont certains que j'avais aperçu dans son bar, le dénommé Anthony nous rejoignit, l'air grave.

Fronçant les sourcils, j'empêchai deux de ses acolytes d'approcher notre guide d'un regard, tandis que je remarquai qu'elle s'était finalement évanouie. Je fis alors signe à Kai de l'allonger et examinai sommairement sa blessure. Je n'avais que quelques connaissances médicales de base, mais j'étais quand même capable de dire que sa blessure n'était pas mortelle, du moins pas si elle était soignée en temps et en heure.

Il aurait fallu …

\- MERDE ! M'écriai-je soudainement en me redressant, tandis que je voyais le groupe d'Akemi approcher. Nini ! Il faut que j'aille la chercher ! Continuai-je en paniquant légèrement à la pensée de ma sœur seule et piégée dans la cité.

\- Où est-elle ? Me demanda alors Xia He qui chevauchait Lani.

\- Aucune idée ! Elle est partie explorer les lieux quand …

\- Votre _dottoressa_ est avec l'un des nôtres. M'interrompit Tony, me rassurant quelque peu.

\- L'un des vôtres ? Demandai-je tout de même, perplexe et intriguée.

\- La convaincre de sa bonne fois lui a été apparemment difficile. Elle l'a un peu malmené et ils se sont même battus. Mais il a fini par avoir gain de cause.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ces paroles. Connaissant Nymphéa, elle avait dû faire plus qu'un peu le « malmener ». Jamais elle ne suivrait un inconnu sans une bonne raison. Je préférais ne même pas imaginer ce que le pauvre bougre avait dû endurer. Comme toute bonne Walkyrie, Nini n'était pas facile. Mais il fallait ajouter à cela le fait qu'elle était une Kuja.

Une Kuja avec de parfaites connaissances du corps humain se retrouvant dans un milieu extrêmement machiste.

Paix à leurs âmes …

La question de notre Doc réglée, mon attention revint vers la femme, Serena, qui était allongée sur le sol, pâle comme la mort, entourée par ce qu'il me semblait être deux médecins. Elle était visiblement entre de bonnes mains.

Vint ensuite le troisième potentiel problème : Tony le « barman ».

L'homme que j'avais devant moi était très différent du gérant de bar que j'avais rencontré un peu plus tôt. Loin de derrière son comptoir, je pouvais voir qu'il était grand, vraiment très grand. Plutôt large d'épaule, une chevelure brune épaisse et grisonnante, et des yeux verts … verts comme le jade.

Je compris alors.

Tout prenait sens dans mon esprit. Mais pour l'heure, un autre sujet de préoccupation devait être réglé en priorité : je voulais savoir si toutes mes sœurs étaient en sécurité. Car je n'avais pas encore aperçu celles restées sur le navire avant notre séparation au port.

Cette cité commençait à me rendre dingue ! Comment avais-je pu ne serait-ce que penser pouvoir librement circuler sur le territoire du Démon Céleste après notre dernière entrevue. Le Corsaire avait au moins un ego à la mesure de son influence: immense.

Mais qu'importe l'endroit inconnu où nous étions, qu'importe les us et coutumes étranges qui semblaient y avoir cours, qu'importe même ce satané DiCicco et ce foutu Doflamingo !

Personne ne touchait aux Walkyries impunément.

Laissant en plan notre, apparemment hôte, je partis à la recherche de mes sœurs, suivis de près des autres Walkyries. Ce ne fut que quand j'aperçus Belle, en train de nettoyer son arme et se constituer un arsenal de munitions pour une petite guerre, que je commençai enfin à véritablement me calmer.

\- Belle ! L'appelai-je alors, m'approchant. Où sont Tais et Paloma ?

\- Sur le Valhalla. Me répondit-elle distraitement, concentrée sur tâche. Je suppose que tu es au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici ? Ajouta-t-elle enfin après avoir terminé.

\- Non, pas encore. Je viens d'arriver.

\- C'est quoi tout ce sang ? S'énerva-t-elle alors soudainement en me voyant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Pour la faire courte : ce n'est pas le mien. Mais plus important, comment vous-avez atterri ici ?

\- Je peux répondre à cette question, _mia cara_. Dit alors Anthony que j'avais senti nous suivre.

\- Je crains en effet que vous ayez beaucoup de chose à nous expliquer : comme le fait que votre fils travaille pour ce cher DiCicco.

* * *

Nous étions installés ci et là, éparpillés sur des caisses en bois, non loin des navires amarrés dans le … port. Plus ou moins assis en cercle, nous formions une drôle d'assemblée plus ou moins hétéroclite de femmes, les Walkyries (ne manquait à l'appel que Paloma restée sur le navire), et d'hommes, les autochtones.

Autant dire que l'ambiance était plutôt tendue.

Très tendue.

Kai avait préféré garder ses quelques blessures dues à son affrontement dans l'arène, plutôt que de se faire soigner par un des hommes du barman. Homme qu'elle regardait en chien de faïence depuis qu'il avait essayé de panser une vilaine plaie à la hanche. Le pauvre bon samaritain avait failli y perdre sa main. En tant que Capitaine, j'avais bien faillit lui ordonner de consulter un de leurs médecins, il était stupide de laisser sa fierté parler au détriment de sa santé (j'en savais quelque chose). Mais en tant que Walkyrie, j'aurais moi-même catégoriquement refusé à sa place, trop d'inconnues dans l'équation : je n'avais pas confiance.

Ainsi malgré tous les trésors de diplomatie déployés par le Tony, la tension était extrêmement palpable. Et depuis que j'avais fait le lien entre lui et son fils, un immense doute était né en moi. Tant que je n'aurais pas toutes les cartes en mains, les Walkyries au complet saines et sauves près de moi, je ne pourrais pas être tranquille, pas plus que de prendre une décision objective les concernant.

\- Putain de merde, vous allez répondre maintenant ! Explosa alors Ua, dont la patience n'était pas sa première qualité. On est où, là ? Vous êtes qui vous ? C'est quoi cette île de barges où il n'y a pas de femmes ? Et que nous veut ce fils de chien de Dico !?

\- DiCicco. La corrigea un homme, qui semblait aussi surpris que déstabilisé de voir ainsi une femme … oser s'exprimer ainsi, s'attirant le regard noir de ma sœur.

\- C'est pareil !

\- Vous n'êtes pas en danger ici, _signora_ Kai. Tenta de la rassurer Anthony, en vain.

\- Ça ce sera à moi d'en décider … ou à Akemi. Intervins-je pour contredire l'homme, tandis que ma Seconde hochait gravement de la tête, comme si elle était plus apte que moi à mesurer le danger, me faisant légèrement grincer des dents. Dans tous les cas, vous n'avez pas répondu à ses questions.

\- Vous êtes dans le cœur même de Terra Note, mais aussi l'endroit le plus profond et le plus inaccessible de la cité. Nous expliqua un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, que j'avais vu au bar et qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Luigi.

\- Et vous êtes ? Leur demanda à son tour Belle, qui de ce qu'elle m'avait raconté, les avait suivis seulement parce qu'elle et les autres sur le Valhalla essuyaient une attaque.

\- Les anciens dirigeants de cet endroit. Déclara notre « hôte », ses yeux verts me fixant d'un regard étrange.

\- Avant Doflamingo. Compris-je comprenant quelques bribes de notre dernière conversation. Je suppose que ce n'est pas que par mauvaise grâce que vous vous battez contre son patronage et celui qu'il a mis à la tête de la cité.

\- Tu as remarqué, n'est-ce pas, _mia cara_. Je le vois dans tes yeux.

\- Hormis les touristes que j'ai vus en arrivant, nous n'avons pas croisé une seule femme sur cette île. Du moins, avant de rencontrer la Gladiatrice et Serena. Et il y avait ces regards … désapprobateurs et pleins de pitié chez les hommes du bar et dans les rues. Mais assoiffés et lubriques, limite possessifs, de la part des larbins de DiCicco. Comme s'ils estimaient avoir un quelconque droit sur nous.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru penser voir, leur réaction me surpris au plus haut point : ils baissèrent tous honteusement la tête, le remord et la disgrâce pesant sur leurs épaules.

Avais-je donc vu juste ? Mais alors pourquoi réagir ainsi ?

La suprématie des hommes sur les femmes touchait bien des cultures. Elle était même tellement encrée qu'elle semblait normale à beaucoup de gens. Pour des personnes comme Nymphéa ou moi, qui avions pour l'une, grandi entourée exclusivement de femmes et dont le mot d'ordre était la grandeur du beau sexe, tandis que j'étais née sur une île où l'on prônait l'égalité mais où seule une femme pouvait siéger sur le trône, cette quasi institution de la supériorité masculine était particulièrement difficile à comprendre.

Mais nous avions appris à faire avec, elle, moi et les Walkyries. Il en allait de même pour Harissa, qui dans son ancienne profession n'avait, au début, été guère bien considérée. Il avait fallu qu'elle prenne du galon pour être enfin respectée en tant qu'officier mais aussi en tant que femme dans la Marine. Et encore …

Le machisme était partout, une habitude telle que l'on ne le voyait même plus, que s'en offusquer devenait presque plus fatiguant que de simplement l'ignorer.

Une erreur. Énorme. Mais un fait de société auquel tout le monde semblait succomber. Même nous.

Seulement sur cette île, le sexisme était tel qu'il avait réveillé la femme qui était en moi. Outrée, scandalisée et même blessée dans mon amour-propre, j'avais ressentis leurs regards et leurs paroles comme une insulte personnelle.

Et plus j'y avais fait attention, plus j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, d'anormal. Ce n'était pas une simple culture du machisme ou une société dite patriarcale. Un vrai malaise semblait gangrener le pays tout entier. Et à voir ces hommes, pourtant si fières, courber ainsi l'échine devant mes paroles, cela n'avait fait que renforcer mes doutes et mon mauvais pressentiment.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer ce que vous allez me dire. Finis-je par dire, peu certaine de vouloir connaître les tenants et aboutissants.

\- Parce que tu es une femme, _mia cara_. Me répondit le barman, l'air grave. Et une Pirate qui aspire sans nul doute à la liberté. Ai-je tort ?

\- Non, c'est effectivement le cas.

\- La raison pour laquelle nous ne laissons pas nos filles et nos femmes sortirent dans les rues, c'est à cause d'une très vieille loi de notre cité que DiCicco a dépoussiéré : _Impiego_.

\- Impiego ? Demanda Tais, qui me jeta un regard lourd de sens, elle aussi craignait le pire.

\- « Le droit d'usage ». Intervint alors une voix que j'avais déjà entendue.

\- L'usage de quoi ? Du machisme ? Tenta de plaisanter Kai, bien qu'elle ait déjà parfaitement compris de quoi il retournait.

\- Non, _signora_. Continua le nouveau venu en nous faisant face, accompagné d'un homme que nous ne connaissions pas, mais dont la lèvre fendue et la présence de Nymphéa à ses côtés voulait tout dire. Des femmes.

Je sentis mon visage se vider de son sang, tandis qu'un froid envahissait mes veines.

J'eus à peine besoin de les regarder pour savoir que mes sœurs étaient dans un état semblable. Même notre intarissable Doc, qui venait tout juste d'arriver, sans pour autant manquer le meilleur de la conversation, avait, pour une fois, la bouche fermée et les yeux écarquillés. De dégoût ? De fureur ? D'indignation ? Je lisais tout cela à la fois dans les yeux des Walkyries.

Puis petit à petit, l'ambiance changea. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus _Akegata Iki_ briller, la lame d'Akemi, qu'elle ne sortait de son fourreau que pour abattre ces ennemis. De même, Kai était aussi rouge de colère que ses cheveux et avait ses dangereux éventails tranchants en main, prête à tuer.

Ce n'était guère mieux pour les autres, Nymphéa et Tais, toutes deux des Zoan, avaient entamé leurs transformations, Linn avait empoigné son Marteau, de même que Xia He et Belle avec leurs armes respectives.

Le même changement s'opéra en moi : le feu de la colère prit place à la froide indignation dans mes veines, mon pouvoir se manifesta et mes yeux me picotèrent, signe qu'ils étaient devenus rouges.

Une douce brise souffla.

Inquiétante.

Annonciatrice d'un mauvais présage.

Les Walkyries étaient en colère.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14** **:** **Certains attendent que le temps change, d'autres le saisissent avec force et agissent**

Ce ne fut cependant pas moi qui lançai les hostilités.

Akemi me devança et se jeta sur l'homme de main de DiCicco. Il venait d'avouer le perfide secret de cette cité, sans même sourciller, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire aux nerfs de ma sœur. Elle n'allait faire qu'une bouché du dénommé « Alec ».

Celui-là même que je soupçonnais, à raison, d'être le rejeton de Tony. Même si les deux hommes ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup, un détail important ne pouvait dissimuler le lien qui les unissait : leurs yeux. Des pupilles d'un vert de jade qui ne s'oubliait pas.

Et pourtant, le fils travaillait pour l'ennemi juré de son père, et pas qu'en simple sous-fifre. Mais en tant que bras droit.

Les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire avaient commencé à doucement se dessiner dans ma tête, mais la colère avait immédiatement pris le dessus devant l'annonce fracassante du _Segundo_ de DiCicco.

 _Impiego_. « Droit d'usage ».

Ces mots m'avaient fait frissonner de dégoût et de rage mêlés comme cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Comment ces hommes pouvaient encore se regarder dans une glace avec des lois pareilles sur leurs propres terres ?

Bien qu'à juger la façon dont ils avaient réagi un peu avant, la honte était bien présente. Mais à quel point ?

\- Que tout soit bien clair : de quoi parle-t-il ? Fis-je d'une voix dangereusement menaçante, le regard pourpre.

\- L' _Impiego_ est une vieille loi de Terra Note. M'expliqua Anthony, tandis que le fracas des bruits de combat attirait l'attention de tous. À l'origine, elle permettait une sélection naturelle, quand, au moment de la colonisation de l'île, les femmes étaient peu nombreuses. Elles revenaient aux hommes les plus forts qui gagnaient le droit de se marier en se battant entre eux.

\- On est très loin de ce que cet homme a insinué : il ne semble pas y avoir de notion de « consentement » dans le cas présent. Commenta sèchement Tais, dont la locution était difficile dû à ses dents proéminentes qui étaient apparues suite à sa transformation partielle.

\- Ce type est le bras droit du chef de cette cité ! Cracha Kai, qui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'on la provoque pour faire couler le sang.

\- Alexander est avant tout mon fils. La contredit doucement, mais fermement le barman. Il n'est pas contre vous. Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis.

\- … Il me semble avoir aussi aperçu cet homme. Dis-je finalement en regardant celui qui se tenait près de Nymphéa et faisait barrière entre elle et le combat dont elle voulait visiblement se mêler. Parmi les sbires de DiCicco.

Seulement le mâle fit l'erreur d'intervenir physiquement en empoignant Nini.

Je vis rouge.

Déjà sur les nerfs du fait de la tournure de la conversion, dans cet endroit clos en terrain inconnu, cernée par les problèmes, je commençais véritablement à péter un câble.

Tirant Nymphéa derrière moi, m'opposant à son agresseur, je sortis si vite ma lame dans mon dos qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire de même avec son revolver que je voyais dépasser de sa veste de costume dans son holster. Appuyant l'arme sous sa gorge, je fis lentement couler un filet de sang en guise d'avertissement.

Plus grand encore et tout aussi baraqué qu'Alec, il avait le même teint halé, mais leur ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Ses cheveux, coupés courts, étaient d'un blanc immaculé qui créaient un contraste avec son teint aussi saisissant que ses yeux bleus ciel. Plutôt pas mal à regarder aurait-on dit.

Le plus étonnant était qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, mais ni par peur, ni par arrogance. Il semblait juste attendre.

 _\- Signorina_! _Signorina_ Coralie ! S'écria une femme en s'approchant, bien que tenant difficilement sur ses deux jambes.

C'était Serena. Celle qui était venue nous avertir du danger que nous courions. « Elle n'est pas une ennemie » m'obligeai-je à me rappeler.

Venant vers moi, les yeux empreint de souffrance, elle posa délicatement et prudemment sa main sur mon bras tendu qui tenait la dague. Sans même appuyer, elle m'incita à baisser mon arme tandis que je tachai d'endiguer ma colère et mon pouvoir. Puis enfin, je reculai d'un pas, rengainant.

Quand elle vit que tout danger avait été écarté, elle se tourna vers l'homme.

Il la couvait d'un regard tendre et amoureux.

Se blottissant dans ses bras, la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire avant qu'il ne se penche pour l'embrasser. Leur lien était désormais évident. Je comprenais mieux maintenant comment elle avait pu nous prévenir : elle avait eu des informations de première main.

Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise.

Leurs regards pétillaient d'émotions diverses : joie, tendresse, … amour. Les démonstrations d'affection me mettaient toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demandai-je maladroitement, alors que je voyais Nini l'observer des pieds à la tête, le regard professionnel.

\- Mieux, merci. Me sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers Akemi qui essayait toujours de trancher le _Segundo_. Serait-il possible que …

\- Je préfère ne pas m'en mêler.

* * *

Et je n'exagérais pas. Quand ma Seconde était dans cet état, il fallait seulement attendre qu'elle ait atteint son but, ici, trucider le dénommé Alexander. Ou alors qu'elle finisse par s'épuiser. Connaissant l'endurance et la volonté inébranlable dont elle pouvait faire preuve, le pauvre homme était très mal embarqué.

Il se défendait actuellement comme il le pouvait à l'aide d'un couteau, tandis que ma sœur s'acharnait sur lui avec _Akegata Iki_. Ce sabre était sa fierté. Il faisait partie des « 12 Lames de premier rang », le « Souffle de l'Aube ». Comme l'arme de son père, la lame était noire, mais c'était là leur seul point commun. La poignée du katana de celle qu'on appelait désormais « Yoake no Me no Akemi », était de la couleur de l'ambre et du sang écarlate, tandis que la garde, aussi brillante et solide que l'or, était artistiquement façonnée de quatre cercles enchevêtrés.

Une arme de grande facture entre les mains d'une épéiste de grand talent.

\- Coralie. M'interpella alors Tais, le regard réprobateur. Fais quelque chose.

\- Et comment ? Lui répondis-je, exaspérée. En faisant office de sacrifice ?

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise.

Soupirant, je me maudis un instant en pestant contre Paloma, qui aurait été la plus à même pour régler ce genre de situation. Sans grande conviction, je m'avançai vers les deux combattants qui avaient abandonné leurs armes et en étaient venus aux mains.

Les choses commençaient sérieusement à déraper, en effet …

Mais s'interposer entre une Gladiatrice et Kai, était une chose. Se mettre en travers du chemin d'Akemi en était une autre.

Je raclai bruyamment de la gorge en m'approchant davantage, puis m'apprêtant à parler, je fus sèchement ignorée.

\- Ne vous mêlez pas de cette histoire, Pirate ! Grogna alors le fils du barman, avant d'encaisser un bon crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire.

\- Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres, homme ! S'énerva à son tour ma sœur.

\- Effectivement, c'est à moi de les donner. Intervins-je. Maintenant arrêtez !

Cela ne sembla pas les inquiéter, ce fut à peine s'ils me remarquèrent.

Lançant un regard éloquent à notre « Madre », celle-ci tapa du pied impatiemment, me demandant (ou plutôt ordonnant) d'insister. Je faillis tout abandonner pour, à la place, aller étrangler les deux glousseuses qui se moquaient de moi plus loin, ces traîtresses d'Ua et Nini. Quand je disais que je n'étais pas aidée avec mon équipage …

Mais je finis par perdre patience. La colère qui m'avait envahi un peu plus tôt n'eut aucun mal à refaire surface et mon pouvoir avec. Faisant appel à mon Fruit du Démon, je me penchai et fis apparaître mon Arc en touchant le sol. Loin d'être préoccupés par la menace que je représentais, les deux adversaires m'ignorèrent une nouvelle fois. Je n'eus donc aucun scrupule à armer deux flèches, une pour chacun des insolents, et à leur tirer dessus.

Sans trop de surprise, chacun parvint à éviter mon attaque, à sa manière. Alexander l'esquiva habillement, pourtant loin d'être souple avec son corps de mastodonte, ses réflexes trop vifs laissaient à penser qu'il avait une bonne maîtrise du Haki de l'Observation. Tandis qu'Aka attrapa ma flèche au vol, dans un mouvement qui forçait l'habitude.

Cela eut au moins le mérite d'attirer pleinement leur attention sur moi. Et un grand silence envahit l'endroit.

Profitant de l'accalmie, Anthony vint à mes côtés, non sans lancer un regard désapprobateur à son fils. Mais ce dernier, une fois la surprise de mon intervention passée, n'avait désormais d'yeux que pour ma sœur. Chose étonnante, je lisais dans ces derniers une forme de respect, mêlée à de la colère et une touche d'arrogance.

Macho un jour … Macho toujours.

\- Alec, est-ce là une façon de traiter nos hôtes ? Lui dit alors gravement son père, me faisant légèrement tiquer.

\- Je ne veux rien devoir à un autre Corsaire. Cracha le _Segundo_ de DiCicco.

\- Qui vous dit que nous voudrions vous aider de toute manière ?! S'écria ma sœur, en totale perte de sang-froid, mais dont je partageais l'avis. Vous trancher la tête à tous sera suffisant pour venger le sort des femmes de ce pays ! C'est ainsi que nous autres Walkyries, octroyions l'expiation !

\- Des méthodes aussi … radicales, ne sont peut-être pas nécessaires. Tenta de l'apaiser Tony, qui me lançait des appels à l'aide du regard.

\- Voir la tête de cet abruti de larbin de Doflamingo rouler à mes pieds ne pourrait pas me faire plus plaisir. Affirmai-je en songeant à l'attitude dudit imbécile, avant de reprendre plus durement. Mais ma Seconde à raison : c'est ainsi que nous réglons nos problèmes. Anthony, j'ai bien compris que vous souhaitiez notre aide, et qu'envoyer Serena nous prévenir du danger était un signe de bonne volonté. J'ai cependant l'habitude de ne faire confiance à personne. Vous semblez oublier que nous sommes des Pirates, en territoire ennemi qui plus est, pourquoi vous aiderions-nous ?

\- Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de vous demander quoi que ce soit lors de notre rencontre. Me répondit-il après un petit temps de réflexion. Mais après ce que m'a rapporté mon fils sur votre altercation avec DiCicco, j'ai vu en vous ce que l'on attendait depuis tant d'années : les réponses à nos prières.

\- C'est un Corsaire qui à la main mise sur cette cité. Intervint Belle en s'avançant. Pourquoi feriez-vous confiance à un autre représentant du Gouvernement ?

\- L'êtes-vous vraiment ? Rit sans joie aucune le barman en nous regardant une à une. J'ai vu la retransmission du combat que vous avez mené à Marineford, j'ai entendu parler de vos exploits à la base du G-4 et aux Shabondy. Sans oublier votre entrée fracassante dans le Nouveau-Monde, qui a tant fait couler d'encre. Mais parce que vous êtes des femmes, contrairement à vos paires masculins, vous êtes sous-estimées et décriées. Je suis persuadé que vous êtes bien plus que les cruelles et infâmes Pirates que les journaux décrives.

\- Il est perspicace. S'amusa Nymphéa. Vous comptez donc sur notre sexe et nos convictions pour que nous vous aidions ?

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Linn veut bien aider les femmes de cette cité, mais Linn n'est pas sûre de vouloir intervenir dans la guerre de pouvoir qui est à l'œuvre ici. Dit à son tour notre Charpentière, qui ne parlait d'habitude que rarement devant les étrangers, timide de nature.

\- Je rejoins l'avis de Linn. Fit ma Tireuse d'Élite, en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette. Nous n'avons rien à gagner à entrer en guerre contre le clan Don Quichotte.

\- Le Démon Céleste n'aime déjà pas beaucoup Coco-chan … Soupira Xia He, me faisant grincer des dents à l'utilisation de ce surnom ridicule qu'elle avait pris de Mugiwara. Alors intervenir dans ces conditions ne ferait que nous apporter encore plus de problèmes.

\- Jamais je ne requerrais votre aide ! S'insurgea soudainement Alec. C'est notre cité ! C'est à nous de la défendre ! Et puis que peut faire une poignée de femmes devant une armada d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents ?!

Le coup de genoux d'Akemi à l'entre-jambe du jeune homme et sa façon de s'écrouler en gémissent pitoyablement de douleur résuma bien notre réponse.

* * *

Voilà un moment que je n'avais pas vu ma sœur sortir ainsi de ses gonds.

Pourtant elle restait là, debout, à regarder méchamment l'homme qui semblait la mettre hors d'elle. Pour une raison qui nous était encore inconnue à toutes, sa colère ne semblait pas vouloir s'atténuer. Bien au contraire. Elle qui était pourtant d'habitude si froide et détachée, brûlait littéralement de rage. Je m'en serais amusée si cela n'avait pas commencé à m'inquiéter.

Ainsi, tandis que nous discutions ensemble avec Paloma sur le Valhalla, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, nous étions encore en train de peser le pour et le contre sur notre entrée dans ce conflit.

Après avoir mis notre Guetteuse au courant des derniers événements, celle-ci avait également réagit plutôt négativement à la situation, à l'instar de Xia He, Linn et Harissa.

Si Akemi, Kai, Nymphéa et Tais étaient pour notre participation à cette espèce de rébellion, étant personnellement outrées par les lois et les coutumes et ce pays, les autres étaient plus réticentes et songeaient davantage aux conséquences d'une telle prise de position.

Pour tout dire, je ne savais pas moi-même quoi faire.

Tout avait été si vite. Quelques heures encore auparavant, nous étions tranquillement en train de faire du shopping dans une cité pour le moins époustouflante, puis nous nous étions retrouvées brusquement face aux réalités et à la face cachée de cet endroit. La chute en avait d'autant été plus pénible, que la vie de mes sœurs avait été mise en danger.

Je savais que Doflamingo était très bien entouré et avait à sa solde des personnes comptant parmi les plus dangereuses au monde. Mais je n'avais ressenti qu'une faible menace devant DiCicco et en conséquence, j'avais baissé ma garde. L'évidence m'avait frappé aussi durement que ma bêtise : la puissance de cet homme ne résidait pas dans sa force brute, comme je l'avais pensé en arrivant sur cette île de machistes arrogants, mais dans son vice et intellect.

Il avait quand même réussi à faire plier la « cité du péché » en s'alliant avec l'un des plus puissants Grands Corsaires.

Même avec le fils d'Anthony de notre côté, infiltré dans ses rangs, la rébellion n'était pas certaine de gagner. Pour le peu que nous en avions appris, Emilio tenait la _Malavita_ , ses hommes, soit par une espèce de loyauté malsaine (comme ce cher Vito mais qui n'était plus un souci là où il était), soit par chantage. Dante, l'un des _Tenente_ faisait partie de ceux-là. Serena, sa femme, n'était encore en vie que parce que son mari avait juré allégeance à _el Capo_.

\- Et toi Capitaine, qu'en penses-tu ? Me demanda soudainement Belle.

\- Je suis partagée. Avouai-je sincèrement. Si on s'empêtre dans cette histoire, Doflamingo nous tombera dessus et j'aurais l'impression de jouer le jeu de ce connard de Sakazuki … et d'avoir perdu.

\- On ne peut pas ne rien faire, Ânkh. Intervint Nymphéa, le visage grave. Pas après ce qu'on a vu.

\- Linn se demande si le fait de renverser le pouvoir en place est une si bonne idée. Et si c'était pire ensuite ? Fit notre Panda-Minsk songeant certainement à l'adage « on sait ce que l'on perd, mais on ne sait pas ce que l'on retrouve ».

\- En toutes autres circonstances, tu aurais sans doute eu raison, Linn. Affirma Ua. Mais si tu avais rencontré ce cher DiCicco, tu ne dirais pas ça.

\- Je suis persuadée qu'il a mangé un Fruit du Démon. L'appuya notre Doc. Il y a quelque chose de malsain chez ce mâle.

\- Vous avez raison, _Signora_.

Sans y avoir été préalablement invitée, Serena était montée sur le Valhalla et se tenait devant nous, pâle et affaiblie. Évidemment, plus d'une de mes sœurs avaient senti son arrivée, mais puisqu'elle était une femme, aucune avait négativement réagi à sa présence. Pas même moi.

Nous n'accueillions jamais les étrangers d'ordinaire, en particulier les hommes. Jamais un membre de l'espèce mâle n'avait foulé le sol du navire. Jamais.

Mais les filles et moi-même savions ce que nous devions à cette jeune femme. Sans elle, Ua et moi serions sûrement prises au piège de DiCicco dans son arène de combat. Et grâce à son mari, Nymphéa avait également pu nous retrouver. Ne pas la bannir sans autre forme de procès de notre bateau, était une sorte de gage de notre reconnaissance.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons jamais vraiment fait les présentations. Dis-je alors à la femme alors que Xia He l'invitait à s'asseoir sur la banquette qui bordait le bastingage à la proue du Valhalla. Je suis Coralie, Capitaine Pirate des Walkyries et Grand Corsaire. Et voici Akemi, ma Seconde, Paloma, notre Guetteuse, Nymphéa, notre médecin de bord, Tais, notre Maître-Coq, Harissa Mabel, notre Sniper, Linn, notre Charpentière, Kai, notre Navigatrice et enfin Xia He, notre Barreuse.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, _Signore_. Répondit-elle poliment. Je m'appelle Serena Caruso Vivaldi. Femme au foyer. Ajouta-t-elle ironiquement avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suppose que les femmes n'ont guère le droit de faire grand chose ici, et surtout pas travailler. Devina Tais, tout en lui proposant un rafraîchissement.

 _\- No, grazie, per me no_. Refusa-t-elle gentiment, avant de prendre une expression plus grave. C'est malheureusement encore pire que vous ne le croyez, la vie sur Terra Note.

\- Le barman a dit que vous ne sortiez même plus de chez vous, par peur de l' _Impiego_. Se rappela Kai, l'air révoltée. On peut difficilement appeler ça une vie.

\- Au début, nous pouvions sortir, accompagnées de nos frères, de nos pères ou de nos maris. Mais ça n'a pas arrêté les hommes _del Capo_. Il y a huit ans, l'année de ma seizième année, la _lege_ a été mise en place, j'étais alors trop jeune pour me marier, mais déjà trop vieille pour sortir seule. Un jour où je faisais les courses avec mon frère aîné, Alphonse, des hommes nous sont tombés dessus au détour d'une rue. Ils m'ont violé et laissé pour morte. Et mon frère a été assassiné.

Il était difficile de rester insensible à l'histoire de la jeune femme. Toutes les Walkyries sans exception l'écoutaient. Certaines ayant plus de difficulté que d'autres à masquer leurs émotions face à son récit.

En particulier quand elle découvrit légèrement son cou, dévoilant le symbole que j'avais vu un peu plutôt. Je ne m'y étais guère attardée, mais j'avais cependant noté qu'elle faisait tout pour le dissimuler. La marque ressemblait à une espèce de E arrondit. Mais surtout, elle avait été incisée grossièrement à même la peau par une lame. Un geste clairement non consenti et barbare.

\- C'est ainsi qu'ils marquent les femmes exploitées par l' _Impiego_.

\- Epsilon. Souffla Paloma, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

\- C'est un symbole mathématique, non ? Demanda Ua.

\- Il désigne communément une quantité arbitrairement petite voire infiniment petite : quelque chose de négligeable. Nous expliqua notre ingénieur en chef, provoquant la colère unanime des Walkyries.

\- Il signifie qu'en tant que femme, nous sommes non seulement soumis au droit d'usage, mais qu'en plus, nous … Ne put finir Serena, tandis que sa voix se brisait, mais soutenue par Xia He qui était restée à ses côtés, lui tenant la main.

\- Vous êtes réutilisables à l'infini. Compris-je, alors qu'Akemi nous prêtait cette fois attention, se détournant de son « ennemi », et regardait avec une rage à peine contenue, le cou de notre invitée.

\- Évidemment, ils ne marquent pas systématiquement les femmes qu'ils … En général c'est une sorte de punition, un châtiment, pour elles ou leur entourage. Mon frère faisait parti des hommes de l'ancien Don de Terra Note, Anthony. Il n'a jamais voulu prêter allégeance à DiCicco. Ce dernier a alors fait comprendre ce qui arriverait à ceux qui s'opposeraient à lui. Rares sont _le mire_ , les « cibles », qui survivent longtemps après leur marquage. Elles sont le plus souvent tuées ou servent de distraction aux hommes de DiCicco. Et elles sont fuis comme la peste par le peuple, qui a trop peur de s'attirer les foudres _del Capo_ en leur venant en aide.

\- Tu es pourtant mariée avec cet homme, celui qui est venu me chercher … Intervint notre Médecin qui ne se souvenait plus du nom de la personne en question.

\- Dante était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon frère Alphonse. Il a pris soin de moi après sa mort. J'avais … Nous raconta-t-elle en rougissant. J'avais toujours été amoureuse de lui. Il m'a épousé malgré ma marque et mes … blessures. Il est même devenu _Tenente_ pour me protéger.

\- …

\- Je ne vous raconte pas tout ça pour vous prendre en pitié. Faire appel à votre conscience ou votre miséricorde serait une insulte pour des femmes comme vous, des Pirates. Mais tout le monde a vu votre réaction face à l' _Impiego_. Je vous jure que notre reconnaissance sera à la hauteur de votre implication. Se leva-t-elle avant de s'agenouiller en courbant l'échine. Je vous en supplie, _Signore_ Walkyries, aidez-nous.

\- … Aka ? Demandai-je à ma Seconde.

\- Allons montrer à ces hommes quel usage nous pouvons faire de nous-même. Me répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

* * *

Avant de me lancer dans une quelconque affaire qui mettrait en danger mon avenir de Grand Corsaire, voir mon avenir tout court, je voulait en apprendre plus sur cette île. Je n'en connaissais pour le moment que le mauvais pendant : l' _Impiego_. Mais si les habitants, malgré la dictature brutale de DiCicco, restaient sur ces terres, ce ne devait pas être sans raisons.

Ainsi, après avoir écouté la triste histoire de Serena, cette dernière nous emmena faire un tour dans ce qu'ils appelaient « _el Inferno_ ».

La jeune femme nous expliqua alors que la cité, connue de tous sous le nom de _Sin City_ , avait toujours été particulièrement prospère grâce au commerce et aux échanges. Et notamment grâce à la renommée sans faille de leurs marchands réputés intègres. L'île était ainsi, depuis longtemps, devenue le centre névralgique du commerce du Nouveau-Monde.

Bien que leur image soit désormais écornée depuis quelques années avec l'arrivée de DiCicco au pouvoir et leurs nouveaux liens avec le Grand Corsaire Doflamingo, les habitants de Terra Note n'avaient jamais, pas même pour un quelconque profit, changé leurs habitudes et leurs gestions des affaires. On pouvait trouver tout sur cette île, ou presque, et la garantie de leur authenticité était une question d'honneur pour les gens d'ici.

Accuser un marchand de Terra Note d'escroquerie était la pire des insultes.

C'était en partie pour cette raison que les habitants supportaient, malgré tout, le joug de DiCicco et ses hommes. La réputation de la cité faisait leur propre prospérité. Il était donc difficile de quitter cela pour un avenir incertain ailleurs.

Bien qu'épuisée, Serena insista pour nous faire rencontrer ses amies. Nous menant vers un petit camps installé à même l'immense salle non loin du port, constitué de tentes et d'objets de récupérations, nous rencontrâmes ainsi les femmes de cette cité.

Plutôt nombreuses, notre guide nous expliqua qu'elles faisaient parties des familles des hommes répudiés par _el Capo_. Leurs filles, leurs femmes, leurs mères, leurs sœurs … Même des enfants jouaient non loin de nous dans des conditions pour le moins précaires. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur à la vue de la vie difficile de ces gens dans une cité pourtant si riche et si vivante.

\- Voici donc les femmes qui font tant parler d'elles. Parla alors une autochtones en s'approchant, un bébé dans les bras et un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

 _\- Signora_ Chiara, je vous présente la Grand Corsaire Coralie et les Walkyries. Dit Serena en caressant doucement la joue du nourrisson que la femme tenait. _Signore_ Walkyries, voici Chiara Nitti, la femme de Luigi que vous avez rencontré un peu plus tôt. Elle s'occupe du camps et du bien-être des résidentes de l' _Inferno_.

\- Enchantée. Fis-je en regardant autour de moi, notant avec surprise que leur installations semblaient relativement confortables et que, malgré l'instabilité du pays, les gens d'ici bas ne semblaient pas avoir cédé au désespoir. J'imagine qu'une responsabilité comme celle-là ne doit pas être facile à porter.

\- Être une femme Pirate dans le Nouveau-Monde non plus, je suppose, _Signorina_ Coralie. Me répondit la femme d'une petite quarantaine d'année, brune et aux yeux améthystes.

\- Depuis toujours, seules celles qui assument leurs choix et se battent pour eux, survivent sur les mers.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Me sourit-elle plus franchement, avant de se tourner vers notre guide. Serena, _mia cara_ , vas te reposer, tu as une mine affreuse. Je prends le relais auprès de nos invitées.

Cette dernière tenta de protester, mais finit rapidement par céder, rattrapée par l'épuisement.

Poursuivant notre visite avec la dénommée Chiara, nous découvrîmes à la fois le camps et l'histoire du pays.

Installées autour d'une table à l'approche de l'heure du dîner, la patronne des lieux nous expliqua comment était née Terra Note, tandis que des enfants plus ou moins grands, s'approchaient de nous, curieux.

L'île même de la cité du péché n'était pas là quand l'être humain avait commencé à prospérer et conquérir les mers. Elle était soudainement apparue neuf siècles plus tôt, tout droit venue du ciel. La « pierre des étoiles » l'avaient appelé les premiers hommes à l'avoir vu. Si grande, qu'elle touchait les fonds marins et parvenait tout de même à émerger des abysses de l'océan.

Un véritable miracle.

Mais elle n'avait pas toujours été considérée ainsi. Noire comme la nuit, elle était le symbole de la mort, signe de mauvais présage. Personne ne voulait alors y aller ou même la regarder. C'était un tabou, un présage de désolation. La pierre des étoiles devint alors « la terre noire ».

Puis vint alors une épidémie, sur une île voisine, qui emporta plus de quatre-vingt pour-cent de la population. Elle détruisit tout : les habitants, les animaux, la végétation et même la terre. Finalement poussés à partir, les derniers survivants décidèrent de se réfugier sur le caillou maudit. Une petit partie de ce dernier était brisé et permit aux gens de s'y installer provisoirement.

\- Cela signifie que les premiers colons ont eux-même creusé la … roche de cette île ? Demanda alors Paloma, fascinée par la cité, qui était venue avec nous à la place de Xia qui avait préféré rester sur le navire.

\- Exactement. Hormis le fait que ce n'est pas une roche. Acquiesça Chiara, tout en donnant le biberon au poupon qu'elle tenait toujours.

\- C'est un minéral. Conclus-je en regardant la matière au sol et au plafond. En arrivant j'ai d'abord pensé que c'était une sorte de métal noir. Mais il semble tenir plus du carbone à l'instar du diamant.

\- Et vous aviez raison. En partie. Il est aussi solide que le diamant, mais à des composantes identiques aux plus résistant des métaux.

\- Mais comment avez-vous réussi à l'exploiter alors ? Fit Linn, elle aussi très intriguée.

\- Je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la Diamantine, mais nos ancêtre sont parvenus à la travailler car c'est une matière extrêmement conductrice. Nous dit la femme avant de reprendre le cour de son récit. Ainsi, une fois leur environnement maîtrisé, les derniers rescapés ont fini par définitivement s'y installer. Mais ne souhaitant pas revivre la tragédie de leur île natale, ils ont commencé à vivre des échanges avec leurs voisins. Et c'est ainsi que Terra Note est née.

Chiara nous expliqua que la cité elle-même n'avait connue son ascension commerciale et culturelle que très récemment dans son histoire. Le Nouveau-Monde ayant toujours été un endroit très dangereux, Terra Note ne commerçait au début, qu'avec ses plus proches voisins.

Sa réputation de commerce honnête et juste avait petit à petit emmener les îles et les royaumes plus lointain à échanger avec elle.

Cependant, malgré leur influence et l'expansion de la cité elle-même, le peuple lui, était toujours resté le même. Né difficilement de survivants principalement masculins, la loi du plus fort avait toujours régné sur l'île. Les dirigeants devinrent ceux qui dominaient les autres par la force et par la loyauté. Un système qui s'apparentait au milieu de la pègre, sans toutefois en être véritablement un. Ainsi, jamais aucun de ceux qui commanda la cité ne voulu faire partie des Nations ralliées au Gouvernement Mondial.

Ils ne voulaient ni payer la taxe, ni même que les hautes instances du monde ne mettent le nez dans leurs affaires. Et la cité n'avait pas besoin de leur protection, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui.

D'une façon paradoxale, le commerce était leur liberté et l'intégrité, leur manière de vivre. L'apparente instabilité de leurs dirigeants n'entachait pas l'île et ses habitants, elle faisait peur mais était inattaquable : ce fut ainsi que Terra Note devint « _Sin City_ ».

* * *

Écoutant le fascinant récit de Chiara sur sa cité, nous fûmes peu à peu rejoint par les femmes du camps et les hommes de la rébellion.

S'installant en face de moi, Anthony sourit en voyant le petit garçon qui avait pris place sur mes genoux et qui écoutait avec d'autres enfants les paroles de la « _padrona_ », comme les autres appelaient Chiara. Le petit Ash s'était avéré être intarissable et me vouait désormais une admiration sans borne. La raison ? J'avais refusé la demande en mariage de ce petit bonhomme de cinq ans. Loin de s'en offusquer, il avait souri et me promit de me « courtiser » dans les règles de l'art.

Et je n'étais pas la seule à subir les petits caprices de ces enfants bien de trop curieux.

Linn était encadrée de deux petites jumelles de trois ans qui la prenait pour une peluche géante et vivante, et refusaient catégoriquement de la quitter. À mon instar, Paloma avait hérité d'un mini futur macho diaboliquement adorable, tandis que Tais et Nini conversaient avec deux jeunes filles plus âgées avides de connaissances.

Quand le repas du soir fut servit, aucune de nous n'eut la force de nous séparer de nos admirateurs. Une bonne ambiance s'installa alors rapidement, sous le regard satisfait de l'ancien chef de la cité.

J'avais cependant noté, avec un certain amusement, que le bras droit de l'actuel _Capo_ de Terra Note, lui, faisait bande à part plus loin. Sous la surveillance menaçante et constante d'Akemi, cela allait de soit.

Même Serena, accompagnée de son mari Dante, nous avait rejoint et échangeait tranquillement avec Kai et Belle. Bien que dans un premier temps mal à l'aise, comme la plupart de ces paires, l'homme parvint tout de même à se dérider en notre présence.

\- Comment trouves-tu notre cité, _Signorina_ Coralie ? Me demanda Tony lors du dessert, un fabuleux tiramisu aux fruits rouge qui manqua de faire chavirer mon cœur.

\- Ce nom rêvait-il une signification particulière ? Lui fis-je retour, intriguée, me rappelant que les autres étaient les _signora_ Kai ou Akemi, lui même était le _signor_ Tony.

\- C'est ainsi que la Marine t'as nommé, non ? La « Demoiselle » Coralie.

\- Je trouve votre cité fantastique. Répondis-je finalement, avec un petit sourire amusé. Elle est tout simplement magnifique. Et sa réputation n'est pas surfaite, on y trouve de tout et de manière authentique. Affirmai-je en songeant au marchand et son Fruit du Démon, ainsi qu'au serpent d'Amazon Lily.

\- Il serait dommage que tout cela disparaisse … n'est-ce pas ? Insinua-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Que savez-vous de moi exactement ? Parlai-je enfin après un long silence, tentant de lui faire comprendre mon hésitation.

\- Seulement ce que tu as bien voulu en dire. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas hommes, sauf s'il ne sont pas encore en âge de te poser des problèmes. Commença-t-il à énumérer en faisant un clin d'œil à Ash. Tu aimes le vin, blanc de préférence, et tu as très bon goût en la matière, tu n'es pas généreuse, mais pas égoïste non plus, tu as un très grand sens de la famille, de l'honneur et de la loyauté.

\- Nous comprenons bien que, si jamais tu décides de nous aider, tu t'attireras les foudre _del Re_ Doflamingo. Intervint alors Dante, tandis que je fixais le barman, à la fois amusée et surprise qu'il m'eut aussi bien comprise. Mais sache une chose : avec ou sans toi, la lutte contre DiCicco aura lieu de toutes manières.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te déplaît sur la cité et que tu changerais à notre place ? Reprit Tony en remerciant d'un signe de tête le jeune homme pour son intervention.

\- Votre _Divina Commedia_. Répliqua Akemi à ma place, connaissant parfaitement mon dégoût pour cette forme « d'institution ».

\- J'ai horreur de ce genre d'exhibition : de la violence, du corps, des richesse, … Expliquai-je en serrant contre moi le petit garçon qui ne comprenait pas la moitié de notre conversation et nous préférait son dessert. L'exploitation de l'homme par l'homme. Si encore elle était consentie, mais j'ai été dans les geôles, elles empestaient le désespoir. Et j'imagine que ce n'est qu'un des nombreux domaines de DiCicco.

\- Tu as malheureusement raison. Il n'en a cependant pas toujours été ainsi.

Anthony me raconta qu'avant l'arrivée de DiCicco et de l'influence de Doflamingo, Terra Note était certes connue sous le nom de _Sin City_ , mais c'était la _Malavita_ , les hommes de l'île, qui avait la main-mise sur les commerces parallèles et illégaux.

La vente d'arme, de drogue, tout le marché noir passait par eux. Et comme le reste du commerce et des affaires de l'île, ils bénéficiaient d'une très bonne réputation qu'en à la qualité de leurs marchandises. Quiconque cherchaient à les arnaquer ne vivait pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir s'en vanter. C'était grâce à cela qu'ils avaient su protéger Terra Note et en faire une zone de non-droit prospère loin du Gouvernement Mondial.

De même que les activités clandestines, comme les maisons closes, les cercles de jeux, les paris et combats illégaux, … Anthony en avait eu la charge en tant que _Tenente_ , avant de devenir le Don.

Don Anthony « Shepherd » D'Aquila.

\- Le « Berger » ? M'amusai-je à l'entente de son surnom. Celui qui guide et veille sur son troupeau ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Rit le barman.

\- Et votre fils, c'est « Grumpy », grognon, n'est-ce pas ? Attaqua Akemi tandis que le concerné la regardait méchamment.

\- Hypothétiquement, car ma décision n'est pas encore prise, quel serait votre plan pour renverser DiCicco ?

\- Eh bien …

* * *

La soirée qui avait commencé par un humble repas conviviale, s'était terminée en fête.

L' _Inferno_ avait résonné aux sons des rires, des chants et des danses. Les autochtones voulaient bénéficier de leur dernière soirée avant, soit la chute _del Capo_ , soit leur mort à tous.

Nous avions fini par céder à l'ambiance festive et nous nous étions mêlées aux réjouissances sans trop de difficultés. Même les Walkyries étaient des Pirates comme les autres : nous aimions les bonnes choses et profiter de la vie. Sur les mers et avec notre statut, personne ne savait de ce que demain serait fait. Nous avions donc l'habitude de profiter de chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier.

Xia He s'était finalement joint à nous, échangeant sa permanence sur le bateau avec Akemi, qui elle était moins adepte de ce genre d'occasion et préférait s'éloigner d'Alec avant de devoir le tuer.

Comme d'habitude, tous avaient été subjugués par la beauté saisissante de notre sœur et pour beaucoup, elle était la première Sirène qu'ils voyaient. Elle resta cependant distante, se contant de nous faire profiter de ces talent de chanteuse. Elle n'en avait pas moins ébloui toute l'assemblée.

Après ma discussion avec Tony, il n'avait plus été question de DiCicco, de bataille, d'alliance, … Juste une soirée divertissante durant laquelle nous avions appris à connaître ce peuple, qui malgré l'adversité, n'avait rien perdu de sa culture.

Ce fut ainsi que je me retrouvai, pour la énième fois, à me retourner dans mon lit dans ma cabine, mon cerveau tournant à plein régime sans me laisser aucun répit. Je songeais à Doflamingo et sa réaction face à mon intervention et la perte de son fief, car il était bien question de cela. Si jamais la rébellion faisait tomber DiCicco, ils se débarrasseraient d'un même temps de l'emprise du Grand Corsaire sur leur cité, à leurs risques et périls. Le Démon Céleste m'avait déjà dans son collimateur, il ne me pardonnerait certainement pas d'avoir mis le nez dans ses petites affaires.

Et qu'avais-je à y gagner ? Tony était resté très vague sur ce sujet et son fils était intervenu avec virulence quand nous avions commencé à l'aborder. Il nous avait accusé de vouloir marchander leur liberté. Cela nous avait évidement mis en colère et Tais avait calmé le jeu en expliquant clairement notre situation : nous étions des Pirates, sous le titre de Grand Corsaire certes, mais des Pirates quand même. Risquer nos vies et nos réputations pour rien n'était pas dans nos habitudes, surtout que dans ce cas précis, nous avions tout à perdre avec la menace de Doflamingo.

Toutefois, dans un même temps, je pensais au petit Jesse Ash, qui grandissait sans figure paternelle. Chiara m'avait raconté que son père, Jesse Evan, était un ancien Pirate qui s'était entiché d'une femme de Terra Note, Gia. Il avait tout quitté pour elle, revenant à la vie civile et s'était marié avec elle. Malheureusement, l' _Impiego_ n'avait pas épargné la toute jeune famille et Gia avait subi les assauts libidineux des hommes de DiCicco. Fou de rage, Evan avait massacré les agresseurs de sa femme pour la venger, mais avait fini exécuté par _el Capo_ avant d'avoir pu mettre sa famille à l'abri.

Chiara elle-même avait été personnellement touchée par la _lege_. Sa fille plus exactement. Elle avait payé pour les anciennes associations de son père. Mais la tragédie ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Enceinte de ses agresseurs, la jeune fille d'à peine quinze ans était morte en couche. Le bébé que sa mère n'avait pas quitté de la soiré était l'enfant né de ce drame, le petit Thomas.

Et ce n'était que quelques histoires parmi les nombreuses et sordides que j'avais pu entendre au cours du dîner. Tant de vies brisées, de femmes salies, d'enfants innocents, …

\- Et toi, Gage. Dis-je alors au petit lapin qui dormait sur mon oreiller au-dessus de ma tête. Qu'est ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

Que faire quand le doute nous saisi et que de notre décision dépend bien plus que notre propre survie ?

* * *

 _\- Avia ? Appelai-je ma grand-mère qui avançait devant moi, menant notre marche en forêt. Quand sait-on que ce que nous faisons est juste ?_

 _\- Quand ce que nous en tirons est bien plus que de la satisfaction personnelle. Me répondit-elle après un temps de réflexion. Pour certains, ce qui est légitime, juste ou raisonnable peut être différent de nos propres convictions. Nos valeurs, aussi bien fondées soient-elles, peuvent être considérées comme un crime pour d'autres._

 _\- La justice n'est pas forcément juste pour tout le monde alors ?_

 _\- Tout dépend de son application, par qui et comment. Mais oui, tout n'est pas juste, Coralie._

 _S'arrêtant subitement, elle posa silencieusement un genoux à terre, avant de m'ordonner d'un geste de faire de même._

 _Puis, m'indiquant la clairière rocheuse un peu plus loin, j'aperçus alors un énorme cerf des montagnes en train de paître. Sans attendre son ordre, je fis apparaître mon Arc et armais une flèche, avant de m'avancer calmement vers l'animal._

 _Pas à pas, dissimulée par les arbres et les rochers, je me rapprochais furtivement de ma cible._

 _Guidée par une force inconsciente, je sentais mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines et pourtant mon cœur et ma respiration étaient parfaitement calmes. Toute mon attention était fixée en un seul point. Ainsi, une fois à bonne distance, je me mis à viser le mammifère qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué ma présence. Mes doigts frémirent d'impatience au contact de la corde tendue alors que j'étais prête à tirer._

 _Puis mon instinct changea de cible. Mon corps se raidit et mon esprit m'indiqua un danger._

 _Me retournant soudainement, je tombai presque nez-à-nez avec une Vipère-Dragon aux dents de Requin. Sans même penser ou réfléchir, je réagis d'instinct et lâchai la flèche que j'avais armé. Avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de réagir ou de m'attaquer, la créature reçue mon trait sous le menton, le bois traversant la chair écaillée pourtant réputée solide, pour finir par se loger dans le palet._

 _La Vipère-Dragon hurla d'un cri perçant, gesticulant dans tous les sens de manière désordonnée. Elle n'oublia cependant pas ma présence et fondit presque aussitôt après sur moi._

 _Mais j'étais prête._

 _Armée d'une nouvelle flèche, je pris davantage de temps pour viser cette fois._

 _Un. Deux. Trois._

 _Je relâchai ma corde. Le créature cria de nouveau avant de s'écrouler dans un bruit sourd._

 _Bien que toujours en alerte, je sentis mes sens et mes instincts s'apaiser, tandis que mes yeux me piquaient de nouveau. Réalisant ce qu'il s'était passé au bout d'une bonne minute à contempler la bête gisant à quelques pas de moi, je m'approchai doucement d'elle._

 _Non guidée par la crainte, mais par le doute._

 _\- Tu vois, Coralie. Me dit alors ma grand-mère en s'approchant derrière moi. Est-il juste de chasser un animal pour se nourrir ? C'est pourtant naturel, nous avons tous besoin de manger. Alors pourquoi ne serait-il pas juste pour cette Vipère-Dragon aux dents de Requin de te chasser toi pour se sustenter ?_

 _\- Mais je l'ai tué. M'affligeai-je en contemplant le reptile, ma dernière flèche plantée profondément dans son œil._

 _\- Tu l'as fait non parce que tu le voulais ou le devais. Tu l'as fait parce que ton instinct t'a dit de le faire. Il est propre à toutes créatures de réagir selon sa nature profonde, sans avoir recours à la réflexion ou à la raison. Tuer pour survivre est peut-être immoral, mais parfois nécessaire. Alors qu'importe les lois humaines, elles ne peuvent juger tout à chacun. La justice n'est qu'une invention imparfaite de ce que les hommes doivent ou ne doivent pas faire. Tu auras beau apprendre toutes les règles, les codes, les lois ou même la morale, rien ne remplacera ton âme et ton expérience. Et c'est par ton instinct que tout ce que tu es, s'exprimera._

 _\- Mais mon instinct m'a dit de tuer une autre créature vivante. De survivre au dépend de quelqu'un d'autre. Protestai-je ne comprenant pas._

 _\- Et te sens-tu mal pour cela ? Me demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux._

 _\- Un peu … peut-être … Bredouillai-je avant de finalement avouer. Je suis surtout soulagée d'être encore en vie._

 _\- L'instinct est l'expression personnelle et naturelle de ce que nous sommes au plus profond de nous. Il nous permet de survivre, certes. Mais ne pas le suivre, c'est aussi nier ce que tu es et qui tu es. Ainsi, quand tu seras en proie au doute, que ton cœur ne saura pas de lui-même prendre une décision, écoute ton instinct. Il saura suivre ce que tu sauras être juste._

\- …

 _\- Quand bien même ça ne l'est pas pour tout le monde. La justice des uns n'est pas la même que celle des autres. Il est de toute manière difficile d'aller contre son instinct, comme tu viens de le vivre. Y résister ne fera, le plus souvent, qu'entacher ton honneur et ta fierté. Alors reste fidèle à toi-même. De tes décisions dépendra tout ton avenir et ton instinct devra être ton seul juge. Mais prends garde, la raison et tes émotions, eux, seront tes bourreaux._

 _Ce jour-là, j'avais appris l'une des plus importante leçon qui allait guider ma vie._

 _Et ce jour-là j'avais tué pour la première fois, à l'âge de seulement six ans. Pourtant jamais je ne l'avais regretté ni cette fois là, ni toutes les fois qui avaient suivis._

* * *

Me levant finalement, animée par l'intensité de mon souvenir, j'empruntai le couloir de nos quartiers privés. Devant une porte, je m'arrêtai et frappai doucement, brisant le silence de la nuit.

Ma décision était prise. Le doute n'était plus envisageable.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15** **: Nos seules vérités sont nos douleurs. Car la souffrance est le meilleur des professeures**

Malgré l'heure, que je savais très matinale, il était impossible de se repérer temporellement dans cet endroit. Coincés au plus profond de la cité, à des centaines de mètres sous le niveau de la mer, la lumière du soleil de l'aube ne pouvait nous parvenir.

Assise sur un gréement du Valhalla Soul's Revenge, je contemplais ce qu'ils appelaient communément ici « l'Enfer », _el Infierno_.

La veille au soir, Chiara nous avait expliqué que cet endroit servait à l'origine de cimetière. Si l'on regardait bien, les murs de l'énorme dôme étaient constellées de petits carrés, marqués chacun d'un nom ou même d'une famille. Et à l'intérieur reposaient les cendres des défunts le lieu avait cependant été condamné quelques décennies plus tôt par les dirigeants de la cité, qui voyaient dans cet Enfer, un lieu sinistre et lugubre : maudit.

Mais Anthony l'avait rouvert pour accueillir et permettre à des familles, des femmes et des hommes de fuir la dictature de DiCicco. Si certains avaient décidé de prendre la mer pour s'établir loin de Terra Note, la plupart, avaient eux, fait le choix de rester ici bas. À attendre. Attendre qu'enfin quelqu'un fasse tomber l'usurpateur. Et chacun d'entre eux, sans exception, étaient près à prendre les armes pour reprendre leur cité.

Leur combat était jute, leurs intentions nobles … mais leur réussite plus qu'incertaine.

Sur ces réflexions, je vis les autres Walkyries, sur le pied de guerre, arriver sur le pont de notre navire.

\- Prêtes les filles ? Leur demandai-je en sautant en bas du mât.

\- Vu l'heure à laquelle tu nous as réveillé pour nous exposer ton plan, pas vraiment. Bailla Nymphéa, toujours grognon (et dangereuse) sans son quota de sommeil.

\- Tu étais obligée d'avoir une illumination à trois heure du matin ? Fit Ua, tout aussi ronchon et de mauvaise humeur.

\- De quoi vous vous plaignez ? M'exaspérai-je, excitée malgré moi. On va botter les fesses des méchants en tout impunité et pour la bonne cause ! C'est pas comme si ça arrivait tous les jours …

\- Un peu normal, nous sommes des Pirates après tout. Commenta sèchement Akemi. Nous faisons aussi parties des « méchants ».

\- Linn n'est pas mécontente de jouer les bons samaritains pour une fois. S'amusa notre Charpentière en rougissant, qui elle au moins, partageait mon enthousiasme. Ça peut être amusant.

\- Et puis, nous défouler un peu nous fera sûrement du bien. Argumenta Tais, qui pourtant n'était pas la plus « violente » de mes sœurs. Une envie irrésistible me démange depuis hier de leur arracher la tête. Ou toutes autres parties de leur anatomie susceptibles de leur infliger d'intenses et insupportables douleurs.

Souriant devant la motivation naissante de mes sœurs, même les plus réticentes au départ, je sentis mes propres sens s'éveiller au combat à venir.

Quoi qu'on en dise, le combat n'allait pas être facile, face à ennemi aussi retorse que Don Quichotte Doflamingo lui-même. DiCicco m'avait laissé une mauvaise impression, pas une grande, mais une sensation de profond malaise. Un peu comme ce cher Teach la première fois que je l'avais vu au fin fond d'Impel Down. Quelque chose de malsain et d'intense à la fois.

Comme l'avait compris Nymphéa, le Don actuel de la cité de Terra Note avait en effet mangé un Fruit du Démon. Et selon Tony, il était des plus puissants. Mais il n'était pas parvenu à obtenir des informations sur celui-ci.

Dans l'ensemble du plan du barman, ou de l'ancien Don comme l'appelait ses hommes, c'était le seul bémol qui me dérangeait vraiment : l'incertitude de la réelle force de notre ennemi. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois que nous nous jetterions dans une bataille avec aussi peu de renseignements, cependant, DiCicco était juste assez cinglé et cruel pour éveiller ma prudence.

Descendant ensuite du bateau pour rejoindre le camps des réfugiés, nous fûmes accueillis par Chiara qui nous offrit le petit déjeuner. Si certaines d'entre nous tentèrent de refuser, la femme fut très convaincante et ne nous laissa aucunement le choix. « On ne peut pas se battre le ventre vide » avait-elle affirmé, inflexible. Cela fit maugréer Belle, qui elle, se contentait d'un bon café le matin. Elle grogna que la _padrona_ lui faisait un peu trop penser à sa mère.

Je devais bien avouer que le côté très autoritaire et presque sec de Chiara me rappelait également ma propre génitrice …

\- La _notte_ t'a-t-elle apporté les conseils que tu attendais, _mia cara_ ? Me demanda alors Tony en arrivant avec le dénommé Luigi, un homme grand, aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux bruns aussi grisonnant que le barman.

\- Il se pourrait bien. Lui souris-je simplement, tandis que mon petit soupirant arrivait vers moi, l'air fière. Hey, petit monstre, comment tu-vas ? Tu es déjà réveillé ?

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, _mia bella_. Me dit alors le garçonnet de cinq ans en me tendant un petit paquet grossièrement emballé. Un homme se doit de faire des présents à sa promise.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir accepté une quelconque proposition de ta part, bien au contraire. Haussai-je un sourcil de défi.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Me répondit-il sûr de lui, faisant rire mes sœurs et l'assistance qui nous regardaient. C'est pour toi.

Craquant devant son regard gris-vert, je lui ébouriffai les cheveux avant de me saisir de son cadeau. Le papier journal qui le recouvrait se déchira aisément sous mes doigts et je découvris une sorte de pince à cheveux formant une superbe fleur rouge entourée de petites feuilles bleues. L'objet n'était pas très grand, discret et particulièrement élégant. Certainement pas quelque chose qu'un petit garçon de son âge pouvait s'offrir. Pas avec la situation actuelle de mère.

Mais alors que je regardai Ash pour le réprimander, je vis que celui-ci me fixait un regard empli de fierté et d'espoir. Je n'eus pas le cœur à le décevoir …

Murmurant un merci à son oreille, je plantai un bisou sur sa joue potelée d'enfant, avant de lui offrir mon plus beau sourire. Tout content, le petit garçon me montra que son cadeau n'était pas seulement décoratif mais possédait une face cachée derrière sa beauté. En effet, sous les pétales rougeoyants de l'ornement, les petites feuilles s'avérèrent être les extrémités de cinq aiguilles de quatre ou cinq centimètres. Mais surtout …

\- Elles sont en Granit Marin ! S'exclama le petit, content de sa trouvaille.

\- Jesse Ash ! Fit alors durement la voix de sa mère qui n'avait rien raté de la scène, et qui malgré son air attendri, tâchait de gronder et d'éduquer son fils. D'où vient cet objet ?! Tu as encore pris une chose qui ne t'appartenais pas ?!

\- Mais c'était dans une boutique soutenant DiCicco ! Se justifia l'enfant en se serrant contre moi, comme pour échapper au courroux de sa génitrice. Coralie m'a dit que les amaryllis étaient ses fleurs préférées ! Et c'est une guerrière ! Il lui fallait quelque chose de beau et de puissant, comme elle !

\- Oh Grand Esprit du Soleil ! S'émerveilla Kai, elle aussi totalement sous le charme du petit. Il est trop mignon !

 _\- Signore_? Toussa alors Tony pour retrouver notre attention. Pouvons nous revenir au sujet qui nous inquiète ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Me repris-je alors après avoir attaché la fleur dans mes cheveux, faisant sourire l'enfant de bonheur, avant de me retourner vers l'ancien Don. Je ne vous dirais qu'une chose, bien que nous y ayons apporté quelques modifications, vous pouvez compter sur notre participation à votre plan pour reprendre la cité.

\- …

\- En d'autres termes : que l'opération « _Dolce Vita_ » commence !

* * *

La fameuse opération devait se dérouler en trois étapes.

Phase une : destruction des bastions et points forts de DiCicco et ses sbires. Dans le meilleur des cas, il fallait espérer un grand nombre de victimes dans le camps adverse, les privés de leurs armes et de tout replis. Mais elle consistait surtout à mettre la pagaille ! Pour une telle mission, j'avais demandé à Belle, Tais et Linn de se joindre au groupe des saboteurs. Notre Panda-Minks était à elle seule une arme de destruction massive, la « Madre » leur serait également utile, dotée de la force de son Zoan, et puis enfin notre Sniper avait des connaissances très particulières qui leur seraient certainement d'un grand secours.

Consécutivement à cette étape, la phase deux serait mise en place : un soulèvement général. Tous les alliés, avérés ou potentiels, au mouvement de rébellion, devraient prendre les armes et se joindre à nous pour la bataille finale. Et ainsi faire tomber définitivement DiCicco. Tony nous avait assuré la participation d'un grand nombre d'habitants de Terra Note qui subissaient depuis trop longtemps la tyrannie _del Capo_. Pour cela, deux autres groupes de Walkyries s'étaient formés.

Akemi et Paloma, accompagnées de Dante (le mari de Serena mais aussi un ancien _Tenente_ ) et ses hommes, allaient retrouver Alec pour anéantir l'arrière garde du Don et ses principaux hommes de confiances. Ma Seconde avait _fortement_ insisté pour être avec eux, afin de surveiller le fils du barman qui était parti assuré ses fonctions de _Segundo_ comme à son habitude pour sauver les apparences. Pala l'avait suivi bon gré mal gré sur mon ordre dans le but de modérer les ardeurs de notre sœur …

Nymphéa et Xia He, avec Lani et Serena, se chargeraient de libérer les esclaves combattants de la _Divina_ _Commedia_ : _la condition sine qua non_ à notre participation à la rébellion. J'avais été intransigeante sur ce point et Tony avait rapidement cédé malgré tout. Je me sentais redevable envers les Gladiateurs qui avaient permis notre fuite. Et je voulais revoir la Gladiatrice, celle que ce peuple appelait _Il Demone_. Ainsi, même si elles n'étaient que trois pour cette mission de sauvetage, j'avais confiance en la force de mes deux sœurs et en Serena, qui serait là pour les guider.

Quant à la troisième et dernière phase, elle consisterait en l'exécution pure et simple de Don Emilio DiCicco.

Pour cela, à l'instar du groupe de Nini, un tout petit nombre de personne avait été désigné pour plus discrétion et d'efficacité. De ce fait, Kai, Luigi et moi, mènerions la dernière étape du plan et la plus vitale.

J'avais été plus qu'étonnée qu'Anthony ne veulent pas lui-même abattre celui qui avait fait tant de mal à son peuple. Quand je lui avais demandé la raison de sa décision, il avait ri en proclamant que « la nouvelle ère devait appartenir à la nouvelle génération ». Luigi Nitti, le mari de Chiara, s'était alors proposé pour nous guider dans Terra Note et nous mener à DiCicco, plus qu'heureux d'avoir une occasion de venger sa fille.

Quant à Kai … à la base j'avais souhaité être seule pour cette tâche périlleuse, mais comme d'habitude, ma Navigatrice et sœur de longue date, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. D'une certaine façon je la comprenais et elle ne m'avait de toute manière pas trop laissé le choix …

* * *

 _La veille au soir pendant le dîner …_

 _Tandis que Chiara nous avait servi un délicieux plat, composé de pâtes et de viande en sauce, je vis du coin de l'œil ce cher Alec prendre place à l'extrémité de notre table. Ni trop loin, pour pourvoir, semblait-il, nous surveiller, ni trop près, pour ne pas subir une nouvelle fois la colère de ma Seconde. Seconde qui avait très bien remarqué le petit manège de l'homme et le fixait méchamment de ses yeux dorés._

 _J'avais décidé de ne plus m'en mêler, quoi qu'en dise Tais, il était clair que de toutes manières, mon intervention ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Si Akemi avait envie d'embrocher cet homme, libre à elle. Qui étais-je pour l'en empêcher ? Il avait insinuer que nous étions trop faibles pour faire face à DiCicco, une telle insulte ne pouvait être passée. J'avais déjà tué pour bien moins que cela …_

 _Cependant, malgré les tensions entre les deux jeunes gens, ce n'est pas la fille de Mihawk qui lui tomba dessus. Alec eut d'abord à souffrir des foudres d'une toute autre Walkyrie._

 _\- La clé ! S'écria Kai en se plantant derrière lui, hargneuse._

\- … _L'ignora dangereusement le Segundo, à ses risques et périls._

 _\- Donne-moi tout de suite la clé de mes bracelets en Granit Marin ! Renchérit ma sœur, le menaçant cette fois physiquement, en le saisissant au col._

 _\- Je ne l'ai plus. Dit alors simplement Alec, lasse et blasé. Je l'ai donné à DiCicco._

 _\- QUOI !_

* * *

S'en était suivis une âpre « discussion », qui, malgré les trésors de diplomaties déployés par Tony et l'intervention de Tais, avait bien failli se terminer dans un bain de sang. Évidement, ne sachant pas que son père allait nous demander notre aide, et n'ayant de toute façon aucune sympathie pour nous d'ors et déjà à notre rencontre, Alec avait transmis la clé des menottes de ma sœur à son patron, sur ordre de ce dernier.

Cette explication n'avait en rien arrangé son cas.

Kai était colérique, presque autant que moi. Très sournoise, souvent cruelle et parfois sadique, c'était ainsi que beaucoup l'avaient décrite. La ruse était sa plus grande force, en combat comme dans la vie. Et elle savait mieux que personne en user et abuser. Mais derrière ce masque jovial qu'elle affichait la plupart du temps, se cachait une personnalité torturée et brisée. Elle utilisait son talent naturel pour ses stratagèmes et subterfuges comme un bouclier contre le monde.

Et contre ce qu'elle craignait le plus : être de nouveau entravée et privée de toute liberté.

Je savais au combien il avait été difficile pour elle de devoir mettre des bracelets en Granit Marin. Mais l'excitation du combat avait pris le dessus sur ses craintes, jusqu'à ce que celles-ci reviennent la hanter.

Aucune Walkyrie n'allait la blâmer de se trouver mal, ainsi enchaînée avec son pouvoir bridé.

Ce n'était pas pour nous avantager et nous nous perdions malheureusement une force de frappe considérable sans son Logia. Je n'avais, alors, pas réellement protesté quand elle avait décidé de venir avec Luigi et moi pour prendre la tête de DiCicco. Et puis, même privée de son Fruit du Démon, Ua restait une combattante émérite. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ces mangeurs de Fruits de Démon, en particulier les Logia, qui se reposaient essentiellement, si ce n'est complètement, sur leurs pouvoirs.

Ainsi, après nous être mis d'accord avec les forces de la rébellion, les Walkyries s'étaient séparées dans leurs groupes respectifs. _El Inferno_ allait presque entièrement se vider, ne resteraient que les enfants et leurs aînés incapables de prendre les armes. Anthony avait désigné Chiara pour veiller sur eux, bien que la femme veuille se battre pour son pays, elle avait humblement accepté malgré tout. Je lui avais également demandé discrètement de faire attention à notre bateau et à sa précieuse cargaison.

Regardant le premier groupe de la phase une de la mission, je fis un signe de tête à mes sœurs avant de les voir disparaître dans les couloirs sans fins de Terra Note.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure avant d'entendre les premiers bruits de batailles.

Ce fut alors le tour du groupe d'Akemi et Paloma, ainsi que celui de Nymphéa et Xia, de partir. Toutes étaient concentrées et s'en allèrent sans un regard en arrière. Je voyais ça comme un bon signe : elles n'avaient pas de doute. Sauf peut-être ma Seconde. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, elle semblait sur le point d'imploser à chaque instant. Voir la grande Dracule Akemi perdre ainsi son sang-froid était aussi rare que de pouvoir admirer une tempête de neige en plein désert. Et tout aussi dangereux.

Je laissai cependant le soin, et la tâche, de la tempérer à Paloma. Si une personne parmi nous était capable de le faire, hormis moi, c'était bien la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Et j'étais à peu près sûre qu'elle aussi avait plus ou moins compris de quoi il retournait …

De toute manière, j'avais déjà assez à faire. Gérer Kai allait être tout aussi difficile.

Je ne fus d'ailleurs pas surprise de la voir se précipiter d'un bond vers la sortie quand Luigi vint nous annoncer que c'était à notre de tour de partir. Soufflant de lassitude, j'adressai un regard entendu à l'homme avant de suivre le chemin de ma sœur.

Cependant, quelqu'un m'arrêta. Me retournant, je tombai sur les yeux gris-verts remplis de larmes de mon petit prétendant.

\- Hey. Fis-je d'une voix douce en m'accroupissant devant lui. Je vais revenir, petit monstre.

\- Mon papa a dit la même chose à ma maman. Me répondit l'enfant, pleurant pour de bon. Et il n'est jamais revenu.

\- Malheureusement pour ton papa, j'ai un avantage que lui n'avait pas : je ne suis pas seule. Lui expliquai-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. On va gagner, tu vas voir.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le jure.

Me prenant par surprise, Ash me sauta dessus, enserrant avec force mon cou de ses petits bras.

Prise d'une boule à la gorge, je me sentis soudainement mal, ne sachant réellement que faire devant ce petit être innocent. L'affection, l'amour, ou même la tendresse, je n'avais pas vraiment connu ça dans mon enfance et encore moins en grandissant. Mais pour je ne savais quelle raison, Ash me rappelait mon frère. Je fondais littéralement devant sa pureté enfantine pourtant déjà largement entachée par la violence et le malheurs.

Réagissant instinctivement, je refermai mes bras autour de lui et le serrai contre moi avec force, tentant de lui prodiguer force et réconfort.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, avant que discrètement, Luigi ne s'éclaircisse la gorge, me rappelant à mes devoirs.

Me relevant alors, je tapotai la tête du petit garçon, lui adressant un sourire, avant de rejoindre l'homme et ma sœur qui m'attendaient. Aucun des deux ne réagirent et le chemin jusque l'ascenseur se fit en silence. Une fois dans la cabine, mal à l'aise comme à mon habitude, je posai une question à Kai qui me taraudait depuis déjà un moment.

\- Ua … crois-tu que je suis capable de sentiments ?

Ne l'entendant pas répondre, je me tournai vers elle et vis son visage non plus crispé par la colère, mais étonné. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter de la comprendre ou même de pouvoir percevoir un semblant d'émotion chez Kai. Tout cela à cause de ses yeux. Blancs, presque translucides, l'iris à peine différentiable de la sclère, des pupilles inexistantes, le regard de ma sœur suffisait à lui seul à en effrayer plus d'un.

Certains le disait sans vie, vide et froid. Il n'y avait pourtant pas meilleur miroir pour son âme. L'héritage précieux d'un peuple céleste de South Blue. Et je voyais en ce moment la surprise, le chagrin et une forme d'amusement briller dedans.

\- Le fait que tu t'inquiètes et me poses la question, montre que tu connais déjà la réponse, ma sœur. Me répondit-elle finalement dans un sourire.

\- Mais … Voulus-je protester.

\- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dis un jour, « les cicatrices nous montrent d'où nous venons, mais elles ne doivent pas nous dire où nous allons ».

\- Et si les cicatrices saignent toujours ?

\- Alors il faut trouver un pansement. Fit-elle comme une évidence, mais elle et moi savions qu'il en était tout autre.

\- Avez-vous trouvé le votre, _signora_ Kai ? Demanda l'homme à nos côtés qui, discret, avait tout de même écouté notre conversation.

\- Et toi, Luigi ? Répondit ma sœur du tac au tac.

\- Ça ne devrait plus tarder … Lâcha-t-il sur un ton déterminé et sans réplique.

Ua et moi nous sourîmes de connivence. Rien n'était mieux que d'abattre la personne qui nous avait fait tant de mal pour se sentir mieux. La satisfaction était passagère, elle en valait, toutefois, parfois la peine. Cela ne ramenait pas les morts, jamais, mais cela pouvait apaiser les vivants. Conscience et raison allaient rarement de paire avec la vengeance.

Et ce n'était pas moi qui allais le blâmer de vouloir se lancer dans une vendetta personnelle.

* * *

Luigi Nitti nous mena à travers la cité en nous faisant passer et repasser par d'étroits petits couloirs qui semblaient constitués un immense réseau de galeries souterraines.

Je me serais peut-être extasier devant cette œuvre vraisemblablement extraordinaire, mais ma … mon _aversion_ des petits espaces clos et sombres revenait au galop. Fort heureusement mais non sans honte, notre guide semblait l'avoir compris et pressait le pas depuis un moment, me répétant inlassablement que nous étions presque arrivés.

Où ? Non moins que la demeure même de DiCicco.

Si la _Divina Commedia_ culminait au sommet de la cité, l'endroit où s'était installé cet abruti n'en était pas loin. Il avait investi la non moins célèbre résidence ancestrale des Don de Terra Note. Et comme le voulait la démesure de leur ego, la construction était gigantesque et dominait une bonne partie de la cité, tout en haut du plus grand et important bâtiment : le « Centre des Affaires » de la _Malavita_.

Grâce aux connaissances que notre accompagnateur avait des lieux, ayant lui-même résidé ici, nous nous étions retrouvés directement en face d'une espèce de château.

\- C'est le domaine des Don de Terra Note ? Demandai-je alors discrètement à Luigi en contemplant la bâtisse.

 _\- Si_ , _Signorina_ Coralie. Me répondit-il en scrutant les alentours.

\- C'est … colossale ! Pour ne pas dire ostentatoire !

\- Plutôt démesuré, oui ! Renchérit Kai, ne cachant pas son dédain devant cet étalage de richesse.

 _\- Signore_ , vous ne vous êtes peut-être pas encore rendu compte, mais nous autres habitants de l'île, préférons voir les choses en grand. Se défendit l'homme. Un ancien dicton de Terra Note dit ceci : « ne vous contenter jamais de peu, viser toujours plus grand » !

\- C'est le reflet de votre orgueil ? Renifla mauvaisement ma sœur.

\- Plutôt celui de nos ambitions ! Rit-il devant nos airs plus que dubitatifs.

\- Votre maxime correspond bien à ma philosophie et je préfère cent fois plus cette … demeure … que vos étroits couloirs ! Achevai-je cette conversation, tandis que mon Den-Den Muchi sonnait. Oui ? Décrochai-je rapidement pour ne pas faire davantage de bruit.

 _\- La fase una_ s'achève sur un succès, _mia cara_. Prononça la voix d'Anthony, tandis que l'Escargophone affichait la même cicatrice proéminente que mon interlocuteur. Vos … _Sorelle_ … terminent le travail. Continua-t-il tandis qu'en fond sonore, des cris familiers résonnaient ainsi que des bruits d'explosions.

\- Je vois … la Madr … Tais ne devait-elle pas les « contenir » ? M'inquiétai-je en entendant les bruyants rugissements (on ne pouvait pas appeler cela autrement) de Linn en mode « arme de destruction massive » et les assourdissants « boums », œuvres, très certainement, de Belle.

\- Votre _Cuoca_ est … occupée pour le moment. Dit l'ancien Don d'une voix à la fois amusée et un peu déstabilisée. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que la _si_ _gnora_ Tais pouvait se transformer en _un enorme gatto_ !

\- Alors petit conseil : évitez de de la traiter de « chat » devant elle !

\- Sinon, c'est vous qui deviendrez une gentille petite proie et elle, elle se fera un plaisir de vous arracher la gorge avec ses grosses quenottes ! M'appuya Kai qui écoutait avec attention, riant devant la débâcle que causait mes sœurs (pour changer).

\- Tant qu'elles restent raisonnables … Soupirai-je avec lassitude, mais c'était peine perdue d'espérer.

\- La voie est libre ! Nous avertit soudainement Luigi, coupant court à mon désespoir (et amusement).

\- Début de la phase trois ! Je vous fais confiance pour modérer les ardeurs de mes sœurs ! Fis-je à Anthony.

 _\- In bocca al lupo_ ! Bonne chance ! Raccrocha ce dernier.

Rangeant mon Escargophone la poche de mon trench, nous suivîmes de nouveau notre guide en nous faufilant dans les « jardins » de la résidence. Bien que le sommet du gratte-ciel soit décoré et aménagé comme les extérieurs typiques d'un manoir, il ne possédait aucune fleurs ou plantes vertes. Moi qui aimais la nature, la flore et la faune, cette ambiance noire et froide était triste. Malgré la beauté du cadre avec les fontaines et les décorations artistiquement installées, la verdure me manquait.

Il n'y avait cependant rien d'étonnant à ce décor sobre et dépouillé. Tony et Luigi nous avaient expliqué la veille que toutes formes de plantes ou de fleurs étaient rigoureusement interdites sur Terra Note. On pouvait les vendre, mais pas les cultiver. L'élevage n'était également pas autorisé. L'importation était toutefois méticuleusement vérifié et encadré, la possession d'animaux n'étant pas illégale. Cette loi, plutôt incongrue pour une personne venant de l'extérieur, s'expliquait fort bien quand on connaissait l'histoire de la cité : elle reflétait la peur ancestrale des habitants.

Immigrés d'une île dont le nom avait été perdu, rescapés d'une maladie dont il était formellement défendu de prononcer l'appellation, les natifs de Terra Note craignaient par dessus tout que ce qui avait anéanti leurs ancêtres, les détruise à leur tour.

L'épidémie responsable de leur exil avait non seulement gangrené et dévasté les personnes, mais aussi la flore et la faune de leur île natale. Ce fut d'ailleurs par les plantations et les cultures, que la contagion s'était faite. Les survivants avaient alors pris la décision de ne jamais ramener de terre dans leur nouvelle patrie, quitte à ne jamais rien produire et dépendre totalement des échanges pour subsister.

La loi « _senza suolo_ » (sans terre) devint alors la plus sacrée et la plus inaliénable des règles de la cité de Terra Note.

Songeant à cela, j'aurais peut-être dû venir avec un présent pour ce cher DiCicco … quelque chose comme une plante en pot ?! Je songeais à un Rafflesia arnoldii, dont l'odeur de viande avariée parfaitement infecte était à l'image de notre hôte. Ou bien alors un Gympie gympie, une plante qui pouvait provoquer, d'un simple effleurement de ses feuilles, une douleur des plus atroces, ce qu'il méritait ni plus ni moins.

Ma bonté allait me perdre un jour ! Dommage que j'en oublis les bonnes manières …

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que j'avais en ma possession ces plantes sur mon navire, dans le solarium. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Xia He trouvait la fleur de Rafflesia jolie et la cultivait avec amour, tandis que Nymphéa étudiait avec fascination les feuilles « irritantes » du Gympie gympie. Et ce n'était pas les plantes aux propriétés les plus étonnantes que nous avions et que j'avais moi-même fait pousser.

Le seul problème était que, contrairement au Valhalla ou sur une toute autre île, j'avais énormément de mal à utiliser mon Fruit du Démon sur la matière que constituait la cité, la Diamantine. Cette dernière n'était pour ainsi dire pas vraiment « fertile ». Un soucis que je n'avais évidemment pas fait part à mes sœurs …

Avec le Logia de Kai _out_ et moi qui n'étais pas en pleine possession de mon Fruit, les autres Walkyries ne nous auraient jamais laissé aller affronter DiCicco seules.

Cela ne m'inquiétait pas pour autant, mon Arc et mes Dagues fonctionnaient parfaitement, de même que certaines de mes attaques. Seule ma capacité à faire pousser de la végétation semblait compromise.

Encore heureux …

Nous n'étions cependant pas démunies, Ua et moi maîtrisions les deux formes de Haki, et ces derniers ne n'avaient fait que se renforcer depuis notre arrivée dans le Nouveau-Monde. Et il n'y avait, pour le moment, aucun danger potentiel dans les environs. Toutes les personnes censées garder l'endroit étaient étrangement … occupés ailleurs …

Merci aux groupes de mes sœurs pour les diversions.

Pourtant, les choses me paraissaient un peu trop facile. Les bruits de batailles faisaient rages plus bas, signe que le combat était bel et bien engagé. Mais quelque chose sonnait faux. L'endroit semblait calme. Trop calme.

Jetant un œil à Kai, je vis ma sœur l'expression pensive et sérieuse. Elle aussi se doutait de quelque chose.

Nous continuâmes cependant vers la demeure, n'ayant guère le choix sur notre marche de manœuvre. Luigi nous infiltra par un des passages secrets inconnus des actuels occupants. Ce fut là, au bout de seulement quelques mètres parcourus, que nous entendîmes le premier hurlement.

Il ne nous en fallu pas plus, à Kai et moi, pour reconnaître son origine. Nous nous précipitâmes donc sans attendre vers la source des bruits, malgré les véhémentes protestation de l'homme qui nous accompagnait.

Malheureusement, je ne compris pas tout de suite mon erreur. Mais _elle_ seule m'importait.

\- Arg … Coralie ! S'écria Akemi, le visage crispé de douleur. Va t'en !

\- Oh ? Fit la voix doucereuse de notre hôte qui apparu dans mon champ de vision. Pourquoi donc, s _ignora_ Dracule ? Alors que voilà enfin l'invitée d'honneur … la fête va pouvoir commencer !

Le regard fixé sur Akemi, enchaînée comme un chien par des liens suspendus au plafond, je ne vis pas tout de suite Luigi s'élancer sur DiCicco. Ce dernier faisait face à ma sœur, planté sur son siège à l'allure de trône comme dans la _Divina Commedia_ , regardant avec suffisance l'homme prêt à se jeté sur lui.

J'eus beau tenté de l'arrêter, il était quasiment impossible de se mettre en travers du chemin de quelqu'un en proie à une telle colère et tant de souffrances. J'aurais pourtant dû le savoir.

Mon cri résonna dans l'immense salle, de même que la voix de Kai et celle de d'Alec, également pieds et poings liés aux côtés de ma Seconde, l'air tout aussi mal en point. Sa trahison avait dû être découverte.

Puis soudain, surgissant de derrière DiCicco, un homme grand et brun à l'allure plus que dangereuse s'avança en direction de Luigi, arme au poing. Ignorant la menace de ce dernier, le sous-fifre leva son fusil et tira.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Faisant mouche à chaque tir.

Notre guide s'écroula lentement à genoux, avant de tomber face contre terre dans un bruit sourd. Quelques secondes seulement après sa chute, la Diamantine noire fut recouverte d'une marre de sang rouge. Et le subalterne retourna calmement vers son maître, sans le moindre regard à sa victime.

Le silence fit place et l'attention du larbin de Doflamingo se reporta alors sur moi.

Son regard, d'un bleu pâle presque translucide, me transperça. J'y lisais toute la cruauté, l'ignominie et la violence dont pouvait faire preuve cet homme. Cependant, malgré l'avertissement d'Akemi - qui j'étais persuadée, était forcément bien fondé - je ne pouvais me résoudre à rebrousser chemin. Si la dernière fois j'avais choisi de fuir, il en était désormais hors de question. J'étais venue pour lui.

M'avançant dans sa direction, folle de rage après la scène macabre à laquelle je venais d'assister, je fis apparaître mes dagues dans mon dos et les empoignai. Immédiatement, ses hommes me visèrent avec leurs pistolets, alors que lui souriait. Un sourire fourbe et cruel qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Une fois encore, j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose dès l'instant où il intima à ses sbires de ne pas intervenir.

Mais arrivant à hauteur de Luigi, je me baissai pour prendre son pouls et fus soulagée de le sentir. Faible et de plus en plus fuyant, mais bien présent. Je me redressai et continuai mon chemin sans avoir, ne serait-ce que pendant une seule seconde, quitté DiCicco des yeux. Quand je la sentis.

Une onde à la fois brûlante et glacée qui me transperça la colonne vertébrale.

Mes poumons se vidèrent soudainement, laissant place à une pression intense, tandis que je tombai à genoux, une douleur comme je n'en avais jamais connu vrillant la moindre cellule de mon corps. Je voulus crier, hurler, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de ma bouche.

Tout c'était déroulé en seulement quelques instants. Pourtant, ni DiCicco, ni aucun de ses hommes qui l'entouraient, n'avaient même esquissé un geste dans ma direction.

Relevant alors difficilement la tête, le regard légèrement trouble, je vis cette pourriture daigner enfin lever ses fesses de son siège.

 _\- Mio Dio_ , combien on déjà pu se vanter d'avoir su mettre à genoux la célèbre « Demoiselle » ? Me demanda DiCicco en riant, tandis qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Très peu, j'imagine …

\- Qu'est ce … Tentai-je de dire, sans pouvoir y parvenir, encore secouée et tremblante à cause la vague de douleur qui semblait ne pas vouloir me quitter.

\- Coralie ! Tonna la voix de Kai dans mon dos, sans que je ne puisse, à ma plus grande peur, la prévenir de ne pas approcher.

\- Ton cadavre sera un magnifique cadeau pour Doflamingo. Dit le Don en enserrant ma mâchoire de ses doigts, son visage un peu trop près du mien à mon goût.

\- Certainement pas ! Je vais te … Aboya ma Navigatrice, tandis que je voyais les yeux de notre ennemi se braquer sur elle, emprunt d'une grande concentration et d'une intense cruauté … AHHH !

\- UA ! Murmurai-je en écho avec le hurlement d'Akemi.

Ma sœur à la chevelure écarlate tomba elle aussi dans un cri de douleur déchirant, avant de se mettre à haleter, allongée à plat ventre sur le sol non loin de moi. Étrangement, elle semblait en proie à la même souffrance incommensurable que j'avais ressenti et ressentais encore. Je voulus alors la rejoindre, mais ce fut à mon tour de recevoir de nouveau cette espèce de décharge électrique.

Cela n'avait cependant rien avoir avec un bon vieux coup de jus. Et j'en savais quelque chose. C'était plutôt comme être frappée par la foudre. Mais en au combien plus douloureux.

J'avais l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur. C'était à la fois insoutenable et abominable. Je ne savais même pas comment je faisais pour être encore consciente.

Désormais, j'en avais la preuve : DiCicco était bien la source de cette affreuse sensation. Car sa main, qui enserrait alors mon cou, avait été comme le point d'origine de cette douleur. Puis celle-ci s'allégea légèrement, quand il m'eut enfin lâcher. Mais je ne tenais déjà plus, et m'écroulai lamentablement à mon tour.

Jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal de toute de ma vie.

\- Mais tu ne t'es pas encore évanouie, _Signorina_. Constata DiCicco avec amusement, tandis que je gisais par terre pitoyablement, toute tremblante. Je te présente le Itami Itami no mi, littéralement le « Fruit de la douleur ».

\- « Évidemment ». Songeai-je sans toutefois pouvoir lui répondre et sans en avoir la moindre envie d'ailleurs.

\- Tu es étonnamment résistante … pour une femme. Me rabaissa-t-il, misogyne qu'il était.

\- Va … te f … faire … foutre … Tentai-je de l'injurier cette fois-ci, sans grand succès, relevant difficilement la tête pour le regarder.

\- Contrairement à ce que je pensais, tu mérites vraiment ton titre et ta réputation, _Signorina_ Coralie. Dommage …

J'allais de nouveau l'insulter, prise d'une force puisée à même ma colère, quand une troisième salve de son pouvoir se répercuta dans tout mon corps. Gémissant à ma grande horreur, je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes hurlements de souffrances, sous le rire sadique de DiCicco et ses hommes.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir résister, me battre encore, mais je sentis malgré moi le voile de l'inconscience me recouvrir, devant les regards atterrés et impuissants de mes sœurs.

On dit le néant peut être libérateur. Mais pour moi, il était plus souvent synonyme de froid, de peur et de douleur.

* * *

Mon éveil fut aussi brutal que douloureux.

Brutal parce que je sentis soudainement mes poumons se remplir d'air comme si c'était pour la première fois que je respirais. Et douloureux, car en tentant de bouger, je me cognai violemment.

« Tenter », puisque je voulus me mettre debout et faire face à un quelconque adversaire, dans un réflexe conditionné, sans toutefois parvenir à me relever.

Reprenant le plus calmement possible ma respiration, et mes esprits au passage, une chose m'inquiéta alors. Bien que mes yeux étaient ouverts, rien ne m'apparaissait. Je ne distinguais rien, pas même mes mains. C'était le noir total. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon angoisse et ma respiration qui devint rapide et laborieuse.

Tâtant alors de mes mains et mes pieds mon environnement, je compris rapidement deux choses : je me trouvais dans un tout petit espace et il était sans issue.

C'était à peine si je parvenais à plier ne serait-ce que les genoux. Et la surface au-dessus de moi, froide et lisse, était à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage. Pire encore : je sentais que mes mains et mes pieds étaient liées. Et si j'en croyais mon état de faiblesse et mon corps endolori, pas par n'importe quoi, mais du Granit Marin.

Je devais l'admettre : je n'étais pas, et n'avais jamais été, un modèle de contrôle et de maîtrise de soi. Colérique, impulsive, brusque et violente, je me laissais très souvent guider par mes émotions. En particulier quand j'utilisais mon Fruit du Démon. Ma raison laissait alors place à mes sens et reprendre le dessus m'était, généralement, extrêmement difficile. Et même dans de rares cas, littéralement impossible.

J'avais cependant appris, aux cours des années, à garder une certaine discipline et emprise sur moi-même, afin de ne jamais totalement perdre le contrôle. Évidemment, il m'était arrivé de déraper … plus que je n'aurais aimé l'avouer. Et il m'arrivait, certes parfois, de ne même pas chercher à endiguer mon pouvoir et mes sentiments, par envie ou même besoin d'une certaine dose de violence et de sang.

Mais je serais morte depuis longtemps, et pas seulement moi, si on ne m'avait pas enseigné à dominer mes émotions et mon Fruit du Démon. Mon entourage avait malheureusement souvent fait les frais de mon manque de contrôle.

Seulement, pour pouvoir garder son sang-froid, faillait-il déjà avait avoir les idées claires, couplées avec un peu d'optimisme et de sérénité. Je n'étais, bien entendu, dans aucun de ces trois états d'esprit en ce moment précis.

Perdant alors petit à petit le peu de calme qu'il me restait, je m'agitai sans pouvoir me retenir, tapant désespérément mes poings contre la paroi. J'ignorais où j'étais mais cela m'étais désormais totalement égal : je voulais _sortir_.

Depuis mon enfance, passant par un épisode tragique de mon passé, je souffrais de la commune peur des espaces confinés et clos : la claustrophobie. Ainsi, rester dans des lieux petits et tout particulièrement sans ouvertures, me rendais très anxieuse. Mais être enfermée dans un endroit sans pouvoir me mouvoir, me faisait devenir complètement dingue.

Je ne pus résister davantage, et sans pouvoir faire autrement, je perdis totalement pied.

Frappant rageusement le plafond à m'en faire saigner, je ne sus combien de temps je restai là, criant et pleurant.

En d'autre circonstances, je me serais sentis pathétique, voir même affligeante, mais je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir. La peur avait pris le dessus, sans compter que les impulsions de souffrances dont DiCicco m'avait fait grâce, s'attardaient encore sous ma peau. Et l'air qui commençait à se raréfier ne m'aidait pas redevenir rationnelle.

Lentement mais sûrement, je sentis les effets du manque d'oxygène, qui ralentit peu à peu mes mouvements. Mais pas mon angoisse, bien au contraire.

J'avais sous-estimé ce pourri d'enfoiré et je me retrouvai donc ici. Mon erreur avait été d'être trop confiante et surtout pas assez préparée. Je m'étais trop appuyée sur les dires de Tony et ses hommes, mais eux-même ne connaissaient pas les pouvoirs de DiCicco. Alec lui aussi avait été capturé une fois sa trahison découverte.

Nous nous étions littéralement jetés dans la gueule du loup.

Tout était désormais perdu. Bien que mes yeux ne voulaient plus s'ouvrir, j'avais du mal à me résigner à abandonner. Cela n'avais jamais été dans mon tempérament. Quelque soit la situation. Une qualité fort rare et précieuse à n'en pas douter. Mais l'était-elle vraiment devant tant de souffrance ?

J'étais terrorisée à l'idée de rester coincée ici et tout autant néanmoins, de mourir dans de telles circonstances.

Je sentis alors soudain une main se resserrer sur moi.

Étais-je sauvée ?

* * *

 _\- Signorina_ Coralie ! S'écriait une voix affolée.

\- Merde ! Ânkh ! S'exclamait une autre qui s'évertuait à presser encore et encore ma poitrine. Respire ! Respire, bon sang !

\- Elle est dans un triste état … Constata quelqu'un. Peut-elle seulement survivre ?

\- Avez-vous seulement vu la tronche de votre fils ? Et d'Aka ? Bien sûre qu'elle va vivre ! J'irais la chercher moi-même au royaume des morts s'il le fallait ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, putain !?

Alors que le voile noir de la torpeur s'évaporait doucement, j'entendis, sans toutefois vraiment comprendre, les voix autour moi.

Après une rapide évaluation sur mon état, je vis que j'avais toujours mal partout, en particulier aux mains et aux genoux, ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir, prise d'une migraine carabinée, tandis que mon corps était tout raide et crispé. Mais j'étais néanmoins vivante. Une constatation qui me rassura grandement dans un premier temps.

Ouvrant alors les yeux, je fus saisis d'horreur en constatant que j'étais toujours dans le noir. Enfermée.

Puis prise de violents tremblements, je commençai à m'agiter inconsciemment, me relevant brusquement en position assise. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite que je n'étais plus prise au piège, j'agitai les mains autour de moi, cherchant quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher, me rassurer.

Froid, peur et souffrance. Les effets du néant dans toutes leurs splendeurs. Voilà pourquoi je détestais m'évanouir.

\- Coralie ! Fit alors une voix familière et me saisissant doucement, mais fermement, la main. Coralie. Tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien.

\- Tais ? Demandai-je difficilement en me tournant vers la source du son, la gorge déchirée par mes précédents hurlements.

\- C'est moi, c'est moi. Me répondit-elle, apaisante, passant délicatement ses doigts sur mon visage pour essuyer mes joues humides en geste de réconfort. Je suis avec Nymphéa et les autres. Tu es sortie, tu n'es plus enfermée. _Pourquoi semble-t-elle ne pas me voir ?_ L'entendis-je chuchoter à quelqu'un d'autre. _Est-elle blessée aux yeux_ ?

\- Ânkh ? S'éleva soudain la voix de ma Doc qui me saisit l'autre main. Tu as été touchée ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- DiCicco … Fruit de la Douleur … mains … Aka ? Ua ? Prononçai-je laborieusement.

Mais personne ne me répondit.

Nymphéa commença cependant à me soigner, bandant mes mains et mes genoux, tandis que notre Madre s'évertuait à m'apaiser. Leurs seules présences suffit à me calmer dans un premier temps, en particulier quand, en utilisant mon Haki de l'observation, je sentis celles d'autres Walkyries. Anthony était présent également, je l'entendais donner des directives à ses hommes d'une voix ferme mais néanmoins inquiète.

« Alec et Akemi » me souvins-je. Ils avaient été capturés et certainement torturés avant même notre arrivée. Ma sœur ne devait pas être dans un état guère mieux que le mien.

Il m'était indispensable et allait de mon devoir, de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Ainsi, à peine Nini en eut-elle terminé avec moi, que je me levai. Mes articulations, mes muscles, mes os, toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses me firent alors atrocement souffrir. Tenant péniblement sur mes jambes, je manquai de m'écrouler lamentablement mais fus sauvée par quelqu'un qui passa mon bras sur ses épaules et me fit avancer. Et ce, malgré les véhémentes protestations de ma Doc.

Mes autres sens en éveils, je m'assis comme je pus quand la personne s'arrêta. Cherchant de la main le corps allongé devant moi dont j'entendais distinctement battre le cœur, je fus immédiatement rassurée en sentant sous mes doigts le visage d'Akemi.

\- Elle est seulement évanouie. M'assura la personne derrière moi. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- J'entends. Dis-je. Merci, Paloma. Ajoutai-je à ma sœur qui avait instinctivement deviné mes inquiétudes et mes intentions.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Quand nous sommes arrivés vous aviez tous l'air à moitié mort.

Tenant la main de ma Seconde, je tachai de raconter ce dont je me rappelais : Alec et Akemi capturés et enchaînés, la tentative de Luigi, la mienne, les cris de Kai …

Me rendant soudainement compte que la présence de ma Navigatrice manquait à l'appel dans la vaste pièce, j'étendis au maximum le champs d'action de mon Fluide, sans pour autant la trouver.

J'allais poser la question à ma sœur, quand je sentis le corps près de moi s'agiter et commencer à bouger. Une faible plainte se fit entendre et je serrai en retour la main d'Aka pour lui faire sentir ma présence. Celle-ci se calma immédiatement avant de prendre la parole.

\- Coralie ? Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Que … que s'est-il passé ? Où est DiCicco ?

\- Je l'ignore … Confessai-je ne m'inquiétant cependant nullement du sujet pour le moment. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Tu … tu t'es évanouis, Kai criait … et puis plus rien. Éluda-t-elle, tandis que Nymphéa s'activait près d'elle.

\- Ton état à la fois moins triste et pire que notre chère Capitaine. Maugréa cette dernière, l'air très mécontente. Mais c'est vraiment étrange ... Ânkh est la seule à présenter un déficit au niveau de la vue.

\- Tu … Tu ne vois plus ? Me demanda Akemi, agitant me semblait-il, sa main devant moi.

\- Je pense que c'est à cause du Fruit du Démon de ce fils de pute. Dis-je en écartant sèchement son bras d'un geste maladroit. Je n'ai, ou bien je ne m'en souviens pas, reçu aucun coup à la tête. Mais son pouvoir était … invasif. Et sans qu'il n'est besoin de toucher son ennemi. Je l'avoue sans honte : j'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie.

\- À ce point ? S'inquiéta notre Doc, qui me savait pourtant dure au mal.

\- C'était comme si … toutes les douleurs, toutes les souffrances que tu as pu recevoir dans ta vie, la moindre petite blessure, se rouvraient toutes d'un seul coup. Intervint gravement ma Seconde, la voix rauque d'émotion, signe qu'elle avait elle aussi souffert plus que raison. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle …

Ne trouvant aucune parole de réconfort convenable, je serrai la main de ma sœur avec force pour lui transmettre silencieusement mon soutien. Ni Akemi, ni moi, n'étions adeptes des grands mots. Si je maniais bien mieux qu'elle le sarcasme et la rhétorique, le domaine des sentiments n'avait jamais été le point fort d'aucune de nous deux. Tais et Paloma étaient bien plus douées que nous à ce jeu.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs, était restée plantée derrière moi depuis le début. Je pouvais presque sentir son angoisse tant son agitation était palpable. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Interrompant le fil de mes pensées, j'entendis des cris et des grognements s'élever un peu plus loin. Un homme à n'en pas douter. Et si je me fiais à mon ouïe et mon instinct, j'aurais dit qu'Alec venait de reprendre conscience.

Ce fut là que je me souvins de quelque chose d'important.

\- Où est Kai ? Demandai-je.


End file.
